once upon a lullaby
by Nami kuroboshi
Summary: life is like falling into a deep dark pit, thats what nami thinks until she meets the sohmas. Like her when it comes to secrets can she find the one thing she has been looking for or will everything burst into flames as usual... read on and see...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life has always been like I was falling, as I get further and further away from life; I welcome death. I'm not afraid of dying; I know from experience that living is so much more frightening. I fall and the blood leaves the gashes that never leave my body, kept there like a tattoo, as a reminder, and my broken wings float beside me, the feathers caressing my broken and tattered soul.

It's over.

As I reach the bottom I close my purple eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold, dark floo-

I jerked up in by bed, sweat streamed down my face, goose bumps covered my arms, and my face somehow blended in with the white wallpaper. J-just a d-dream… The thought sunk in as I stood up, not being a morning person I stumbled, but I was used to it. My arms shook slightly as I put a slice of bread into the toaster. I looked up at my cute kitty clock and noticed that I had woken up early again, 3 hours too early. Should I go back to bed? No, that would just result in more nightmares.

I'm Namii, Namii kuroboshi, since both my parents passed when I was five I have been living alone in this apartment for 12 years, I wouldn't say it's been the easiest place to live in… but I've made it work, The nightmares come and they go, but it's ok; I have amazing friends, I go to an ok school… Life's alright.

I stepped through the big iron gates that surrounded my school, my short blue skirt swayed from side to side in the winter breeze. My long black hair was tied back in a neat pony tail, and my back pack slung over my shoulders.

"Yo Namii," A girl with dirty blonde, shoulder length hair waved at me. Arisa Uotani, Ex-Yankee and one of my best friends. She is very tall, taller than some of the boys in fact, she is loud and sometimes has just a few anger management issues, but she is amazing, always sticking up for me.

"Shall we make are way to class then?" The girl next to her, my other best friend; hana-chan, had black wavy hair, that at times hid her face and gave her that mysterious and evil appearance. Hana can sense 'waves' as she puts it, it's kind of like the way people feel or the amount of mystery and sadness surrounding their heart I guess, like Uo, Hana always looked out for me.

"Ok I have graded last week's papers, and I am happy that at least one person listened to me and managed to get full marks on the test, Well done Namii." The teacher stood at the top of the class, holding the test papers I cared so little about. Seriously all these teachers care about is how good you do on your tests, it's all for their stupid reputation. I look around the stuffy classroom; Hana and Uo are sitting next to me, they smiled in congratulations as uo crumpled up her paper, and hana just acted like she didn't know it was there. Then in the corner are the ones who are never around to take the test, with their weird coloured hair and piercings they never talk to anyone out of there 'gang' unless it's to put a 'curse' on you, then at the back, leaning against the walls are the so called 'jocks' who make out they are all that because they are in the team; but to be honest I don't thing sitting on the bench winking at girls in the crowd makes you part of the team. In front of them are the yuki fan club girls, all giggly and squeaky; they give me a headache, and guess who is sitting right next to them... yes you got it the one and only Yuki Sohma, they are sitting there staring at him adoringly, leaning forward slightly in case there is a 'fly in his hair' which would allow them to stroke it if only a second. In the front you can see all the geeks/ nerds who are almost begging to see their results, but they will never get in the top three, and if by chance, one does that person would be called a geek and a nerd, which is kind of stupid if you ask me…

"Umm…?" I heard a voice from in front of me, looking up sat Yuki sohma, his face blank, now before you judge I do not like Yuki like _that_… It's just you can't help but get a little flustered when your with him. You see there is a reason why people call Yuki the Prince of Kawiia high; Yuki has silver hair, greyish purple eyes, and feminine like features that make him look very handsome. Ok I know what you're thinking; I seriously don't like him like that… I don't know why but, it feels like he's suffering… Don't ask…

"So Namii what are you having for lunch?" Uo asked me as she pulled out her store bought dinner, hana had a small black box filled with little meals her mother had prepared for her. I myself had a bag filled with a drink and my dinner.

"Cookies," I smiled offering her one.

"Seriously Namii, the only thing you're able to cook is cookies…" Uo complained, despite the fact she had taken two. It wasn't that I couldn't cook; it's just that I had never really tried to cook anything else.

"I think Namii's cookies are exquisite, what does bother me though is the strange electric signals coming from that boy… Yuki Sohma…" Hana said; her dark and mysterious voice made it sound more interesting than it probably was.

"What do you mean?" I was the one who asked.

"I don't know... there is just something about him that is weird, like he has some sort of secret…" Some sort of secret…?

It was late, I had stayed behind after helping clean up the class; cleaning was the only thing I could do, the wind was light but I could feel it on my face, the street was empty and it was calm. I couldn't help but remember what Hana said earlier; 'he has some sort of secret.' But don't we all? I mean I have one… well it's not much of a secret, but I'm a witch, a powerless witch, might I add. Since I was young I told myself I wouldn't use my powers, as a result they simply vanished. I'm sure you're familiar with the old folk tale; you know the one of the Chinese zodiac? Well there was an extra part of that story that was never told. During the banquet that the cat missed, a phoenix sat high in the trees watching. The phoenix was never invited; she was treated like a myth, like she didn't exist. God hated the phoenix, believed that her soul was dark and warped; out to get the rest of the animals, so to keep her away, he turned all 13 of the animals, including the cat, on her. Since then the phoenix has always been forgotten, not worthy of the tale I suppose…

Well that's me, in my blood runs the blood of the phoenix, and it's true I suppose; I'm not always remembered. I tend to keep a low profile, try not to get noticed… well I say try…

"Kuroboshi-san is that you?" I heard a familiar male voice come from behind me. Turning round I saw the famous Prince of my school attempting to catch up with me. I simply nod and he smiles, he seemed out of breath, and as he smiled I knew, that it wasn't his true smile. "What a surprise to run into you like this." He is so polite it's strange, his whole personality and composure, it's so… formal.

"Yes, it is a surprise." I wasn't one for long replies.

"Did I congratulate you for your test results today?" He asked, his breath evening out and he had finally started to walk at a slightly faster pace. Yuki was incredibly smart, although, he always came in second. The Yuki fan club girls always hated me for it…

"Yes, and well done to you to." I simply smiled, only turning my head slightly. Why does he have this affect on me? I don't usually go beetroot if I look a guy in the eyes.

"Why thank you Kuroboshi-san, although I'm not worthy of your praise… is there any classes you _aren't_ at the top at?" I thought for a second and a grin formed on my pink face.

"Sports," I said simply. We both laughed for a few seconds before immersing ourselves into more polite conversation. It was true though, Sports is what I call living hell, I'm terrible at them… Uo tends to skip and people know not to pass to Hana, but when people heard that I was an extremely fast runner they immediately assumed I was good at sports… foolish, foolish people.

"Kuroboshi-san is everything ok?" I'd stopped in the middle of the street…. What's that smell? It puzzled me for a while then I caught on. Smoke. Could it be? No! I ran almost abandoning my bag in the street, it can't be… I'd only realised that I'd left without saying anything to Yuki when I heard him call after me. "Kuroboshi-san wait up!" He yelled, quicker than I was he kept pace with me easily… until we got there.

The flickering glow of orange and red light, the piercing heat that emitted off the top of the building… a huge tower of apartments was being smothered by huge flames. It was worse at the top, as the black cloud of smoke was released into the air… my apartment! Fire engines and police cars surrounded the building, sirens going off and the many different noises made my head hurt, and the crowds of my neighbours didn't help at all.

I could feel myself becoming dizzy, the overwhelming mass of smoke and the shock of it all was taking over me. I couldn't turn my head away was the flames that flickered in the air and out the windows…

My home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like the second chapter you probably never know how long this took me to write. Mainly coz of gcse's and all that stuff, oh I'm telling my life story again... sorry... enjoy ^.^ oh yes about all the kyoxyuki stuff just ignore it I don't get all that stuff so just ignore it. Thanks ^.^

I look up and there is a huge fire coming off the top of the building... my apartment!!! O M G my apartment!!! My eyes were fixe on the bright orange illuminous flames emitting from the top of the building. All my memories, I mean I know it was a measly apartment, but I had spent half of my life here; the songs I liked to write and sing, the sleepovers with hana and uo everything was gonna burn to dust. No not everything, I won't let 'everything' burn down. And I did the most irrational thing I had done in my life--- I ran dodging the fire men swiftly and into the fire! Everywhere smelt of smoke, the stairs were charcoal black, and I could tell that the slightest bit of pressure would make them give in. I took steps 3 to 4 at a time taking the ones that were not as black. The higher I got the thicker the smoke became. I tried not to let that get to me as I trudged higher and higher to the top floor.

By the time I got to the top my heart was aching, my muscles worn out, tears streaked across my face as I staggered into the room. What if it had been burnt already, what if I would never see the faces of my parents ever again... and then all my fears were wiped away, because there on the table was my photo album the only thing I have left of my parents. It was still the crisp oak colour that it had always been, the only thing that wasn't burned. I picked it up and quickly walked back down the stairs. It is safe was the only thing going through my mind, the only thing I cared about, the only thing I would truly miss if it had been reduced to ash. I clambered down the last step and fell out the door...

Outside was still loud but most of the sound was coming from the back of the building, obviously they had gone to contain the fire back there, where it was probably strongest. A couple of people were scattered across the street, a few cars came from the darkness to pick people up. The rest of the street was silent it was almost deafening, and then there was... yuki? Had he waited for me? Why was he still here? Is he mad? Questions flew across my mind, I didn't want to face him, I didn't want to explain why I ran into that fire, and I just wanted to go home. But home is not an option anymore is it? Where will I go maybe hana or uo will let me stay but there houses are usually crowded I would just add to the amount. I felt a throbbing pain in my leg, how had that happened? Had something fell on my leg? Did it happen before or after the fire? To be honest I can't really remember. All I know is that I need to get out of this street away from this horrid smell of ash... Yuki still hadn't noticed me... ,Luckily. So I quietly limped past him trying not to make a sound, but it wasn't good enough. As he quickly turned round with a smile on his face and spoke my name, quietly at first the words barely leaving his lips, and then louder standing up so the words echoed through my ears.

"Nami your ok, I was so worried, thank goodness," Yuki said, slight tears filled my eyes, And I burst out crying, I told yuki almost everything that I was feeling, everything that was worrying me; about having nowhere to live, about how I went in for my photo album all that stuff, and, and he just listened, he listened to a sobbing girl in the middle of the street, who he barely knew, who he only knew her name because she keeps beating him in tests. And he listened, he didn't interrupt at all, he didn't seem to care that I was probably embarrassing him, he just stood there and listened. "Ok," He said once I had finished; his voice calm, soothing. "Since you have nowhere to live how about you stay with me for a while, you know until graduation?" WHAT ME LIVE WITH YUKI SOHMA A MAN CLASSED AS PRINCE IN OUR SCHOOL OMG!!!!! And whilst I thought of so many reasons not to stay I just nodded, I mean what else can I do?

Yuki helped me slowly limp to his home, we took many roads, corners and into a forest. The trees loomed above us, making scary shadows in the few scattered parts of light. No plants or grass decorated the ground, just cold, hard rocks. And then the opening... It was like something you would see in a fairy tale, different flowers where spread across the bright green grass, trees surrounded the area but not in the scary way. And in the middle was a large building, it was like the ones you would see in those classic movies. The walls were white, and the roof was flat and a chocolate brown. Yuki took me closer and closer to the house, when I realised this must be his home!

"Shigureee!?" he yelled as we entered the large building. Who's shigure? Is he yukis brother? Father? What if he doesn't let me stay here? Then what will I do? The sound of light thudding swept throughout the hallway, and with the swift sound of the door opening a man about in his twenties entered. His hair was a dark, dark brown, he has grey eyes and he was reasonably tall. The look of amazement made me almost want to laugh.

"OMG YUKI!!!!!" the man said, " To think that you of all people would bring a girl home makes me gaze in a poetic wonder, Oh my, my little yuki-Chan is growing up *o*" he hugged yuki and looked like he was about to do a happy dance... -.-

"Ignore my cousin uti-tori san, sadly he is the one that owns this house and he comes in useful, you know when the rent needs paying so I guess we will have to put up with him for now." Yuki smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, Yuki usually acts far and distant when he is in school but he can be laid back too. " Well let me show you to your room," Yuki pushed shigure off his shoulder and shigure just stood there, he looked like a lost puppy. I quickly followed yuki, to be honest that shigure person freaked me out way too much. I followed yuki down the hall and he opened the door, x.x the smell that came from that room knocked me ill, rotten fish, stale food, off meat and, socks? "Oops, wrong room." Yuki quickly closed the door, "That was the kitchen, as you may have seen there is a tad bit of a mess." A TAD OF A MESS YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME IT'S LIKE A PIGSTY!!!!

"Oh I see you found the kitchen," Shigure crept up behind us, if I hadn't been so used to shocks and surprises I would have most likely thrown him across the room. "Now Nami before you move in you have to answer one simple question," I nodded whilst wondering what the hell the question would be, " Do you like to cook and clean," -.-

" I s'pose I mean I can clean and stuff but my cooking..." I said but was rudely interrupted by shigure...

"Perfect you are our new maid," Shigure almost sang to which he received a sharp blow to his head. (By yuki I was in too much shock)

"What the hell are you talking about, uti tori san does not have to dress up in fancy little maid costumes just because of your sick perverted mind." Wow that was a first I had never seen yuki get so angry, well it's not like it bothers me much, but was shigure really thinking of me being in a maid dress, because if he was I could have used the outfit for Halloween and it would be cool cosplaying hmm. "Come on," Yuki pushed me up the stairs away from shigure. The room he led me to was quite small, a large window a mattress lay in the middle of the floor the walls are an odd cream colour, ah well it should do ^.^ I mean I can save up and redecorate whenever I want, can't I?

Yuki gave me a spare kimono for when visitors come, it was red and had a black dragon coming up the back. I have to admit it is pretty cool, I lay on the mattress staring at the ceiling. For now this won't be so bad, actually sharing a house with somebody, not being alone is not a bad thing right? My eyes slid slightly. I am so tired after all the commotion I haven't had a proper chance to sleep. So I closed my eyes slowly falling to sleep, BAM!!!

WHAT NOW CANT A GIRL GET TO SLEEP? Calm down, ok I stand up to investigate. I walk into the hall and in the ceiling is a huge hole, most of it lay on the floor. Great does that mean I am the one who is left to pick it up? *sigh* I walk steadily where I can hear voices. Pushing open the door slightly I see yuki standing by the window, I couldn't make out everything he said but there was a definite "...you... can't you not break something...cat" the ... are the parts with the words I couldn't make out. I push the door open a bit more and there stands a tall boy, his hair was orange, and he was wearing... WHAT ORANGE??? Oh well it shouldn't work me up so much, I guess I am in just one of those moods where idiotic things shock you. He was wearing a tight black top and cargo pants his fists raised and to be honest I can't be bothered trying to figure out what he is saying, he talks so damn fast.

"Hey," I suddenly said, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU MOUTH DONT TALK WHEN IT IS NOT NESSECARY! Oh well the damage is done I might as well carry on talking. "Just one itsi bitsy question... who the hell is this?" Orangey turned round, his glare was set upon me aiming the missiles.

"The question is who the hell are you?" He snapped back, his voice was lively and eager for a fight, the total opposite of yukis calm kind voice.

"I thought the question was... oh now look what you have done you have made me confuzzled."

"Not that it would take much! Ha!"

"Yeah s'pose your right, now who are you?" I ended that right there right then. Yuki peered round orangeys shoulder.

"Nami this is Kyo he is another one of my cousins," Yuki informed me politely, see now was that hard? Noooo, why the hell couldn't Kyo have just said that?

"Nice to meet you Kyo," I held out my hand he looked a bit taken back. Ok so would I but as you know I was in that random mood. "Awwww, you lukk so cutee when you are all shyyyyyy," I said because I knew that would wind him up. Ok now before I start describing the next scene you have to picture this in slow motion, ok? Just as Kyo was about to snap back, his foot stood on my kimono causing him to slip and fall on top of me. Yukis face turned in horror (still in slow mo) and Shigures face came through the door, his ice cream slowly moving to his mouth. A poof of smoke filled the room causing me to start choking and then the slow mo stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?!" I yelled in Kyo's direction, but the problem was he's not there -.- "Kyo?" I asked, for some reason his clothes lay across my lap. I lifted them off quickly and there in Kyo's place was the cutest orange cat. "OMG THERE IS AN ORANGE CAT ON MY LAP!" I yelled yuki sighed while shigure stepped through the door. "OMG it is soooooooooo cute ^.^," I picked up the little kitty to which he hissed and attempted to scratch me. *o* hey but where was Kyo? And how did this cat get here? "OMG THE CATS KYO!"

"You're pretty slow aren't you?" The cat hissed at me, so he can talk too. Wow now he reminds me of somebody... who? Oh yesh me XD.

"You see Nami me yuki and Kyo all change into the members of the Chinese zodiac, you know we turn into animals?" Shigure explained.

"Nevverrrrrr, I thought Kyo was a bug," I said to shigure sarcastically. I wonder what animal's shigure and yuki turn into. Like reading my mind shigure pulled yukis shirt making him fall forwards on top of me, and shigure pulled me into a hug. Two more puffs of smoke filled the air making me cough once again, and before me appeared a black dog and a small grey rat. " Thanks I mean you couldn't have just told me what zodiac animals you were could you?" The dog shigure led me downstairs while yuki sat on my head, and Kyo was being held in my arms. Shigure warned me to look away, I faced the wall and 3 smoke clouds filled the air. As I turned back round there stood shigure, yuki and Kyo in their human forms.

"Well anyway this is Kyo as you may have noticed he has a bit of a temper, he fights yuki with passion, it's like he has a crush on him or something. Although he will never compare he always loses to yuki, it's like they say in the old legend the rat beats them all," shigure chuckled. Anger flew up inside me, all I could think was of how unfair shigure was being; how does the zodiac determine your worth, how good you are at something, or who is better than who?

"Shut--- up!" I said standing up, I felt all three pairs of eyes on me. "Don't determine other peoples worth because of a stupid legend, you will never understand what it is like to be looked down on. To have every shred of hope ripped from you because of a stupid, stupid story," And I sighed in my head. What have I just said, they will never let me stay now. This is why me living with people is pointless, they are going to think of me of a new type of jerk. "I-I-I'm sorry," I practically whispered, a single tear streamed down my face as I ran from the room and onto the roof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you like it ^.^ please review ^.^

Signing off until next time namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm backkkkk, this is nami here reporting for the next chapter of once upon a lullaby. Everybody here can't wait to get started ^. ^. Ok let's get started with chapter 3

God why the hell did I have to say that for, they are gonna hate me for sure!

"What was up with her, did I say something wrong?" shigure asked (dimwit) he did not get why nami had got so mad at him.

"It is nothing, you probably just hit a sore spot, and we all have them you know." Yuki sat there sitting calmly.

"Well aren't you going to be the night in shining armour and rescue her from the roof," shigure smiled at yuki. Of course yuki having lived with him for so long knew what he was trying to do.

"I would but I have to go out, as do you I think," Yuki stood up and walked towards the door, "Hey idiotic excuse for a human being you better fix this mess you know," Kyo looked at him with a confused expression on his face, (another dimwit) "Do I have to explain everything? The roof isn't going to fix itself now is it?" And yuki walked out the front door slamming it behind him.

"Well yes you get on with that Kyo, I too am going out," Shigure also left the table and was smirking as he left the house. He was going for a drink with his editor: P.

WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? I was sitting on the roof; you can see everything from here. I saw yuki and shigure leaving, luckily for me they didn't look at the roof because they would have seen me hitting myself on the head over and over again. Sheesh why am I so stupid. I bet you are wondering why I got so worked up back there. Well you know I'm the phoenix right? Yeah well the phoenix also has a part in the story. Hmm well it's not like I don't have time so I guess I'll tell you it from the beginning... Once upon a time there lived 13 animals and god, god was the most powerful there and everybody respected him. Then a beautiful bird flew from the sky, she went round helping people, curing their illnesses, making them happy. God got jealous of this strange new creature, so he fed lies to all the animals saying that she sent round curses. The animals kept way back from the phoenix after that, and on the night of the banquet she was never invited... and yes you know the rest of the story right? Yeah so that's why I got worked up, I let my anger get the better of me.

"Hey are you ok?" I turned around and Kyo stood behind me, "You seemed pretty upset when you left." What the hell am I supposed to say? He sat himself beside me and sighed. He is pretty extraordinary, he didn't butt into my business... he just sat there. "Don't worry I fixed the roof," It seems like he is trying to make the conversation, the least I could do was carry it on.

"Yuki forced you to do it then," I smiled whilst he nodded. "Everything that just happened back there, it would help if you just removed it from your memory," He smiled.

"That's not why I came up here," He hasn't looked at me at all, but now his orange eyes shined as he looked at me. "I just thought you wanted the company," ^.^ that didn't sound so bad either, I suppose Kyo is the only one who can truly understand what I go through. "If you don't want to tell me that is fine, it's not like I'm going to force you. By the way I don't think I properly introduced myself properly, I'm Kyo." I shook the hand he held out for me, what is this wonderful feeling?

"NAMI UTI TORI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE," A voice yelled from the ground, a boy around mine and kyo's age with blue hair was standing there. Oh no why is he here?

"RUN!" I pulled Kyo and jumped from the roof, we ran through the trees and bushes, scrapes covering my ankles, I am not a good runner and don't do it often, but now I was running like I was running for my life. We finally stopped at an opening into a small field surrounded by trees, everywhere was silent, and that's the thing that scared me most of all.

"Nami, What the Hell is going on?" Kyo was breathing a bit heavier but it was nothing compared to my panting.

"I can't explain right now, you need to go back to the house." I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about me but you need to go, everything will be worse for me if you are here." Kyo finally listened and nodded. He ran back in the direction of the house, the fear and nervousness in his eyes made me feel so guilty I can never explain it. His orange hair disappeared into the distance and I sighed. To tell you the truth he being there wouldn't have been harmful to me, but there would be no promises for him.

"Wow I have never seen you run so fast," A sly voice came from the trees, they rustled slightly and out came Ryuu; my blue haired cousin. He was my grandmother's favourite grandchild and was always getting his own way. He was cunning, and had grey eyes, that showed no emotion. I hate him. "Now we have a few matters to discuss." He smirked "Now grandma is being very kind and letting you stay here, yes she knows where you are. And I bet you're wondering how the building has such a big fire, aren't you." Then it hit me, it was him who started the fire. They tried to kill me! "Now I'm sure you understand that grandmother is not going to let you get away from your fate, when you are 18 you will go into that room. We will not let the families name turn to dust just because of you have that stupid curse." I nodded, I have given up trying. No matter what I say or do nothing will ever change, I just have just got to make the last few years I have the best. Ryuu waved at me as he walked back into the trees. Well I'd better be getting back, Kyo is probably worried sick. I stared at the passing clouds and suddenly life isn't as bad as it seems.

"Where the hell were you?" I found Kyo pacing in the living room, yuki and shigure were still out. I smiled at Kyo...

"Don't worry about it, honestly everything is fine." He sighed and looked at me; his eyes said his words for him 'if you say so.' I went upstairs to inspect the ceiling, and yuki and shigure came home. Of course yuki and Kyo started fighting and shigure ordered take out, living here is going to be the best ^. ^.

So what do you think please review signing off till next time nami uti tori xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. namis corner part one

Hey folks this is nami kuroboshi here ^.^ as you should know this is the author so as the author I get to decide what's going on ^.^

Nami: "No you don't!"

N.K.: "Yes I do, I control the genre the fashion the feelings and emotions of all the characters."

Nami:" I have my own emotions thank you very much,"

N.K.: "Who is to say I didn't make you say that?"

Nami: "grrrrrr,"

Shigure: "Ladies ladies, don't fight over me I'm here."

N.K.: "Shigure..."

Shigure: "What my beautiful author?"

N.K.: "Go away."

*shigure trots away*

Nami: "And he is gone,"

Yuki: "hello Nami-san and.... Nami-san

N.K.: "call me kuroboshi san if you have to, oh here comes Kyo,"

Kyo: "hey,"

Nami: "Hey,"

N.K.: Ok I have been asked to ask you all a few questions about the book...

Nami: Ok this is supposed to be a romantic comedy book isn't it?

Uo: Hey I thought this was a fighting book?

Hana: this is a book?

Kyo: I thought it was an adult drama?

Yuki: hmm guys

N.K.: this is definitely a romantic comedy...

Nami: THEN WHY THE HELL ISNT THERE ANY ROMANTIC SCENES SO FAR--- I WANT LOVEY DOVEY KISSY SCENES!!!!

N.K.: OK THEN, if you're such a wise-ass then each of me tell me what you want the book to be. One at a time...

Nami: Oh I want it to be fashion manga--- loads of pwetty clothes for me ^.^

Uo: An action horror, I'll be the heroine.

Kyo: A samurai manga, the hero goes round fighting all the enemies bagging the girl of his dreams.

Hana: Why won't anybody answer me?

N.K.: -.- ok what about you yuki?

Yuki: me? I'm fine with it as it is.

Silence------------------------

Yuki: WHAT QUIT STARING AT ME GODDAMMIT.

N.K.: ok well since I like yukis idea the best ill stick with his ^.^

Nami: hey that's not fair.

Hana: You know if nobody tells me what we are talking about in the next ten seconds I will electrify you all will my waves.

N.K.: RUNNNNNNN!

*hana is left alone*

Hana: they left m---- oh meat.... drool"

That's the end of that, so enjoy chapter four when I actually get round to writing it ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

I take back what i said; living here is going to SUCK!!! Yes it will because before i started being all happy i forgot i was the new house keeper... an so i have been given the job of cleaning the kitchen. I'd say it reminded me of a scene in a horror movie after the zombie cut off everybodies heads but times it by ten! Eurgh its disgusting, theres peices of chicken which the hairs on it has hairs! Well i better get started or ill never get it done...

2 hours later...

IM FINISHED, FINISHED. *tears stroll down cheeks whilst i am kneeling on the floor * It hurts so baddd, my fingers are sooo dirty, my knees hurt, my back aches sooo thirstyyyyy. Haaah thats better, well the kitchen is officially clean, you know i don't get why they say that finishing stuff like this makes you happy and all that crap, because i don't feel any of that stuff i feel like i don't have arms anymore. *rumble* you know what im going to start dinner because sitting here is getting boring. Hum didi dumm (looking through the fridge XD.) OMG THERE IS NOTHING HERE, oh well i have enough stuff to make spaghetti...

Another hour later...

"umm nami what is this i thought you said you could cook?" shigure asked staring at his plate of what was supposed to be spaghetti but looked more like a bomb site...

" i said that i like cooking, i never once remember saying i was good at it," I said, i was hoping just this once i could make a decent meal but i failed... again.

" Nami-san is it ok if i take mine outside?" yuki asked picking his up, he was trying not to hurt my feelings but id feel bad if he ate that for me.

"Give it just order take out," i took the plate off him and headed in the kitchen, i heard yuki and shigure say something and then he was quiet, i heard the dialing of numbers and then shigure talked. He must off left because it went really quiet. I peaked threw the gap, i was right there was nobody there. *sigh* jeez ive been attempting to cook for so many years but i can never get it right.

"Hey whats upppp? DONT WASTE FOOD!" kyo had walked in then yelled when he saw me throwing away the explosion on the plates. "It is not good to waste food like that, hand it here." WTF he doesn't plan to eat this crap does he? It'll make him physically ill... still i handed him the plate. He got a fork and took a bite... "This is great, the appearance is terrible but the textures make it incredible..." hmm am i supposed to reply to that? "N-n-not that i would knowww, im not really good with food and what i meant to say was that its ok." Kyo babbled. Haha this dude is hilarious, he is a huge idiot but for some reason what he said makes me happy

"Well come on mr food critic are you going to help me fix these meals or what?" I laughed, he looked like a cute little confuzzled kitty XD he nodded and picked up a spoon; we will be done in no time.

10 minutes later...

See i told you no time at all, and to be honest im actually scared about the outcome. IT LOOKS EDIBLE!!! XD accordin to kyo it still tastes the exact same but actually looks nice. '_What the hell are you doing? Don't throw food at me its not funny! ... see this is how you do this... I didn't know you could cook kyo... well yeah i can...HEY WHAT THE HELL don't stick food in my hair,'_ he is fun to wind up. You know i never thought i would have this much fun cooking. I bring the plates in the dining room and place them on the table, when yuki and shigure come back they will have a surprise.

"Hey nami i have a favour don't tell them two that i helped, ill never hear the end of it..." kyo said leaning against the door arms crossed. I nodded, i should at least do what he has said in return for him helping me...

"Woww," Yuki said entering the room. "It smells amazing." Yuki sat down and started on his dinner. Then entered shigure...

"Great i ate so much take out food i couldn't possibly eat this," he said down heartedly but the almost instantly his usual grin spread across his face, "oh well a little snack wont do any harm." They both were eating; yuki being all neat and tidy, and shigure making a huge mess -.- . "So did you do this by yourself nami?" shigure asked me. Hmmm kyo did tell me not to tell anybody about it and i was saying before that i should do that because he helped me... but... there are loads of other i could do XD.

"Nope, kyo helped me."

--------------------- silence.

"" kyos lip twitched as shigures laughter filled the air.

"Didnt know you were a house wife in training stupid cat," yuki snickered. Oh i feel mean, oh well you only have one life and i have to make the most of it ;)

"Hey thats not fair, i cant help that you were a huge jerk, she looked so upset don't blame me for the fact that you are a big stupid idiot!" Kyo said before running out. Oh god what have i done? I feel so bad.

"Dont worry about it nami, he will come down from his hole sooner or later." Yuki said "and i don't want to admit it, but he was right i was a jerk. Im sorry." ARGHHH HIS EYES PENETRATING ME MAKING ME MELT ONTO THE FLOOR. I nod my cheeks better not be red now, i mean i need to think about kyo don't i? I mean i hurt him, but... oh i don't know. What am i going to do?

"Im sorry kyo," i said stepping onto the roof. He turned his head from his knees and looked at me, his eyes didn't look angry but... they made me want to cry. "Please i know you asked me not to tell and i feel so bad, and i..." I stopped speaking as kyo pressed his finger on my lips. For some reason he was laughing?

"I never knew you could have an evil side..." he was honestly laughing? "don't worry im not mad, but i think you should go yuki will probably be looking for you. And i was about to start training, you wouldn't be any good at it... your a girl."

"Y-y-you," i stuttered "sexist pig, i can fight better than you ever could." He smirked.

"IS that challenge?" I nodded, both one our feet we stood opposite eachother. "Now just so you know i don't fight girls so... OW THAT HURT," with one sharp blow to the arm i had proved my point :D

"Dont say i never warned you,"

"BUT YOU DIDNT, i wasn't ready."

"Yeah right, if your such a good fighter you would have seen it coming."

I cant say how long we stood there fighting it was so late. But i can tell you this i had so much fun, but tomorrows events where so much better... oh thats another story... tata for now :D.

Hey so how did you like that chapter? Review pwetty please next chapter i am gonna include my special fruits basket buddy is gonna be in there... cant wait can you? Can ya? Can ya? Shud i stop now...? umm kk well


	6. Chapter 5

Welcomes to chapter five... the moment you have all been waiting for our special character is jessu maboroshi... so let's get started then...

"DONT MAKE ME GO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kyo's voice filled the street.

"IT is too early for this, now you are going to school even if I have to drag you there by force." I was in my usual bad morning mood. Well what can you say I was woken up by kyo's screams so I was not happy.

"YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME GO NEVERRRRRRR!!!" grrrrrr...

"Leave him nami, it's not like he will pass any tests or get anywhere in his life, it's not good wasting your precious energy on somebody that will never get to our standard," Yukis sleek smooth voice trailed after him as he slowly walked over and touched my cheek gently. He didn't look at Kyo once but his words had effect all the same.

"I WILL BEAT YOU, YOU DAMN RAT! SEE ILL BEAT YOU TO SCHOOL! SEE IM ALREADY BEATING YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" his voice trailed after him as he turned into a dot running down the street -_-

"He doesn't have a clue where he is going does he?"

"Not an igloo," I replied and me and yuki head off to school... the right way.

Wow it's so nice to be back here, even if it's only for a little while I can't wait to see nami-Chan again. And the girl with blond and baby blue hair walked down the street off to kinigawa high.

"Finally decided to show up, stupid cat?" Kyo wasn't that late he had only missed first lesson. Oh have I just seen smoke leave his ears or was that just me?

"Hey Nami. Who is your friend?" A voice came from behind me...

"UO! HANA!" *runs through imaginary daisies* "This is Kyo sohma, yukis cousin."

"Ha-ha nice to meet you, I like a challenge." UO said her eyes sparkling. Oh great...

"Like you could be a challenge," Kyo smirked... even greater -_-

"Nami uti-tori from class 2-b we are here to ask you to please speak with us." Uh oh, 3 girls one in class 2-c another in 1-d and the last in 2-d. All in different classes, all with different personalities, the only similarity was one thing... there love and adoration for yuki. It's never any good if they want to speak to you...

"Umm yeah about that... I have plans and stuff and places I need to be you know."

"NAMI RUN!" uo yelled I took the hint swinging through the doorway, and running as fast as I could. I could hear their yells coming after me and the loud footsteps... they were following... great -_-

"Is she going to be ok?" Hana asked uo.

"Of course she will... this is nami we are talking about."

Dodging 3 stairs at a time, almost bumping into everybody. They never give up do they? The yuki fan club is vicious once this girl was caught for hanging round with yuki and didn't come into school for a week. A hand grabbed my sleeve and yanked me into the sport supply closet, the door closed swiftly and I listened to the faint pattering of the footsteps that came from the prince yuki fan club. I wonder who grabbed me. I turn around and I am met by the hugest hug I have ever received! "Nami-Chan!" the voice spoke to calling my name... The light flickered on, and with hey pretty green eyes and silverish blond hair, smile across her face I jumped and hugged her...ITS JESSU CHAN!!!

"Jessu-Chan, I can't believe your here, hey why are you here?" I asked her...

"I can't believe you forgot I made arrangements ages ago with you so I could come and visit, silly." Oh yeah we had, I wonder what she will react like when she realises when I'm living with a bunch of guys???

A couple of minutes later; you know the time it took us to go back upstairs through the hall get an ice cream then back to class?

"Hey so you ditched those fan club girls... hey who is this?" Uo asked as I walked in hana had obviously just woke up from her sleep as she yawned and looked round dozily.

"This is jessu maboroshi, she is one of my best friends from my home town; Mie. Jessu this is uo and the one who just woke up is hana, they are my best friends from here. The one with the silver hair, is smart and sweet, his nami is yuki. And the one with orange hair is Kyo, he's... no comment."

"HEY!"

"Ignore him maboroshi-san, it's nice to meet you." Yuki politely shook her hand, an a light pink tinted her cheeks XD ha-ha I guess yuki has that effect on girls, but I didn't expect jessu to be one of them XD

* * *

"Well of course jessu- Chan can stay here," without a single hesitation shigure had agreed to let jessu stay here for a week to be honest I wasn't surprised, I can imagine shigure and his perverted mind right now...

"Wow I can't believe you live here nami, this place is huge." Jessu said in awe of the large room surrounding her.

"Yeah id watch out though we have some perverted minds in this house, don't we Kyo?"

"WHAT?!" yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Well yes, with kyo's mind he is probably imagining us having a pillow fight in our short pyjamas laughing jumping around in slow motion, while he stands there drooling," I said looking up into the sky. Yukis head turned round slowly, his eyes glaring.

"You sick animal," he hissed.

"WHAT?!" and an argument was started. It wasn't anything new to me now.

"Ignore them, this happens all the time. Well anyway you are going to love..."

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I was rudely interrupted. "OW MY EAR!" indeed I had grabbed their ears and they were kneeling on the floor going ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

"OK now you are going to shut up and let me speak now aren't you?" two nods; "and you will be nice to our guest and not make her stay unpleasant?" repeat nods. "Good boys," I let go of their ears and walked back over to jessu. I looked back over to them and they are both clutching their ears... I think I may have clung too hard. "Here put these ice packs on your ears, I'm sorry for squeezing to hard."

"It's ok nami-san, it didn't hurt that much anyway." Yuki said softly with that famous smile that made me blush.

"Whatever, but I think yuki is just a sad suck up." Kyo said stubbornly.

"What did you say, stupid cat?"

"I said you are a suck up got a problem with that?" oh my god I give up. There is no reasoning with these two...

"I thought I told you two to shut up." and another argument started, I was in the middle trying to break it up. Jessu Chan sat there watching.

"Going to an amusement park was a great idea jessu-chan." We had walked to the best amusement park ever, they have insane rides, such tasty food and the best gift shop in the world. I remember coming here with jessu when we were kids. "Remember when we came here jessu-Chan?" she nodded, something has definitely been up since she got here.

"Wow you and jessu-Chan are such good friends," Yuki smiled he and Kyo had came along...ok that's a lie they were dragged along by force.

"Yeah, we have so many great memories it's unbelievable," I smiled.

"Good for you, but just don't expect me to go on any rides." Kyo said, he was moping at the back.

"Of course you will, at least as long as I have something to do with it." I smiled at Kyo.

We spent the whole afternoon on the best rides, the thriller, the head shaker all of them.

"OMG that was cool, why didn't you come on with us jessu?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Oh well, I doubt you will forget that time we went on it. We didn't tell your mum because she would have thought that it would be too scary... well she was so right. Wasn't she jessu-Chan?"

"Whatever, do you want some candyfloss?"

"Yeah should we get what we usually have a large, large, large one we can share?"

"No get separate ones. Yuki Kyo want one?"

"No thanks," ( Kyo)

"I'm not a big fan of candy floss, thank you for the offer though," ( obviously yuki)

"Fine then wait here," and jessu-Chan walked over to the van. What is going on with her? She is so distant, did I do something to make her mad? She's never shown me that blank expression before. Ive seen her when she's vertically in tears, and her usual wide grin that makes everybody want to smile but this look just scares me. "Here," she said flatly walking back, "well where d'ya wanna go next?"

"The gift shop," I said as happily as I could possibly get my voice to sound. I gathered that her favourite thing to do is shop so this would be the best thing... wouldn't it.

"Wow isn't this the cutest bag?" we had arrived at the gift shop and we were surrounded with tops teddies and cute bags

"Yeah I guess so," Jessu was still acting strange, the boys where looking at the ore 'manly' part of the shop... aka dinosaurs, cars, and all the stuff that isn't really that cool.

"I remember I had one just like this, but in pink... you had the purple one and we always wore them. You where so crushed when you spilt coke in it. Remember the other time when I got lost? I stood by the large statue of muffy the mouse for hours until you found m..."

"Will you shut up!? You are so annoying, I know the past you don't need to go over it again."

"h-huh?"

"Whatever ok just don't bring it up again," she turned away, that hurt... "Hey yuki, Kyo wanna go get drinks?"

"Yeah sure, you coming nami?" Kyo asked.

"Umm just go ahead, I going to buy this bag."

"Ok, we will wait for you at the van." Yuki said, all 3 of them walked out the shop. I walked over to the till with the bag, I wonder why she was so mad about me going on about our past. The shop was getting kind of claustrophobic so I went outside. I looked over by the drink van but I couldn't see yuki, Kyo or jessu anywhere! Where could they be, I didn't want to yell out otherwise I would look like a weirdo; and it's not like they would be able to hear me. I walked around for a while bumping into lots of people but not one of them was yuki, Kyo or jessu. God what am I supposed to do? I walked over to a bench and just sat down, I don't know where they are, what's wrong with jessu, and how I'm going to find them and fix this.

"MOMMMMMMY," I heard a loud cry, followed by a little girl running over to the bench which I was sat at.

"Hey you ok?" I asked softly she sat there whimpering for a while before looking up at me.

"I can't find my mommy, ive looked everywhere for her." Her short light brown her covered her face. She wore a little pink dress, white socks and little red shoes. She is so adorable...

"It's ok, have you checked the entrance?" she shook her little head, I smiled "Well then we will walk over there then." I held out my hand and her teeny weenie little one fit into mine, the audience in my head were going "ahhhhh!" We walked through the crowds which had died down, and to the entrance.

"MOMMY," the girl cried out running to a woman with tears streaming down her face, she looked exactly like her daughter and she hugged her tight. "Mommy, I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for that big girl..."

"Thank you," The woman said looking right at me, her smile spread across her face even though she was crying. "Now what did I tell you? I told you to wait by muffy the mouse if you got lost." Muffy the mouse... now where did that sound familiar? You don't think? I waved to the girl and her mum and ran through the gate, now the statue is on the other side of the amusement park...

"Hey where is nami?" Yuki asked jessu.

"I know we waited by the van for ten minutes and couldn't find her." Kyo chipped in.

"It might be because of the huge crowds," Jessu pointed out.

"Umm well does either of you have an idea where she would be?" ( Kyo)

"Why don't you think of something yourself you stupid cat?"

"She mentioned something about... Oh my god I know where she is!" And jessu ran as fast as she could to guess where? You got it... right to the muffy the mouse statue.

I ran as fast as I possibly could and before I knew it I was at the statue, I looked round and I noticed her. Slightly out of breath she stood there looked up and her smile finally appeared on her face, her eyes lit up and she yelled my name and ran towards me.

"Jessuuuuuuuu!" we ran to each other and hugged. She was back... does this mean she isn't in a bad mood with me anymore?

"Nami I'm sorry, I was just so jealous of these new friends of yours. You just seem so comfortable with them and there doesn't seem to be any room for me."

"I'm sorry too, I should have included you more and we should focus on the present not the past."

"h-hey we found you," Kyo and yuki ran up towards the statue, it looks like jessu did one of her disappearing act XD. And the rest of the day went off with a hit, we were all friends again... ok it was only me and jessu that were a bit iffy but that is beside the point.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Today was the day jessu was leaving and we where hugging--- again.

"Same, but ill visit I promise."

"Well I hope we will meet again jessu-san," Yuki said politely shaking her hand. Kyo was just standing there, her obviously couldn't care less. Shigure was in his room sulking... I think he might have wanted her to stay just a bit longer XD.

"Byeeeeee...." I waved as she got into the taxi and I watched her drive off.

"Hey are you ok?" Kyo asked ( the first time he had spoke btw)

"Yeah I am, because I know she will visit soon," and I smiled closing the door. "So what do you want for tea... leeks?"

"NO!!!"

"Hahaha, ok so what do you want grumpy little pussy cat."

"Don't call me that!!!" I'm sure more adventures will follow... well of course they are its me isn't it ;D

Well what do you think, I have just realised that this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. Special thanks to jessu for her special appearance. And get ready to say hello to a certain little piggy we all know and love. Well toodles 


	7. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6, I hope you liked the last chapter where one of good friends came to visit : D now let's say hi to one of my fave characters ; D

God I hate having to tutor people, especially those stupid yuki fan girls. Sigh, its ok nami take a deep breath... good. So I guess you're wondering where the hell yuki and Kyo are, well yuki isn't allowed to tutor because all the girls that came were unbelievable and for 'some reason' they all failed. Kyo... well he wouldn't be caught dead here any longer than he needed to.

"Umm hey have you seen this boy," A young girl was asking different people showing a photo. She was around my height had shortish brown hair and eyes and wore a pretty green dress. "Hey excuse me miss, ive been looking for this boy. Please tell me you know where he lives." She was talking to me, she showed me the picture and in it was her and a scowling picture of ... KYO!!!

"Kyo, Kyo sohma?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah of course I do come on I'll show you the way." I guided her through the streets, even though she was so sad before she had taken up skipping... and singing -_- "Hey Kyo," I said as we approached the house...no response. I opened the door and sitting there was yuki, shigure and entering the room was Kyo. "Hey Kyo, there is girl who wants to see you?" And the girl stepped forward, kyo's eyes widened in horror yuki snickered and shigure grabbed his cake and tea and started to get up.

"KYO-KUNNNNNN! MY DARLING! MY LOVE! MY ONE AND ONLY..." she cried out skipping in slow motion towards Kyo, Kyo was in too much shock to move. "WHY WHERE YOU GONE FOR SO LONG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" and she grabbed Kyo by the ankle and swung him in the air and he went crashing through the door.

"Umm ill go fix the door shall I?" yuki nodded. Kagura and Kyo where running round the garden. Kyo obviously running for him life... I went to get cello tape and saw Kyo watching from the kitchen window -_- I walked back to yuki trying to piece the door back together. "Hey it's ok, I'll do it."

"Ha-ha ok, I guess you're wondering who she is," I nodded "Well that is my cousin Kagura sohma, she is the boar. As you can tell she has a thing for Kyo, well id say it was sweet but it isn't, so..." So she is the boar, Kagura sohma. I looked out the window, she had stopped trying to kill him, but was hugging him so tight you wouldn't know the difference. I picked up the tape and started to fix the door.

FINISHED!!! Finally, shigure had gone out and yuki was watching Kyo being tortured so I had to lift the door up and make it moveable. I heard the distant screams of Kagura and the frightened yells of Kyo.

"That's it! Ive had enough I don't love you so leave me alone ok?!" Kyo yelled at Kagura. Oh no...

"Kyo, how can you be so cruel? I love you so... MUCH!!!" great she had snapped again, Kyo ran into the house I could feel the ground shaking and Kyo yelling as Kagura chased him. He ran through the door connected to the kitchen and as Kagura jumped at him, without realising he ran as quickly as possible right through the door...

"THE DOORRRRRRR!!!!" I yelled, Kyo was already gone so I couldn't really kill him. I bent down to start fixing the door luckily I had saved the tape and was ready to fix it. The rip isn't that big, but it's still enough to destroy it. About 20 mins later; I had fixed the door yuki had helped me lift it up and we were enjoying a nice cup of tea ^_^ Kagura and Kyo where nowhere to be found, shigure had taken refugee at the main house and wasn't coming back till Kagura had left. I guess you're wondering what I had done about the door problem...well I had put signs right by it saying stay away, they were pretty big so I doubt they could miss them...

"Kyo where are you my love?" Kagura yelled rushing into the room... uh oh. I quickly stood up and opened the door ( the one which they keep breaking btw) to make sure neither of them break it. Kyo rushed to the other side of the door and Kagura ran towards it.

"STOP!!!" I yelled, "THIS DOOR HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU SO BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" they both took a step back.

"I'm sorry nami," Kagura said before running round to Kyo who ended up panicking and rushing through the door slipping and falling on top of me, whilst he was falling, the door got closed and Kagura broke through the door destroying it.

"THE DOOR NOOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled, "Its ok we can make it through this, it'll be ok ok."I said talking to the door... I turned round to Kagura and Kyo; Kyo in cat form was being hugged/ strangled by Kagura.

"What did I tell you about the door?" They both looked down in shame, "Now you are both grounded Kyo to your room now.... no... No buts... GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOU BIG DOOR BREAKER!!! Now Kagura I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but would you like me to escort you to the guest room?" she nodded.

"What the hell? How come you're so nice to her?" Kyo protested.

"She's the guest and... why aren't you in your room?" I glared at him, he quickly scampered off.

"I'm sorry nami, I didn't mean to break the door it's just I love Kyo so much and he never seems to feel the same way back." And she started to cry.

"It might not be that," I said "People emotions change all the time, Kyo is just incredibly stubborn so he doesn't let people see him when he is sad. But you are so lucky, me I don't know if I'll ever find love so you and Kyo are lucky. He doesn't know what he is missing." Kagura had stopped crying and was staring at me, suddenly a wide smile spread across her face.

"Thank you nami-Chan," She said as she hugged me. Aside from the constant door breaking she isn't that bad. Kyo honestly doesn't know what he is giving up... talking about Kyo I should go and speak to him.

"Hey Kyo," I said opening the door, he was sitting on the floor.

"Came to shout out me some more have you?" he said stubbornly.

"You are having ago at me, when if you think about it I saved your life."

"Oh, yeah well, then, yeah."

"What should you say?"

"Thanks,"

"Ha-ha your welcome ^_^ well anyway I don't know why you reject Kagura so much."

"She is crazy, she isn't she. She is always trying to kill me and she never listens to what I have to say... and besides she isn't my type."

"You are so difficult you know that don't you?" I sighed and sat down next to him, but I was smiling at him. "Listen maybe if you treated Kagura a bit nicer then maybe your death sentence will not be so early."

"Maybe your right,"

"No not maybe, I am right." We both laughed, "Hey laugh a bit more from now on, hey and while we are on that point people would appreciate it if you showed your feelings a bit more."

"As if," he laughed, and I couldn't help laughing with him. It's true Kyo can be mean, stubborn, irritable I'm getting off the point but yeah, well when he shows his this side he is actually really fun to be around.

"Bye my beloved," Kagura waved at Kyo as she walked down the street, "And nami ill make sure to make you a full selection of zodiac teddies."

"Thanks" I shouted after her waving.

"Wow things might be a bit quieter now," yuki said happily. Kyo had already stormed off down the street and me and yuki had been left.

"I doubt that," we both laughed... but its true life is never going to be quiet... and I want to keep it that way. ^_^

So what do u think Kagura makes me laugh ^_^ well can't wait for chapter 7 I almost forgot Namis corner 2 is coming out next :P


	8. Chapter 7

Well let's get straight into chapter 7 then shall we...

"Now does anybody have an idea for the cultural festival?" Yuki was standing in front of the class for a meeting. We had to discuss the cultural festival, ive never really been interested in it much.

"How about we have a kissing booth?" A girl called out, we obviously all know who would be in there... poor yuki.

"How about a watermelon judging competition?" WHAT THE WHO SAID SUCH A LAME IDEA? I turned round, it was one of the nerds of course... they would be the judges and look down their nose at all of us.

"It would be cool if we had a cosplay cafe." Oh god did I say that out loud?

"That would be a brilliant idea," Yuki said cheerfully, great now everybody is going to agree -_- and they did as expected. Sigh how come I can't keep y mouth shut? They had already started planning costumes and...

"What the hell is this?" I had been put into a pink made outfit with loads of frills and an apron, not to be vain but it made me look cute...

"I think it looks great," Yuki stood behind me, he was kitted out in a full prince outfit of course and he actually looked quite handsome.

"You look amazing yourself yuki," I said smiling, I slight pink colour tinted his cheeks as he thanked me and said he needed to sort out some stuff. Hana was decked out into a witch outfit and uo had disappeared somewhere else entirely. Did I mention that we had skipped a couple of days altogether and now we getting ready for the cultural festival? All the signs were posted up the tables dressed in pink and blue clothes. We each made selections of cakes, biscuits and sandwiches we also had different types of tea, herbal... green we got it. Shigure tried to convince yuki and Kyo to let him come but neither of the where having it...

"OK I am thankful of you all coming and helping out it means alot, so let's make sure we raise lots of money today and have fun."Yuki declared making a small speech before cutting the ribbon. Flocks of girls came in obviously to watch yuki. Hey where is Kyo? Well it's not by shift so I guess I'll go look for him...

"Hey, don't stare at me like that!" Kyo said to me as he walked over. My jaw had officially dropped, hit the floor and was probably going to stay there. Kyo looked stunning; he wore a white shirt unbuttoned at the top. A Large black collar with a cross pendant hanging from it. He wore black skinny jeans with flames going up the bottom of them, and on his back where a small pair of red wings, they looked so realistic. He honestly could give yuki a run for his money. "Seriously nami, I know it's bad I wasn't the one who thought up the idea..."

"You look great, and I regret it as much as you do. When is your shift?"

"The second one,"

"Mine is second, fourth and fifth."

"WHAT THE... is yuki trying to work you to death or something."

"It's ok, honestly."

"Grrrrrr,"

"Take a deep breath... good kitty."

"-_-"

"Ha-ha come on lets go." We decided to go to every stall we could in an hour... starting with... the duck apple stall. I bit one but couldn't keep the apple in my mouth, but Kyo won 3 times -_- lucky. Then the makeup, the teddies, the dance mania, the punch bag test and the quizzes. By the time we got back I was carrying heaps of stuff, Kyo had given me most of his stuff because he didn't exactly want a little pink bunny teddy. Yuki looked worn out, hana was working the till and as girls, left boys came in. And as boys left; boys and girls came in. Poor yuki... well y shift doesn't start for another ten minutes but... "Hey yuki," I called him over, "If you don't want to be found go up on the roof, ill cover your shift." He smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you look worn out. You know what ill cover all your shifts," He smiled apologetically and walked through the back. The girls looked for him a bit but gave up after a while; those types of girls would never go on the roof. By the time it was over it was 4 o clock; yuki hadn't came back, hana had fell asleep and Kyo had yelled at most of the customers... so overall being the only one working properly was worn out. Kyo had told me that he was going to go early and that by the time I come back they will all be asleep so to be quiet. Because yuki wasn't here I was in charge of the cleaning committee. There was dirt everywhere; cake wrappers covered the floor, tea spilled everywhere... it was a tip. It took me forever to clean, I walked back to the house and as I expected the lights were off. But another light in the distance was on... it 11 o clock who is out in the forest at this time of night

I walked through the dark creepy forest, passing owls and tiny badger cubs. The moon couldn't be seen through the thickness of the many leaves; and then I came to an opening. A small torch was lit on the green grass, and in its light was a small vegetable field.

"Nami?" yukis voice came from behind a tree, he appeared in the light carrying a small bag of fertiliser.

"Did you do all this?" I asked him he nodded bashfully. He placed down the fertiliser and kneeled while offering a seat next to him. "Wow yuki this is incredible I wouldn't think that you would be into this growing thing."

"Yeah, ive been doing this for a while."

"These vegetables look great, healthy too. It's amazing to be able to give something life, to know that without your help it would still be a seed. Vegetables, flowers, fruits all of that stuff, it kind of reminds me of humans."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well if you think about it, humans like plants need to be cared for, fed, watered and loved to have the ability to grow. And once they bloom into a wonderful plant it shows its amazing qualities. Take flowers for example, just one of them could make a person's heart turn, make a loved one happy, make a room smell nice and bring love to the world. Just like people, only you can do something you can, whether it be gardening or just making someone happy... it's something that only you have the ability to make happen." I smiled I touched the leaf of one of the plants and it instantly lit up... huh why did it do that? No! I thought I locked them away. Yuki was smiling at me; I gave a shaky smile back. This can't be happening... I touched the leaf again and nothing happened... phew false alarm.

"I guess your right Nami, there will always be something that only I can do. And I hope that when I meet that person I can make them really happy," Yuki smiled at me and my cheeks burned... he had never smiled like that to anyone before, and he looked so happy and like a little kid. Yuki walked home with me and bid me good night. It's nice to learn something else about yuki... and I hope I can find out something new about all the soon. I'm just glad that my powers haven't come back...

So what did you think? Nami probably won't mention her powers again for a while but a little bunny will be appearing next chapter. : P


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here hope you enjoy.

Omg that was so irritating, what did they expect me to be an old grandma for god's sake. Oh hi I guess you are wondering what I am rambling on about; well I have just had my 3rd job interview and got turned down. I'm looking for a job because it gives me something to do, ive got bored of attempting to clean Shigures room; he just messes it up again. So I went to 3 different job interviews and they each told me that I am extremely clever but they need somebody who has 'work experience'. How are you supposed to get it if nobody gives you a job? God I'm starving *rumble rumble* great now the whole world can know...

"Hey miss do you want a cookie?" A young boy stood before me, he had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a baby blue shirt and red shorts, his white socks had bunny embroidery on them and he had red boots. He was holding a cookie with a wide grin on his face.

"OK, thanks let me just get my purse," I smiled at him; he must only be like 12 or something.

"No no it's free," I took the cookie and took a big bite. OMG ITS HEAVEN IN THE FORM OF A COOKIE!!!

"Thanks cookie dude hey let me walk you home." I took his hand as a wide grin slides across his face. He looks really cute, I just want to hug him but I won't cause that would be weird; P He took me through the exact same forest that I usually walk through? "So this is where you live?"

"Nein," He shook his head, "I'm going to visit my cousins," cousins? You don't think? I was right cookie dude had let me home. "Shi-channn!!!" He yelled before running into the house. Shigure came into the hallway slightly panicked but his usual smile came when he saw me and cookie dude.

"Wow, so you already met momiji then nami?" Shigure asked.

"You know these people?" cookie dude asked me, he looked even cuter clinging onto Shigures kimono. So these are his 'cousins'... hey does that mean he is a member of the zodiac too? "Hatoriiiii," He yelled before I could answer. And a tall man the same age as shigure with jet black hair, wearing a doctor's uniform stepped out into the hall.

"Momiji, where have you been? Don't tell me you did anything stupid by hugging any girls?" He said is voice deep and stern.

"Huh what like this?" he said before jumping in the air and hugging me. A pink smoke cloud filled the air before me and in cookie dudes place was a small blond bunny smiling. So cookie dude is the bunny from the legend.

"Wow cookie dude you are so cute," I said hugging him.

"Hey nami you ok?" Yuki was right behind me, "and why are you calling momiji cookie dude?"

"Long story,"

"Momiji what a stupid thing to do," the tall man scolded him taking cookie dude off me. Hey is HE a member of the zodiac?

"Nami, that's hatori. He is the family doctor," shigure informed me while yuki helped me up. We went inside to see hatori getting out his stethoscope and walking towards yuki.

"I came here so you wouldn't have a chance to run away," He said to him. Hatori came off as a stern person, impatient and efficient. Hey why does yuki have to have a check up anyway is he sick or something?

"I'm fine," Yuki said as if reading my mind. "I just have slight problems with my bronchial tubes. But I haven't had a problem in years."

"There is nothing wrong with just checking,"

"Hey Tori have you told her your zodiac?" Shigure asked coming in with momiji.

"Do you want another injection shigure?" Hatori asked sharply; his voice cut diamonds if he wanted to. So he is a member of the zodiac...

"Did I say zodiac well I didn't say that I said... well I'm going now." He said before making a quick exit.

"Stupid shigure," Yuki muttered. "Nami why don't you go up and take a bath the water should be warm enough," I nodded; maybe tomorrow ill find something else out about this hatori character...

The next day

Hatori and momiji had gone home and it was the afternoon after school. I had given up looking for a job, shigure was out. Kyo was 'busy' too and yuki was out with his vegetable patch. The phone rang from another room! I ran from the living room to the kitchen the kitchen to the bath room. I finally found it in Shigures room...

"Hello?"

"_Hello this is hatori am I speaking to Miss Uti tori?" _I heard hatoris voice down the phone.

"Yes, can I help with anything?"

"_Yes but not over the phone... would you be able to come to the house?"_

"Yeah sure when?"

"_Today would help,"_

"OK, I'll be right over."

"_By the way don't tell shigure or anybody."_

"OK."

And the phone was hung up. I wrote a note saying I was going out to get grocery shopping and left. I wandered out the forest and through many of the streets but I couldn't find the place. I have to admit it... IM LOST!!! I slunked down against the nearest wall and thought for a while.

"Are you lost?" A tall man said stepping from the shadows, I was ready to hit him but dropped my fists when I noticed it was hatori san. I nodded as he helped me to my feet. "Don't worry, alot of people can't find this place." We started walking through the streets silently, neither of us saying a word.

"Nami-channnn," A young boy's voice seemed to call from the sky. I look up to the wall and sitting on it is a smiling momiji, he jumped down perfectly landing on his feet. "So what you two talking about?" Awkward silence... "Don't tell me neither of you said anything..."

"Drop it momiji, now both of you go sit on that bench there while I get drinks." He walked off across the road and momiji slipped his hand into mine taking me to the bench.

"Nami are you ok?" Momiji asked when I didn't say anything for a while.

"Well I'm just a bit nervous you know, you see hatori is very intimidating."

"People say that alot, the only person that has only ever truly understood hatori was his girl friend."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah her name was kana, she was beautiful. She was hatoris assistant and when she found out his zodiac she just laughed it off. They were completely in love, they had even planned to get married. Akito... he wouldn't hear of it. Hatori is completely blind in his left eye because of Akito, and kana blamed herself. She wouldn't eat, she was ill mentally. Hatori did the only thing left for him to do; he erased kanas memories. It tore him apart, his feeling are covered in a solid rock, that's why he comes off at intimidating." I was almost in tears; the words ' blind' 'erase her memories' ' tore him apart' kept flashing through my brain.

"That's enough momiji," The sharp voice cut through the silence in the air. "She doesn't need to know anything about me, what I asked her to come here for is none of your business."

"Well tori I'm not leaving," momijis voice was stubborn, and you could tell be his face that he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"OK then listen it doesn't matter either way." Hatori suddenly faced me, "Now Miss uti tori would you like to tell me which animal you are possessed by?"

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn !!! Ha-ha what will happen when hatori comes so close to revealing her secret? And how will nami react? Find out in chapter nine...


	10. Chapter 9

"_Would you like to tell me what animal you are possessed with?"_

"W-what?" I stammered how does he know... but maybe he doesn't know the animal... I can always trick him. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about..."

"Don't lie, the evidence is all there. You were born 2 months early and whenever I'm near you I get this really strange feeling."

"I am not a member of the zodiac. I'll tell you this; if I was possessed how come every time I hug momiji, yuki, shigure and Kyo they transform and I don't?"

"I don't know; all I know is that you are a bad omen and you need to stay away from my family. This family is filled with hatred anxiety and despair without somebody from the 'outside' making it worse."

"Harii, you big jerk. You are so cruel; nami is not a bad omen at all she makes us all happy."

"Maybe that's what she wants you to think,"

"He is right momiji, I'm a bad omen and I can't change that; but I am not leaving the sohma family.... not yet anyway. The minute I'm 18 ill be gone quicker than you can say bye." I bowed. "I am not possessed by an animal either, sorry if I wasted your time." And I ran back down the street, tears streamed down my pale face. It's been a while since talking about when I'm 18, I scared, I'm frightened and I don't know what to do anymore. I agreed not to run away but living with the Sohmas... I'm scared. As I approached the house it was kind of late, my face was still pale and the tears had dried on my face. The light shining from almost blinded me. My heart is hurting, taking steps towards the house became harder and harder... how will I explain why I have been gone for so long?

"Nami," Shigures face lit up when he saw me; I wasn't even at the front door... I can't take this it's hard enough, it got even harder when yuki came out. My knees couldn't support me, not in this state. My soul had decided to leave for a while as I collapsed to the ground. I heard footsteps coming towards me, yells of shigure and yuki in the distance and then blank.

I blinked, I was inside the house Shigures shadow loomed over me, I heard yuki, Kyo and momiji and then another shadow appeared suddenly. It was the one person I wanted to avoid; hatori! He had his stern doctor face on and was holding a stethoscope. I jerked up quickly almost head butting shigure.

"Nami you're alright!" He said happily totally ignoring the almost head butt. "Hatori told me it must be stress, so you need to relax."

"Yes, relax." Hatori pitched in "And I'm afraid that with all of you here it is impossible to do so." Yuki gave an apologetic smile before exiting, Kyo acted like it was a miracle and shigure walked out like a sad puppy.

"Get better nami," Momiji trotted over giving me a quick peck on the cheek before making a quick exit followed by hatoris glares.

"Now the reason why you collapsed was because of what I said wasn't it?" Hatori said not looking at me. "I am very sorry for what I said."

"Don't be it was the truth, you had every right to believe that I was cursed. We all have different methods of calculating evidence to make an answer."

"Yes well I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that,"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. You don't need to take the blame for every mistake that happens to come across your path. I know about kana."

"Momiji told you?"

"Yes, and I admire you so much. You are extremely brave, hatori you are the type of person that their true self can only be unmasked by certain people. When I'm with you I feel intimidated slightly scared and anxious, but when I look into your eyes I see the need to protect what is precious to you. A loving person simply misunderstood by peers; don't give up, you will find that somebody that will give you the ability to show your true qualities to the whole world. I am sure of it," I felt tear drops splash onto my legs; its hatori.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I am not crying its allergy season."

"Sure it is,"

"It is." He said defensively.

"Ok I believe you. But I am not going to let you off the hook that easily," I laughed before hugging him. A yellow smoke filled the air and in its place was a small sea horse. I got my glass of water and was about to put him into it but then he transformed. "EEP!!!" I turned round and he was already half dressed he buttoned up his top and looked down at me.

"Well I guess I deserve that," He said his hand pushing back his fringe looking down at me. "Your right Miss Uti tori I will eventually find somebody, kana just wasn't right for me. Now you really do need some rest." He helped me back onto the sofa.

"TORIII, I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO DO SOETHING SO LECHEROUS TO POOR NAMI-CHAN" Shigure had entered to find hatori his shirt untucked (he didn't fix it) and leaning over me with a stethoscope. "NOOOO IM SORRY TORIII JUST, JUST PUT THE INJECTION AWAY." He said before running out screaming. Hatori started to chuckle slightly and I ended up laughing too. Well now I know there is a lot more stuff I need to uncover about hatori; but I know I won't push it. Because I know I don't need to even touch it if I want an adventure.

Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than most but I couldn't think of anything else. : P well until next time xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"," Shigure sobbed calling me from the kitchen. "Yuki and Kyo aren't coming to the family house for new years." He told me as I trotted into the dining room.

"Don't go going to her every time you don't get something you want, I'm not going back and you can't change my mind!" Kyo said stubbornly, yuki wasn't paying attention he was watching the weather.

"Hey yuki, why aren't you going?" I asked while pouring him tea.

"HEY WHERE IS MY TEA," shigure asked looking at me like a sad little puppy that was denied a bone.

"Get your own tea, and nami I haven't been to the house all year it would ruin it if I went this year." Yuki smiled at me.

"But, won't your family miss you?"

"Not really."

"But new years is a special time where the whole family gets together to have fun and enjoy themselves; they eat new year's snacks and watch the last sunset together and wait for the first sun rise. It would be such a shame if you missed it,"

"She is right." Shigure interrupted "But since we are in the zodiac it is so much bigger; there is the dance and the feast."

"Shut up it's not like I can attend it," Kyo said looking in the other direction. "It is because I'm the cat before you ask why." Because he's the cat he gets left out of everything, it sounds so familiar."

"I feel like that way too much," I muttered. "But that's no reason for you not to go, think how sad your families will be."

"Are you going to spend some time with your family nami?" Shigure asked out of curiosity.

"I don't have family to spend the time with; so I thought it might be ok if I could spend New Year's here." So she has no family... yuki and Kyo thought to the selves... she really must miss them, she is all alone and we are complaining about having family.

"I'll go," Kyo and yuki chorused.

"Don't copy me stupid cat, anyway ill go to the family house," Yuki declared.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you. Oh I better start dinner," I exclaimed trotting out into the kitchen wearing my cute little oven gloves. Wow I'm so glad they will get to see their families, it'll be great for them. Me? I'm not bothered about being left alone, sometimes its better that way.

"Ok stay safe now," Yuki waved, Kyo was already halfway down the street and shigure was grabbing a snack. "Shigure you can eat when you are there."

"Bye nami-chan." Shigure waved carrying away his snacks. Yuki smiled giving me the key and kissed my hand before running off to catch up with the others. I felt myself going a deep shade of purple, yuki is extremely polite and knows how to treat women well. Ha-ha well I better go inside. I'd already decorated my bedroom to look just like the way I used to have it; id lit some inscence by the window and red candles were lit. I'd hung my special new year's sashes over my bed, with the kanji hope, love, peace and happiness written on each one. My special snack platter was made... ok it had nothing to do with new years but it was a small tray of different cakes that I love; you know those little fondant fancies and tiny little fairy cakes all stuff like that.

Suddenly all the candles were snubbed; I was in pitch black. I quickly stood up and flicked on the light and standing there was this huge man. His blond hair covered his eyes he was the same height as shigure maybe taller, he wore a thick black coat that went down to his knees, he also wore black skinny jeans and large boots that covered the bottom of them.

"Are you Nami uti tori phoenix?" PHOENIX??? Ah well he must already know so what's the point of denying it?

"Yes, what's it to you?" I said standing strong, I was on my feet; I was wearing my special new year's dress, it was pink with a floral design it had special embroidery with every animal from the zodiac on it even the phoenix and the cat. The man smirked and pulled out a long rifle pointing it at my head.

"Now I am going to have to ask you not to scream..." He was going to shoot me?! Well I'm not going to let that happen, I stamped on his foot with great force and ran out the door while he was distracted. "Come back here!" he yelled. I heard the destroying of doors, as he ripped them down. We ran into the dining room, he on one of side of the table me on the other. He didn't even make an attempt to run he just flung the table to one side and pointed his gun right at my head. I ran through the back door and through the trees, he was still following. We were about the same speed; I sprinted through the trees, the knarled braches tearing at my dress ripping it to shreds. Blood seeped down my legs from where the branches cut at them, and he was still following... Who is this guy? "Stop running, I have orders from haku!" Haku? My cousin? I can't believe it he said I had until I'm 18, I can't believe he is now setting assassins on me! We finally made it out onto the main street; most of the streets were empty though. This is going to be difficult.

"Shigure why is this taking so long, dammit?" Kyo moaned.

"This coming from the boy who didn't want to take a cab." Yuki muttered.

"You wanna say that to my face rat boy," He snapped.

"I would but I already did,"

"Hey you two stop arguing!" Shigure broke up the fight. "Hey wasn't that nami?" And indeed it was I ran past them; without even acknowledging them. This assassin person followed pushing over Kyo to get past.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

"Who cares about you being pushed over? Nami is in trouble. Shigure go on without us." Yuki said before running off; Kyo followed.

"Great Akito sure will be happy," Shigure said sarcastically before walking to the main sohma estate.

Drat I had been led to a dead end, in the depths of the dark alleyway I heard the slow sound of footsteps creeping slower and slower towards me. His smile twisted, the scar on his face was illuminated more than ever. He pulled out the long, silver gun and pointed it to me. I was trembling, sweat poured down my face as his thumb slowly went towards the trigger. This is it I'm going to die, after all this I'm going to die. I never honestly thought I was going to die like this... what about yuki, Kyo and shigure? The house is destroyed and they are gone for 3 days, how quick will they find out? What will the reactions be? Will Kyo be happy or not bothered? I don't know but I would love to see their faces just one more time.

"This is it miss nami, Say your prayers..." He laughed then BAM! He toppled over, the gun slid out of his hands by me. I looked up and there before me was yuki and Kyo...

"Are you alright nami?" Yuki said helping me up.

"Seriously we can't trust you to be alone can us?" Kyo laughed, "Hey don't pull that face, I'm not mad honestly." He said walking over crushing the gun with his foot.

"I'm not mad either nami," Yuki smiled.

"But what about your families?" I said. Had I dragged them away from the big banquet?

"Well we are your family now," Yuki said holding my hand. My face turned a deep shade of red.

"He is right now come on," Kyo smiled at me, my heart is so happy, I know I should be guilt that they are missing the banquet... but being with them, being able to hold their hands like this... it's a miracle, well for somebody like me it is anyway. Me and yuki walked forward and I slipped my hand into kyo's, he didn't pull away he just looked at e for a while then smirked.

"Well we better get home the house is a mess," I said with a smile.

"You're a mess, what happened to your legs." Yuki enquired.

"It doesn't matter, let's go home." Home, I never thought I'd be able to say that. My apartment wasn't a home it was just a place where I lived nothing special, so this... this means so much. So so much...

"Akito?" Shigure asked entering the dimly lit room.

"What," A voice came from the person on the floor known as Akito, he wore kimono and was staring out the window.

"Yuki and Kyo, well they aren't coming. There was a distraction and they rushed off, I doubt they will be coming back though." Shigure tried to laugh heartily but didn't manage to pull it off; He walked over and bent down to touch akitos head. "But I'm here; I will always be here for you... Akito."

"Hey so the house is clean, shall we watch the sunrise?" I asked the boys, when I came back to the house the damage wasn't as bad as I thought it would; we had it cleaned up in a snap. Yuki smiled and Kyo nodded hanging up the brush.

"It's beautiful isn't?" I smiled, I was sitting on the roof; Kyo on my left, yuki on my right. "So what are you going to wish for?"

"Ha-ha it's a secret," Yuki snickered looking at Kyo.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"His wish was for you to fall off the roof and have a fatal accident," I said without tone still staring at the rising sun.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked, I tapped my nose and winked. Yuki laughed a bit and looked back at the sun.

"GRRRRRR!" Kyo growled; but didn't snap back for the first time. He just sighed and sat back down by me. What do I wish for...? I wish for this moment to last as possible. Tonight's attack woke me up, I'm not going to live forever so the best thing I can do is have the time of my life... with my family. And as the sun slowly set yuki smiled at me and so did Kyo, yes my family...

So what did you think? I enjoyed writing that chapter see you soon for chapter 11 xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter 11

"Hey nami, is it true that you have never kissed a guy?" A girl in my class asked me, she has short brown hair and was looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah it's true, why?" I asked, hana was curling my hair and uo was reading a samurai manga.

"Well it's just that a bunch of girls having been spreading it round..."

"So, there are probably loads of girls who haven't had their first kiss." I leaned back on my chair as a curl bounced on my back.

"That's not true..." She was looking very nervous. "Every girl in this year has kissed a guy." Huh? I looked at uo...

"Hey don't look at me; I kissed a guy for a dare once." Uo declared without even looking up from her book.

"Hana?"

"I'm sorry nami, I kissed a boy once it was Halloween and we bumped into each other; but it was a definite kiss." She pulled another piece of hair and twirled it round the curler.

"Great so everybody has kissed a guy but me? That's depressing..." I thumped my head on my desk. Is it abnormal for me to have never been kissed? Ok it's even weirder that ive never had a boyfriend but what can you do?

"Nami-san?" I heard a voice; great it's probably somebody else wanting to know if the rumours are true.

"It's not my fault! I am just waiting for the right guy that's all!" I yelled at the person standing next to me. I looked up and there is yuki, carrying a file and looking quite taken back. "I'm sorry yuki," I muttered before thumping my head on the table again.

"Umm what's wrong with nami?" Yuki asked.

"Well everybody in school has had their first kiss but her." Uo replied putting away her book.

"That's not true," Yuki stated "I haven't kissed anybody either." I looked up... What did Yuki say he has not having his first kiss? That's an obvious lie; I mean he has always been surrounded by adoring girls who would gladly give him his first kiss. "It's true, I haven't kissed anybody yet!" he spoke defensively after all the weird looks he was being given. Well I suppose ill have to believe him, yuki never lies...

"Hey isn't that the girl who hasn't had her first kiss?" Were most of the mutterings I heard that day, I was really getting annoyed. Who cares if I haven't kissed a lad yet? There is nothing wrong with that. Walking home alone is so boring; I'd walk with Kyo if I had too... Aahhh! I tripped over a long rectangle object on the floor; I turned round and there was a large brown purse on the floor. Opening it there was over 10 credit cards and probably over £5000 in there... Well I better take this to police.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty room, id walked into the police station to find it empty. "Hmm, well I might as well get comfy if I'm going to wait." I parked myself on the waiting chairs and waited.

"Hey listen, you are going to have to stay in the cell to figure out why it is wrong to knock on every single door in the neighbourhood asking for shigure." A policeman walked in holding a young boys arm. The young boy was weird; he had 5 piercings in one ear, wore loads of chains and had white hair. "Now what's your name?" He asked going behind the desk.

"Hatsuharu sohma," The boy stated, he voice toneless like he couldn't be bothered.

"Umm hi," I interrupted. "Here I'm returning a purse that was on the ground." I handed it over to the officer. He smiled before putting it under the desk.

"If there were only more kids like you." He sighed looking off into the distance. "See this lad here; he was going round asking for yuki and a 'sensei'" Yuki? Could that be? Well he mentioned a shigure before, and his second names sohma; and that's not a very common name...

"Hey how much to bail him out?" I asked; the boy looked at me for the first time along with the officer.

"Well I don't know if you should do that miss, I mean it would be ok if you knew him..." The officer's voice trailed off.

"I do, he is related to my boyfriend." I smiled... "Kyo sohma." I don't know why I said kyo's name; I think it just popped into my head... I better not say anything to Kyo, I like living at the moment.

"Hmm well if that's the case ok." The officer smiled at me, but when he turned to face Hatsuharu his smile turned into a scowl. "Now don't let me catch you doing that again." He quickly signed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"OK now you don't have to pay this time, but next time you should bring someone else with you." He winked.

We walked through the streets without saying anything for a while then...

"So are you really going out with Kyo?" He asked me.

"Nah, I just said that to get you out." I smiled at him.

"So how do you know where the Sohmas live?"

"I live there... oh yeah I haven't introduced myself. I'm nami uti-tori," I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you," He shook my hand then bowed. Wow he is so polite! So unlike Kyo and shigure... We walked through the forest and we got to the opening. All that time we had talked about manga and video games and stuff.

"Hey shigure... Yuki... Kyo?!" I yelled taking off my shoes in the entrance. I heard yukis slow footsteps, kyo's speed walking and Shigures usual trot.

"Nami-san is everything o... Haru?" Yuki walked towards me. Shigure and Kyo also entered the hallway.

"Haru what is the pleasure?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

"Well I came for a visit, but found myself in the middle of the city. Then I found my way near hear but couldn't find the house. After I realised it 3 days had passed and then this weird man in a blue suit came and took me away. Then I met miss uti-tori here." Hatsuharu pointed at me.

"What he is trying to say is; he got lost, then got taken to prison, then he got bailed out by me." I said much more simply.

"Oh yes I forgot about that, didn't you say that Kyo was your boyfriend?" Haru asked me. Silence--------------------------------- Uh oh...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki looked a bit concerned and shigure had gone into full laughter mode. Hatsuharu didn't do anything, he just stared at me while I backed away giving him death glares.

"I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry," I sort of cried; well you can't blame me Kyo looked so scary... "What else was I supposed to say?"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE CHOSE YUKI COULDNT YOU?!" my cheeks flamed so did yukis.

"Stop giving nami a hard time," Yuki said pulling Kyo back by his ear. "Now who cares if she made a mistake and said your name? GET. OVER. IT." He released kyo's ear, which Kyo clutched desperately. "So come in Haru." Haru was a polite boy; I couldn't believe that he was only a year younger than me. He offered to sleep on the couch and everything, he was easy to feed and didn't complain once; unlike a certain kitty I know.

THE NEXT DAY

Me, yuki and Kyo had to go to school so we left Haru with shigure... or so we thought...

Heading behind the English building, why? Well I wonder how many guys have came up to me today... let's see like a zillion. Even a teacher came and asked if I wanted to go out with his son! Come on what wrong with waiting? Do we really need to rush into each step like that? Well I still have an hour for dinner so I can just stay here. The trees behind English are always looked after properly. I don't know if it's because I'm a bird or if it's something else; but I really like trees. You can see the whole world from there, the leaves are beautiful and I love sitting under the blossom. A rustling sound came from the bushes; who's there? Then with his pure white hair he stepped out... Haru.

"Hey nami, have you seen Kyo?" He asked picking up the book I dropped.

"He isn't here right now so leave a message after the beep................. Beep!" I laughed.

"Hmm well it's not really something I could leave a message with... so just tell him I'm looking for him." He said, walking back into the trees.

"Haru?" Yuki and Kyo said walking towards us.

"Yuki," Hatsuharu exclaimed trotting towards him. "Oh yes Kyo I needed to see you for something..."

"What? And this better be important!" Kyo almost spat.

"A fight." He said bluntly than ever, a fight? Why? "We got totally off the point yesterday; so now let's fight." He grabbed the collar of kyo's shirt.

"Are you ok Nami?" Yuki asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah of course," I nodded, and yukis radiant smile filled the air with light. Yeah I'm fine but... I don't know how Kyo will react.

"No," Kyo said pushing Haru off. "I have better things to do than waste my time fighting you!" Kyo turned round to walk in the other direction... BAM! Kyo had been kicked in the back of the head by Hatsuharu. He had pulled off his coat was walking towards Kyo laughing.

"You aren't that strong, you think your tough with your talk but you can't do zilch. Now get up and fight and prove that you are a man... ok at least a toddler." He mocked; what's up with Haru he was so calm before?

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyo yelled standing up, the lump on his head rose up. They both started fighting yelling trash talk at each other; Yuki signed shaking his head... should I be worried?

"Great Haru has gone black!" Yuki sighed.

"What does he mean, Black?"

"Well you see Haru can be extremely polite, but when he goes black; he is an unstoppable juggernaut. But don't worry Kyo will live... sadly." Yuki smirked at me. Well if he puts it like that then I guess I will have to believe him... but Haru looks like he is going to kill Kyo. Their faces looked wild, excitement lighted up their faces, I looked at them and all I could was thinking was that they were two men full of passion, born to fight, fighting for their dignity, hope, and love. Their hair moved quickly with them, as they dashed around kicking and punching... I have to admit they both looked pretty hot. (Lush jessu told me to put XD) Well it doesn't hurt to let them stay like that for a while, does it?

"Hey yuki did you like fighting?" I smiled.

"Hmm I don't really remember that much," He stated simply.

"Well what did you like to do? Have you always loved gardening?"

"I don't know... *Cough*"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a cough,"

"Are you sure," Then suddenly he bent over and had a coughing fit. "YUKI!!!" I yelled. His face had suddenly become pale, he was shaking and his coughing wouldn't stop. Then suddenly it stopped and he collapsed... Both Haru and Kyo had stopped fighting and were staring at us. "Yuki, wake up." I nudged him... "_Yuki has problems with his bronchial tubes..."_ who was the one who said that? Hatori... Could this attack be over the bronchial tubes? _Your mother died of a few reasons nami, one was her bronchial tubes... they played a big part of the death. I pity anybody who has problems with theirs._ Mum... No yuki cant die. "Yuki..." I was almost crying "Please you have to be ok... Yuki!" Haru bent over and put his coat over his shivering body. "Yuki..." I whispered. I'm so scared... why is god never satisfied? Does he have to cause problems like this for me all the time? *Cough cough* yuki coughed slightly again... his eyes flickered a bit but then closed. "Yuki can you hear me?"

"Yuki, yuki, yuki, YUKI DAMN YUKI!" Kyo yelled. "STOP SAYING HIS NAME! HE ISNT THAT IMPORTANT! IM SICK OF HEARING EVERYBODY GO ON ABOUT HIM!"

"KYO!" I yelled after him, he had already clambered over the large school fence and was running far, far away.

"Are you going to go after him?" Haru asked me. Kyo... What was all that about?

"No... Yuki is so much more important." In the end we decided to transform Haru, we took yuki home and called hatori. Shigure gave him some of his medicine but I still wouldn't leave yuki.

"Hey you still here?" Haru asked gently walking in. His black personality was long gone and he had gotten changed into some of kyo's clothes. I nodded; "Yuki was my first love you know?" he smiled while I stroked yukis hair. "Ha-ha you don't look surprised... well I didn't always like him. When I was a kid I hated him." Why? I didn't even have to say it for him to answer me. "I was always being laughed at because I was the cow; they called me slow and stupid because the cow was taken advantage of by the rat. I hated yuki, but I had never met him. This was when black Haru was born; my parents enrolled me in martial arts to control my anger. However the laughter carried on, so it didn't work. One New Year I was at the main house and I met yuki. I yelled at him called him a repulsive coward, and spilled everything. All he said was 'are you really... stupid?' I then realised how wrong I was about yuki. If I hadn't met him that day I would probably still hate his guts. Yuki was just misunderstood just like the rest of the zodiac." Misunderstood? When I hear that all I can think of is Kyo... I need to go find him.

"Tell yuki I'm sorry but I need to go out," I said standing up running out the door. Ive got to find Kyo, I think I know what he meant... he is just so lonely I reckon. Everybody swarms around yuki like bees, and Kyo is doing the same thing Haru did... He is misunderstanding yuki, but I don't think he will want to get to know him. Now Kyo will be somewhere high, he isn't on the roof so maybe the trees... I spoke too soon as I saw a glimpse of orange hair from a nearby tree. The tree was the only green one surrounded by the blossom ones... I smiled trust Kyo to choose that one. "Kyo!?" I called up.

"Go away," He said stubbornly.

"I'm coming up,"

"No!" he yelled looking down; but I wasn't there.

"Boo!" I startled him. I had climbed up another tree and jumped onto the branch Kyo was sitting on. Sitting down beside him he looked down shamefully like a kid who had just been told off.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved."

"Don't be," I didn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes staring at me. "I just wish you could be more open with me more often. You can kick me, scream at me or punch me I don't care. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you."

"Where were you then after I ran off?"

"I was with yuki..."

"See it proves my point." He was being extremely stubborn refusing to accept it.

"My mum died over problems with her bronchial tubes. I know you don't like him but, yuki is family along with you, and I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to either of you."

"What about shigure?"

"No comment." He snickered, yes I got him laughing. "I just saying that I will be here, I am a great listener."

"Whatever..." He muttered sliding off the branch. He slowly walked away towards a nearby tree. The tree was covered in gorgeous pink flowers, he raised his hand to one of them and he unexpectedly turned towards me. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He smiled at me, his smile was awkward but it made my insides go all wobbly. I slid off the tree and ran over to where he was standing. He picked a flower and moved his hand towards my face, he slid the flower gently in my hair, smiled awkwardly; his cheeks were tinted a bit and he grabbed my hand as we both walked to the house... together.

Well that chapter was very long: P can't wait for Valentine's Day... yes it's the next chapter. Well I'm signing off toodaloo Edna's.


	13. Chapter 12

Yay its valentines day hope you enjoy...

Im dreading walking back into school, the kiss thing is still not over and valentines day is tomorrow; the guys will be asking for way ore smooching than usual. Yuki and kyo at my side we walked through the gate and iwaya-san came running over... great.

"Hey nami, have you don't the ath homework?" She asked me... What? Why wasn't she asking me about my non dateless life?

"Yeah, here copy it if you want." I handed it over still a bit scared.

"Yay nami your the best, later." And she ran off. I passed by loads of people and they just waved, siled and said "hi how are you?" Not one mention... What is going on here?

"Wow, am i in a school were everybody forgot about the kissing thing?" I spoke. Kyo laughed and yuki placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nai-san, all i had to do was ask them to stop talking about it. Anybody could have done it..." Yuki explained... No they couldn't; only yuki would be able to convince them to stop.

"Hey!" Kyo burst out. "I did threaten a couple of goons who dared talk back to me..." He spoke as if he was proud of it, but... he did it for me. I know it sounds weird but having them both being there for me akes me so happy. "Well are we getting to class or not?" They both headed to class and turned round when i didn't follow.

"Nami- san are you coming?" Yuki asked.

"No, don't you remember today is the day that all the girls make all their valentines chocolate." I informed them apologetically. They nodded and i felt a tang of lonliness as they walked away.

All day every girl spent all day perfecting their chocolates. Valentines day is the most important time of the year for a girl; we spend the day making the chocolate for the ones we love. Girls can bring in the weirdest ingrediants and none of the guys would know. The teachers are cruel and give the whole day to give the chocolates and torment the popular boys. I know i did say i was terrible at cooking but my speciality is chocolate stuff. I didn't use anything weird and my chocolates turned out ok, i made a cat for kyo, a rat for yuki and a dog for shigure etc. There was also a competition; each girl had to make an amazing chocolate object to enter and the winner won the infamous i love you 3 chocolate. Apparently whoever eats it will instantly fall in love with you... poor yuki. My chocolate cake got to the final, with its pink icing and little heart figures on the top. It wasn't anything special... but i was proud of it.

"And the winner is..." I was waiting to find out who won... to be honest i didn't want to chocolate. I just wanted to know i wasn't a complete failure when it comes to cooking. "Nami uti tori!" The teacher yelled. YES! I won; clambering onto the stage nearly all the girls clapped for me... the ones who didn't were the yuki fangirls who is looks could kill they would be dialing 999. All the chocolates are finished and ive won... all i need to know now is who i am going to give it to.

The next day

"Hey shigure," I called out walking down the stairs. "Where are kyo and yuki?"

"They left for school, and aren't you forgetting something?" He asked me smiling a devious smile.

"Here, and can you give these to hatori, momiji and Hatsuharu." I asked handing him the chocolates.

"YAY!!!" Shigure cheered. "And yes i will nami. Don't worry i wont eat them." He winked at me. Departing the house alone gave me another pang of sadness and lonliness, i don't know whats going on i shouldn't have to feel like this; i know i will see them in school today anyway.

However approaching the school changed my theory. Girls ran everywhere looking for yuki and kyo, splitting up or going in packs like wolves. Girls can get really scary... A couple of times i saw a glipse of yuki and kyo... yes they were at different times; as if they would run together! Hana and uo had decided to 'be ill' for the last few days... I was completely alone. Boys were begging girls for chocolate and girls ran round the school chasing after their 'true loves'. The classroom i sat in was empty and it was a perfect chance to read. The book i was reading was a brilliant book called 'your guardian angel!' I love it. Suddenly the door opened and out of shock i juped under the desk. I saw pant legs... it ust be a guy running away from girls. Then he came under the desk... ITS YUKI!!!

"Yuki?"

"Nami? Ha-ha you made me jump," He smiled at me.

"You look pale are you ok?" I felt his forehead... hes not burning up.

"Its the stupid chocolate," He sighed... poor yuki. Well he is probably not going to want to try mine, well its worth a shot.

"Im sorry," I said looking down. I had his chocolate in my hands and my heart was beating at over 1000000 mph just thinking of giving it to him. "Here, i made you some too. B-but you don't have to eat it." He took the chocolate and opened the box.

"Dont worry, im honoured to eat it, migoto-hime" The words beautiful princess made me blush, he took one bite and smiled at me. "Its wonderful, thank you." His radiant smile made me want to hug him so hard; but i know better than to do that. Being here with yuki, it unties the knot just a little more. Its the exact same with kyo... with them next to me i can lift my head high and smile... because we are family.

"Kyo?!" I almost yelped when i came onto the roof later that evening. Kyo had a large bruise on his arm... it looked like a monster!

"Girls are visious, what did you want?" He said getting right to the point.

"Ha-ha, happy valentines day." I handed him the chocolate. Somehow it was alot easier giving kyo his than giving yuki his. I wonder why that is? I guess it must just be that im more comfortable with kyo. He took the chocolate from me and opened the wrapper. The cat amused him for like a second before he bit off the whole head. "YOU KITTY MURDERER!"

"Huh?!"

"SEE YOU DONT EVEN SHOW ANY REMORSE!!!" i yelled at him. Even though my face was deadly serious he burst out laughing.

"You, hahahaha, are , ha-ha, so stupid." He laughed, his laugh was truly happy and i couldn't help myself from laughing with him. See these are the times that i will always remember, laughing, having fun even just being able to be here with kyo and yuki is just so amazing for me. He finally stopped laughing and smiled at me, "Well i guess it tasted fine... stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid? Stupid!" I stood up and pulled out the carefully wrapped i love you 3 chocolate out of my pocket. I don't need this, i already have everything i need. I don't need a first kiss, date or boyfriend. All i need to survive is the people around me. I pulled my arm back and threw the chocolate into the river. I watched as the ripples in the water quieted down and sighed with relief. Kyo hadn't said anything he had just watched me through it in. He stood up and we just stood there, watching the sunset together.

"You know that throw was lame," He suddenly said out of the blue.

"What? Like you could throw better!" I protested. We may fight, and there are times when we are almost killing eachother... but we will always be family... all of us together.

Don't rant don't rant... i know the ending sucked and so did most of this chapter but get over it. We all have bad chapters. Well until next time...


	14. Chapter 13

Ok I know the last chapter sucked so I'll try to make this chapter as great as possible 3 its white day now 3

Well Valentine's Day went and gone, everybody enjoyed the chocolates and I got closer to yuki and Kyo. It's been about a month since Valentine's Day and spring is drawing near. Nothing much has happened; I passed a few more tests, made everybody chocolate cake (from a constant demand from shigure) nothing new has happened at all. It's almost white day soon, I don't expect any return presents but something tells e that something that is going to take alot of energy is coming.

"NAMIIIII-CHANNNNN!!!" I hear that familiar bunny voice yell excitedly. See energy... energy that I don't have. I was walking home from tutoring and it was about eight-ish... Turning round in the quiet street I saw momiji skipping towards me; a big grin on his face and his cute lime green dungarees, a yellow check shirt and knee high socks and a cute bunny hat to match he looked 10! "Guten tag!" He smiled leaning on his heels holding onto my hand. Being with momiji always makes me happy; "Shall we go to shii-chans house then namii-chan?" I nodded. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me along. "By the way I forgot to thank you for the valentine's chocolate." He turned around his cheeks pink and he bent and kissed my hand lightly.

"Y-you're welcome!" I stuttered. Momiji is so sweet. He isn't like a kid like everybody thinks he is, I always see his kind face and when I look into his eyes I see more of an adult than I see in the likes of shigure or Kyo. Momiji is truly wise beyond his years, oh yeah he is German isn't he? I wonder if both his mum and dad are German. Well now doesn't seem to be the right time to ask, for now I'll just enjoy being with momijis as much as possible... well until he turns all big and grown up.

"We are home!!!" Momiji announced almost jumping through the door. He slipped off his shoes quickly and ran into the living room, I slipped mine off not AS quickly but it was pretty fast; P. I walked through the living room door holding the frame I saw momiji being hit by Kyo. Obviously Kyo got annoyed.

"KYO!" I cried running over to momiji who had instantly been released. "Don't do that, momiji might be hyper but it upsets me if you do that. Please don't, I'm not asking you to love him and become his best friend or anything just... don't do that." I pleaded, I was holding momijis shoulder and Kyo was pulling a half frustrated, half sad face. I don't know why I burst out like that... _you are so annoying! Ha-ha does that hurt you? Good! You are stupid and you have no right to be happy. You will die soon anyway so what does this little bit of pain matter?!_ Hakus' voice echoed through my brain images of him tossing e across the room, punching me across the face. I couldn't stop him or the images; all I could do then was cry. That's why I promised that I would never cry, I will be strong and even if it tears my heart apart I won't cry or give in to the words tossed at me. "I'm sorry," I almost whispered, they couldn't see my eyes so I was the only one who knew I was blinking constantly to keep back the tears. "I shouldn't have said any of that; it's... its... just stress." I released momijis shoulders and stood up. "I'm sorry." I said without any tone and walked out the room; I was glad none of them stopped me it would have made them too hard.

Ive been in my bedroom for over 2 hours now, I finished the 'your guardian angel' book AND finished the movie. None of them had come up and I know that's a good thing; I don't want questions...but... I miss being with them. I don't like being like this, my head is so jam packed with problems I take them out on others. I'm a selfish human being and I hate myself for it, I want a normal life; to be able to hug the people I love, to be able to cry and laugh without being scared. But in the end I'm just a selfish being; I'm getting my punishment. "Briiiiiiiiing briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" my phone unexpectedly rung, I turned to the small bedside desk. The number was unknown but I answered it anyway...

"Hello nami," Hakus' voice slyly echoed through the phone. I held the phone from my ears slightly and the phase started. The one where I thought the worst... "I know your there so ill just carry on talking," He snickered at me. "Now we have a matter to discuss, about the class trip?" What about it? They agreed to pay the monthly instalments didn't they? "Well we still need to decide if we should waste our money on you." He sneered, what? What is that supposed to mean? "So we are agreeing to have you come over for dinner one night, say next week? When I say agreeing I mean you don't have a choice." No! I'm not going back! Not now, I'm happy here! Why can't they let me be, just for once? Tears streamed down my pale face. "Answer me Nami," The way he spoke... it was an order. There were never kind voices welcoming me back, a kind smile or a warm heart. None of that was welcome to me there... but as he said... ive got no choice.

"Yes," I stated, I'm going to be strong. I was the one who said that I wanted to be a better person so I'll do it, this one step that may scar my heart... but will make me proud to walk through these doors and call these people my family. "I'll be there, you can count on it." And I hung up. To be honest I'm proud of myself, for people it's an everyday thing; but... having the courage to even speak to haku makes me proud.

"Nami?" Kyo's voice came from outside my door. It opened slightly and his head popped round. "Can I come in?" I nodded and the rest of his body slowly appeared.

"So what's up?" I asked him simply, see moodswings! Well it's not mood swings most of the time I have to act about how I'm feeling... like now! You see the conversation is only just sinking in...

"Nothing! I was just a bit worried you know?" He shyly spoke. Ha-ha he is a bashful little kitty XD.

"I'm ok don't worry," I smiled placing my hand on the top of the kneeling kyo's head. "I don't want you to feel responsible to check up on me, I want you to come to see me with a problem or good news. Ok?"

"Ok," He smiled a bit. "Well can you come down now? I'm starving..." He pleaded. I should just give him a kitty bowl and call him Frankenstein shouldn't I? He keeps on acting like a cat more and more everyday...

"Fine," A grin appeared on his face "Liver and leeks coming up,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled standing up ready to fight his ground. His expression is priceless...

"Don't worry I'm kidding, I don't like leeks either so why would I cook them?" I smiled and walked down the stairs. He didn't say anything but followed me, momiji, shigure and yuki were sitting in the kitchen and greeted me like nothing had happened.

Later on when dinner had been served we had talked through all the subjects; school, music, books, everyday things, hana, uo all that stuff... then momiji had an announcement. "Hey momiji did you tell nami why you are here,"

"Nope," He smiled "I'm here to invite nami on a trip to an onsen! It'll help with all the stress you must get from school!" He is right an onsen would help...

"I'd love to go, it's tomorrow right?" Yeah because tomorrow is March 14th, right?

"Yeah of course, and yuki and Kyo are coming too!" He seemed so happy, for the first time I'm looking forward for something... A trip to an onsen... sounds like paradise.

"I'll come," Yuki smiled. He hadn't spoken in a while and hearing him say that filled my heart with joy. I wonder if Kyo will come with us.

"Well I doubt Kyo won't come if this is the case," Shigure joked around. "I suppose I will have to go instead, me and nami can share a room and a bath..."

"DONT SAY THAT, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!!! I AM GOING!!!" Kyo yelled, he had stood up and looked pretty angry. Even yuki, he didn't shout or scream but you could still see the rage reflected in his face.

"Ha-ha, I kid, I kid." Shigure laughed as the glares tried to kill him.

"Thank you yuki and Kyo," I interrupted. "I am so happy that you two are coming, it's like a proper family vacation." I smiled at them, suddenly the glares stopped and yuki and Kyo were sort of smiling at me. Momiji was clinging onto my arm and shigure chuckled slightly. "We are going to have so much funs aren't we momiji?" I was so happy, he nodded. And I realised its true... as long as we are together we will always have loads of fun.

The next day...

"KYO GET A MOVE ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" I called; me, momiji and yuki were packed... Kyo on the other hand... wasn't. "Just leave all your beauty cosmetics they don't do anything, you might even look better without them!" I noticed the minute I said that Kyo was running down the stairs like lightening. "Now be quiet and lets go," I snapped before he could start an argument. Momiji had hired a private charter bus, mine, yukis and momijis cases had already been loaded... Being here I'm really grateful, ive never been to an onsen before I CANT WAIT! When Kyo had finally finished his stupid grumbling and loaded his bag on we all boarded. The trip took about 2 hours; it was nice to see the scenery; the any trees, the hills, the mountains and the many flowers. Every time I saw a new type I looked at yuki each time seeing a flicker of interest cross his face for almost a millisecond. Yuki really is a mystery; but every time I'm with him I want to know more. We drove down road after road; each getting narrower as we went on. After a while we finally reached the drive through and this amazing building stood before me; it was like a temple, the gold roofing and the sweet smell, the pink and red lanterns and the size was unbelievable.

"Greetings," A young woman stepped out from the doorway, her sleek shoulder length hair covered up most of one eye. And it was pretty tatty, (not like I'm one to judge) she wore a loose kimono and had pretty deep bluish grey eyes. She stepped out a bit more and smiled slightly... "I am so happy to accompany the young masters and their beautiful guest. Have a nice TiMeEeee" Her face looked pale and she looked scare as she said the timeeee. Her eyes turned a scary black and her face was pale, she changed so quickly and then changed back to normal even quicker. "S-so sorry," She apologised. "I'm sorry if I scared you please come in," She turned round and went inside. The driver was already taking in our things...

"Don't worry nami," Momiji comforted me placing his small hand through mine. "Your stay here won't be stressful. She is like this but she is a nice woman too; she is the mutti of rit-chan. He is the monkey by the way." I nodded, well she looks nice enough and if momiji trusts her so will I. "So your coming in?" Momiji asked staring up at me with his large eyes.

"Yes of course I am," I said and we walked in. Yuki and Kyo followed us through the corridors that seemed to go on and on, momiji found our room number and opening the paper door to our huge room. "Oh My God!" I gasped, it was huge there was one large bed with pink and blue blankets and it was separated from the other room. We walked through into there and it was obvious that it was the guy's room because of the three beds.

"Are the rooms to your liking?" The hostess appeared from nowhere. She was smiling at us, we all nodded. It wasn't a lie the rooms exceeded any expectations that I might have ever had.

"Umm I was thinking of taking a pre-dinner bath, so where are the hot springs?" I asked the woman. Silence...................

"OH NOOOOO!!!! I FORGOTTT TO TELLLLL YOU WHEREEE THE BATTHHHHS WHERREEE!!!! IMMMM SOOOO SORRRYY!!!!" she yelled. Her eyes were wide and not in the cute way that momiji does it either. She was wild; her hair was flying across her face. She looked scary, is she ok? I took a step back as Kyo yelled "ITS OK! ILL TAKE HER!" Suddenly the yelling stopped and she was back to her usual state.

"Wow master-Kyo I never knew you to be so helpful." She smiled her head leaning against her hand. "Go ahead then." Kyo grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door. We walked through 3 corridors without saying a word.

"Kyo?" I asked.

"What?" He snapped then he sighed and said more gently "What?" Would he hate me if I told him the truth? I think he would be the one who would understand... but he might be mad that I have never told him about who I really am. I'm scared and I want to talk to somebody... but if I think about it now I would just drag the lower getting deeper until I utterly destroyed them. Being the phoenix is not pretty and glamorous; its torture. But I can't say anything I WONT say anything.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if it's that far away from the rooms because I'm sure to get lost." I smiled at him, I might have been smiling on the outside but inside my heart was tearing in two. Well I'll just have to deal with it, I won't hurt anybody anymore. Then I heard a faint snickering, I look up and its Kyo laughing into his hand.

"Don't worry about getting lost, if you do ill come to get you." He held my hand this time and smiled at me, smiling back I allowed him to direct me to the springs. When I got there he waved and left me, I got into a towel and climbed in. As I stepped in I forgot all my worries, the water was so nice and relaxing I could live in here. They had a faint music playing in the background and I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up I was still in the springs, I looked at the clock... 5 o clock! I'd been in there for 2 whole hours. I clambered out and put on my kimono. My hair wasn't that wet so it dried quickly. I walked through the corridors Kyo led me down... or so I thought. I walked for ages not getting anywhere; I remember momiji saying that we had the whole place to ourselves so I wouldn't bump into anybody. However that's no excuse to get lost though. What number was it? 36b I think. I looked at the nearest door; 23b. Well the door should be close by so I carried on walking... 24b, 28b, 31b then 36b. I rattled the door handle... locked. Great! I'm lost, how long will it be before they find me? Wait, how long will it be before they notice I'm gone? I slid down the wall and was probably there for 5 minutes when...

"Nami?" Yuki walked towards me. "Are you lost?" I nodded yay a familiar face. I stood up and trotted over to him, "well you were right our room is 36 but it is 36c!" He laughed. I laughed. I was about to walk to the c section when yuki grabbed my arm. "Don't go yet I have something to give you." He rummaged about in his pocket before looking up at me. "Hey where did you get that kimono anyway?"

"Hatsuharu gave it to me in return for the white day gift. Hatori gave me a sugar free lollypop packet." I chuckled; He smiled at me and went into his other pocket. He pulled out a small package and handed it to me. It wasn't that big but wasn't teeny. It was wrapped in a pretty pink wrapping paper and had nami scrawled on it. I removed the wrapper carefully without tearing it too much, in it was a case that contained the most beautiful red rose I had ever seen.

"It's the rare namiko red rose. It blooms once every 100 years and I found one on a trip last year so I got it sealed in resin. Umm I hope you like it," He smiled nervously; his cheeks pink and he kept looking away. It is very beautiful, I have heard of this flower; its one I used to look for every vacation. To think I'm holding it...

"Thank you yuki," I grinned. "It means so much." I held the flower close to my chest as he walked towards me. His hand graced my cheek of its presence; so soft, so gentle like the delicate rose he had given me.

"I'm so glad you like it, nami-hime," princess nami?! "If its anything like how much I like you then I'm happy." His soft gentle eyes stared into mine; he really is like a prince. His hand brushed off my cheek and he held my hand as he started off down the corridor. "Well shall we go?" I nodded. I am so hoping that my cheeks aren't flaming red, we walked in silence; to be honest I wouldn't have known what to say. We got to the room and we saw Kyo and momiji arguing. They were both wearing kimonos... so was yuki... "Didn't I say while we were waiting we went into the springs too." He explained smiling.

"," Momiji yelled running over almost jumping on top of me. The rest of the night went off perfectly; the food was delicious and we had lots of fun playing card games and stuff like that. And at around 12 we all fell asleep.

"So Nami are you sure you don't want a lift home?" momiji looked at me sadly. I shook my head, it wasn't my fault; haku called telling me I would be picked up from the onsen.

"Don't worry momiji, I'll be going out tonight so you probably won't see me till tomorrow," I rubbed his blond hair and he grinned. That's better; please don't be sad momiji or anybody. I'm happy I promise. I watched as the bus pulled up and they got on. They drove away waving at me whilst I waved back. It only took another few minutes for haku to get there; being in that car was the most uncomfortable thing ever. The silence drove me crazy; he didn't look any different except his eyes had gone much, much colder. (To be honest I didn't think it was possible) We drove for more than 3 hours and by the time we got there my legs were numb.

Stepping out the car in front of the building I hadn't been in years took me by surprise. My grandmother used to be always remodelling the house but it's the same from when I last saw it. It looked small but it is huge on the inside, it still had the white columns and the horrible gargoyles that I had always hated, its chocolate brown roof and door. Haku lead the way up the marble steps, he still didn't say anything. I would have rather that he had been talking; even criticizing me like he usually does. We walked down the long corridor to my grandmother's room, she usually eats there she doesn't like some of the other rooms she has... Oh I get it he can't say anything until we are there...

"Nami dear," My grandmother said as I walked through the door, her sly smile made me want to run away. She had the same features as haku minus the weird hair and the fact that haku is a guy not a girl. She was way in her 80's but still as evil and conniving as a little kid. "Sit down," she gestured to the chair. I sat. Her eyes scanned me sitting there as the maids brought in our lunch. I was wearing a pink dress and red shoes; I had a red bow in my hair and a choker to match. She snickered slightly and whispered something to haku. He started snickering too, but it didn't take long for it to go to full laughter. "Now now haku, why don't you tell nami why she's here?" They both turned to me, the resemblance made me want to puke...

"Gladly, now nami we want to test your worth and see if we should even let you stay with your little 'friends'." WHAT?! "So we are going to put up a test, and if you fail ill be sure to break the news to your sad little friends." He said while standing up a pulling a strand of hair. His smile was pure evil; my grandmother was looking the other way snickering into her hands. "And you can't decline otherwise your friends will never see you on the trip, no they will never see you again. Well they might be able to visit your _grave_" he whispered to me.

"What do I need to do?" I glared at haku while I spoke. A big grin spread across his little twisted face.

"Well you remember when we were kids when I showed you that room..." He whispered. That room... which room. Then it hit me OMG this better not be what I'm thinking...

It was! We headed down the cold stone stairs. Haku, followed be me then my grandmother coming soon after. The room had stayed the exact same as from when I was a kid; the cold prison wall, lack of light even though there was a window but it could barely fit my foot through it. Haku flicked the switch and then all the horrifying tools appeared before me. There was knives, axes and hakus' personal favourite; the nail ripper. The nail ripper is disgusting you place your finger in the small hold and bash down the large handle. It goes down and rips off your nail, disgusting. "Now I'm sure you know which I'm going to tell you to do." His voice echoed; bouncing off the walls ringing threw my ears over and over again. I nodded and walked over to the table, right next to the nail ripper.

A Big grin was spread across hakus' face; he couldn't wait. To him watching others in pain is a pleasurable experience. I slowly lifted up my finger and placed it in the machine, sweat poured down my face. I don't even know why I'm doing this... wait yes I do. I'm sorry yuki, Kyo, shigure... everybody I'm so sorry. You might not even want to see me yet here I am fighting to spend even just one more day with you. I want to be able to relate to their kindnesses, I want to be able to understand what is wrong; I want to be able to help. That's why I am doing this... I lifted up my fist to whack it down and then yukis kind face when he called me a princess flashed before my eyes. I blinked quickly and lifted my hand ready to hit it down when kyo's kind face as he led me to the springs entered my head. I closed my eyes and my fist fell down about to hit the handle... it missed. I bent my head down, tears fell down my face. I can't do it, I can't do it. I'm sorry yuki, I'm sorry Kyo. I won't be with you after all, I'm not strong enough.

"Well nami what are you waiting for?" Haku asked me impatiently. He slowly walked over to me "Do you need me to remind you of how terrible you really are?" Id pulled out my finger and was clutching it in my hand. "You have to do it, because you worthless, you have no reason to exist in this world. Nobody wants you, so just die..." His hand on my shoulder, he whispered each word in my ear each like a dagger. "You are not even strong enough to do this..."

"STOP!!!" I suddenly burst out, pushing him off my shoulder "never touched me again." I snarled "I don't care what you say to me anymore this is ridiculous. You promised me I had until I was 18 and I going to believe that. I'll pay for my own trip I don't need your money anymore I don't need YOU! You can't rule my life anymore... I'm my own person now. I may not be wanted by you people but I know at least two that will welcome me home." *whack* haku had slapped me across the cheek, he used so much force that I fell against the wall.

"Stop! Don't you dare think you can dare talk to me like that?" His face was twisted full of rage. "You will never be allowed there ever again." He grabbed my hair and lifted me up. Then I did what had too... I know I'm gonna regret it later but so what... Flames emitted from my hands as I pressed it on his chest. Hakus' shirt was set alight as he yelled... He let go of my hair and I stood up...

"No... Don't you dare speak to me like that? I have until I'm 18, if you come anywhere near me or the Sohmas ill kill you." I said my voice cold. I meant every word that came from my mouth...

"You wouldn't have it in you..." He yelled back as he put out most of the flames.

"Watch me," I practically whispered as I got close to his face. Then I ran. I ran out the door and through the streets. I couldn't stop running; if I stopped I wouldn't be able to start again. I know what ive done and it will have consequences. I'll have to get a job, ill see less of yuki and Kyo; ive put their lives in danger. Even though I know all of this why do I feel so happy? I feel like jumping skipping and screaming all at once. As I ran through the forest I felt the twisted branches scrape at my legs, tearing at my dress. All I could think was of getting back to the house. I saw the light in the opening and I ran faster, at this time my legs were extremely sore and I wanted to faint. As I step out through the trees into the light I look at my legs; my dress was in pieces and blood covered my arms and legs. Holding myself up with the tree branch I look round. The house looked empty, it was so quiet, I wonder if they got back yet.

"Nami?" Kyo stepped out of the house carrying a bin bag. When he saw the state of me he dropped it and ran over. The branch snapped and I fell on my knees, Kyo bent down his face pale and scared. "What happened?" He asked me wiping a bit of blood off my cheek. Should I tell him? What would he say? Knowing Kyo he would either call the police or go over there to teach them a 'lesson'. I couldn't do that.

"Nothing I tripped on my way back and fell into a ditch, then I got attacked by beavers, after that a nearby unicorn gave me a lift in his limo to the forest. However even though I thought I was safe when a giant sales spider tried to sell me some skin cream so I ran as fast as I could to get away from the skin cream because it smelt disgusting." I smiled.

"You are not going to tell me what happened no matter how much I pester you, are you?" Kyo asked with a slight grin on his face even though his voice was stern and a bit angry.

"But I told you what happened. Ok let me start again I tripped and fell into a ditch..." I was stopped suddenly by kyo's finger pressed on my lips.

"It's ok; here it's my white day present." Kyo handed over a box.

"What is it?" I asked tearing at the gold packaging. In it was an amazing necklace, it was gold and had a letter N pendant attached. In the N it had a ruby gem, it was gorgeous. He took it off me and went by my back. I felt him hands on my neck and then I felt the coldness of the chain wrap around me. I look down and it looks more magnificent when I wore it. "Thank you Kyo," I said clutching it in my hands. His cheeks burned up when I looked at him; Kyo really is sweet too isn't he?

"NAMIIIIIIIII!!!" Momiji yelled when he saw me running over. Yuki quickly followed, his face wore a worried expression but when he saw me it turned soft. Momiji jumped on me ad with a poof he turned into a rabbit. I know I didn't make a mistake when I ran out. Thing may be harder for me but I'm happy. Yes I'm happy at last.

"Nami?" My teacher asked me the next day in school. I walked over away from the group...

"If it's about the trip I can pay next month it's just I don't have the money to pay it this month's..." I started to explain when I realised that she was looking at me weirdly.

"That's fine but you have already paid. Your cousin called in apologizing that it was late. I just wanted to know if you could do an extra tutoring session." What's she talking about? Still thinking I nodded and walked out. Does that mean that haku paid for me? Well I don't know why he did it; whether it be he didn't think I could pay for it myself or whether he was truly sorry I don't know. All I know is that I am loving life and can't wait for my next adventure.

So what did you think? Yes this chapter is extremely long but I couldn't help myself. Well until next time xoxoxox


	15. Chapter 14

Welcome to chapter 14. To be honest I really am enjoying writing now ; D

Why did I agree to look after momiji and Haru? Seriously! Trust me to lose my 'buddies'. Ok I shouldn't even have two buddies to begin with but that's beside the point. I walked down the corridors still looking. I should have covered half the school by now but knowing me I'd check one half and then they would be on the other; then while I'm checking the other half they move to the first half. Suddenly I heard 3 familiar voices; Kyo, hana and uo.

"Will you stop reading that book?" Uo was snapping at Kyo as I peeked through the door. He was holding my copy of 'your guardian angel' book.

"NO!!" Kyo yelled back at her.

"It's embarrassing, only girls should enjoy that book. Oh yeah sorry I forgot you are a girl!" She said getting in his face.

"It's not embarrassing it is a good book!!"

"We know now d'ya wants us to give you a manicure too miss kyou?" Uo snickered at him.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," I said shyly walking in. "have any of you seen momiji and Haru? Oh yeah momiji had blond hair and is small and cute. Haru is tall and has white hair." Kyo uo and hana turned to face me. I saw uo and hana thinking but Kyo made no interest in the subject at all.

"No nami we haven't seen them. Kyon go fetch!" Uo kicked kyo's chair jerking him up.

"WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT? I MEAN SHE IS ALREADY LOOKING FOR THEM!?" Kyo yelled.

"Its ok guys I'm going now," I reassured them walking out the door "Let me know if you see them." And I headed out into the corridor.

"You know nami has always been alone." Uo said her arms crossed looking blankly at Kyo. "I mean her whole life has been about being by herself trying not to hurt others. And even though she tries to be ok alone she still clutches anxiously to the ones she needs. HEY!!! Where'd he go?"

"Nami!!!" Kyo shouted running down the corridor after me. I turned round just as he was reaching me. He was out of breath, he clung to my arm as he panted. "Let's go look for them." He panted "Together!" Together? I smile at Kyo and held out my hand. I don't know what he is trying to do but its nice. He took my hand and looked at me... "So where did you see them last?"

"In the canteen I went to get some cookies and when I went back they had disappeared." I explained. He thought for a while before talking.

"Well we will go check there then." He started walking as I nodded. We hadn't got far when a familiar voice yelled out to us.

"NAMIIIIII!!!" momiji was skipping towards us in his girl uniform. He didn't look half bad in it, he wore a top to match and of course he was wearing shorts. He hopped over with a huge grin on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Kyo yelled at momiji, he had let up on the hitting with my sudden outburst the other day.

"Its nice isn't it?" momiji swayed backwards and forwards on his heels.

"He looks great doesn't he Kyo?" I asked placing my free hand on momijis shoulder. Kyo's face was comical, he didn't know whether to yell or run away screaming. He suddenly sighed...

"Whatever. Momiji where is Haru?" He asked

"Hey," Hatsuharu spoke calmly walking down the corridor. His top 5 buttons were undone showing off his extravagant necklaces.

"Speak of the devil," Kyo muttered. He had let go of my hand but wouldn't move from my side. "Haru you are just as bad as momiji."

"OH boo I think we look fine." Haru defended himself before being cut off by yuki; who was heading towards us.

"Haru, momiji what are you wearing?" He sighed. Yuki looked worn out as he walked towards us.

"Hey yuki," momiji waved at yuki while Haru pranced over towards him.

"Hey nami," Yuki ignored momiji and Haru and smiled over at me. The thing that makes me sad with yuki is that lately ever since the onsen he looks at me with a sad smile. Like he is worried; I don't want to be a burden.

"Yuki? I was looking for you me and Haru need to tell you something. You too Kyo..." momiji declared as Kyo started to walk off. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing the bell went.

"Well I'm not needed here so ill go to class." I smiled and waved heading off down the corridor. I have maths next so I need to go to the other side of the building.

"Nami?!" Kyo called out to me.

"Its ok, see you in class." And I walked down the corridor. I walked for a while down stairs and outside. I would have to go to a whole different building all together. I walked across the field in my own little dream world; where I pranced round in daisies. As I opened my eyes there was suddenly a man before me. I almost jumped out of my skin...

"You must be nami?!" He asked me. I nodded; how does he know my name? More importantly who is HE? "Me? I'm Akito sohma. I am head of the sohma family." AKITO?! Suddenly the air changed and my head throbbed. He held out his thin hand. Still wary of him I took it; a sharp pain pierced my hand as he shook it. I couldn't let on that I was in pain so I bit my lip. He held onto my hand a couple of seconds longer than he needed to. As I pulled my hand away I looked at the damage; my hand was completely black. Who is this guy? I covered up my hand and took a moment to take a better look at him. He had black hair and wore a black suit. He was almost as handsome as yuki...

"Akito?!" I saw yuki walking towards us. His face was so panicked; "What did you do to her." Akito pulled one of those faces were they are trying to act 'caring' but are laughing evilly on the inside. I looked at my hand again and remembered '_god hated the phoenix he did everything he could to make her life hell... he even put a curse on himself so whenever she touched him she would feel pain and sometimes a poison would be released to _kill _her!!!' _I remember my other telling me... god... I saw Akito and yuki speaking. I couldn't see what they were talking about but the scared almost petrified look on yukis face told me it wasn't good.

"Leave him alone," I shoved Akito out the way my hand seared with pain. If the poison hadn't kicked in before it was in me now! I ignored the pain and the snarl from Akito. "We have to get to class, e and yuki will be going now. So don't try to stop us _GOD!" _I snarled the god and a startled look appeared on his pinched face. I don't think he knew who I was; but it wouldn't take a genius to notice he despised me.

"Well I'll see you soon yuki please come visit me," He smiled at yuki, he spoke swiftly like nothing had happened. He turned round and walked away into the trees. Yuki was silent I didn't understand a thing he had said but I will never let anybody make yuki pull that scared face that will probably appear in my nightmares for a while. I faced yuki pulling my sleeve over my black hand and lifted his chin with my other. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and he was looking into my eyes...

"Nami, promise me that you would tell me if Akito said anything strange to you." His sad eyes cut threw me like a knife. He looked like if he let go of my hand he would break up into a million pieces.

"Yes I promise, he didn't say anything." I smiled and his face lit up a bit more. I don't understand why he worries so much but he does; so I won't give him anything to worry about. He leaned forward before I could say 'huh' and kissed me on the cheek. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yuki?" I stuttered taken back. Ok who wouldn't? I have just been kissed on the cheek by the prince of our high school how'd expect me to act? Hey wait a minute does this count as my first kiss? Drat he kissed me on the cheek not the lips great -__-

"Thank you," He whispered his face only millimetres away from mine. "Let's get to class," He spoke before dragging me off to class. I'm still in shock but at least yuki is happy and I'm going to keep it that way.

Hey short chapter again I know next we will meet yukis big bro xxx I feel the brotherly love already xxx


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The 'glakacobe curse' it said on the site I looked at. '_Were your hand become a purplish black in a matter of seconds. It is extremely harmful and if it spreads it may lead to death; keep it out of sunlight to reduce risk of swelling. Must be cured in two months otherwise spreading will take over the body and kill the limbs eventually ending up with your brain and heart.' _Oh what a nice happy and cheery site. I looked at my arm; the bruises had spread from my hand up to my elbow. So two months left to live right? Well that's ok I can live that long... Now gloves, gloves... I need to find something to cover my arm so yuki and Kyo don't find out... There. I pulled out my favourite purple silk gloves that match my uniform and slipped them on. They don't look half bad, the ain isn't bad either it's like a numbing feeling in my arm.

Yuki has been alot better since Akito came, we have spent a lot of time at his vegetable field... not that you mention we were supposed to go shopping for some seeds today.

"Nami are you coming?" Yuki called up the stairs.

"Coming," I answered and ran down the stairs. Yuki wore a blue checked shirt and black jeans, his smile was the only accessory that he wore, and he wore it well. Kyo had taken up jogging so I hadn't seen him much lately and shigure was away getting inspiration for his book. To be honest I was still a bit nervous being alone around yuki you know with the _kiss_ he gave me. To him it probably meant nothing but it still meant a little bit to me.

We walked through the shop and bought strawberry seeds and a few more. We didn't say much but even when I did say something incredibly stupid I would hear the nice warm laughter of yuki. Being with him like this is nice... brinnngggggg, brinnngggggg my phone went off. I answered it and kyo's voice echoed from the other end of the line. "Nami, you need to get home now I'm starving." He said bluntly before I could even say hello.

"Hi Kyo, cant you make anything yourself?" I asked as warmly as I could, the pain was already eating away at my arm.

"No, we have nothing left in the fridge and you took the money s I can't even buy takeout." He sighed. "Just come home ok."

"Ok," I said before hanging up. I explained the situation to yuki and he told me to go ahead; it pains me to leave him alone but sometimes I have no choice... I took the bags with the food in and walked home. The forest was unusually chirpy today it must be the sign of spring coming. I decided to take a minute and enjoy this wonderful atmosphere when I felt something brush up my leg. I jerked round looking for a leaf anything that could have done it, I started to walk on I don't plan to stay there all day when I felt something crawling up my back. I panicked and tripped on a silky material... clothes. I felt it coil and wrap round my neck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and ragged the silver thing from my neck. I heard yuki come running and I looked closer... it was a snake.

"Nami are you ok?" Yuki panted as he drew closer. His eyes diverted from me to the snake... His face was in horror... What?

"He was in my clothes." I said bluntly and the look of horror went to pure disgust. He wrenched the snake from my hands and stormed down the path. I went to get up and follow him and the pain seared through my arm twisting spiralling making every single nerve scream out in pain. Pure agony filled my arm with anguish. I couldn't hold it in anymore I screamed at the top of my lungs... no it wasn't a scream it was poor like a hair splitting shriek. The pain ripped through my lungs my arms every part of my body was on edge... then the pain stopped. I started to pant as I got my breath back I sighed with relief and started to clamber up. Yuki hadn't come back... he mustn't have heard me. Good, he suffers enough already. Well I better get back and see who this snake fellow is...

"YUKI PUT AYAME DOWN!!" shigure yelled in panic as I walked through the door. I clutched snake dudes clothes untidily in my arms as I saw yuki strangling the snake and shigure yelling. Kyo wasn't bothered watching the TV... hmm help snake or sit and watch TV... the second option sounded more tempting but...

"Yuki give shigure the snake." I said coldly. I wasn't in the mood for niceties and even though my voice was harsh I was crying on the inside. Yuki looked at me his expression shocked and handed shigure the snake. Shigure went and put the snake in the spare room and yuki clutched my shoulders desperately.

"Nami are you ok? You are so pale what's wrong?" His voice rose with panic, pain and sadness filled his eyes. God what am I doing? I keep trying to make it better but end up making it worse...

"I'm fine was just a bit tired. You went off so quick I had to run to get here , I guess I must have got tired." I smiled widely, yuki smiled back and his eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. Hypnotised by his voice I didn't hear the boom come from the next room. The sound of rustling and the swift movement of the opening door and there stood an adult version of yuki.

"Hello dear brother." He greeted in his silky voice. BROTHER?! Well it makes sense they look so alike... ok well despite the height and the length of hair. He smiled and yuki jumped to his feet "Now now dear brother no need to get too excited I am here for as long as you want me to be."

"WHAT THE HELL DYA THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" yuki yelled.

"It was utter instinct I saw a pretty girl with warm blood so I jumped at the chance." He smiled like an idiot could have worked it out.

"ILL GIVE YOU INSTINCT! SHIGURE SHOULD HAVE LET ME SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Yuki was bellowing now. I wonder if he hates ayame...

"Now now yuki don't yell in the presence of a lady." Ayame pointed to me as he walked over. He picked up my good hand and kissed it gently. "Now you must be the beautiful nami..." I nodded "Great then you know where the tea and biscuits are chop, chop." He sat down by the table and clapped his hands together.

"DONT TALK TO NAMI LIKE THAT!!" yuki yelled Kyo looked like he was going to snap too.

"It's ok, because I'm going to order takeout." I said standing up. Suddenly I felt somebody pulling on my hand.

"Why order in when we can go out come on nami lets go?!" ayame pulled me outside before I could yell for help.

He took to me to a weird restaurant that I didn't even know existed. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Even ayame didn't say anything. "Well you may order anything you like." I picked up the menu... I placed my order and it was quiet for a moment.

"Why doesn't yuki like you?" I asked bluntly.

"To put it short neglect. Yuki went through some rough times as a child that still torment him. And while he went through this I ignored him. Our mother neglected him too, even hit him alot too. When I was old enough to realise to wrong it was it was too late. The bridge had been built further and further apart." He finished. He sighed and looked at the table.

"Well it looks like your trying to hard from where I'm standing. A lot of people would like that much attention but not yuki. You see his soul is different, yuki was born the rat and has had so much attention all his life so it must be nice for him to blend into the crowd. With you he can't, it's nice that you're trying but maybe do stuff that could help yuki become a stronger person. Do you know what his favourite food is?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Cheese?" He smiled.

"Liver and leeks. And or rice and curry in small cup like dips." I smiled slightly. "Stuff like this will fix the gaps you don't need to go into overboard just try your hardest to learn about him and understand his way of thinking. Now I'm sorry but I must go." I slid off my chair quickly and was about to leave when ayame grabbed my arm.

"Thank you, I understand one thing. Can you tell yuki that I will see him soon?" I smiled as I nodded and he shook my hand before kissing it. I waved and then I started to run, _neglect, hit, and torment_. Words kept flying through my head. I want to protect them I do, but how can I protect them from memories. I don't know how I'm supposed to make it better. The house started to come back into view I ran through the door to see yuki already standing. Suddenly I jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. With a boom he transformed tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I choked on my tears "Yuki promise me you will tell me you're sad," I cried into his small grey fur. I couldn't sense shigure and Kyo around so I figure we are alone. I don't want him to be sad, I don't want him to worry about me. "Promise me that you will be yourself, you don't need to fake a smile when you're with me." I felt tiny little water droplets fall onto my chest.

"I promise, as long as you do the same." He spoke sadly. I hope that I can help yuki for the time I have left, Kyo and shigure too. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to be the one to make them sad, not anymore. "By the way, where is ayame?" Yuki asked me, his voice curious. His eyes were wide as he asked me.

"Hmm yeah he said he will visit again but he is a bit busy you know." I explained and he smiled.

"Thank you nami." He said then with a boom he transformed back to human. Before I could turn away I felt his lips brush against my cheek. Yuki smiled at me his eyes sparkled against the glittering tears. His lips were soft against my cheek and he laid his forehead against mine. "I'll be perfectly fine as long as you're by my side." And he leaned in closer to kiss me on my lips, I found myself being drawn closer but... what the hell am I doing. If I kiss him leaving hi will be so much harder for him and for me. I can't do this... do I want to?

"I'm sorry." I said pushing him away. "I can't sorry." I stood up and left, I tried to ignore his shocked and crestfallen face in my mind. I want to protect him, I want to protect them ALL... but I don't think I'm in love with him...

Cliff hanger... how will yuki react? Is nami ok? Is she ready to unearth her past? Lots of questions which may or may not be answered ;P


	17. Chapter 16

Once upon a lullaby chapter16

How many days are there left now? I looked at my calendar... 26 days left before the pain kicks in to either my heart or my head. I look at the calendar again... the 3rd of March; today... today is the day my mother and father died. How many years has it been since I have visited their graves? Maybe 3 or 4 maybe 5. It wouldn't hurt to go visit would it? I need to become stronger for me, for Kyo and for yuki... We haven't spoken that much, the occasional head nod, yes's and no's stuff like that. Yuki did make it clear that it was ok and that he wasn't feeling well at the time but it just feels weird...

I got dressed in my favourite black silk dress and walked down the stairs. "Going somewhere nami?" Shigure asked looking up from his paper. Kyo peeked from around the door and yuki looked up slightly.

"Yeah I'm going out for the day is that ok?" I asked, Kyo went back behind the door and yuki looked down.

"Sure, have fun!" Shigure waved as I left. The grave is not that far, probably like a ten minute walk away. I walked through the forest, the streets were pretty much empty as I walked I untied my hair and let it flow behind me. The grave gate was wrapped in roses and the sweet smell wafted into my system as I walked through. I walked around for a while until I found it... Kimberley and jasper uti-tori. I placed down the lilies I had bought onto both the graves and sat down.

I remember when we a happy family. When I was born in 1992...

"Isn't it a beautiful girl?" Kimberley asked her husband jasper. Kimberley had short spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were pale pink and she had beautifully tanned skin. Jasper uti-tori had pale skin and dark brown hair. His purple eyes had mystified many and he was extremely handsome. They were both artists but sometimes they would sing duets in the local restaurants. They gazed down at the small child in their arms. She was called nami, 1 month old her black hair was already down her cheeks. They had tried curling it this morning and put her in a pink dress. Today was the day her auntie uncle and her cousin would visit. They were very plain and tight lipped people, they were stunning in beauty but had high expectations and liked things done with class. The mysterious thing about nami and her cousin haku was that they had been born at the exact same day, minute and second. In the hospital they were put in the same cot and as they held hands sparks started to fly around the room, swirling making pictures of ducks and milk; baby stuff. Ever since then they had been kept away from each other. The door bell rang, nami jumped out of her mother's arms and ran towards the door, her father got there before her and opened it wide... Outside was haku and his parents. Haku wore a small suit and his parents wore grey outfits to match. They greeted each other and took nami and haku to the games room.

For the next five years it was fine until... Kimberley, jasper and nami had gone to the park. They were standing at the edge of the cliff and nami saw a pretty pink flower. She leaned over the edge to grab it and tripped over a small grey rock, she went tumbling over the edge and started to fall to the water. Then with a bright golden light she started to hover in the air, she started to sing a slow sad song and suddenly she sprouted golden wings; she flew up towards her parents with a big smile on her face and she greeted with two massive hugs.

As the years went by she learned how to control her powers she could use fire, earth, wind, water and the weather. Her hair grew longer and longer and her eyes turned purple and her skin was pale. She had light pink lips and a great sense of humour, people couldn't help being attracted to her. However her parents kept her away from the rest of her family except for haku. On the day of their 13th birthday they got ready in their best outfits. Namis parents had stern looks on their faces almost exact replicas of her aunt and uncles. As they drove down to their grandmother's house the air was tense. Nami could barely remember what her grandmother looked like... she knew that her grandfather had died of a disease when she was young and since then all the authority and belongings belong to her. They went in and sat down at the huge dining table, all her aunts and uncles were there and a couple of body guards it was huge. Her grandmother came in wearing an elegant blue dress. She was pale and had aqua blue eyes, her smile was scary like she didn't mean anything she said. Like the way nami looked and how beautiful her hair was. It was very strange...

They ate a feast that could have fed an army and she listened to all the cheery conversations. The time soon hit 7 o clock and suddenly all the conversation stopped. A maid came in carrying a red box on a tray, she slowly carried the box over to haku and nami. As she placed it down in front of them they couldn't help themselves from opening it. Inside it was a disgusting mangled hand, nami jumped back in disgust and haku turned away like he was going to puke. When the shock of the ugliness had worn off they both went to touch it out of pure curiosity. As both their hands touched it at the exact same time a red glow came from haku and a golden glow came from nami. They both jerked their hands away quickly and looked up. The family members had stood up and the body guards had started walking towards nami. They grabbed at her arms and threw her at the wall. Her auntie and uncle, haku's parents took haku out and her mother went out crying. Her uncle's started to close in on her grandmother broke through the crowd with the same scary smile on her face. "What's going on?" Nami gasped. Her grandmother's smile went crooked and she started to laugh...

"Your powers are too dangerous for us to manage. You will destroy our family so we must kill you just like the past 17 phoenixes." She smiled.

"But haku?" she started to ask. But she was interrupted...

"Haku will be valuable to us, we must keep him safe. Now be done with her." She told Namis uncles before walking out the way. As they pointed the guns at her she closed her eyes ready for the pain to kick in, the bang of the bullet being released echoed through her ears but the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see her father standing in front of her arms opened wide.

"Daddy," Nami whispered. He suddenly collapsed to his knees then on his stomach and as he looked at her with his sad eyes he whispered...

"Get out of here, don't come back they will kill you. The legend is stupid I have watched you grow you shouldn't die, run. Make sure you run as fast as you can and when you're out of sight fly." And he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Nami looked up at her uncles and they were still pointing the guns at her. One of them went to pull the trigger and as the bullet was released nami screamed and then it went silent. She looked up, the bullet was frozen only a couple of millimetres away from her forehead. None of her family members was moving, only her. The clock wasn't ticking either... had she frozen time? Unexpectedly the second hand started to move slowly, her family members started to move but extremely slowly. Nami saw her chance and ran, she ran down the stairs and out the door. It felt like she was running for days, soon she reached a forest and she slouched against a tree. She smelt cooking and her stomach rumbled, she was so hungry. She walked out of the forest and she realised where she was... home. The lights were on, she ran towards the house and opened the door. In the kitchen was her mother cooking apple pie. Her mother turned round with a huge smile on her face...

"Nami honey thank goodness your home, come have something to eat." Is what she said. Nami wolfed down the pie happily and laughed at her milk moustache. Her mother was incredibly quiet which was strange for a usually loud woman. "Mommy what's wrong?" Nami asked her mother curiously. Her mother lifted up her head and her usually bright eyes were as cold as stone.

"What's... wrong. Hmm well let's see me husband is dead and guess who killed him; the lovely daughter who we tried to protect and loved." Her voice grew more and more exasperated.

"Mommy I didn't kill daddy..."

"LIAR!!" her mother screamed standing up "YOU KILLED HIM," She suddenly started to walk towards the draw. She pulled out a long kitchen knife and pointed it at nami. "You will pay for what you have done and go straight to hell!" She started to walk towards nami with the knife.

"Mommy no!" Nami squeaked. But her mother ignored her and started to laugh, Nami ran up the stairs often tripping but getting up quickly. She got to her bedroom and closed the door. Her mother blocked out started to bash herself against it, putting her full body weight into trying to break down the door. Nami crawled over to her bed and leant against it trying to block out the sound of her mother's hysteric laughing. She was frightened and confused, questions were flooding round her head. When the door fell down her mother wild face appeared in the doorway. Her mother slowly stepped towards her slowly and steadily. Abruptly nami leapt up in the air and hugged her mother. "Mommy I know you're not like this, calm down please. I didn't kill daddy I promise." Nami gasped crying. Suddenly she felt her mothers warm hands touch her shoulders and embrace her in a hug.

"Just like him," she muttered. "Sorry baby," She pushed her daughter away her eyes brimmed with tears, she slowly picked up the knife and before nami could scream she rammed the knife through her chest. Blood covered her hands and top and she fell on the floor. The crimson red colour was all that nami could see, it swam through her mind. It took a few minutes for it to hit nami and then she screamed. Louder than when the bullet came hurtling after her, louder than when she was shown the hand and people came running in... Her uncle's.

They took them both to the hospital, nami was prepared to die as she started at her others dead body lying on the cold hard surface. They had been in there for about ten minutes but to nami it felt like hours. The door creaked open and nami half expected to be shot in the back, but instead haku's voice filled her ears. "Nami?" He asked. She jerked round, he wasn't smiling but she could tell that he wasn't about to burn her on a stake. "Listen I'm here to deliver a message. Grandmother said that you will be living by yourself from now on, I'm not allowed to have contact with you unless I have permission. She said you have until your 18th birthday, then you will be killed."

I abruptly woke up from , my sleep. The throbbing pain in my arm is what woke me up, I was lying on the floor next to the grave. I guess it must have triggered me to remember my past, it was a hard time. The picture of my mother stained with blood was fading in my head, god what a horrible dream. I shook my head a bit and went to get up when I found I couldn't breathe. I undid the top buttons of my shirt and saw the black bruises covering my heart. The pain was unbearable, it was suffocating me I couldn't breathe. It had spread so quickly, I can't die I still have 26 days left... or so I thought. The throbbing pain was too much, worse than haku's torture, pure agony. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I clambered about in my bag clutching at my phone, my hand was shaking uncontrollably I dialled the first number that came to mind...

"Nami are you ok?" Yukis kind voice filled my ears. I'm sorry yuki, I can't be here for you after all. "NAMI!" he yelled when I didn't answer.

"Yuki... I'm...at...graveyard...can't...breathe...help...me" I choked out.

"NAMI!" yuki yelled desperately.

"Quick...I'm...dying!" I gasped and as I collapsed it all went black!

Dunn Dunn dunnnnnnnnn! Ha-ha see you in chapter 17 ;P


	18. Chapter 17

Once upon a lullaby chapter17

It was black. I couldn't see I couldn't touch. My muscles wouldn't move, I wanted to scream but I couldn't make the sound come out. I could taste what felt like blood in my mouth... My head pounded and my heart burned; the fiery flames rising up inside my, crushing all thought, all feelings. Numbing each individual limb until I couldn't feel anymore. The burning was directed from my heart; where the curse had been most effective, the heat blazed round and around. So much pain, my heart was so tender I could feel it smashing like glass. The only thing that worked was my hearing...

I could hear the yelling of yuki and Kyo as they rushed over to me. They even started arguing... ok I would have been surprised if they had got along but that's beside the point. I could hear the engine of the car vibrate on my ears as I leant against the back seat. The car was silent, hatori was driving and I felt yukis soft hands caress my cheeks. Kyo on the other hand was squeezing my healthy hand and sometimes rubbing it with his thumb. I heard shigure on the phone ringing Haru, momiji, hana, uo and jessu. I didn't feel the many needles pressed into my arms but I heard them talking about it. As the pain was numbed it felt nice, calm. Here I didn't need to pretend, I imagined my wings fully spread out. The gold colours glimmering in the light. I wonder what heaven will be like; will there be angels? Will it all be white? I hope not; white makes me look bloated. I hope my mum and dad will be there to greet me...

I tuned out the noises as they were starting to give me a slight headache. If this is dying it's not so bad, it doesn't hurt, and it's peaceful. When I go up there I will be with other people like me, my great grandmothers will be there too. I wonder what they are like... Hmm well the good things about dying would have to be; seeing my parents, no pain, no suffering, peacefulness, a never ending dream, I'll make loads of angel friends, will help heal and save people all over the world; I would enjoy that. What are the cons then? Hmm let's see... well I don't think you can eat up there, I'll never be able to enjoy a nice summers breeze, I won't be able to see the whole of Japan like I wanted to... but the worst part is not seeing yuki or Kyo ever again. I wanted to apologize to yuki just one more time, I wanted to help them, and I wanted to learn more about Kyo. I guess that will never happen...

One last time I drifted back to earth and listened to the sounds around me... Hatori was gone; I could hear crying... jessu's crying. She came to see me? I heard hana sobbing from the back yard and uo's angry yelling. Shigure didn't crack a joke; momijis happy bunniness wasn't there either. Depressing really, I listened closer; I could hear yuki and Kyo each holding onto one of my hands. They were both muttering the exact same things but they didn't even acknowledge one another. "Nami I'm sorry... I should have been there. I should have paid more attention to you, you were suffering all alone. I don't want you to die, without you we won't have decent cooking, there won't be the fresh fluffy smell of cleanliness, and I won't be able to smell the pretty smell of spring flowers that you leave behind where ever you go. It won't be the same without you nami." They babbled on. I wanted to cry, I wanted to call out and say everything is ok, I wanted to hug them and kiss their foreheads. Cringe away when they change back; enjoy every single word of every single argument. I wanted to be able to feel there warm hands against my cold ones, I want to touch their cheeks and wipe away the tears, get rid of every fear that they have. I don't want to die it's not worth this. I don't want to lose this; I want everything to stay the same. I want Kyo to complain that his food has the occasional leek in. I want to grow more crops with yuki; I want to see them jump at Shigures perverted comments. I am a selfish, selfish person... but to tell you the truth I don't care.

I could hear the beep on the heart machine that hatori had set up carry on continuously. Doesn't that mean I'm dead? I don't feel dead... aren't I supposed to fly up into the white sparkling light? Is that just a superstition? I could hear jessu's and hana's choked up sobbing as they ran into the room and looked at the machine. I could hear Kyo crying silently and I could hear yuki moaning softly obviously in so much pain. Then it happened I felt myself being dragged up higher and higher and out of my body. I wasn't wearing white... I was wearing gold. I was outside my body staring at the scene going on beside me; yuki and Kyo both had their heads on my hands, jessu was kneeling on the floor crying into uo's hand. Momiji was leaning against the doorway, hatori kept checking my heart trying to pup air into my lungs. Uo was obviously in shock her eyes wide, she looked like she wanted to break into tears but couldn't. Hana crouched on her knees clutching her heart as it broke into pieces muttering 'why? Why?' Shigure? He was standing in the doorway with no expression, his face blank and his arms crossed obviously not bothered by this whole situation. But then he stared right at me, his eyes bore into me not blinking. Can he see me? He mouthed Akito, sighed and walked out. I followed him and saw him sitting on the couch. He tried to keep his face blank but he couldn't, tiny tears appeared in his eyes as he silently cried. Walking back into the room I saw hatori helping hana and jessu up and leading them and uo into the living room. Momiji got took up to the guest room to lie down and the only ones who were left were yuki and Kyo.

Kneeling down beside them I touched their cheek. They couldn't feel me and I couldn't feel them but it was good to imagine. At the exact same time they lifted their heads up and I saw their tear stained faces and it made me want to cry even more. Then they whispered into my hand... "Thank you, for all the great times we have shared. For you I will try not to cry or be sad. For you I will live every day like it's my last. I promise you though I will never forget you, never." And they kissed my hands and a single tear fell from each of their eyes and landed on my hands. Suddenly my angel hands glowed, one hand was blue the other a magnificent orange. I felt power swirling in me, reaching my heart. Flowing all around my veins, into my brain, my lungs, my arms shoulders giving each of them life. Abruptly my body kept getting more and more attracted to my dead body, like it was pulling me closer and I didn't have a choice. Then wham, I couldn't see again. I must be back inside my body, I could feel again, and I could feel the cool crisp air around me the soft touch of the two people I treasure most. I felt my chest moving up and down... I was breathing again. I tried my hardest to open my eyes. So hard... I opened them slowly, lifting them up squinting at the bright light around me. I blinked a couple of times and looked up, I could see the ceiling... great what an amazing way to put me. I tried to speak; my voice hoarse and croaky it stinged. But I can manage...

"Yuki... Kyo..." I croaked and I felt them let go of my hands as they stood up jerkily. I slowly pulled my hands over towards me and used them to help position myself a bit higher. I sat upright and the room became alot clearer. "Hi..." I spoke. Hi? Omg of all the things to say I chose... hi? I really am stupid aren't I? "Umm... so hows you?" I asked as my voice regained its usual self. It was still dry but at least I could speak. Their eyes were wide like it was just their imagination... I sighed. Ha-ha sorry I can't help laughing but their expressions are just so funny. I needed to laugh so much I started to laugh out loud. They looked at me like I was insane... ok I am insane but that is so beside the point. I started to clamber out of the bed, I feel fine, I can talk fine, I can see hear all the rest; so I might as well walk. I stumbled a bit getting used to my feet, but after a couple of steps I could walk fine. I walked towards yuki and Kyo and grabbed both of their hands. "Hey are you afraid I a ghost or something?" There was no reply, I sighed. "If I was a ghost I wouldn't be able to do this." And I leant up and kissed yukis cheek, and then kyo's. They both went bright red, as I touched their cheeks.

"Nami?" Kyo whispered. "How are you alive? The thing on your hand it was supposed to have killed you?" And he pointed at my hand... where the black bruises had been there was just skin.

"That doesn't matter," Yuki whispered into my ear. "All that matters is that you're alive." And he pulled me into a hug. I stumbled backwards and Kyo fell over landing on me. With too booms they both transformed in my arms. I started to cry; but not of sadness, of happiness. I am a selfish person but to be honest is that really a bad thing?

One by one people ran into the room, first the zodiac members who managed to convince hana uo and jessu that Kyo and yuki had went for a walk and that the rat and cat I held in my arms were actually some stray animals that had fell asleep on my bed. I was surrounded by hugs and tears, and everybody was happy... I was happy. From now on I will do the same, I will live life to its fullest and let nothing get me down... but... what can get me down when I have everything I need right in front of me?

A very dramatic chapter indeed. Guess what jessu is gonna stay for good now. Next I'm thinking of a trip maybe or maybe even another Namis corner... find out next time. Nami kuroboshi signing out xoxo xoxoxox


	19. Chapter 18

Once upon a lullaby chapter18

"Can I get you anything?" Yuki asked me. Ok for the past 7 days I have been treated like royalty, I shouldn't complain but it is kind of boring. I reckon they are scared ill di of too much air or something. Shigure went out and bought me a bed and a whole new wardrobe with the help of momiji. Kyo has been cooking for me; hatori comes daily to check my blood pressure etc. Hana and uo come and we have fun until they have to leave and it goes back to nami the queen blahdy blah blah. Sigh, I want to go outside and get some fresh air. Suddenly the door knocked, yuki quickly rushed to open it. I heard some muttering then following yuki into the living room was jessu!!!

"JESSU!!!" I yelled in delight. "What are you doing here?" I jumped up and ran towards her. I could feel yuki and kyo's eyes bore into me in disagreement. I ignored them.

"Well my mum and dad got transferred here so I'm staying!" Her face lit up and we both screamed. "My mum has given me £200 to take you out. So what d'ya say? Amusement park? Shopping? Clubbing? Whatever you want."

"You have got to be kidding me; clubbing? I'd say that when I dance I look like an electrified mummy fish, but that would be an offense to the fish!" We laughed together, Kyo snorted and yuki smiled slightly. "I'd love to but you will have to ask my 'parents'" I said pointing at Kyo and yuki. Jessu thought for a second then smiled and nodded.

"I understand, but just to check which ones the mummy and which ones the daddy?" She snickered. I suddenly burst out laughing. We both exchanged glances and snickered. "Definitely," she nodded looking at yuki. We laughed some more before being interrupted by yuki...

"Nami, I'm not sure about this..." He told me hesitantly. Jessu snorted...

"Lighten up, it's not like she will die from too much air."

"Well then we will come with you." Kyo spoke leaning on the door frame. His orange eyes looked at me, like he trusted me but he was still worried. Before jessu could argue I nodded.

"Sounds fun," I smiled. I mean I really should be more considerate of their feelings. They probably don't think I trust them because I didn't tell them about my arm. But I trust them more than anybody... oh well being dead for like so many minutes has taught me to appreciate what I have.

"I'd ask you to come round to mine tonight but I think I would be pushing my luck." Jessu winked at me.

"You can stay over here if you want," Shigure smiled he had his going out kimono on and was heading towards the door. "I'm going out tonight so you have the house for yourselves." He waved and left us alone. Kyo sighed and went back to the kitchen and yuki went to see if there was any spare pjs for her to wear. Luckily jessu always brings a spare change of clothes so she was prepared for tomorrow. We stayed up extremely late in the living room; watching movies, gorging ourselves on sweets, and telling stories. Around midnight we heard the soft sound of yukis and kyo's breathing. We looked over and there they were; yuki asleep on the couch and Kyo camped out on the floor. I went on got them both a blanket and for a while we just watched them sleep. They hadn't slept for a while... that was my fault. In my sleep the same nightmare would keep occurring; the terrifying picture of my mother's blood covered body. The stained clothes, then it would fade in black and lying in front of me would be yukis and kyo's bodies lying next to each other on the ground. Coated in blood, obviously been either shot or stabbed in the back. And id here hakus voice speaking saying '_it's your entire fault'_ over and over again.

It happened again tonight; the dream engulfed my brain asking me feel like the only thing I could do was scream. I jerked upwards; jessu was still asleep but Kyo was in the doorway. "Are you ok?" He asked me. His eyes were tired; he had only just woken up. I do know that if either of them die it would be my fault... my eyes brimmed with tears and I started to cry. Kyo came over and knelt beside me, he rested his chin on my head and I gripped his t-shirt. I sobbed causing his shoulder to be very very wet. How did I know that he wouldn't push me away?

At around 10ish yuki and jessu woke up, Kyo had made me breakfast and had just sat next to me. He never once pestered me about if I needed anything and just watched the morning channels with me. It's like he knew what I was thinking, he knew I didn't need constant watching but he wouldn't leave my side. Being with Kyo calmed me down, he didn't have to try but I felt safe. When jessu came downstairs Kyo made her breakfast and he didn't even argue when he was forced to make yuki breakfast. At 1 o' clock we headed off for the movie... the 'your guardian angel' movie. It had just been released and even though Kyo tried to hide it he was excited (he loved the book). After the movie had finished we went for lunch. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Yuki asked me. I nodded...

"Yeah it was great. God I am starving I'm going to go order something." I said standing up. Alost instantly yuki stood up to stop me.

"It's ok ill get it what do you want?" Yuki smiled politely.

"Yuki lay off." Kyo snapped. He hadn't spoke much and we were all startled by his sudden interruption. "She can do stuff for herself. She is not stupid; don't be doing everything for her ok." I looked at the table. Again Kyo had almost read my mind; I heard the faint shuffling of jessus feet and yuki sat down.

"I'm sorry nami; I was just worried about you that's all. I couldn't bear losing you..." He smiled at me. And handed me some money.

"We all were," Jessu pitched in. "You're my best friend, what would I do without you?" She hugged me and I smiled. I understand, I wouldn't be able to bear losing one of them either. You can really come to grips with life when you have friends like these.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Jessu went home and I made dinner for the first time in a week. Shigure came in and cheered that it had gone back to normal. Yuki constantly smiled and Kyo went back to him moody self... just like it should be. Then when I walked up to my room I stared out of my white paned window with its newly bought purple curtains. Outside sitting on the field behind the house was Kyo. His orange hair glowed in the aluminous colours of the setting sun. I jumped from my window and landed gracefully on my feet. I walked over trying not to make a noise but Kyo still sensed me anyway. "Hey," He greeted turning round. He indicated to the empty grass next to him, I sat down swiftly leaning back on my arms. "I was just thinking of the zodiac story." I nodded. "Yeah well I remembered the last member." He smiled. However inside me every nerve stood on end. "Well I remembered the phoenix. I don't believe she was as bad as the legend said, I mean who are we to judge. It's the same with the cat; they don't even bother to get to know me before they place the label on me... so I can understand how she feels." He sighed and his head fell on my shoulders. He jerked it up quickly. "Sorry I'm just tired." He explained quickly obviously embarrassed. I pulled him down to my lap.

"It's ok go asleep." I kissed his forehead gently as his eyes closed slowly. He didn't want to go asleep but he couldn't help himself. Soon the only sound I could hear was his deep breathing. As I sat there I kept thinking '_if only you knew'_

End of chapter 18 see you next time xoxoxox


	20. Chapter 19

Once upon a lullaby chapter 19

The rain pattered on my forehead as I walked home from tutoring on a Friday. The rain was getting heavy and I was getting soaked. However it didn't bother me, Kyo may not like the rain but I love it. Just running around in the rain in itself is fun enough. I started to walk towards the entry of the forest when a little girl ran past me. Her golden brown hair bobbed on her shoulders as she ran, tiny little tears streaked down her cheek as she ran. Instinctively I ran after her; I ran until I got to the middle of the forest. I saw her little pink dress, white frilly socks and red shoes scattered across the brown rocky ground. I ran a bit further and I saw her... She was the tiger from the zodiac. She was very small and was curled up in a ball by a tree. I walked slowly towards her, placed her clothes in my bag and stroked her back. "Are you ok?" I asked softly. I heard the soft muffling of her shifting around. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. Her sad brown eyes stared up at me crying, as we walked down I didn't say a word... well I didn't have to.

I got in about 11 o clock, yuki, Kyo and Haru were sitting at the table. I walked in soaking wet and Haru instantly jumped up taking the little tiger off me. "Kisa," Haru muttered. "Why did you run off like that?" He asked. There was no answer, he sighed angrily and went and wrapped her up in a towel. I just stood there as he done it when I felt something soft on my head. I turned round and there was yuki holding a towel... I never even noticed him get up.

"We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" He smiled. Yuki was still trying his best to take care of me but not as much as he was a couple of weeks ago. As he sat down I grabbed my apron and went into the kitchen. There I found Haru searching the cupboards for some food.

"You ok Haru?" I asked taking a pot and pan out of the draw. I'm in the mood for fish, he didn't answer for a second while staring weirdly at a biscuit box. "Haru?" I asked him curiously waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine; I'm a bit tired though ive been looking for Kisa the whole day." He sighed.

"Where is she now?" I asked him. He turned to face me, his face was anxious.

"Upstairs sulking. She is like this all the time won't speak to anybody, not eating, not bothered with life altogether... But then she ran away." He opened the box and took a bite of bourbon.

"Why?"

"She was bullied." He said simply, I heard the shuffling of feet and stared to the doorway. There stood Kisa, her face was obviously betrayed. Tiny tears flowed down her cheeks and she ran. "KISA!" Haru yelled. As the front door slammed, he went to run after her but I stopped him.

"Don't, ill go." I said without looking at him and ran out the door. He didn't follow but I couldn't see Kisa anymore. The rain beated against my face, my hair stuck to my head. I constantly needed to brush it out the way. I ran for a while up and down the path of the forest. Then I realised... what if she was lost in the trees? It would take hours to find her maybe days... Then I saw her... she was slunk against a wall obviously week as she had transformed. I went to walk over to her, but somebody else was walking too.

"Kisa love come back home." Her voice was gentle and her dark brown hair was stuck to her face. Is this her mother? "Kisa why didn't you tell me? You could have told me that you were being bullied. Why do you have to do this to me? Don't you care how much pain you cause me?" And kisa's mother started to cry.

"Why is it her fault?" I spoke clearly through the rain walking slowly over to them. "It's not kisa's fault, you can't make false assumptions. She might not have wanted to disappoint you. She might have believed that you would hate her too if she told you the truth. Kisa didn't choose to be bullied; she didn't choose to be like this. It's just the way she is; you need to understand that she wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt you. Maybe all Kisa wants is to be welcomed by open arms, with a smiles. An atmosphere where she can truly be happy. And I bet that you would be their too." I smiled and with a boom of light orange smoke the cute little Kisa appeared. Tears poured down her face as she clung to me, the mother stood there in shock disbelief and a rude awakening. We got Kisa back into her clothes and I gave her a piggyback until we got to the house.

That night Kisa slept in my bed, she wouldn't go asleep unless I was there so I lay a blanket on the floor and soon she was sound asleep. Haru had thanked e and went back home, Kyo brought me up the biscuit tin and yuki just smiled as he walked past. Shigure came in around 3 and all the time I was still awake. Just watching over Kisa to make sure she was ok.

I woke up around 11. Kisa was still asleep but the minute I walked out the door she trotted after me. Everywhere I went she followed. And when I went to school on Monday she wouldn't leave the front step until I came back. It was extremely cute, I loved having little Kisa as my company... but I knew that she couldn't stay like this forever. Momiji had come to visit and made Kisa smile... but still no words. A week passed and Kisa had helped me with all the chores and was still sleeping in my bed, but I didn't mind. Before she went to bed and when she woke up I couldn't help myself from hugging her and telling her how much I loved her. On a Saturday Haru came to visit just as I was about to go grocery shopping.

"Is everything ok Haru?" I asked him. He nodded and held up a piece of paper.

"I need to deliver this to Kisa is that ok?" I nodded and he headed upstairs where Kisa was waiting. As I left the house I looked up and sighed. Not much time left now is there...?

"Kisa?" Haru opened the door slightly. Kisa was reading your guardian angel, because she heard it was my favourite book of all time. Kisi's head went up slightly to acknowledge he was there. "I bring a letter." He declared handing it over, she put down the book and started to read. Yuki came into the door way and he and Haru just watched her. After a couple of minutes she put the piece of pink paper on the bed and curled up in a ball. Haru walked over snatched it and showed it to yuki...

_Dear Kisa, I am sorry to hear that you don't want to attend school anymore. You may feel this way but school is a wonderful place to be so you should enjoy it. All the girls and boys can't wait to see you and are ready to welcome you back to our class. Maybe if you could find something good qualities about yourself you might feel better. Kisa there is alot of good things about you, you just need to try and find them. Mrs Pilgrimage. _Haru did not look happy; before he could start talking yuki walked over and placed his hand on kisa's head.

"The note says that you need to try and find good stuff about yourself...but who is to say you haven't? It's very hard to find good stuff about yourself when the bad thoughts overpower them. You end up getting drowned in the self hatred and distaste, when that happens you can't possibly find anything that could make you even the slightest bit special. But what really makes you understand is when somebody tells you how great you are, when somebody hugs you and tells you how much they love you for who you are. That is what makes the difference!" Yuki spoke smoothly smiling sadly as kisa's wide eyes looked up to face him. And then she started to cry...

"Y-y-yes..." She stammered in her cute, squeaky voice. "I want to try my hardest; I want to become a better person for her." And she clung to Namis small hedgehog teddy to her chest as she cried. Haru and yuki hugged her as she sat there crying; but after a few minutes she looked up and giggled.

Sigh... I wonder if Kisa is ok. I'm going to be late because the queue was so big, and then the man in front of me kept complaining about the price of cheese! Cheese! I walked over the bridge and looked up to the sky. The rain had let up for a couple of days and the sky was dotted with stars and the moon seemed to get brighter by the second. "Nami one-chann!" A cute voice called down the street. I looked down the road and there was Kisa running towards me in her cream dress.

"KISA!" I yelled in amazement. I dropped my bags as she leapt into my arms. I looked up and saw yuki following slowly with a grin on his face. I couldn't help myself from smiling with him... I wonder if he played a part in any of this... most probably. Oh well I'm just happy Kisa is happy! We parted and picked up the bags. She looked up at me with a smile almost reaching her eyes I clutched her hand and she grabbed yukis, together we all walked home.

"Will you be ok Kisa?" I asked as she walked down the street. She had decided to be strong she would go back to school. To be honest I'm slightly worried... but I also think she can handle this. Over the past 3 days she has became a better person. She is still wary of Kyo but who isn't? I kid I kid! Slowly as she walked into the school gate me, Haru, momiji and yuki turned around and walked to school. And I realised how brave Kisa is... well how brave they ALL are. Hopefully I will be able to be like them one day...

Yeah well I did kind of steal the last part so I won't take any credit for it XD hope you enjoyed it see you next time in chapter 20 xxx


	21. namis corner part 2

Now I haven't done one of these in ages but here is the next episode of Namis corner XD

N.K.: well done guys its finally starting to resemble a romantic comedy.

Uo: hey I thought we agreed on my part as a samurai ninja?

Nami: how can you even think on changing it uo when I'm so happy?! (Nami giggles)

Hana: I think we dropped the whole 'comedy' act for a while there and moved on to 'serious drama'!

Nami: Hey where is Kyo and yuki?

N.K.: In the thinking chamber. (All turn round to see yuki and Kyo in a prison cell)

Nami: OH GOD!!!

Kyo: WHAT DID I DO!?

N.K.: Nothing but you was annoying me today with your stupid yapping. And you couldn't stop complaining about what I was making you all do.

Yuki: Should I even ask why I'm in here?

N.K: you should know Mr. I'll do this ill do that. Also you picked up the pen when I was asleep and started to write in your own parts. I mean you weren't supposed to try and kiss nami for another... wait you were never supposed to kiss nami. Well yeah and you used PEN so I couldn't erase it either.

Shigure: IT'S A SWEET CHIPP LOLLYPOP ITS A SWEET TRIP TO THE CANDY SHOP!

N.K.: (hissing) do you want me to lock you in there too?!

Shigure: Noooo

N.K. Well stop singing!

Shigure: Ok.

Nami: Oh wow shigure co-operated for once!

Kagura: Yeah well guys its ok coz i'll be in the next chapter so everything will be brighter ^_^ See I make everything ok!

Kyo: WHOSE FAULT D'YA THINK IT IS THAT THIS MANGA IS ALREADY DO DAMN MESSED UP?!

(Shigure strokes N.K.'s shoulder)

N.K: SHIGURE OUT! NOW! YOU ARE BANNED FROM HERE FOREVER!

Shigure: you don't mean that. You will forget this by tomorrow, or we can forget this tonight and you can stay over! (Shigure winks to which they all slap him... well except for yuki and Kyo coz they are in a cell.)

N.K.: well he has gone and ive finished my usual rant. So... what do we do now?

Hana: Smoothies?

Nami: Sounds good.

Uo: Let's go.

Yuki: WAIT FOR USSSSSS!

Kyo: COME BACKKKKKKK!!!!

...silence...

Yuki: They aren't coming back are they?

Kyo: No.

Yuki: Ok.

... They both sit down and think...

Well, see you in chapter 20 were we bring in another element of drama :D


	22. Chapter 20

Once upon a lullaby chapter20

"Hey Kyo." I spoke as I stepped onto the roof. He jerked his head around and stared at me before smiling, he was lying on the roof as usual; thinking. He had been camping out here for about a week now, only coming down for dinner or when he needed the loo. Also when the rain started he would come in and wouldn't come out of his room. "What's up?" I asked him lying down next to him. His orange eyes looked at me for a while before he answered.

"I guess just been thinking you know." He sighed. I waved my hand to indicate he needed to elaborate. "Well with Kisa... Yuki and Haru were good with her, they understood her. She was naturally drawn to them... and to you. I kind of just wish it was that easy for me, the rest of the zodiac can't stand to be in the same room as me. When I went up to her that time to bring her dinner she flinched like she was scared I would kill her or something. I... I just don't want a life like this." He closed his eyes as he stopped. "Well you wouldn't understand." I didn't know what to say... I couldn't exactly say that I did understand because he would have figured it out. The rain started to beat lightly against our faces so Kyo stood up. "I'll see you inside." He spoke quietly before leaving me in the rain. I waited for a while before going in, just... relaxing.

The next day...

I was walking home from my tutoring class in the rain. It's been raining alot but I'm not surprised it does get rainy around this time of year. I walked over the bridge; it was pretty empty except for one man. As I stepped past him he suddenly jerked round and grabbed my arm tightly. His grip hurt my arm, but I didn't try to pull away. He had a kind face and light brown hair, his eyes were welcoming and understanding but he looked worried. "Excuse me miss uti-tori but could you take me to Kyo?"

I had led him to the house, he explained he was kyo's foster dad and he had come to visit him. He also said that there was a lot of discussion in the main house so that's how he knew my name. I went to open the door, but I heard the sound of shouting, hissing then screaming. I opened it slowly and I saw Kagura; she was swinging Kyo in the air obviously over something he had said. "Kyo." The man spoke clearly into the screaming and it suddenly stopped. Everybody's heads jerked round to face hi and kyo's face lit up with somewhat delight other shock. "It's nice to see you again... Kyo."

"Shishou!" Kagura smiled letting Kyo go from her evil grasp and ran over to hug... Shishou did she say?

"Hi Shishou." Yuki smiled taking my bag and my coat before I could protest.

"It's nice to see you again yuki, you have grown." Shishou smiled. I wonder who he is to all of them; if yuki and Kagura know him to he must be somebody important.

"Kazuma sohma is a martial arts teacher; all the younger ones in the family call him Shishou because he has taught most of them... well except momiji." He laughed. I tried to imagine momiji in kung fu style, all that came into my head was the usual him wearing the uniform but momijified. It just wouldn't be momiji if he was a kung fu master. I look over into the corner to see Kyo; he hadn't spoken much this whole time... I wonder why? Suddenly Kyo stood up and exited, he looked at me and it seemed his eyes were trying to say something but I didn't know what. As he left the room I felt myself following him up the stairs and into his room.

"Nami?" He spoke turning round when we finally got to his room. I nodded my head, ready for him to explain but instead he grabbed my shoulders. I stood back shocked and he started to speak; "When you were walking here did Shishou say anything weird?" Weird? I don't think so I mean if you call the family talking about me weird then yeah... but if not then no.

"No Kyo he didn't say anything weird... what is this about?" His hands slipped from my shoulders to my elbows. He thought for a bit, sighed then looking at me he smiled.

"Sorry to make you worry, it was nothing. Hey have you finished the book report... I kind of haven't." I laughed trust Kyo to leave a book report to the last minute. If it was your guardian angel then the teacher would be crying for the amount of pages she would have to read. We are reading a book called the return of moon gate mg-1. It is a really cool book that jessu enjoyed but she like Kyo have decided it would be better if I wrote their reports for them.

"I'll go get my book report now." I smiled. It took a matter of seconds to get my book but as I got back to kyo's room I saw Shishou standing outside the door. When seeing me he placed his finger to his lips before opening the door slowly. I peeked round the doorframe and they started speaking, I couldn't understand what they were saying but it seemed that Kyo was a bit aggravated. Shishou sighed then turn round as if to leave but Kyo grabbed his arm, he spoke then they both started to laugh. Kyo must really love Shishou and Shishou must really like Kyo. He isn't his real father but he loves him like one... it must be nice.

"Nami didn't know you were there." He blushed, pushing shishous hand away from his head. I smiled and walked in.

"Don't worry I'll be going now, here's the report and I'll call you down for dinner." I handed him the report and left. Kagura looked sad sitting on the table and yuki was busy doing his report. I feel sorry for Kagura, she does love Kyo so much but he doesn't return her feelings. I can't say I know how it feels but the feelings that lurk in her eyes shows sadness, rejection and neglect. My wish for Kagura is that she can find somebody who can love her twice as much as she loves Kyo. For dinner I made noodles for Kagura, yuki, shigure and Shishou and me and Kyo were are unhealthy selves and had fish and chips (well I gave Kyo half of mine.) I mainly listened to most of the conversations rather than joining them. It was around 5ish when everybody else finished, I took the plates to clean them.

Washing the dishes I started to think; Kyo is a different person round Shishou, he smiles so brightly. He never smiles like that around me or laugh that happily, instead he sulks on the roof. To be honest I don't think it should hurt this much but my heart aches, almost as much as it hurt when I pushed yuki away but this pain is so much worse. The feelings of rejection, sadness, neglect swelled in the tears that leaked from my eyes. So this is how Kagura feels... god it hurts so badly. "Nami?" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly wiped my tears and turned around; it was Shishou. "Do you mind coming out to the back garden with me." I nodded and followed him into the garden he instructed me to wait behind a tree and walked away. What's going on? Suddenly Kyo walked out. The rain started to patter against my forehead.

"Shishou do we have to talk outside? You know what the rain does to me." His hands were in his pockets and he started to kick rocks. Shishou chuckled a bit before Kyo carried on; "Shishou can I come to stay with you? I mean is it ok if I do?" He babbled. "This place is gonna kill me I can't stand it. I hate being suffocated, I keep feeling that the longer I stay here the further I get away from being me."

"I thought you liked nami?" Shishou spoke quietly.

"I suppose but it's not enough, she can't understand anything. She is too different, an outsider. She tries to understand but she doesn't, her vibe suffocates me, strangles me until I can't breathe. I keep having to worry about her when I shouldn't have to; anyway she would be better off with yuki too." His words cut through me like a knife, no blood came but maybe it would have been better if I had. I _'suffocate him'_? I had no idea I caused him so much pain. He is right I will never understand no matter how much I want to I will always be an _outsider._ Tears pricked my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. There was an awkward silence before Shishou spoke...

"You say she suffocates you but that's not true, it's just that you are new to the feeling you don't know what to do so you run away. She is different but that doesn't mean that she won't understand; you just need to make her." Shishous voice was stern and his light brown hair clung to his head.

"Shishou, where is this going?" Kyo interrupted but Shishou just ignored him.

"And to make her understand she needs to know the real you," Abruptly Shishou grabbed kyo's arm pulling him towards him. "Don't be worried Kyo." And he pulled off kyo's black and white bracelet. I stepped out from the tree rain pouring down my face. Before a poof off smoke Kyo started to yell, suddenly the voice twisted becoming scarier and unlife like, the smoke wasn't its usual bright, vibrant orange colour, instead it turned a scary dark grey. As the smoke faded and drifted away I was appalled by what I saw. Kyo was no longer human nor was he a cat... he was a monster. His skin was black and grey, he had slits for a nose, he had four large legs with feet to match, and his eyes... his eyes were bright red, not the usual pretty ones he wears but eyes full of hatred and disgust. His eyes went wide and he yelled.

"Don't look at me." He hissed before running. He leaped through the trees making them shake aggressively; I looked at Shishou who held kyo's beads in his hands. He looked at me, his eyes boring through me then walked into the house. He didn't need to say or do anything my feet knew what to do by themselves. They carried me through the forest speeding to a jog, then to a run then quickly transformed into a sprint. The knarled branches scraped against my legs and my face. I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek but I didn't care. The only thing set in my heart was finding Kyo.

It felt like hours of running when I finally found an opening; I could hear kyo's deep breathing and the cold sound of running water. We must be near a lake; I stepped out from behind the trees and tried to walk towards him when I stood on a small branch. The sound of the snapping was quiet but Kyo heard. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed so loud people in Canada could hear him.

"Kyo!" I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"You're shaking, your afraid aren't you? ADMIT IT!" He was facing me now, he was right... I am scared, I'm scared of everything; his eyes, his skin his attitude. His monstrous self scared me, but I'm afraid of something else...

"I'm afraid." I spoke calmly and with every word I spoke I took a step forward. "What I'm most afraid of is losing you."

"STOP!" he screamed desperately. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"Your right, I won't understand." I spoke quietly but couldn't stop myself from shouting as the tears flowed. "BUT YOU WONT UNDERSTAND ME EITHER! I AM AFRAID OF YOU, YOUR EYES ARENT THE SAME KIND WARM WELCOMING EYES. YOUR VOICE ISNT YOURS EITHER; IM SCARED!"

"I have never been kind towards anybody, if I was kind one time it was an act." He hissed.

"Liar." I stood up straight and stared him right in the eyes. "You are not that good of an actor, nobody is. I have seen the way you smile at Shishou, the way your warm eyes help when I'm sad, the way you speak when we are alone. You can't ACT that, I will not believe that this whole time it's been a lie; fake. I WONT BELIEVE IT!" I started to choke on my tears. "You don't get it; I understand that you're a monster, I understand that you hate me but I don't care. I'm worse than you I'm the ph-ph-ph..." Why can't I say it? Why can't the word leave my lips? I need him to understand so why? Maybe he will understand I don't know but I need to tell him...

"What?" He spoke gravely. I gave up, I can't say it... its too hard.

"Never mind, you know what?" I said wiping my tears away so I could see. "If I suffocate you so much, if I'm such a burden to you ill leave. You won't see me again, I'll go because... because..." I started to choke on the tears again. "Because I can't hurt you because it hurts me too. Every tear you shed every tiny bit of pain for you is like a dagger to my heart... so ill go." I turned around and started to run off the tears let loose staining my cheek when I felt something grab my arm. Its skin was soft against mine and warm...

"Nami..." The voice spoke softly. Kyo's voice, I turned round and there he was standing in the flesh in front of me, he was topless and his orange hair stuck to him. The warmth of his orange eyes filled me with hope, but his cheeks were stained with tears just like mine. "Don't go," He pushed my hair away from my eyes. "Don't ever leave me. I did lie, I don't hate you... I mean I never could. Part of me wants to hate you for making me feel like this but because of the way I feel I can't. I need you, I'm afraid of this new feeling I'm scared of rejection, but you stand there telling me that you'll leave so you don't cause me pain... I mean why do something like that for me? You're not an outsider your part of the family and you always will be. You don't need to understand straight away because I will help you get there step by step together." He smiled his usual smile and I burst into tears. I need him so much... I need them all so, so much. Step by step... that sounds fine. Maybe along the way I'll feel comfortable confessing what I really am and he will accept me too. "Nami, what's wrong?" Kyo asked lifting up my chin. Looking into his eyes and the tears stopped... they were replaced by a smile.

"Does this mean... that I will be able to eat dinner with Kyo, do homework with him, be able to share the roof with him and get to walk to school with him just like usual?" I asked quietly to which he laughed.

"Yes you idiot." I felt a teardrop fall on my head as he pulled me into and embrace. With a poof he transformed and lay on my chest as I cradled him. The rain cleared up and we just sat and watched the sunset. After about an hour I stood up and started to walk through the forest, it had lost its scary demeanour and seemed a much happier and friendly place. I looked at Kyo and realised he had fell asleep, he looks so peaceful sleeping. I won't forget tonight no matter what, because now I can finally say that I'm satisfied with what I have. I don't need anything else; I don't need to be spoiled anymore... I have everything I need with me now.

The next day

"Bye Shishou." I waved standing at the door with Kyo. Yuki was still asleep and Kagura had already left. Kyo didn't say anything but he waved and I could feel the happy radiance of his smile from a mile off. As he walked into the depths of the forest we watched him until we couldn't see him anymore. Kyo was in a good mood he had even made breakfast. I turned to go inside but Kyo grabbed my hand, his hand felt so warm against mine.

"Come ive got something to show you." He whispered into my ear. We walked for a while through the forest. He wouldn't say anything and he made sure to keep my eyes covered. After 10 minutes of walking we stopped. He uncovered my eyes and I gasped. It stood tall in the tree, made out wood with the ladder swinging down by me. The door was a pink silk curtain and I saw beads hanging down in the window. "After you," Kyo gestured with the biggest grin in the world on his face. I climbed up the ladder in disbelief. Inside was gorgeous, a pink furry rug lay on the floor, purple, and pink beanbags sat in the corner. There was a small lamp and a laptop, a couple of books were scattered across the floor. "Yeah well I found out a way to get Wi-Fi in here and I heard you likes=d books like hush hush and the night world series so I got them." Kyo explained scratching the back of his head with one hand. His cheeks were tinted a slight pinkish colour, as he smiled bashfully.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah you can do whatever you want with it."

"Great, I hereby declare this the new year of the cat fan club clubhouse." I announced. "And we are the first two members." I smiled. Kyo chuckled and walked towards me...

"Stupid." He spoke before hitting me on the head. Usually I would have yelled and started the guilt thing but today was different. I'm so, so, so lucky, and I hope I can enjoy more days with yuki and Kyo soon because when we are together there is no guarantee what will happen.

Awwww I loved writing the last part. Well signing off see you next time with a new guest star! Xoxoxox


	23. Chapter 21

Once upon a lullaby chapter21

"Favourite colour?" I asked Kyo, he lay on the floor and I'm sitting on the pink bean bag by his head. I wasn't letting him get out of this at all, at the moment he was doing a survey.

"Why do I have to take this anyway?" He smiled taking a bite from his shortcake that I had bought earlier.

"This is necessary, its club activities. So answer..." I tapped him on the forehead.

"Hmm, orange." He sighed closing his eyes. He liked it up here, it was high and sometimes he would even try to climb on the roof. We had been spending alot of time here, in our clubhouse. Sometimes we would go on the internet, other times I would spend time editing photos I had of Kyo and me for my scrapbook that he had bought. When I wasn't here I was either at the vegetable patch or tutoring. Yuki had been doing better lately; he smiled alot more and seemed to understand when I was upset and angry. Sometimes we would just lie together looking at the clouds, it was peaceful. "Come on lets go back." Kyo had stood up and was holding out his hands and helped me up. He had been ALOT more friendly than he had been two weeks ago and I was enjoying his company. We walked through the forest together though he had quickly let go of my hand, however I didn't really mind just being with him is enough.

"Hey uo," I waved cheerfully as I walked into the classroom. Hana was asleep and uo was reading a book.

"Hey nami you look good in that summer uniform." Yup I had changed my uniform starting of today. The winter uniform is blue with a hint of white on it. The summer one is white with a blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes. I always believe the summer one suited me better coz it's lighter than the navy blue one. I smiled and twirled round for uo while she laughed and clapped. Jessu came in moments later wearing hers too. Oh wow she looks so cute; she added a bunch of badges and key chains on hers to add to the cuteness. "Oh by the way did you hear the big news?"

"What big news?" Jessu asked curiously. I haven't heard it either... what could it be?

"Well I heard that Kashu Shaan is coming to stay at our school. For a whole year!" Uo whispered. OMG KASHU SHAAN? She is THE famous Canadian singer; I haven't seen her like forever. I remember her when she wasn't famous; she was the kid next door who had moved from Canada when she was 3. She was kind of a tomboy as a kid but as she grew up she got a lot more 'girly' as you would put it. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Ladies and gentlemen Kashu Shaan has entered the building," And she stepped into the classroom. She had completely altered the summer uniform. She had ripped the bottom half of the top and replaced it with a pink material underneath. The blue skirt was dyed black and a chain had been added. She was wearing a long black coat that looked like something ayame would wear. She had blond curly hair that reached her back and aqua blue eyes; she looked so different. "Is it really you nami-Chan?" She asked. SHE REMEMBERS! I stood up and we ran to hug each other.

"Stop messing around Kashu," Another voice spoke from behind her. Another girl came out from behind her. She wore a uniform like hana and had mid length brown hair, her brown eyes were stern but friendly. "Hi I'm Kida." She smiled at me. "I'm kashu's friend and assistant. Well not assistant you would say more of a carer but you knows." She laughed. Kida explained that she was Canadian too and she enjoyed moon gate sg2, drawing and liked a party when she could. Kashu quickly made friends with uo, hana and jessu when guess who entered.

"Hi nami. Oh you must be the new transfer student... American isn't it?" Yuki asked politely. Kashu's face shown that she was obviously angry.

"I... am... not...Americannnnn." Her words trailed off as she turned round to see yuki standing there in his handsome glory. Her eyes sparkled and she instantly stood up to shake his hand. "I mean hi, I'm Kashu Shaan the number one Canadian singer." She blushed. There wasn't a reaction from yuki, but he did shake her hand and his smile went a bit brighter. I looked over at Kida and her reaction didn't change either, she obviously wasn't bothered by the handsome prince in front of her. "Kida you stay here with nami while Mr. Sohma here gives me a tour of the school." She giggled and dragged yuki by the hand out of the room. It was silent for a minute and we all laughed. Trust Kashu to be overwhelmed by yuki... I don't think she will get far though. Yuki doesn't really let many people in and even then he gets very shy.

"Hi nami." Kyo walked into the room. "You forgot your lunch." He handed me my bag. We had agreed that during school he was allowed to be as moody as he wanted so uo didn't laugh him into the ice age. He sat down next to me and just sat there looking into space, hana woke up and the four of us talked. "Nami?" Kyo asked interrupting me. "Why is your friend staring at me like a puppy?" He pointed at Kida. Her eyes were bright and sparkly just like kashu's were moments ago.

"This is Kida." I introduced her to him. "But Kida don't get your hopes up Kyo isn't much of a people person." I smiled.

"Yeah," jessu pitched in. "he's a martial arts freak." She laughed. Suddenly Kida snapped out of a trance and started talking.

"He can't be that good if he sat there and let you insult him." She laughed flirtily to which Kyo jumped up defensively.

"Hey! Well if you're so good then bring it." He threw off his jacket to which Kida obliged. They both stood up in a fighting position then GO! Kyo moved swiftly through the air like he was flying, he is incredible, however Kida was stunning too. With a swift kick to the back of the head Kyo went tumbling into a table.

"You ok," She smiled holding her hand. Kyo took it while clinging to his head, I jumped up to help and started to check the back of his head; there was a lump but no blood so that's ok. He stood up and I brushed the dust off his back.

"You're good." He laughed and she joined in with him. It was just friendly fighting so why does it hurt? Yuki wouldn't like a girl like Kashu so why does my heart feeling like its being punched over and over? I made sure to hold back the tears and lift up the table. For the rest of the lesson I couldn't concentrate; yuki and Kashu had come back and were sitting next to each other, Kyo and Kida were talking about martial arts. My eyes kept going foggy, my brain couldn't think, I couldn't listen... why is this hurting so much? The pain is overwhelming... I'd take the glakacobe curse any day; this hurts so much more.

As the final bell rang I saw everybody leave together; uo, hana and jessu were going to go over to a music festival and would be gone for the weekend, Kyo and Kida had gone off to shishous dojo and Kashu had bribed yuki into going shopping for normal school clothes with her... me? I was walking home alone. I walked through the streets thinking when the rain began, it seems the weathers been changing with my mood lately. I feel it surging through me; the power I locked up long ago. It seems yuki and Kyo have opened the box and let it all out, along with my feelings. I walked through the forest and decided to test them out, I'm not afraid anymore... I can handle it. I touched a wilting flower and imagined it swaying in the wind all bright, colourful and full of life. I saw the faint green glow and opened my eyes; the flower was bright and revitalised... I did it! I've done it! I might as well try again I stared up into the sky and lifted up my arm high, suddenly with a large gust of wind I moved the rain clouds away releasing the gorgeous sunrays that had been hidden behind the dark grey clouds. I perked up a bit and decided not to let Kashu and Kida bother me and walked home with my head held high.

Opening the door I went to take off my shoes when I noticed the other two pairs that shouldn't have been there. Suddenly Kida and Kashu stepped into the hall followed by yuki and Kyo... "Hey nami, we are going out now but we would really like it if dinner was ready when we get back there is a list on the counter there ready for you." Kashu smiled, hugged me than grabbed yukis hand and dragged him out the door. Kida waved and Kyo smiled apologetically. When they left I sighed... am I really that boring that they need to leave me out of everything? Walking into the kitchen I dropped my bag and looked at the list. Yuki and Kyo just wanted ramen, Kida wanted some temakizushi but Kashu... Kashu wanted oden, korokke, tempura and gyouza. I wonder if she is hungry. I started making kashus meal because hers took longer than the others, kidas would be next and yukis and kyo's would be done last.

After 3 hours of cooking they still hadn't come back; I wrapped everybody's meal in tin foil and went out to look for them, I walked through the forest when I heard giggling... kidas giggling. As I walked through the trees I remembered what this way led to. Hoping it wouldn't be true I ran until the giggling got louder. I was right, Kida and Kyo were in my clubhouse... the place that was our secret. How could he betray me like this? It stings. I ran away from the house back towards the house, but when I got to the house I didn't stop; I kept running hoping to get to the river by the vegetable patch... the vegetable patch! I ran faster rubbing the tears from my eyes and hid behind a tree. I moved closer to the patch and there they sat, yuki was explaining how he plants the vegetables as Kashu sat and listened. I felt my heart break in two, betrayal, sadness, grief, misery and sorrow swelled inside me. Them being together is killing me I can't watch, so I ran. Faster and faster not stopping, I ignored that my feet killed and I had blisters. All I know is that I have to get away from this place... I bumped into countless people not really caring, I ran through the city past fields even past a farm but I didn't stop. I don't even know where my feet are taking me, I don't know where I am... I'm lost I know but what does it matter? Who will care if I'm gone?

Soon I couldn't walk anymore never mind run. I collapsed on my knees and stared into the sky, tears poured down my cheeks. I counted the stars and felt the cold breeze on my back. I curled up in a ball and tried to adapt to my surroundings. There is nothing here, the trees have no leaves and have warped, mangled branches, the floor is dirty and all the grass is dead, the clouds seem to sway over here then sway back. I heard the sound of a motorcycle, as it sped down the road smoke fumes made me cough. This is a street? I started to gain feeling in my legs and stood up slowly. Clinging to my wet t-shirt I walked down the empty street. The houses were empty; windows boarded and animals scurried from house to house looking for food. I found an opening and saw the signs, the lights and the shops. Crowds made their way through the open street, shop keepers called out advertising food, clothes etc. It was so bright I was almost blinded, but one sign caught my eye; _'welcome to Tokyo!'_ TOKYO!? IM IN TOKYO?! Omg, Omg, Omg what am I going to do? I can't be in Tokyo I need to get home. I checked my pockets; they are empty. I'm cold, ive got nowhere to stay and I miss yuki and Kyo so much. I started to stagger through the streets; I thought of begging then turned it down. The roads never ended, the noises hurt my ears and the lights made my eyes ache. MY PHONE! I pulled out my phone and dialled yukis number... _sorry but you have insufficient funds..._ echoed through my ears. What am I going to do? And as my eyes clouded over the world before me started to go black, and I fell to the ground.

I felt the cool gentle breeze on my face, the warmth was so different from the bitter cold that I fell asleep in. The smell was so familiar; the peppermint from the trees and pine from the wood inside the clubhouse... Am I in the club house? I jerked up expecting to find Kyo sitting there waiting for me to wake up... he wasn't there. I am in a tree though. There were no walls except for maybe a few bits of pink netting, the tree was covered in pink flower petals and I heard slight whispering around me. "Who is there?" I called out into the emptiness... great I'm talking to myself, what am I coming to?

"Oh your awake?" A tiny voice came from in front of me, Surrounded by faint baby glue was a tiny girl about 8cm big. She wore a blue dress that looked like it was made of bluebells. In her hand she carried a small water jug and on her back were two tiny wings. The wings were covered in an elaborate blue design and looked like butterfly wings. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had short spiky blue hair which was kept neat by a tiny blue tiara encrusted with sapphires. "Don't rush yourself your still weak. Clairia come here!" She called her voice was melodic and welcoming. A couple of seconds later a green fairy thing came flying in, she must be Clairia. Clairia had a dress made up of leaves and green wings made with the same design as the blue fairy thing. Her eyes were gold and her voice had the same melodic tune. Her crown had an emerald encrusted in it and her curly green hair swept against her back.

"You're ok that's a relief," She sighed. She gave a little twirl and bowed; "Hiya I'm Clairia, the leader of the earth fairies, I'm the one who selected this tree house for you to stay in. Personally this is the prettiest." She giggled and swayed a bit in the air. "Jasmina, Tulula get here now!" She yelled out into what seemed an empty forest.

"By the way I'm aquamarine, but you can call me aqua." The blue fairy spoke, she had a large glass obviously for me and went to pour water from her jug into the glass. The jug is so small though, I doubt it would even leave much water in the glass. However when she poured the water in it just kept flowing and flowing until the glass was full. She handed me the glass and I drank some of the sweetest water I have ever tasted. Soon after two other fairies came flying in... a red one and a white one. The red one was very pretty, she had red eyes that on others would have looked evil and sneaky but on her it looked kind and warm. Her dress was made out of red and orange rose petals, her wings were gold and her tiara had a ruby in it. Her golden hair was in two pony tails tied with tiny little red butterfly ornaments. The white fairy was very pretty, she wore a light dress made out of pure white feathers; maybe a swans or doves? Her eyes were silver and her smile kind, Her wings were like dragonflies wings which was unlike the other three. Her long white hair swept down the exact same length as mine and instead of a tiara she wore a silver necklace with a diamond in it, in her hair she had a hair band made of white roses and was twirling in time with the breezes.

"Nice to meet you," To both spoke in unison giving a little twirl and a bow. "I'm Jasmina." The red fairy introduced herself. "I'm the fire fairy leader, aquamarine is the water one. We are both complete opposites but we love each other really." She laughed heartily.

"I'm Tulula," The white fairy stood forward her hair brushing slightly in her eyes. "The air fairy, since none of the other have explained I will. We are your fairies, you have one for almost every power and we are here to help with not so important jobs or if you need more hands. When you passed out time froze; it's a new power you can access but takes a while to master that power. As the time froze so did everybody else but you, so we came out and teleported you here."

"I need to get back, I mean sorry, thank you but I need to get back." I started to babble. I saw them share worried glances. "What?"

"You can't go back yet," Aqua explained as calmly as she could.

"WHAT?! Why not?!" Why can't I go home... yuki... Kyo I need you here.

"Well here isn't on earth, we are in a link of worlds. Earth is one of them, this world can have anything you want on it. This world will always be free from suffering and loss, it's the perfect place." Clairia chipped in.

"Can you bring yuki and Kyo here?" I asked stubbornly getting to my feet.

"Only copies." Aqua sighed. I think that it was only her that realised that they were losing.

"Then it isn't perfection, I want to go home." It's true; it will never be a perfect world if I can't share it with the ones I love.

"That isn't up to us, it's up to you. At the moment back in that world you are sad let down desperate in the back of your heart you don't want to go back and why that feeling still remains you can't leave." Jasmina sighed landing on my hand. "We don't want you to go but if you want to go home we will help." And each of them landed on my hand and smiled. They aren't bad people... or fairies... I need to trust them or I will never get home. I looked up in the sky and saw a full moon rising, as night came upon us the lanterns went out and everybody started to fall asleep. Even though I'm not tired my eyes started to close shut.

"NAMI!" I heard yuki yelling continuously threw the forest. He ran helplessly looking for the girl that may never return. "Answer your mobile dammit." He tried ringing for the thousandth time but there was no signal. His head got buried in his hands, he breathed deeply and started to run more.

"NAMI!" Kyo was up in the clubhouse, he had searched everywhere away from the house and it was the last place he would think of looking... she wasn't there. Kyo didn't know what could have made nami run off so suddenly. Her mobile wouldn't answer and she hadn't gotten in touch with any of them. He sat there waiting in the clubhouse and sat there on the bean bag with his head in his hands... and all nami could do was watch them in pain.

I jerked up from my dream, I was still in the 'perfect' world but I was so sure I had seen back home. I looked round; the fairies were asleep upon an; oyster bed, a leaf bad, a cloud and a red rose. I swung my legs over the ledge and jumped down landing swiftly on my toes. I know its rude to ditch them but I belief there will be a way of getting out of this place and I just need to find it. I was about to run when I felt a sharp pain sear through my back, it didn't subside. It felt like daggers ripping into my back, not stopping going deeper and deeper until it could find an organ it could use to kill me with. Then without warning the pain stopped, My back felt like it did a couple of minutes ago other than the fact my back felt heavy. I touched my shoulder blades and there they were; my wings.

The feathers light to the touch, golden and magical. Larger than an eagles but as nimble as a butterfly... they are back. So why am I so calm? I fluttered them slightly and felt my feet lift off the ground, I didn't even have to think it was just like a reflex to me. Soon I was soaring, touching the sky drifting through the clouds... why does my life have to be so wrong? This is amazing just flying not caring about the rest of the world, why does something as perfect as this have to be criticized and destroyed? I love this...

My pocket feels heavy, reaching in I pulled out a piece of paper and a strawberry. '_what's your face colour?... why do I need to do this?... coz u have to... ok orange.' 'we only managed to save one strawberry from the foxes... so what does it matter yuki it shows this strawberry is special.'_ Precious moments we shared do I need more? I want and want and I get and get. Is it wrong for the two of them to be happy even if it's not with me? No it isn't ive been selfish caused them so much pain, I want to go back. I want to see them fall in love and grow up to be amazing people. I want to see the looks on their faces when they fight and get mad, when they cry and they are sad. I just want to be with them... all of them; hana, uo, shigure, jessu, Kashu, Kida, yuki and Kyo. That is enough.

My wings just stopped, so did I. Falling to the earth I imagined them with me falling but gently, not dangerous at all, just floating slowly... but I'm not stupid... I know there will be ground when I fall but I don't care, I won't make my wings work I will be happy with what I have. Drawing closer and closer to the ground I expected to feel the sharp pain that you are supposed to feel when you hit the floor but instead it felt like I was floating through space. I opened my eyes, I was falling inside a light blue hole. It looked like a huge electric current, getting deeper I could smell pine and oak, the warmth of a house nearby, the fresh smell of the grass after the rain. Am I home? The hole started to close up in the sky and I fell lightly and gracefully from it not even bruising my knees at all. I am home, I got to my feet and felt my back; the wings aren't there. Instead there was my own necklace... just like the air spirits. Encrusted in it was the most gorgeous crystal... I bet this is the key to my transformation.

"NAMI!" I heard yuki and Kyo yell through the trees, how long have they been like this for? Just hearing their voices triggered tears in my eyes. I started to run through the trees...

"Yuk?! Kyo?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, it didn't take long for me to find them. They came running towards me yelling my name. They didn't ask where I have been and what have I been doing they just asked if I was ok and to never do that again. Don't worry Kyo, yuki I won't I promise. And as we walked back to the house hand in hand I whispered. "friends forever."

I am a very weird person I know but I had alot of trouble with this chapter; started out fine and I just ended up droning off about nonsense Aahhh well thank you to all the people who have helped me and a big clap to Erin = Kashu and jess p = Kida. Bubi peoples xoxoxox


	24. Chapter 22

Once upon a lullaby chapter 22

"So you were upset about us leaving you out?" Kyo asked me. We were in the club house and after explaining myself to yuki I had felt I should do the same for Kyo. You honestly thought something was going on with me and Kida? And did you ever get it across your mind how worn out yuki looked when he was with Kashu? You really are stupid aren't you, here." His smile was like a medicine to me, he handed me a long thin box wrapped in shiny silver paper. I quickly unshelled it and looked inside... Omg! I couldn't help myself from gasping; inside was the most gorgeous silver bracelet ever. It was a charm one with a cat, a rat, and a crystal heart. "I thought it might go with your new necklace, it must be something special since you haven't taken it off."

"_Nami?" Tulula, Jasmina, Clairia and aqua all sat on my window sill. "Well done we didn't know if you would be able to make it back or not." They all smiled at me. Clairia stood up..._

"_Don't worry nami, we have to go now but if you ever need us you can just conjure us up by holding out your hands and wishing hard. Ok?" I nodded, and with a twirl and a bow they all faded out but aqua stayed._

"_Oh and nami, that necklace controls your transformation otherwise it would be all haywire and you would transform in class or something. I'll leave it up to you to work out how to use it." She bowed and glittered away into the air._

"Yeah it's pretty special." I stroked it, hopefully I'll find away to access it that feeling of being free in the sky was so special. "Help me put it on," He leaned over and wrapped it round my wrist. As he touched my skin I felt the Goosebumps quiver up my arms.

"There," He looked up into my eyes. We didn't say anything for like a minute until I realised what we were doing.

"I better go make dinner." I blushed as I stood up.

"Yeah," Kyo stood up too, his cheeks pink. We both jumped down not bothering with the ladder and went home.

Yuki understood too, he explained that he liked Kashu but only because she was my friend. He said that he wouldn't have brought her to the vegetable garden if he knew it would hurt me. He also swore that nothing was going on and he said the same thing about Kyo. Shigure had been worried to, but he worried in his own way; gauging himself with the food I had made for Kida. Boy was I foolish or what?

The next day after school...

Today I was walking home alone, Kyo had to go and see Shishou and yuki was going shopping for seeds. I had to promise I wasn't going to do a vanishing act before they would go, they are very kind people aren't they. Thud! I felt a large object hit my head before crashing to the floor. Taking a closer look it was a shoe... "Pick that up for me," A voice came from above. Sitting on the wall was a boy (probably Kisa's age) with mousy brown hair wearing a red top and brown jeans. He wore a cute grin on his face and I felt a surge of familiarity to him. Then I remembered...

"Pick it up yourself sheep." I smiled an even cuter smile at him.

"So you're not as slow as I thought you would be, but your still as ugly and you look older than my mother." He jumped down picking up his shoe.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I picked him up by the collar and he smirked.

"Whoa anger issues much, and people call ME a kid."

"That's it where do you live I'm taking you to see your mother right now!" This kid has some cheek.

"Whoa now we are getting delusional, you think I'm scared of my mother? This necklace looks nice; I think I'll take it." And he yanked on my necklace while kicking me on the shin. As I let go he dropped to the floor and ran. I started to run after him, but I felt a sharp sear of pain run down my back. No! Not here, I can't transform here. The pain started to subside slightly but it was still there. On my knees holding out my hands I started to wish hard for one of them... any of them it didn't matter which. Suddenly in my hands came a faint silver light here came with Tulula.

"Are you ok nami?" She was blatantly panicked. "Your necklace... Did somebody take it?" Unable to speak I nodded, touching my forehead she spoke softly. "The others are going to kill me for doing this but I can't bear to see you in pain so ill make it go away." She started to hum the most beautiful sounding melody I have ever heard and I felt the wind swirling round me, the pain vanished and I felt fine well except that my back is freezing. "I better go," She whispered before glittering away with the wind.

"Thank you," I muttered standing up when the sound of footsteps echoed behind me.

"NAMI!" Momiji yelled running towards me. "Are you ok?" He helped me to my feet and wiped the dust off my knees and socks.

"He... he... he took my necklace." I babbled to momiji. He thought for a minute then looked confused.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name but he is the sheep."

"Oh Hiro... he took your necklace?"

"Yeah its really special it has a real crystal in it!"

"Oh no don't worry go running up to shishous dojo if he should either be there or at least some place near. I'll see you soon I just need to go find somebody." He winked before running off in the other direction. Right so I need to find this brat Hiro and then hang him off a tree by his ear, or maybe I could tie him to the fan and leave hi there for a few hours... or days. Anyway... picking up my bag I started to run in the direction Hiro had left in.

"How can a girl like her have such an expensive necklace? This can't be real crystal can it?" Hiro was sitting against the tree at shishous dojo examining the necklace.

"Hiro what are you doing here?" Kyo asked walking through the gate; he was wearing his uniform and had a towel round his neck. He was meant to be getting home for nami but got roped in to a match. Quickly Hiro his the necklace and put on his sarcastic and not amused face.

"What's it to you, I didn't know I was on surveillance but in my opinion you would be the one everybody would have to watch out for." He snickered without even missing a beat once.

"WHY YOU...!" Kyo yelled before nami came running round the gate.

"Hiro!" I yelled running past the shocked Kyo. "Give me back that necklace right now!"

"What now? It's wrong to accuse somebody without proof, illegal actually."

"What's this about nami?" Kyo asked confused.

"Hiro stole my necklace." I said pointing at him. "Now give it back otherwise I will resort to violence." If looks could kill he would be in the emergency room at this moment in time.

"HIRO! Why the hell would you steal Namis necklace that's just plain disrespectful." Kyo yelled walking towards me so he was facing him properly.

"Hey how come everybody blames me?" Hiro asked his smile was still cunning and mischievous. God how I hate this kid...

"Hiro." I heard the cute little voice I know and love call from the gate. I turned round and there she stood; Kisa in her cute little cream uniform.

"OMG KISA YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" I ran over and hugged her. She giggled slightly while hugging me back. I tried to ignore the retching noises coming from Hiro but I'm failing miserably.

"Hiro did you steal Namis necklace?" Kisa said walking out from my arms. "Why would you do something to hurt her like that? It makes me very sad." She was close to Hiro now clutching her chest. His smile had vanished and for a moment I could see the pain lurking about in his eyes.

"DONT YOU CARE HOW I FEEL!" he burst out suddenly; Kisa jumped back and Kyo raised his eyebrows. Momiji came trotting round the corner with a big smile on his face and rested his head on my shoulder. "I waited so long for you Kisa, I was there throughout the tough times but you never told me anything. That hurt ME alot and yet you don't care." His fists were clenched and he looked down at the floor. "She comes along and you are fine, you speak again and your happy and yet I still feel so useless." He opened his hands and I saw my necklace. "Here." He said throwing it at me; it hit my chest with a bam and fell into my hands. Kyo came over and tied it for me but I could feel that he was trying to keep his anger in.

"Hiro... it's not like that at all." Kisa grabbed his hands and pulled them towards her, "You did help a lot just by being there. Yes nami helped me but I wouldn't be me today if it weren't for you. I am truly sorry if I made you upset but there is no need to take her necklace; it is very special to her." Hiro looked like he didn't know what to say. His eyes were filled with worry, anger, fear and sadness. What's going on in his head I wonder? "Please apologize hiro-chan."

"Why should I?" Hiro snapped but then sighed shaking his head. He... loves Kisa doesn't he?

"Don't worry I wouldn't forgive you even if you did apologize so I guess you will just have to face a punishment." I smirked evilly while crossing my arms. Everybody was looking at me which made me want to laugh... but I held it in.

"What can you do to me?" He smirked an equally as evil smile as me.

"Just watch and learn..."

The next day...

"KISS THE SHEEP!" I yelled. Today was the bring your pet into school day so guess who I brought. Everybody was having a competition to see who could raise the most money with their pets; so I opened up a kiss the sheep booth. My own personal type of torture!

"How much money have you raised nami?" Kida came walking over, she doesn't have a pet and Kashu wouldn't enter her precious westie lucky in anything.

"Around £45. It's £1 for a kiss, £2.50 for a hug, and £5 for a dance." I smiled. Hiro wasn't liking this, only girls would hug, kiss or dance with him so he wouldn't transform and every 5-10 minutes I would hug him to make sure.

"I will take a dance." She handed over a fiver. I put on the ball room dance music as she picked him up. This would teach him to stop stealing, especially off me. Kisa told me she would be coming in later and I was going to treat them to ice cream with the money I earned. I also want to find out Hiro's problem, I mean when I look at him I see he is having problems discussing how he feels about Kisa. I don't know if I should push further than I have but I want to see how long he can stay 'strong' and 'independent'.

"Hiro you get changed in here," I placed him in the cupboard with his clothes from earlier. The scowl on his face told me I was going to get murdered when he transformed... well I'm not going to be here I have to collect the money. But I can't leave him here alone I brooded thoughtfully to myself when Kisa walked over. "Kisa, wait here for Hiro to come out. I need to get my stuff." She nodded and smiled cutely while I hugged her before running off. The with a bang tiny tufts of smoke wafted from underneath the door.

"STUPID DAMN WOMAN!"Hiro yelled, Kisa jumped. "I am so going to get you for this you are incompetent, stupid, arrogant, lazy and you disgust. I can't believe anybody even likes you, you shouldn't be anywhere near our family. YOU... STUPID... OLD... WOMAN!" And with the last sentence he swung open the door. His face went from smug, startled, shocked, petrified then horribly ill. "K-k-k-k-k-k-Kisa I didn't mean it about you I mean about her... you know?" He babbled trying to explain himself.

"Don't worry Kisa he meant me," I smiled walking over. "Now watch your mouth before I clean it out with soap." I took Kisa's hand and we walked off to the park, Hiro following sulking behind.

"Yay the park!" Kisa giggled as we walked through the large iron gate of the park. It was pretty empty so Kisa and Hiro could have as much fun as they wanted. Driving round the corner the sweet tune of an ice cream truck came flooding into our ears.

"Do you want one?" I asked Kisa. She nodded. "Which flavour?"

"Vanilla," She smiled with that cute grin of hers that just made me want to hug her like all the time. "Are you going to get Hiro one?" We both looked over towards him and he just glared... well at me anyway. I took that as a no.

"I'll have two vanilla ice creams please," I politely asked the man serving them.

"And one chocolate." A voice came from next to me. I turned round to see Hiro; "I'll pay for you both but don't expect this kind of charity next time."

"I won't, thank you." Maybe he isn't such a bad kid...

"Don't thank me I'm doing this for Kisa not a stupid old woman like you." He snickered. ... I take that back, he is worse than bad he is a demon child! "Why are you so great? How can you make Kisa smile like that and I can't? What is so great about you? Ive tried so hard to be there for Kisa and you come along and it all goes ok... it's not fair." He wouldn't look at me, he is either really angry or embarrassed.

"I didn't do anything special at all, maybe the problem was that you were trying too hard. I am sure Kisa would have been fine if you had just been there and smiled just once a day and told her you were glad to be her friend... that would have meant the world to her. I didn't do anything that you couldn't have done." The man held out the ice creams before driving off down the street. I kneeled down to try and see Hiro's face and he sniffed and suddenly burst out into tears.

"Why? I so scared... I not strong... I couldn't even smile like you did. Akito scares me, he scares everybody. He hates anybody getting close to his stuff, that's all we are to him; his stuff. He hurt Kisa really bad, and it was my fault. I told Akito that I like Kisa, he acted fine at first but then he flipped. She didn't blame me at all, maybe it would have been better if she had?" He wiped his eyes. He is hurting so badly, he is so young and yet he has put up with pain he shouldn't need to hold in his heart.

"If its really your fault than why aren't you making the best effort for her now, not the past or the future right now? She needs you Hiro more than she needs me, you love her so much and you need to show her that because you need to be the brave prince that protects her. Maybe you failed in the past but why is that stopping you now? You needn't waste tears on little things like that, so be happy. If not for yourself or anybody else than at least be happy for her." I smiled, he stopped crying and looked at me for a moment.

"I still hate you." He spoke bluntly.

"I know the feeling mutual." I looked up and grinned. We may not like each other but it's nice to help somebody like him, I mean he is so young and he is already madly in love. To be honest I'm envious, but watching them together gives me satisfaction, makes me feel like ive done ok. And that's all that I need to be happy.

Aahhh I like that chapter, nami sure is evil in her own awesome way. By the way I want to thank jessu who has helped me loads with ideas for these books and is an amazing writer and author herself. Well when I figure out what will happen in chapter 23 (OMG MY LUCKY NUMBER) then I'll write some more. Toodles xoxoxox


	25. Chapter 23

Once upon a lullaby chapter23

"ILL KILL YOU!!!" I heard Kyo scream from downstairs. OMG can't a girl sleep for just like 1 hour extra than usual. I covered my ears with my pillows to try and muffle the sounds but the yells still seemed to reach me. I angrily threw the pillow at the door and jumped out of bed. 8 o clock in the morning, great it's a Sunday too. I pulled open the wardrobe and grabbed a purple dress, it didn't matter which dress I was too much in a bad mood to notice. Looking at the calendar I groaned when I saw the date... the 21st of June. What's so bad about the 21st of June? It's my birthday, officially 17 today; great just great. Slipping on the purple dress I realised which one I had pulled out; it's the dress which I never thought I would wear. It's deep purple, strapless and the top looks like a corset. A dark purple ribbon kept it together and the skirt was a bit on the poofy side. When Kashu gave me it I thought it was very slutty and I wouldn't wear it... but with it on now it actually looks pretty. I pulled out the purple pumps to go with it and left them by the door in case I decided to go out. I combed my hair and decided to leave it out, I don't usually leave it out and it feels weird without anything in so I stuck a purple bow clip in my hair.

Walking down the stairs I heard a crash bang and a thud and Kyo flying threw an object came into my mind. Pushing open the door, I saw what I feared; Kyo in the middle of a broken in half table. Yuki was snickering and I could see kyo's twitch go more and more malignant. "Hey?!" I called hands on my hips, I was all ready to make them pay for waking me up so early but I don't think they would have listened. Yuki was staring at me and when Kyo noticed this he looked to see what was up... Well they were more staring at my dress than me. Ok I admit that this dress is rather tight but no need to gawp. "HEY!" When I yelled their faces abruptly went to my face, good. "Now what's the need for making so much noise this time of the morning?" I asked. They looked away; both of them had flaming red cheeks and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Very sorry nami, from now on we will try to keep the noise down." Yukis face flushed. "Where did you get the dress?"

"From Kashu. Don't you like it? Aahhh well ill go change it then." I smiled turning round when...

"No!" Kyo yelled standing up. "I mean it looks nice so why would you want to change it." Kyo's face was almost a deeper shade of red than his hair! I smiled; I was worried that they wouldn't. I really do respect their opinion alot.

"Nami you look stunning." Shigure came twirling past me. "That dress compliments your eyes and your hips... they are very nice hips by the way." He winked, what he was saying was perverted but I couldn't help myself from blushing anyway. Then I felt something push against my stomach; looking down there was a red package being thrust at me from shigure. "Happy 17th birthday nami." He grinned.

"WHAT!" me, Kyo and yuki yelled. I was the one who finished off the sentence. "How did you know I didn't tell anybody?"

"Well I saw it on your calendar." He grinned. "Now open it open it." He pestered. I sat down on a cushion and quickly unshelled the package. Oh... wow! Inside was an amazing dress I had ever saw... it was baby pink around the chest area and skirt and a white corset thing that goes over the stomach area. It was the exact right size and there was pink heels to match.

"I surprised they would even let you in a clothes store," Yuki spoke, but he couldn't say it sarcastically because they were imagining her in it.

"It's amazing shigure thank you." I spoke quietly. "It's so beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes off it; I can't believe that shigure has such an amazing taste in clothes. "Oh yeah I'm going out with jessu later is that ok?" I asked finally looking away from the dress. "I got 10,000 yen off my family and we are going on a shopping splurge."

"Sure have fun." Shigure smiled.

"Omg! You must buy this." Jessu grinned placing another item off clothing on top of the huge pile already forming. Jessu was carrying 7 bags and me 12. Shopping with jessu is always fun but we always seem to buy stuff we don't need example today; we decided to buy stuff to go with different colours, red, blue, white and mauve? (Don't ask)But we were at my favourite shop so I was guaranteed to find something nice here.

After wards we went into a cafe and enjoyed the annual triple chocolate chip cookie tray that contained 20 cookies. Alot of cookies for two girls but we had the rest of the year to burn off the calories. "So nami what did you get off the Sohmas?" Jessu asked halfway through her third cookie.

"An amazing dress off shigure, I didn't tell yuki or Kyo that it was my birthday." I smiled picking up my second.

"Omg, look who is walking over; Ryu from class 2d. Omg I could fry eggs on him." Jessu leaned in towards me. She was right; with charcoal grey eyes, light brown hair that seemed to fall in the exactly right places, his voice which made me want to melt, and his bracelet seemed to always look so right on his muscular arm. She was right he is HOT!

"I'd eat those eggs." I giggled. I saw him standing up and he walked right towards our table.

"It looks like somebody in purple will be eating those eggs; you lucky thing." She winked. I felt my cheeks go red. No, no, no, no my cheeks can't go red now of all times.

"You hungry?" He smiled and laughed pointing at the tray of cookies. I couldn't speak I'm just so overwhelmed by his godliness. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime." He asked me. I felt my heart explode. I couldn't speak so I nodded, he smiled and I heard jessu whisper screaming 'yes!' "Great well here is my number ill ring sometime." He placed down the piece of paper before walking outside. Jessu quickly grabbed the piece of paper.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Ryu kuronuma asked you out on a date. OMG!" She whispered to avoid nasty looks. "You are so lucky," She hugged me. I blushed and reached for a cookie.

"To the best birthday ever." I laughed and took a bite. Jessu is right... I AM SO LUCKY!

"Are you ok walking home with me like this?" I asked. She nodded; she knows something... but what? We walked down the road jessu babbling like crazy but I could only concentrate on Ryu. The way his cheeks lit up in the light, the way his mouth moved so delicately. Girls would die for a chance to go out with him I'm still overwhelmed and it been 5 whole hours since he asked me. We walked down the road until I saw the house, none of the lights were on and it was completely silent... what's going on? We ran towards the house and slowly pushed open the door... then bam!

"Surprise!" Everybody cheered. The lights blinded me and streamers fell into my hair, everybody stood behind tables, chairs, doorframes etc. Kyo, yuki, shigure, hatori, momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Shishou, Kashu, kida, ayame, hana and uo filled the room. A pile of presents sat on the table and balloons, streamers and banners decorated the walls. Is this for me? Kisa ran over and hugged me, then hana, uo, kida and Kashu ran over to say happy birthday. This is too good to be true. After constant cheers and hugs from the girls I was forced to open presents. A cat teddy, bag and pillow from Kagura, Cookies of momiji, a bracelet of hatori and Haru, a bunch of flowers off Shishou, another dress off ayame... I wonder if shigure got his off ayame. A music making device for a laptop off Kashu and then a laptop off kida (also half payed for by Kashu) uo and hana got me a charm bracelet and necklace and off Hiro and Kisa I got a Chinese tea set. After placing my phone and bags on the side we all went out to eat.

Yuki and Kyo waited behind to take all the presents upstairs they were going to follow later. Suddenly Namis phone started to buzz with the latest tune off Kashu; you gonna catch me or not? Yuki left it to go onto the answer machine. Kyo came out carrying a handful of presents. "Hi nami it's me Ryu, thanks for accepting earlier I was thrilled ive like you for ages you see. Anyway putting that aside do you want to go to see a movie next week, ill pay? See you soon. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Then the phone clicked off. Not knowing what to do and clearly in shock Kyo and yuki just stood there thinking. _Nami has a boyfriend WHAT!?_

Another cliff-hanger, jessu is going to hate me. Ha-ha thank you for the help jessu and see you soon. Xoxoxox


	26. Chapter 24

Once upon a lullaby chapter24

This past week has been like a dream, Ryu has been spending almost all his free time with me. He has even started picking me up from school. He was very sweet and liked almost the same things I like, music, books, television programmes you name it. He would abandon all his friends to spend time with me and whenever I hung out with my friends he would be there too with his arm wrapped round me. I have to say it is so nice to be able to be close to somebody without having to be careful all the time. I'm not saying that I don't like being with Kyo and yuki but I missed all the hugs and being able to dance together. Yes he took me dancing, it was amazing. I wore my dress of shigure and had my hair curly, jessu came over beforehand and did all my makeup (she was bad at maths but give her a makeup wand and she is incredible!) And he came and picked me up. Something has been bothering me this whole time though; yuki and Kyo have been awfully quiet. They don't talk much even when we are at the clubhouse or the vegetable patch... I wonder what's wrong.

"Nami-hime?" _princess nami!_ I felt my cheeks burn red as I turned round. Ryu stood there wearing a black blazer and a plain dark blue shirt. He wore black jeans to match that had tears by the knees and shiny black shoes to match. His hair was messy but ultimately gorgeous at the exact same time. Being next to him made me feel really bleh even though I was wearing a brand new dress I bought yesterday. We were going to go to the park; the Claressa Varlton concert was being held tonight and I just had to go so Ryu was taking me. I wore a dark blue dress and wore dark blue heels, hana forced me to wear them and my hair was straightened hanging down to my knees. "How are you?" He held out his hand grabbing mine. His hand was warm to my skin; made me feel loved and wanted. A feeling that I rarely received that made my heart all bubbly.

We hadn't kissed yet but I wasn't sure if I wanted to or if it's best to leave it and wait for the right moment. Still spending time with him is just enough. He had to go through hana and uo's test of boyfriendness... he passed with flying colours. He is perfect in so many ways, the thing that bothers me is that even though it's perfect and I'm so happy I don't know if I 'love' him. Sure I like him, I like him ALOT; but I don't think its love... maybe in time?

The concert was amazing, incredible even. The music flooding through my ears as me and Ryu swayed together his arm always round my waist making sure I didn't fall in these heels. When I got cold he put his jacket round my shoulders to keep me warm... as I said ultimate perfection. We walked home almost in silence with the slight humming of his voice; it's beautiful I couldn't help myself from thinking the thoughts. I guess I'm still overwhelmed by it all... We approached my front door and I handed him his jacket. His face slowly leant in towards mine I could feel his breath escaping from his lips, he leant in closer his fingers stroking my cheeks... is he going to kiss me? Then I realised it didn't matter, I want to kiss him whether I love him or not. I pushed myself closer, and I could hear his heart beat faster and just when he leant in...

"Nami your home." Yuki smiled at the doorway. Ryu instantly jumped back and sighed, I want to hang yuki from the fan and spin him round (don't ask I just reckon it's a good way of torture) or even stick him in the washing machine.

"Nami," Kyo followed. "I'm so hungry could you fix something?" I glared at Kyo too. What is their problem? Don't they get that we were in the middle of something? I waved to Ryu who was already down the path and walked inside. "Did you have fun on your date?" Kyo spoke sweetly. Then the anger got uncontrollable. Spinning round I started to hit Kyo with my high heel.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I almost jumped on him. "MAKE YOUR OWN DINNER BECAUSE IF I MAKE IT ILL JUST POISON IT!" I ran upstairs trying to hold back the tears. How could they even think? Are they jealous or something? They are so stupid. They never came up, shigure brought a tray of food up for me but I never touched it. He looked at me with a pitiful face... I hated that the most. I don't like to be pitied it makes me feel weaker than I already am. Despite that all I could was curl up in a ball and cry away all my tears.

"Nami-chi" Ryu was waiting for me. I'd texted him to tell him I was leaving early and he met me by the sweet shop on the corner. "I'm taking you out tonight." He pecked me on the cheek. My eyes looked up at him with curiosity and he laughed as if reading my thoughts. "It's a surprise." And he clutched my hand leading me down the street. My heart started to beat at a thousand miles... this is nice. At least I have one thing in my life that I love.

Leaving school I met up with Ryu at the usual place, looking at him in the gleaming sunlight I felt his display picture on my phone didn't do him enough justice. We walked hand in hand and I felt he was taking me to a restaurant or the park but we started to go down roads we had never been before going down walking past rows and rows of houses when we got there. He knocked on the door of a small but cute red house and a woman opened the door. She looked exactly like Ryu but with more feminine features. She wore a blue jumper and a long white skirt and on her hands were pink oven mitts. "Your home, come in." She gestured with a smile that made me feel all happy.

"Hi mom." He smiled. MOM?! He took me to his house?! "Mom this is nami. Nami this is my mother." I waved my hand still just a slight bit nervous. She smiled before pulling me into a hug. My nerves snapped...

"Hello I'm so glad to meet somebody so special to Ryu go upstairs you kids I won't keep you." Without a second thought, Ryu pulled me up the red carpeted stairs into a small bedroom. It was obviously his, the walls were covered with posters of bands I didn't know but looked cool anyway. He had a shiny black laptop on a pine desk; cds were strewn across the floor and bed. The bed was covered in a black quilt and pillows and was pretty small... it suited him though.

"I got 'your guardian angel 2' on DVD. I heard you liked the first one so I got it, do you want to watch it?" He smiled holding up a small pink rectangular box, he slid it into his DVD player which I didn't notice before and pulled me over to sit with him on his bed. Being so close to him made my cheeks flame and my heart beat faster than what was necessary for my health but I didn't care. His skin on mine felt nice and I tried to ignore it as the film went on.

"Stupid rat wait up!" Kyo yelled at yuki who had been ignoring him for the past 3 blocks. They were both running and yuki was winning. Yuki saw nami walk off with Ryu and was feeling kind of depressed. He was already feeling down about the whole nami thing last night and this was the cream on the cake. He really didn't want to have to put up with kyo's stupid nonsense either so he ran. "Yuki!" Kyo yelled more. "This concerns nami!" Yuki suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Kyo slowed down pulling out his camera phone. He handed it to yuki obviously out of breath. It was a video; yuki pressed the play button and watched as two lads from his class called Seiji and Minoru. They sat alone at the lunch table and were being recorded by Kyo.

"Did you hear that Ryu is obsessed with this girl?" Minoru spoke cheerfully glad of some good gossip.

"Yeah but its fake, Ryu has been with alot of girls but he told me that being with nami would be like the catch of the day." Seiji smiled to himself.

"Really? Does he really want to just get her into bed?" Minoru was shocked, even with the fuzziness of the video yuki could tell.

"Yeah who can blame him though? Nami is really fit and she has never kissed a lad or anything so it's not like she will have anything to compare with. Every man's dream."

"True, but why bother?"

"Because Ryu wants to be the best, he is sick of the Sohmas stealing all the good girls away from him."

"Wow, I wonder how this will turn out."

"I know." Seiji finished. Then the screen went black, yuki was silent as Kyo finally stood up finally getting his breath back.

"Sick isn't it." Kyo was fuming and even though he would deny it he wanted yuki to go help him kill Ryu. "I'm going to go find nami and kill Ryu, you coming?" When there was no reply Kyo shrugged and started to walk off.

"Do you know where he lives stupid cat?" Yuki spoke his voice grave and icy. "I don't either," Kyo turned round like a sad kitten and walked back towards yuki. "We will just have to wait until she comes home; if he has done anything to her then we will kill him." Kyo nodded and they both walked down the street in silence.

I pushed the door open and Kyo and yuki were there in a whim. "Nami are you ok?" Yuki sounded worried and so scared that I forgot about yesterday. "Did Ryu do anything untoward to you?" What?

"No we watched a movie and I went home why?" Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances.

"Well you see I overheard two lads talking saying that you meant nothing to Ryu and that he just wanted to get you into bed." Kyo sighed. What? This can't be true; I mean Ryu has done nothing untoward towards me since we have been together. The only thing that he has done was try to kiss me which they ruined... could this be?

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" I snapped. All the anger I have been holding back all day finally came through. "I can't believe that you are going to keep trying to sabotage the relationship I have going with Ryu. Are you jealous or something?" Kyo and yuki looked at me in disbelief.

"Namis it's not like that..." Yuki tried to explain.

"Well what then yuki? Actually no, I don't care anymore just leave me alone." I pushed them out of my way and ran u the stairs tears pouring down my cheeks. Throwing everything aside I curled up in a ball on my bed and sobbed. Why are they doing this to me?

Another dramatic ending sorry for the delay but I am reading so many books it's unbelievable. XD well see you next time.


	27. Chapter 25

Once upon a lullaby chapter25

How could they do this to me?

For the past week I haven't spoke to either of them, shigure makes funny comments now and then but if either of them laugh I won't. They have no right to accuse my boyfriend of everything; jessu agrees with me. Me and Ryu have spent loads of time together and he hasn't even brought up kissing yet. I do feel bad for yelling at them but it's their own fault... well at least that's what I want to think. At this moment in time I'm sitting on my bed doing homework; my bed has officially become my new hangout since I won't visit the clubhouse or the vegetable patch. Suddenly my phone vibrated by my feet.

"Hey nami- chan." Jessus cheery voice echoed through the small phone. "Heads up, Ryu is going to ask you to stay with him this weekend." She laughed at the silence. He is going to ask me to stay over? Was yuki and Kyo right? "If your worrying about what Kyo and yuki said don't worry, Ryu isn't like that. Even if he tries he will understand if you say no right."

"Yeah," I smiled. Trust jessu to make me see sense, she is right. I'll go over and if he tries anything I'll just tell him I'm not ready for stuff like that. He will understand right? "When he asks ill say yes." I waited three seconds then it came. Jessu screamed at a pitch that only dogs would have been able to hear her.

"Oh wow this is going to be so cool, are you going to tell yuki and Kyo though?" Jessu squealed she was happier than me.

"No, it's not of their business." Then my phone buzzed again. I looked at the screen and Ryu's name lit up the screen. "Its Ryu." I waited then my eardrums popped with jessus scream. "I have to go." I laughed and clicked the red button. I took a deep breath and pressed the green button...

"Hi nami-chi, how are you?" Ryu's kind voice filled my ear. "I have a question for you. How would you feel coming to stay over this weekend?" So jessu was right.

"Yeah sure I would love to." I felt my cheeks flame, I don't know why because I was fine before. Maybe it's because I'm finally confirming it... well I don't know.

"That's great, well I have to go I'll call later. Ok?" Ryu spoke with a tone that you could tell that he was smiling. "Bye." And he hung up. I sighed with relief and fell backwards; spread out on my bed. I'm going to spend a weekend with Ryu... I am so happy.

"Hi nami-chi," Ryu took my hand. Jessu had helped me pack and he met me by our usual spot. He wore a casual blue shirt and black jeans. I wore a dark pink dress with a black belt and pink and black boots. The way he smiled made his simple look seem so good. "So shall we get take-out or do you want to go out?" Ryu asked kindly.

"Take-out, I didn't pack any restaurant outfits sorry." I spoke shyly... why am I like this? He started to laugh.

"Don't worry I prefer take-out anyway." And together we walked down the streets to his house.

"Jessu why don't you stay for tea?" Yuki asked politely. Jessu was carrying a makeup bag and was just about to leave.

"Sure." She smiled, she couldn't deny yuki... Kyo maybe but not yuki. She sat down for with a cup and poured the tea into the dainty china set. "Is this Namis?" She asked. Yuki nodded while taking a sip.

"Yeah, may I ask? Where was nami going that required so much stuff?" Yuki placed down the cup, happy he wasn't alone to drink tea. He usually drank tea with nami and they would talk about lots of stuff; but she isn't here.

"Yeah well she is going to stay over at a friend's this weekend." She took another sip. The tea had a hint of lemon in it and was very nice in Jessu's comparison.

"A friend? Hanajima or uo?" He asked politely.

"Well no not them she has gone to stay with Ryu." She smiled happy with Nami's accomplishment but suddenly yuki sprayed tea over the table. "What?!" Jessu was shocked.

"Ryu?" He panted. When jessu nodded his face was horrified, "KYO!!" He yelled and Kyo came hurtling down the stairs taking 3 at a time.

"What?!" Kyo asked. Yuki was already at the door and had grabbed a coat.

"I looked into the school records and found where Ryu lives we have to go there NOW!" His last word was sharp and took both Kyo and jessu by surprise. But Kyo didn't need to think twice he was already at the door ready for a fight. "I'll explain on the way now come on." And they both ran out into the forest leaving jessu alone to go home by herself.

"Don't go upstairs we will eat outside." Ryu took my hand that wasn't carrying the plastic bag full of food and led me down the hallway to the back garden. Ive never seen the back garden before so this was more of a shock to me that had it been a week ago. There was flower pots covering the floor and lights were attached to the walls, fences and anywhere high up. It was dark now and the lights looked like small stars ever so close. A table was in the middle covered with a plain white table cloth with two candles lit it up. "Do you like it?" He whispered so softly but the noise was like a song in my ear. He took my silence as thumbs up and walked me towards the table.

He flicked a switch on a CD player I never noticed before and my favourite song pink bungalows by Claressa Varlton echoed through the night. He placed the bag on the table and with his hand on my waist he swiftly pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heart beat that was beating so steadily unlike mine, that was beating a million times a minute. He started to lead me into a slow dance and moved gracefully as the song played.

As the song carried on his hands started to work their way up my back. But I didn't concentrate on his hands though, I could feel his breath on my face and for some reason I felt so calm in his arms like this. But suddenly something didn't feel right; he was fiddling with something on my back and before I knew it my bra was undone. "What are you doing?!" I jerked away reattaching it. He smirked walking towards me.

"Come on," Then I realised something I should have realised a week ago; Yuki and Kyo were telling the truth all along. "Don't worry my mom is out and the neighbours are used to hearing screaming so don't think you can get away." He had lost all his charm and his smile made me feel more scared than happy. I can't believe I fell into his trap.

"Get away from me." I though a flower pot at him which he easily dodged. He started to laugh.

"Come on don't tell me you don't want this too. I can see it in your eyes; come on you won't be the girl who never kissed anyone anymore. Girls would be running if it meant being with me so don't push your luck." He grabbed me by my arms blew out the candles before knocking them off with so much force they shattered into a million pieces. He threw me against it and was suddenly on top of me. He didn't kiss me he was already trying to work at my clothes.

"No," I started to cry, he seemed to enjoy that so much more. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. I can't believe I liked this jerk. I give up, yuki and Kyo will probably say I told you so. No... They won't have the chance I mean how am I expected to face them again?

"Nami!" I heard the two voices I love more than anything echo threw the hall. Ryu was distracted and looked up. Then I used as much force I could get into my fists and with one sharp blow I punched him in the face. He fell back completely off me and yuki and Kyo ran towards me. Kyo ran towards Ryu who was staggering clutching his newly bleeding lips. Yuki quickly came towards me and helped me up. His face was angry and concerned but I wonder which emotion was for whom.

Kyo had Ryu pressed up against the wall and both of them were scowling. "Are you ok nami?" Yuki asked gently. With hearing the sound of his voice I burst out into tears, how could I have ever doubted both of them? The two people that will always be there for me no matter what horrible stuff I say. "Nami?!" He spoke more urgently.

"I'm ok yuki, I'm just so sorry." I cried into my hands. I felt him sigh and I felt so bad. Why am I so horrible? I keep hurting the people I care about and sooner or later I will end up hurting them so much they will hate me. I looked up to find Kyo throwing Ryu on the floor. He bent down and whispered something... well not exactly whispered because I heard him.

"Don't you ever hurt her like that ever again?" And as he stood up his foot pressed against his hand. Ryu didn't look that badly beaten up but you could tell he was in pain; he had a gash on his forehead and his lip was still bleeding fro were I punched him. As Kyo turned to face me his smile was relieved and happy. "Wow well done you punched him very hard." He patted me on the shoulder. I didn't mean to but I flinched away and his face fell. We started to walk and I felt the throbbing pain rising in my ankle; sprained.

It took a while but they helped me limp home. Id managed to hold back the tears for the whole time but as they helped me on to the sofa I burst out sobbing. "Namis what's wrong." Their voices were pure and good. Their voices were calm and gentle but their faces were traced with worry and concern. Why don't they hate me?

"How come you aren't mad with me after all the horrible stuff I said? If it were me I would be still fuming." I cried softly into my hands. I felt kyo's warm hand touch my head and wiped away a falling tear.

"We are just happy you are safe." He smiled. Yuki nodded; in the moonlight they looked so beautiful and honest. An image of Ryu flitted across my brain and I cringed. How could I have ever liked him? He is a disgusting creep who takes advantage of girls.

"If you want we can tell Saki and Arisa for you, I am sure they will be happy to oblige to killing him." Yuki chuckled and I couldn't stop myself from laughing either. Right here is where I need to be, I will always trust them because they want what's best for me. I realised something very important but very late; I don't need to be in love to be happy I just need to be with the ones I care about.

Hatori came home along with shigure and my ankle was wrapped up in no time. By the next morning everything was forgiven and we were all happy again. I told jessu everything she was horrified and went and told uo and hana instantly. So I wonder what Monday will be like... well you never know when it comes to me.

Ha-ha no cliff-hanger this time. Jessu should be pleased 3 well until next time xoxo


	28. Chapter 26

Once upon a lullaby chapter26

In the end Ryu ended up in the school nurses office because he kept hearing 'voices' in his head. Yay for hana! Me, Kyo and yuki have been spending time together... ok well me and Kyo and then me and yuki. (Their truce never lasted long) Hana, uo and jessu have been very supportive and Kashu and kida have set out on kashus world tour. A happy ending I guess...

"Nami!" the cute voice I know and love came from down the hall. Turning around momiji was running towards me looking as cute and bunny like as ever. "You have looked so bored lately so I'm going to take you out." He smiled at his idea.

"What?!" I was shocked. "You have already taken me out before so if you take me out again it would be rude." While I was panicking he started to laugh.

"You don't need to worry about stuff like that. I enjoy taking you out; Kyo and yuki are coming too."

"Where is Kyo and yuki going?" Kyo came walking down the hall towards us. His orange eyes were kind towards me but when it came to momiji...

"We are going to go on a trip to a shrine to pray that nami has another good year because she will be 18 next year and that's a big number." Even though it was momiji who was speaking and he didn't have a clue what the problem was with that sentence I froze up. I felt my heart stop for like a millisecond and I couldn't think. I don't want to think, I don't want to hear... I don't want to have to give up this amazing life... but momiji is right... it's getting so close, too close. "So what do you think nami?" momiji jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Umm yeah sure I would love too." I nodded trying to be as cheerful as I could. I seemed to pull it off because Kyo nodded as if it were to say he would come too. Momiji jumped in joy a little too high than an ordinary person would but nobody cared. Maybe a trip is good for me after all...

"Nami are you ready?" Yuki called up the stairs. As quick as I could I raced down the stairs carrying my large pink bag containing 3 days worth of clothes, shoes and bathroom stuff. Kyo didn't carry much and shigure wasn't going to go; so I was taking the most. Hatori was going to drive us there and come pick us up in two days; he didn't look that happy about it but when he saw us he smiled and waved.

It took about 2 hours in hatoris car; it was cramped and I had to sit in the front so none of them transformed but it was nice. I just lay my head back and started to concentrate on the music. You would think that somebody like me who loves to listen to music would constantly be singing... but no. I don't sing, it's not that I can't it's that I won't. Well it's a long story so I won't go into details...

"Nami look we are here." Yuki leaned into the front to point the shrine temple to me despite the sound of Kyo protesting and momiji giggling. Pressing my face against the cold glass I saw it; it was made out of white marble and the steps leading up to it were covered in flowers... truly beautiful. "That's our hotel there." He pointed a bit to the left and there stood nearby to the shrine was a golden hotel, deliberately made to look like a palace. I couldn't see much of it for the trees surrounding it but it was called the Seidai Goten (the magnificent palace) and it was five stars. "It is owned by Shigures parents that's why he didn't come." Shigures parents? Wow I didn't know they ran a hotel... I wonder why he didn't want to come. Could there be conflict between them? Well some part of me doesn't want to get involved.

"Ok nami this is your room, we will come and knock for you at dinner. If there is an emergency this is our room key." Yuki handed me a cold piece of card which reminded me off a credit card. It was cold and looked just like mine. I nodded and took the key before closing the door and walking into my room. I was going to be in a room by myself but the room would be big enough to fit five people in it... Is yukis room this big? The whole room was gold and white; a huge king size bed was in the middle leaning against a wall, a large golden mirror, a dressing table with makeup already on it, a very expensive looking wardrobe, a bath, a phone and a menu for room service. Ok I think you might have to be filthy rich to stay here but I'm not complaining. I remember momiji telling me that we could stay here for free since the family runs it... still I don't want to take too much of this for granted.

I hung up my clothes and sighed, falling back on my bed I closed my tired eyes and even though I didn't want to I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up it was dark, midnight actually. Opening the window I felt the cold breeze blow on my face and I remembered the time I flew. I still cling onto the feeling of being free and happy, being completely lost in the air but also like I had finally found myself. I remember the air against my face and the light feeling of feathers brush against me slightly. Paradise; why can't I feel that way again?

Out in the sky there was a full moon lighting up the dark, cold sky. Then an idea fluttered through my head. I snuck down the stairs making sure I had my room key and normal clothes, luckily nobody was at the reception desk and the door was open. I made sure not to make a noise as I slipped through it. And then I was there out in the open, I ran towards the forest where I can practice in peace. I walked around for a bit trying to find a perfect spot when I found it; a glistening blue stream, making slight noises in the silence as the water flowed along. After standing there for a few minutes I closed my eyes putting out my hand and imagine the water swirling in the air. I opened one eye... nothing had happened. Come on! Getting frustrated I waved my hand violently and suddenly the water lifted up in the air like a huge wave. Pulling my hand away and the water splashed down; louder than a waterfall, crashing against the rocky bottoms of the stream. _Nami calm down._ Aqua's melodic voice sounded in my head. _Your water powers are connected with your sad feelings they work best when you're sad, however you should be able to tap into them if you remain calm. Getting angry could cause serious accidents. _Acknowledging what aqua told me I calmed down and took a deep breath; holding my hand out at arm's length I imagined the time I went swimming in class. We had free time so I just swam in the deep, calm realms of the water. It was nothing like being in the ocean but still incredible, then I imagine the water again. Swirling round and round like a constant wheel, opening my eyes... it was there. Relief washed over me, I swirled my hand in the air a couple of times watching it dance freely. Then I dropped my hand, with hearing the faint whisper _well done _I smiled. Well I have mastered the water power... The sun started to rise above the thick leaves of the tree. Oh god, a quick glance to my watch... 7:30. Oh crap, Kyo is usually up by 6. I started to run into the thick maze of dark green trees when I realised that I'm lost.

_Nami it's ok._ Cliaria's voice chimed. _Take a deep breath and relax, your earth powers are mainly linked to happiness. Try remembering happy times and hold out your hand...wish for a sign._ Happy times... I've had alot of them. I held out my hand and closed my eyes; I remember helping yuki garden, helping something grow... like giving something life. I remember Kyo; when he saw those dying flowers by the clubhouse and came with me every day to water them until they were better. Please give me a sign. Opening one eye I looked out in front of me; each tree was covered in red flowers, turning round it turned out that it wasn't all the trees... then it clicked. The flowers had made a pathway for me. I ran down the forest path until I got back to the entrance; I ran past the receptionist and up to my room to get dressed quickly. I slid down the closed door sighing. Good I made it in time; we are going to visit the shrine today I think. I pulled out my pink furisode and sandals, tied my hair up in a messy bun and pulled out my small pink inscence purse.

"Nami?" Kyo's voice sounded through the door. I quickly pulled it open and I swear I saw kyo's jaw dropped to the floor. "You look stunning." He muttered looking away. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "We are going to go get breakfast, you coming?"

"Yep come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Somehow I knew that he would be going bright red... well so am I. I had noticed before but the whole building is decorated in gold. I wonder if it's just something they have, were they decorate everything in gold. Walking to the restaurant I could feel all the eyes on me. Yuki and momiji were sitting on our 'private table' over in the corner by the large window. Yuki was staring at me too and his cheeks had gone a light pink. Momiji didn't seem fazed. He jumped up like usual and ran over.

"Nami you look great," He smiled. Yuki was wearing a white shirt and black pants and momiji was wearing dungarees with a white shirt underneath. He wore a hat with a red flower tied into it and his white knee socks looked so cute with his shoes. He really did look like a middle school kid. Sitting down on the golden chairs yuki handed me a menu being very careful not to look me in the eyes so his blush wouldn't turn beetroot red. "Nami what are you going to order?" Momiji had sat next to me leaning over looking at the menu in my hands.

"I will get just some toast." I smiled placing the menu down. For some reason yuki and Kyo were looking at me like I was being stupid again.

"Nami you don't have to get the cheapest thing on the menu." Yuki handed me the menu again. I sighed. I don't want them to pay loads for me but they get offended if I choose cheap stuff.

"Ok well then just give me a few sausages then with them. IF you haven't noticed I'm very fussy." I smiled. Just like magic a waiter came over.

"Can I take your order?" He spoke in one of those posh snooty voices that you only hear in those weird movies. As momiji ordered I let myself wander into a daydream of when I was back by the river. I wonder what powers I can unlock next...

"Are you ok Nami?" Yuki turned round. Ok the sandals were a bad idea. How was I supposed to know that we would have to walk up like a million stairs to get to the temple?

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." I clutched my side because of a growing stitch and looked up. Momiji had had no trouble climbing and Kyo had stormed off in the front because of constant teasing by yuki.

"Give me your hand." Yuki held out his hand. Taking it I blushed; his hand was so warm and welcoming. I don't want to let it go. Somehow walking with yuki sped up the process of the walking and even though we got there last we did make it there before the day ended. The temple was pretty empty only a few adults were there; but they were drinking alchohol from the drink and food stalls outside the temple. The temple looked very old and like it would fall down any minute. It had many statues of animals and at the very end was a large wall had a large painting of all the zodiac animals, god, and the feast and... The phoenix. They way they had painted her was very exquisite and her feathers looked extremely delicate. She was flying in the sky with a faint golden glow surrounding her. "Nami come on." Yuki pulled at my hand and led me to where the shrine was. Here he handed me a small piece of paper. "I'm going to pray, while I'm over there go and hang your wish on the tree of hope ok." He handed me a pen and pointed to the tree. So what should I wish for?

"So did you have fun?" Momiji asked me. We are going home; I had alot of fun but I miss my bed.

"Yeah I did thank you momiji." I smiled turning back round pressing the play button on my iPod. I am very spoiled. They wouldn't let me choose my breakfast or dinner anymore. I am sure they are going to fatten me up then feed me to hobo's... Ok I know they wouldn't do that. They are just too nice to me sometimes... That's why I made my wish... no you can't know it's a secret.

_I wish... that after ive gone all the Sohmas will be happy. Xxx love nami xxx._

Yes well I had alot of problems with this chapter but it's done now... I think it's time I introduced a little monkey friend ;P signing out now nami kuroboshi xxx


	29. Chapter 27

Once upon a lullaby chapter27

My life is not normal. For starters I'm half bird, next I live in a house with guys who turn into animals, my family hates me, and I'm just over-all weird. And yet my life gets weirder... Let's say that the weirdness continued when we got back from the shrine... actually no it started before that... in the car...

"HATORI WATCH OUT!" Kyo yelled from the back seat. I clung to my seat in fear as the car swerved trying to not hit the passing deer. Luckily the car didn't damage anything... well except for my ears. Everybody ran out the car to look at the deer... but I didn't leave my seat. Somehow I knew it was ok so I sat there and sighed. But suddenly my head was filled with a thousand feelings... that weren't mine. I felt pain, concern, sadness, shock, fear... And it felt like it was killing me. I looked up and I realised... nobody was moving. NO! Did I use my powers again? As the feelings subsided I listened desperately for the answer from one of my fairies but it never came. I couldn't open the car door... it was stuck, frozen like the rest of the world. Getting angry I rammed the door and it jerked open sending me flying. And as if by a miracle the whole world unfroze. "Nami are you ok?" Kyo and yuki instantly ran rushing over helping me up.

"Yeah... the door was jammed." I muttered dusting off my clothes clambering into the car. See total weirdness. The deer was fine, it had ran off before the car had even swerved, And we drove off in silence with only the faint sound of music keeping us awake.

Hatori dropped us off taking momiji with him and Kyo and yuki took care of all the bags and stuff. I went to take my shoes off as normal by the door but when I went to place my shoes down I noticed an extra pair of shoes. "Yuki, do you know why there is an extra pair of shoes here?" I asked yuki as he walked through the door. But before yuki could answer...

"IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A young woman ran through the door. Her light brown hair strewn across her wild face. Her pretty pink furisode made her look alot like somebody I knew... OMG THE ONSEN WOMAN! But didn't she say she had a son? So... does that mean that this person is a boy?! But ignoring that why is he apologizing? "I CANT BELIEVE I DARED TAKE A SPOT ON YOUR SHOE RACK! IM SORRRYYYY PLEASE FORGIVEEEEE MEEEEEEE!" so... that's why? Then he fainted... And standing behind him was shigure grinning as usual.

"Sorry about that, this is Ritsu. The monkey; he has 'issues' so treat him kindly... but mental note if he ever gets out of control just jab him on his side and the effects are shown here." He pointed at Ritsu lying on the floor. "So how was your trip?" He spoke casually as if the past minute had never even happened... but me? I was lost for words.

That night went well sort of... Ritsu had explained that he was here to meet me and to visit his cousins. He was actually quite sweet but he often panicked. Like before...

We had just finished unpacking... me and yuki that is. Kyo after being insulted many times had ran off to sulk on the roof as usual. Ritsu had tried to help but luckily yuki gave him the job of putting the clothes in piles. But even that wasn't so easy... "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ritsu yelled in horror as if he had seen a ghost. "IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY!" He desperately clutched onto rags of clothes that looked alot like a pink bit of shredded fabric. While he went on his scream fest I took the fabric off him and looked closer... MY DRESS! My beautiful goddess like dress had been shredded into a hopeless torn mess. Trying not to get angry I counted to ten, and placed the fabric down.

"It's Ok Ritsu; it's just a dress I never wore much. Just calm down and you and yuki can go. I will finish my packing; Yuki will probably give you the job of doing kyo's clothes if you're planning on ripping them." I stood up and help open the door for them.

"Good idea." Yuki stood up grinning. "Come on Ritsu." Well Yuki liked the idea of destroying kyo's clothes. Yuki isn't really the prince everybody makes him out to be. He is very mischievous when he wants to be. As they both left; Ritsu with a little frown on his face. Poor Ritsu he must try so hard.

Then it happened again the welling pain in my chest were I can't control the emotions swirling round in my heart. Pain, sadness, anger... It hurts so much. I felt myself collapse on my knees, but somehow I felt like half of me wasn't me anymore. I could hear voices... Of how people felt, and of how people wanted to feel. I could hear voices from people who go to our school that lived really far away. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run from it all... but I can't. All these voices and emotions are in my head. I opened my mouth but no words, no sound... nothing came out. Backing myself in the corner, I felt my world go dizzy. Taking deep breaths over and over again the voices started to fade. One by one they left back to their own hearts, their own minds. And then my head was quiet; I slowly started to sob into my arm making it wet with tear stains. I don't want this life anymore, I don't want to be me anymore, and it hurts so much. I don't feel I am not strong enough to handle anything like this. I'll let everybody down again. I can't stand being like this... Why can't I just die?

Well there we have it another cliff-hanger... just to annoy jessu. We'll see you next time on once upon a lullaby.


	30. Chapter 28

Once upon a lullaby chapter28

_I want to die... I don't want to live... I want the pain and misery to end... will it go away from the world if I'm gone? _

I woke up to hear Ritsus yells in the distance. Well not distance, downstairs. My head started to throb... another headache. I heard the faint words of milk... Oh my god and SORRRYYYYYYY! We all know who said the last one. I jerked upwards like a zombie; my hair a mess, my face white. I still haven't got over the stuff that happened yesterday. I still hear the buzzing in my ears...

"What's going on?" I fixed the last button on my shirt walking down the steps. Shigure was wiping up the last of the milk that had been spilt on the floor, yuki was still half asleep, Kyo was sulking in the corner and Ritsu was sad in a ball in the corner. Yuki looked up and smiled at me; I didn't really need to have asked what had gone on because we all knew the answer.

"Ritsu went on a rampage," he smirked. I tried to smile as best as I could but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace. I have to get my emotions under control otherwise I could cause a disaster. I went and helped shigure to mop up the remains of the milk and picked up some spare change to go get some more milk. Being alone gave me time to think... but the contents of my thoughts would not be able to control my emotions. Luckily I managed to think of happy things and what I would cook later. MY cooking had definitely improved. I can cook simple meals without burning them or destroying them, I know it's only a small simple thing but it makes me feel better. I checked in my purse; that small change wasn't small change. I had picked up 1,500¥ and had alot to spare as the milk isn't much. Walking round the market I looked at all the stalls I knew was cheap and avoiding the ones that were expensive or made you feel guilty when you didn't buy anything. Then one stall caught my eye; it was a Wicca stall. Filled with charms and rocks, perfumes and inscence then I saw it... The book pulled me towards it. I couldn't stay away from it, the design was so exquisite and even though it looked faded it still, the book still had that rustic, special type of look. On the front was a pentacle either painted or stuck on in gold.

"Can I help you miss?" An old woman wearing a long purple robe, her electric blue eyes pierced me as if she knew who I was, her long brown hair was tied up in a loose pony, and she was short and was smiling slightly.

"Yes," I couldn't stop myself from looking at the book. "Can I buy that book?" I pointed at the pentacle book. Then a sort of shocked smile appeared on her face.

"The book of whispers." She stated to me but it seemed she was talking more to herself than to me. "You must be special usually the book repels people from buying it." She walked slowly towards the book and held it. I only noticed then that she was wearing gloves. She noticed me staring at them; "I have to wear them otherwise the book doesn't let me hold it." She smirked. She held out the book and dropped it in my hands. I didn't know what she meant about the book not letting anybody hold it because it stayed in my hands like an ordinary book. Her grin grew wide; "Yes well since the book rightfully belongs to you, you can have it." And before I could protest she handed me a bag that had the book and a stand for it. "I won't take no for an answer, this book has caused me so much trouble you can have it. Now the minute you place this book in your house it won't leave the house, it will protect itself so don't worry about theft... and be careful." The woman was acting like I was doing her a huge favour. Protect itself? That's stupid... right?

Getting home everybody was doing their usual routine, even Ritsu was calm. They welcomed me in, Kyo grabbing the milk before Ritsu could even look at it. The atmosphere was calm; so I felt calm too. I walked upstairs and set up the fairly large, cold, deep brown stand and placed the book of whispers on it. I flicked the first page and read the paragraph. _The book of whispers is to be only used for pure selfless reasons. The book of whispers is now yours to look after and treat with respect. This book is only used by the chosen ones and all of us guardians; the unicorn, the mermaid, the centaur, the sphinx and the yet to come phoenix. May home, peace and love be on your side? __Madii F. _

Is this book really magic? Why did it mention the phoenix? Who is this Madii F.? Questions flooded through my head in such a short space of time and I got a throbbing head-ache. I flicked through the rest of the pages and images of what they called demons, fairies, and loads of other mythical creatures, spells and potions covered every page. A magic book. Well it did make sense... what else was I supposed to call the experiences I have went through. Magic... I still can't get a grasp on it all. Closing the book slowly I lay on my bed and slowly closed my eyes catching up on the sleep I had lost this morning.

Just like this morning I was awoken again. This time I heard the distant yells of Kyo and yuki fighting. Had Ritsu went home? Or had Ritsu been the cause of the fight? I shifted myself of the bed standing on a pin. Luck is totally against me I thought as I tried not to yell as tears brimmed in my tired eyes.

Limping down the stairs I pushed open the door and I was right; Kyo and yuki were sending each other flying... ok not true yuki was sending Kyo flying. Ritsu was screaming, running round over some smashed plates. Shigure wasn't here; obviously left with the commotion to visit his friends. I felt the stress rising and my head ache got ten times worse. I raised my hands without realising and willed myself to make it freeze. I looked up as the noisy room finally went silent, yuki and Kyo were frozen in place; Kyo was just about to be kicked in the jaw. Ritsu was stopped in his tracks; no noise came from his once yelling mouth. I felt pleased with myself; I had finally controlled my power... but I could have never been prepared for what happened next...

I lifted my hands to unfreeze the room but instead of unfreezing it an explosion came from the other side of the room. I turned round starting to get stressed... Did I do this? Or was it a demon that the book had warned me about. I lifted my hands again and when another thing exploded into a million sharp pieces I realised it was me. I couldn't stop the stress, the panic and the anger for myself. Suddenly without me even trying stuff started to explode. Small pieces of broken plates showered down on me making me even more angry and scared. I had to hold on the frame to stop me from collapsing. It took a while but soon as my mood calmed so did the explosions. Almost in tears I raised my hands and begged for the world to unfreeze; my wish was obliged. As the world unfroze yuki kicked Kyo in the jaw and Ritsu carried on with his yelling. But that all stopped when yuki turned round.

"Nami!?" He exclaimed running over to make sure I wasn't seriously ill. Kyo got up almost instantly and Ritsu stopped in his tracks, not coming over.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I was obviously not fine, I was feeling queasy and I'm sure I looked as pale and icky as I felt. "Just please keep it down." Yuki helped me upstairs and Kyo suddenly realised the mess. He didn't mention anything though as I looked bad enough without him mentioning anything that could make me worse.

For the rest of the night I was spoilt; Yuki had informed me that the house was clean, he got Kyo to make me lunch and even though I wouldn't let him call hatori he made sure I got the right medication. Yet all the time I felt like my heart was aching, I need to control my powers before I hurt somebody and I really don't want to do that. As yuki turned off my light I lay down on my pillow and fell asleep.

In my dream there was no pain in my head anymore, my whole body felt pure... whole. Looking round there were trees covered in vines, butterflies in a million colours, flowers scattered around the bright green grass. Paradise! Running down the perfect path I saw the house; our house. And sitting on a blanket was all my friends; yuki, Kyo, shigure, jessu, hana, uo and the rest of the zodiac. Yuki and Kyo jumped up and ran towards me holding out their hands.

"Nami come on," They both said huge grins on their faces. Are they insane? I can't hurt them... I can't.

"I cant... I'll hurt you." I spoke quietly. And to my surprise instead of being concerned they laughed.

"Nami you can't hurt us," They smiled. "We are your friends; we will stick by you through everything you have got to believe that." And I do, I need to trust that I won't hurt them. They are my best friends; I'm sure that if I trust myself as much as they must do I can control my inner demons.

My eyes flickered open; the light filled my room brightening every inch of it. I Threw off the covers and pulled on my clothes and then I had a sudden moment of inspiration I flicked my hand willing the tissue box blow up. Quickly before it could explode I flicked my hand again and it froze. I have full control of my power. I couldn't stop myself from smiling; I ran down the stairs taking 2 at a time and hurried into the living room. There still sat Ritsu, Yuki and Kyo.

"Are you ok Nami?" Yuki leapt up and felt my forehead.

"I feel fine." I grinned, I meant it. I feel so much better, just being with them makes me happy and helps me find the will to carry on. Then before we could sit down the table shook. Ritsu jumped up and slipped back into the large china cabinet. Plates fell shattering as it hit the ground, me and yuki jumped up quickly at the same time bashing heads. I stumbled back and fell into the mess of destroyed plates, and a sharp searing pain pierced my skin. I felt the cold blood flow down my arm, and suddenly everything stopped. All of us turned to look at Ritsu that was looking at me in horror.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He started to whimper, "Why can't I do anything right!" And he fled out the front door. Without thinking twice about the blood on my arm I leapt up and ran after him.

"Ritsu!" I called. I turned round to look thinking he would be hiding in trees but I was wrong; he was on the roof.

"I'm sorry Nami, the injuries I have caused you is in-excusable. I am so sorry. I WISH I WOULD JUST DIE!" He cried yelling out into the empty trees. To want to die, to feel that much anger and self hatred is such a strong emotion that doesn't go away that easily. The only way for that anger to disappear is if there is somebody there who makes you feel calm and at home.

"Ritsu!" I called up to the quivering man up on our roof. "There is no need for you to hate yourself to this degree; you can't hurt people all the time. It's impossible, it's also impossible that you can never make a person happy. It's hard to find a place where you can be yourself but you will find it. And it doesn't have to be within yourself it can be within another person. Somebody else that can make you feel right. Saying that you want to die... that makes me ore sad than anything else. You may not be perfect but that should be enough inspiration to try and make yourself into the more confident person you want to be." His tear covered face turned to look at me. His expression was of bewilderment but also an understanding. He swung his arms backwards and forwards and jumped up in the air and landed on his feet in front of me.

"Really? Can I really find that person?" He asked his voice quiet and hopeful.

"Of course, if I can find 3 then you can definitely find at least one." I grinned looking at the window were Kyo and yuki stood watching smiling at me. That is all I need.

Weird chapter there... don't know how long it will be until I write the next chapter but keep reading and keep away from china plates (they smash easily)


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"YES SUMMER!" Uo yelled as we all cheered running out the school doors, yes summer was here and we had six weeks of total freedom. Kida and Kashu had come in today not realising that today was the last day. Jessu going to spend summer with her family and me, hana and uo were planning to go visit sometime.

"Yes summer, the perfect time for sleeping." Hana smiled walking behind us.

"Hana you can't sleep we need to make as much of summer as we can." I grinned and stepped in front of her.

"Defiantly," Uo grinned. "There is so much we need to do; like swimming, going to the beach, pelting Kyo with water balloons..."

"Hey Yankee I heard that." Kyo casually walked down the steps behind us. His top buttons were unfastened and one hand was in his pocket, even though there was a scowl on his face he looked... good. Wait! What am I saying...? It must just be the heat... "Hey nami," He walked over to me. "Are we going to shishous dojo tonight?" He asked me. I felt myself go warm and I couldn't find my words for a second...

"Y-yeah," I managed to mutter... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

"Great." His smile was bright and warm and suddenly I felt light headed...

"Nami we need to go down this path," Kyo pointed at the rocky path in front of us. He was wearing his normal clothes were as I had made a bit of an effort and was wearing a new white dress with grey ankle boots to match. I followed him down the path, my feet were a bit sore but I didn't complain. I have wanted to visit the dojo for ages, and finally Shishou invited me and Kyo to come visit. We walked a bit further and there in front of us was this amazing house. It wasn't as big as Shigures but it was big enough. "Come on Nami," Kyo smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards his dads' house like he was a little kid. And as I felt his happiness radiate off him I couldn't help from feeling happy too.

"Nami, Kyo, come in." Shishou smiled at us welcoming us in. It was a hot summer's day so we had no coats. We were led into the living room and sat down at the small table. "So tell me how have you been?"

"Sensei, Tokii asked if he can pay next week he forgot his wallet." A young man walked round wearing a white dojo uniform peeked round the doorway. In a way he was king off attractive, he had deep chocolate eyes and mousy brown hair, he was pretty tall and even though he was lanky he had slight muscles which made him look VERY good... but every time I looked at him I seemed to keep comparing him to somebody... but I don't know who. "Oh who is this?" He stepped out from the doorframe and was obviously looking at me. "Is this kyo's girlfriend?" He smirked and even though I knew it was a joke I felt my cheeks flame.

"Shut up Kunimitsu!" Kyo yelled jumping up to his feet; Shishou chuckled very amused by the situation.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." Kunimitsu left the room with a smug expression. Kyo sighed and sat down, his cheeks slightly red too.

"So what's for dinner," I asked Shishou desperately trying to change the subject. Shishou thought for a second and looked sheepish.

"Well that depends on what we have in the cupboard." He grinned.

"SHISHOU!" Kyo groaned looking in the cupboards. "There is nothing here, how the hell do you survive?" Shishou stood by the doorway. Kyo was right there was nothing here, except for a couple of potatoes, a loaf of bread and butter. The whole kitchen would be better off it was empty.

"I'm very sorry; I haven't had time to restock my inventory." Shishou apologized and Kyo sighed in defeat.

"It doesn't matter you can't cook anyway."

"I'll cook." I suggested stepping forward. Kyo looked at me warily.

"Are you sure."

"There is no trust nowadays." I smirked teasing him. "I can cook simple meals if I want to."

"I will help." Shishou grinned at me.

"NO!!!" Kyo yelled pushing him out the door. "STAY OUTSIDE!!!" Kyo turned round to face me, I was kind of ready for a lecture and being yelled at but Kyo was smiling. I felt relieved that he wasn't angry but his smile also made me do somersaults. "I'll help, what are we making?"

Maybe I'm ill, maybe it's the heat. It could just be because of summer, my stomach was full of butterflies that time yuki tried to kiss me... but Kyo isn't trying to kiss me... IM SO CONFUSED!!! Being alone in the kitchen doesn't help. We are only having chip sandwiches. Kyo is cutting the potatoes and I'm cooking them. I felt like I was going to pass out when I was finally saved.

"Nami can you come set the table please; apparently I shouldn't be trusted with utensils of any kind." Shishou peeked round the doorway, Kyo nodded and I was finally free to breathe. "Have you seen this mark here," Shishou pointed to the wall. I took a closer look and there was a huge burn up it. I guess it looked like a face a bit. "Kyo used to be very afraid of this; he would run over crying over it." He smiled. I smiled. And as if my magic Kyo came racing through the door.

"I WAS SO NOT CRYING!" he came through blushing, holding a plate.

"Kyo put down the plate." I said calmly trying to stifle back the laughter.

"Sensei there is a phone call for you." Kunimitsu came holding the phone to his shoulder. As Shishou left the room it went quiet.

"Ignore Shishou ok half the stuff he says is rubbish." Kyo mumbled quietly, leaving the room making sure he didn't smash the plate.

A few minutes later Shishou came bustling in grabbing his sandals and coat. "I have to leave for now I won't be long. I nodded not wanting to speak; my words were all tangled as I imagined Kyo being scared of the mark.

"Kyo," I spoke quietly leaning against the doorway. He turned and looked at me, "Shishou says he needs to leave, he will be back soon." Without saying anything Kyo turned back around. Is he avoiding me because of the wall thing? "Kyo there is honestly nothing to be embarrassed about the mark on the wall did look kind of scary."

"I wasn't scared." He blushed slightly but didn't yell or snap.

"You don't need to be ashamed; I'm scared of stuff too. Alot of things actually." I smiled as he turned around obviously hooked. "I'm afraid of spiders, ghosts, and also being alone." I felt my heart twist, that's right all this time one of the things I'm scared of is dying alone. And that's something I'm gonna do pretty soon but I would never tell him that.

"You're not alone though." He spoke walking towards me. "You have all of us, all your friends, we support you threw you decisions even if we don't agree with them." He was standing so close I couldn't breathe, instead I felt his breathe on my forehead. My heart felt like it was running a mile; my head felt like it was trying to work out a really hard equation, neither of them succeeding. "Anyway what a girly and wuss type thing to be afraid of. Spiders..." He started to laugh.

Way. To. Ruin. The. Moment! I pushed him back and walked over to the pan. "Don't tell me you're mad." He sounded appalled. "Ok what can I do? Eternal servitude? Do you want me to become a belly dancer?" I tried not to let him cheer me up but I felt the corner of my mouth flick up.

"Both sounds good." I started to laugh, I couldn't help myself. Being with Kyo allowed me to be myself, it felt good. "Here," I handed him the plates as he bowed and carried them in placing them on the table. He got the tea towel and carried it on his arm like a butler; he came back in carrying drinks. All the time he was doing that I was laughing, but somewhere deep in my heart something just... clicked.

Shishou came back home with flowers for me and some takeout chips because he thought we would eat them all before he came back. (He was right.) At the end of the day me and Kyo waved goodbye to Shishou before we walked home together.

Yay next chapter I have decided nami is going to take a break. Toodaloo xxx


	32. Chapter 30

Once upon a lullaby chapter30

"The night was cold as the trees swayed from side to side, the moon hid behind the dark, overpowering clouds. The leaves seemed to be whispering to themselves as the wind caused them to rustle ever so slightly..." Haru droned on as I walked out the room. He and momiji had come over bringing Kisa and Hiro with them. The two youngest were asleep and Haru was trying to scare us with his stories. I glanced round the room picking up pieces of rubbish, but I noticed that one seat was empty... Yukis!? Maybe he is at his vegetable garden. I slid out the door silently, knowing Kyo would never let me out in the dark, and walked to the vegetable patch.

I walked through the rocky roads, trees causing shadows on the ground in front of me, but I'm not scared; me and yuki always come back from the vegetable patch this way. I pushed past the large branches out of my way and kept walking. In the forest I kind of felt safe; surrounded by trees and plants... it felt homely. But then the leaves quivered on a nearby bush; I heard the faint footsteps and then... trotting, but with a thud the noise stopped. "YUKI!!!" I called out rushing over to the bush. Could it be yuki? Pulling back the green leafy branches, feeling the thorns scrap my legs not fully piercing the skin I saw it.

It was the most amazing horse, black fur and a long black mane. It lay on the ground and its beautiful face glared at me. "OMG!" I rushed over kneeling by it. "Are you ok?" I didn't expect it to answer but I didn't expect it to growl at me... at least I think it's a growl. "Are you hurt?" I checked its back, its seemed like it had a temper so I didn't dare check the rest of it. As I rested my hands on its back a faint orange glow lit up beneath me. _What's happening?_ I thought. _Your healing I think... It's a rare power, you can heal others but not yourself._ The answer called out into my head. Aqua; I smirked. I left my hand there and after a while the glow faded. I expect that means its healed? What I didn't expect was the poof of smoke that followed.

In the horses place was a girl, She had long black hair probably the same length as mine. Her eyes were dark brown as they glared in disgust, shock and fear. "How did you do that?" She snarled, in a way her voice was beautiful. But it also sounded like she didn't use it enough for it to reach full beauty. "Tell me what you are." She snarled again, impatient from lack of answers.

"I don't know what you mean." I said shrugging off my cardigan and handing it to her.

"You healed me!" She accused grudgingly accepting the cardigan. "OMG..." She suddenly realised something... something bad. She shuffled backwards, her brown eyes filled with fear more than anything else. "Y-you y-y-you're the ph-phoenix." She pointed at me. "Stay back!" She threatened as I stepped forward. You see this is exactly why I tried to hide the secret.

"Yes I'm the phoenix, but I won't hurt you." I sighed walking towards her despite the growls. Down her leg was a cut, blood seeped out slowly from it. "Your hurt." I sighed and bent down to look at her leg. Maybe I can do it again? I placed my hands out and imagined me healing the cut; I imagined the faint golden glow with the warmth that made you feel better. And it worked. The glow emitted from my hands and the cut slowly disappeared. I wiped the remaining blood line and smiled. "See."

"Nami?" Yukis voice called out from the trees. I heard the branches rustle and yukis anxious form appeared before us. "Rin!" he exclaimed shocked. Rin just glared at him. I wonder if she likes anybody or does she just glare at everybody? "What's happening?" I looked at Rin. Is she going to tell? Is this it? Do I have to leave? Will I be sent back to my family? But for a while she was silent.

"Nothing happened yuki, butt out!" She stood up and walked towards him. "I'll be going now." And she ran; she was so quick that I couldn't have stopped her. She was incredible... like a horse.

"Nami are you ok?" Yuki helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who was that girl?" I asked, he didn't let go of my hand, he just held it there.

"That's Isuzu sohma, we all call her Rin. I guess you have gathered that she is the horse." He smiled. "Now come on we need to get you home before everybody gets worried. You know what Kyo will be like." I nodded a smile arising. I wonder why she didn't tell him... Could it be because I healed her and she feels indebted to me? Well god knows... All I know for now is that my secret has been spilled, and I have no guaranty that it will be safe.

The next day

Everybody had gone out, all the chores had been done and I had no distractions to take my mind of my problems. Will she go tell Akito first? Is that why she didn't tell yuki? Does she hate me? I sat down against the wall and pulled out my book. 'The book of whispers' I read aloud. I turned the pages so carefully; each one looked like they would tear at the slightest touch. Each potion, every spell drawn me in. I had to read them twice just to understand the full meaning. Even the lower class demons looked scary and powerful, seriously what type of world is this were all horror characters come alive? The door swung in the breeze so I went to close it. But standing there in the doorway; her long her out sweeping down her back, her chocolate brown eyes glared at me, her black top matched her knee high black boots, with a short denim skirt. "I want answers." She spoke never taking her gaze of me.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked politely pouring out the tea. So far she hadn't protested the biscuits and the tea I had got for her. We were sitting opposite each other at the table and her glare wasn't as fierce.

"Are you really the phoenix?" She muttered. Instead of answering I nodded. She didn't seem surprised, like she knew the answer before she asked. "But all the legends say that the phoenix hates the zodiac, and that she curses them. So why," She looked down as if she were embarrassed. "So why did you heal me?" She looked at me her eyes filled with curiosity. I put down the tea pot and sighed.

"I'm not evil, I have my dark moments but so does everybody. The phoenix was falsely accused of all those things. I healed you because you were hurt, I didn't want you to be in pain. The phoenix has always wanted to get along with the zodiac but god was jealous. I do promise that I won't hurt you; I won't hurt any of your family either. The only way that your family can be hurt is if you tell them my secret. They can't know... not yet anyway." I looked down as well.

"You know that is really stupid and offensive." She snapped. I looked up at her and she had her arms folded across her chest. "Do you honestly think I would tell?" My eyes widened in amazement. She isn't going to tell? "But in return you have to help me."

"Of course," I nodded eagerly. "The curse, I want it broken. I don't want anybodies help... but... you look like you care for the others... and also you have those powers don't you." Oh... so she wants the curse broken. But... I don't know how. Maybe...

"I don't know how though..." I tried to tell her but she suddenly jerked up way to fast.

"This better not be about you being annoyed with all of us or something, this isn't just about you! Yuki will be controlled by Akito ten times more than he is now. Kyo will be locked up, just like the cat before him and the cat before that. We won't have a choice. We have to do what Akito says; defying him hurts us. You HAVE to help us; if not for the rest of us at least do it for Kyo and yuki!" Her speech was long but every word was like stabbing me. Kyo locked up? Yuki controlled? They won't have a choice? I'm lucky, Akitos words don't affect me; but they do for the others. They deserve a life after high school... maybe it's the last gift I can give them...

"Ok, I'll try." I mumbled. I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Thanks." She muttered taking a biscuit and walking towards the door. "By the way, I still don't like you." I turned round and her lips were slightly curved at the edges.

"Ditto." I smirked and she walked out the door. I guess this is a weird type of friendship, but I guess that's just who Rin is, Breaking the zodiac curse though... Is it really possible?

End of chapter 30. Wow chapter 30 I am made up with myself now XD but I don't know if I will reach my 100 chapter goal. Signing out nami kuroboshi xxx


	33. Chapter 31

Once upon a lullaby chapter31

There is NOTHING! In the book of whispers about breaking the zodiacs curse, there are loads of spells on how to break binding curses, truth telling curses etc. but not a single one on the zodiac. How am I supposed to keep my promise with Rin? I placed my book on its stand and fell back onto my soft, warm bed. Maybe there's something wrong with me... maybe there isn't a way to break it. I know I shouldn't give up but 2 weeks of searching through the book, through the internet and more books you would think I would have found a shred of hope. Maybe that woman at the stall might know something... Would she still be there? I pulled on my coat and checked the ticking clock; 2 o'clock. I have enough time.

"I'm going out I won't be long." I called to shigure who sat quietly in the front room reading the paper. He nodded and I ran out the front door, she led me to the book maybe she could lead me to the way to break the curse; Kyo would be free, Yuki would be able to do whatever he wanted... The entire zodiac... finally happy. Maybe they would be able to except me if they weren't blinded by the curse...

I ran through the streets to the market, people crowded round every stall. It made it almost impossible for anybody to see. The loud noises ringed in my ear, and I blocked the out with ease. I trekked through the crowds, being pushed into people. The stall owners always asking if I wanted to buy something, until I found it... the place where the stall should be was empty. There was no stall, no mystical aura... completely gone. That's it, all hope gone. I'll never break the curse; I'll never keep my promise with Rin.

I pushed back through the crowds fighting back the coming tears that wanted to spill all over my cheeks. When I was out of the crowds and in a bright alleyway, I let a few tears slip out; I would wait until tonight for the tear fest.

"Are you ok?" A kind voice asked. I looked up at the voice. He was tall with mousy brown hair, light eyes and a comforting smile. He had a warm presence about him and I was sure that he was a good person. I decided speaking was dangerous, tears, tears and oh yes more tears would be the result of that. I nodded my head not meeting his concerned gaze. "Whatever is up will get better, trust me." He smiled at me and suddenly I felt better. "Tissue?" He handed me a soft tissue which is more what rich men would carry around to looked 'fancy'. I took it warily and dabbed the tiny water droplets at the corner of my eyes and handed it back to him.

"Keep it." He grinned. "I suppose later you will need that for when you cry properly." And I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed friendly enough...

"KURENO." The sharp voice echoed through the alleyway. We both turned round to see the man dressed in black, his fringe covering most of one eye but you could still see the daggers that were being sent my way. The way he spoke was so important and so higher than anybody else... Akito. "So we finally meet again Ms Nami." His smile had no warmth, no friendliness; just as he probably intended it. He held up his hand. Like a reflex I held mine up to shake but Akito had other ideas. He whacked my hand out the way and his hand touched my cheek. I tensed ready for the pain of the curse that would kill me... but nothing came. Then I remember yukis and hatoris conversation that they had while I pretended to sleep.

"_Will she ever get it again?" Yukis voice was panic stricken, desperately seeking answers._

"_Her immune system should have worked a way to repel the disease from ever coming back. Her immune system is far stronger than any of ours; anybody else who had got this would have died quickly. For her it dragged out..." Hatori explained to yuki, he nodded at the right times and sighed at the end. _

So my immune system protected me from the curse now? Cool. Akitos eyes were like coal, threatening and filled with rage. His hand dug in slightly to my cheek, and I could see he was waiting for me to speak. "Hello, Akito. And it's nice to see you too," I tried to smile but his nails were starting to puncture my skin.

"It looks like you were searching for a stall back there, could we help at all." Akito gestured at Kureno. So he saw me...

"No it wasn't there." I spoke politely; I wasn't in the mood for conflict. I looked at Kureno and his eyes were indifferent.

"Oh yes this is Kureno... he is the rooster." His smirk was wider and way more evil. He retracted his long fingers from my cheek, and I felt tiny drops of blood trickle down my cheek. "You know what I think?" He asked me. I shook my head the pain kicking my cheek. "I think you're trying to take my family from me. You are trying to break my bond with my family... well that's not going happen. Trust me, you can do what you like but you will never separate our ties. Never," And he lifted his hand and with a swift movement he slapped me. My cheek stung from the force of the slap and my eyes brimmed with tears. "Remember watch your step." He whispered in my ear. His hand dug into my neck. "Because do anything wrong and it'll all end." And his nails punctured my skin. He pushed me backwards as the blood seeped out more heavily and pulled Kureno away.

Out of all the things that happened; the pain, akitos threats, and the fact that he figured me out was that I couldn't sense Kureno. Ever since I got my powers back I could sense a member of the zodiac, but when I met Kureno he was fully human. There was no curse, no magic... nothing. What's going on? I'm scared... I don't want them to be sad... I don't want them to lose their lives... but stopping their lives from being lost... will mean a sacrifice of mine. I'm lonely... really lonely.

"Nami-Chan," Momiji ran up to me. It was only then that I realised I had fell to my knees. "Are you ok?" I nodded tears flooding out my eyes now.

"Momiji?" I asked warily. "Do you hate the phoenix?" I asked bowing my head. I didn't want to look in his eyes when I heard his answer.

"Nope." He smiled as I jerked my head up. "She is pretty, and full of light. How can that be bad? I would like to meet her one day." Pretty? Full of light? I know that he wouldn't have been talking about me but still... it's the first time I have heard something like that before. Without thinking I pulled him into a hug and cried into his fur as he turned into a rabbit.

"Thank you." I whispered and we stayed there in the alleyway... friendship is such a beautiful thing; maybe I am not so lonely after all. I think that if it's for my friends... the ones that I love I will give up everything. Because when you have bonds like this with people, whether its friends or family they will be strong. I don't think that the Sohmas bond with Akito is a 'bond'. There is too much fear... too much pain. I will save them... even if it's the last thing I will ever do.

Awwww momiji makes me smile. Well that's the end. I am very sorry for any delays or lack of ideas but I will try and do my best. Any ideas will be much appreciated... thank you 3


	34. Chapter 32

Once upon a lullaby chapter32

"You would so not get a tattoo." Uo spoke jokingly obviously about to declare a bet of some sort.

"Why in the world would I get a tattoo?" Kyo snapped back. Yes we were finally on the school trip; me, uo, hana, jessu, yuki and Kyo were sitting outside an ice cream parlour next to a tattoo shop.

"Ok, ginger snaps you go get a tattoo and I will dye my hair pink." Uo smirked. Uh oh more bets more stupid bets. Other than that the atmosphere out here is beautiful. The teachers had given us a two hour break. In the past hour I had managed to pull everybody round one site before their complaining annoyed me and we went to an ice cream parlour. I looked at the red and black tattoo shop. I always imagined getting a tattoo on my back. A gorgeous one; purple angel wings with two deep purple eyes underneath them and stars decorated round the edges of the eyelashes. I have enough money...

"No," I think getting a tattoo is a reckless and stupid thing to do, Kyo informed her and for some reason I felt stupid for even thinking about it.

"Hey Nami there is a clothes shop over there can we go in pwease." Jessu pleaded. Looking up at me; interrupting the previous conversation.

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's go." And jessu and me left the table to which hana and uo followed leaving the deadly double alone... but they caught up with us soon. And the tattoo idea had completely flitted out of my mind.

"Ok team today we are going to visit 8 temples and shrines that we should have visited yesterday so no complaining. Don't wander off, and listen closely because there will be a quiz on this." The teacher declared the rules to the non listening group in the food hall. "Now let's head out." WE each filtered from the noisy hall after the teacher who was babbling about nonsense, I couldn't hear what she was saying over the chatter but luckily I had prepared and already learnt alot of stuff about the land sites and history. This basic village is very traditional; bamboo and tea leaf trees scattered everywhere, inscence burned around us creating a sweet but almost suffocating smell.

We walked past lots of sites with the same smell and the same boring babble. Hana, uo and jessu had been put in another group so I was here with yuki and Kyo. "Hey Yuki what do you like the most about this place?" I turned to yuki.

"Hmm," He smiled his truly dazzling smile and thought. "Well I like the earthly feeling this place has; the history is interesting as well. I am also grateful I get to spend time with friends." He blatantly looked at me when he said this and I couldn't help blushing.

"What about you Kyo?" I turned to look at Kyo to hide my flusteredness but my kitty friend had gone! "Yuki where's Kyo?" I asked. Yuki didn't even look surprised.

"I heard some girl was going to confess in the temple, he didn't know though so he went with her." And for some reason jealousy burst up in flames inside of me, and for some reason I feel it's his fault. I mean why would he go off, he didn't even tell me... I mean he obviously knew that it would be a confession of some sort so why...? I mean leaving the group is very stupid and very reckless... so why say to uo that getting a tattoo is reckless. It is very hypocritical, so I don't see why I shouldn't be stupid and reckless either... I mean it's what I want right?

"Yuki if I go somewhere will you cover for me?" I asked with big eyes.

"Of course, but why? What's up?" He asked shocked.

"There is just this shop I wanted to go to but I forgot yesterday." I grinned; yuki would probably have the same views of Kyo if I tell him. He nodded then looked at his watch.

"Be back soon ok?" He waved and walked away leaving me to walk away to the tattoo parlour.

It wasn't far away and I started to feel giddy as I walked through the door. A large man with about 400 tattoos sat at the desk in front of me. He was wearing a simple black tank top and his mousy brown hair with covering his face as he read a magazine very intently. "Excuse me?" I asked and he looked up instantly. "I would like a tattoo please." I spoke politely hoping I wasn't out of place.

"You're at the right place, what would you like?" He leaned forward showing a full set of perfectly white teeth. I pulled out a small piece of paper from my bag and placed it on the desk in front of me.

"I want this." I said simply as he looked at it, and I watched as his eyes widened. The design is pretty basic although I spent alot of time working on it. He nodded and beckoned a man forward.

"D'ya reckon y' will be able to do this?" The huge man asked. The man he asked was a lot leaner and had black hair tied up into a short pony. He wore a short sleeved shirt in a deep velvet red colour and black skinny jeans to match. His mouth curved up in a smile as he looked from me to the design on the table.

"Of course, where d'ya want it?" He smiled.

"On my back by my shoulders." I spoke firmly, he was obviously trying to flirt but it wasn't going to work... I'm not that type of girl... well not anymore (the Ryu incident is forgotten.) He smiled and pulled me by my elbow into a room where a large leather chair sat in the middle.

"Take a seat." He gestured and I sat down, the chair is reasonably comfy and I ended up laying my head against the head rest. "Ok not you are going to have to wear this boob tube so I don't get any ink on your pretty shirt. I'll be outside so call me in." And he handed me a small piece of pink fabric. I slipped it on and folded my shirt up neatly.

"You can come in now." I called through the door unsure of whether I would be opening it to a load of men. He pushed the door open and I sat back sitting backwards so he could get to my back.

"It's a very beautiful design but I have to warn you... this will hurt." He spoke gently as if I wasn't aware of this fact.

"I'll be fine." I confirmed and closed my eyes. I felt the dampness of a towel rub against my back, I waited for the pain but nothing came. I opened my eyes slightly and the tattoo man sat there pulling out the top of the needle.

"Morning," He smiled. "Well afternoon." He joked cheerily. Huh? "You fell asleep, I've never seen anybody so peaceful when they were getting a tattoo; especially on the back. Are you ok?" He smiled again a little shocked but smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine?"I nodded pulling my top over the bandages on my back. I mean I think I'm fine, I wasn't even dreaming. I can't believe I fell asleep, what time is it? I glanced at the clock 3 O'CLOCK!!! This tattoo took 3 hours!? "Here," I handed him to money and ran out. They will have all gone back to the hotel... but I don't know where it is! I ran down the way I came past the grey and sand coloured houses, past the beautiful bamboo, past the scented stalls and to the place where I left yuki. Nobody was here except a man, he had his back to me and his head was hidden by a tree. That's when he moved and I saw his orange hair... KYO!

"Kyo!" I yelled running towards him. He turned round scowling at me.

"Where the hell have you been are you really that stupid that you would run away from the group and get yuki of all people to cover for you. He SUCKS at making excuses." He stood up his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled staring intently at his red trainers. I'm in trouble, I was angry earlier but now with him with him angry at me like this I feel very ashamed.

"Sorry for yelling." Kyo sighed. I looked up and this time he looked ashamed. "I was worried about you that's all," He turned around to walk away. "Let's go." No don't go, I don't want you to leave in a bad mood... no I don't want you to leave at all. Am I just a burden?

"Kyo," I whispered grabbing onto the back of his shirt and clinging to it. "I did something that you will find very stupid."

"What?" He didn't sound panicked just curious. I opened my mouth to say but no words came out, I took a deep breath and loosened my grasp on his shirt.

"I got a tattoo." I didn't say anything else I just waited for yelling and shouting but it was just silence. The suspense was even tougher than the yelling.

"Let me see." He spoke quietly at long last. I let go of his shirt and lifted up the back of my shirt. I heard the inhaling of kyo's breathe and I felt his cold fingers tracing it. He didn't say anything and I couldn't sense if he was angry or not. "Nami..." He mumbled pulling my top back down. I slowly turned around and looked into his amber eyes, suddenly my heart seemed to beat at a million miles per hour. He took my hand and my heart sped up even more. What shocked me most was that he was smiling. "I can't believe you were worried about me being mad about this. I mean how can anybody be mad at that, it's beautiful and matches your personality amazingly." He smiled at me even more and my smile curved up into a tiny grin. "By the way the purple eyes are stunning but to be honest if they are supposed to be your eyes it doesn't do them justice. Your eyes are so much prettier."

If my cheeks weren't flaming before they were now. "Thank you," I mumbled quietly.

"Let's go back to the hotel the rest of them will be going back soon. Thank goodness for the tattoo, I mean I would have been pulled round more boring temples if I hadn't waited for you." He pulled me with him towards the hotel and just talked whilst I listened, somehow he knew I didn't want to talk at the moment but I didn't want an awkward silence... so he just talked.

As we were walking I remembered that I had, had a dream; it was me and Kyo in our clubhouse, but we were more than just the club members that we usually were. We were at our secret place and we were together, and I mean together, together. And as he touched my hand my heart had sped up, and he pulled me into an embrace. And he didn't transform, we just sat there. He had kissed my forehead and for some reason there was nothing weird about it... because I didn't find anything weird about it... it was then that I realised that over the past year, through all the problems we faced, with all the time we spent together... I was falling in love. With. Kyo!

Woo finally hopefully jessu liked this chapter as I told her she would but I assure you things aren't going to be lovey dovey with Kyo and nami anytime soon. So read the next chapter to find out... xxx


	35. Chapter 33

Once upon a lullaby chapter33

O.M.G. I'm in love with Kyo. I'm in love with Kyo. I'm in love with Kyo. I'M IN LOVE WITH KYO! Why can't I get it out of my head? We are home now, the trip ended nicely everybody admiring my tattoo but in my head I couldn't stop thinking those 5 words. And I can't even be in the same room as him... for example...

Kyo had asked at the doorway; "So nami want me to order takeout or are you cook..."

"Bathroom!" I had interrupted him running out the door. And it had been like that for the past week. I can't help it; I keep seeing his differently. Every smile makes me blush, every word makes my heart thump, and every sad face makes me want to cry. I shouldn't feel this way; it makes life so much harder. GOD! I thumped my head down on the book of whispers. Lately ive been using it as a distraction, but it hasn't worked at all today. I don't care about demons; I don't care about spells... I just keep thinking about him. I've lost sleep over it and I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I was never supposed to fall in love. I was never supposed to burden anyone... but here I am falling in love... NO IT'S NOT LOVE! It's just a crush... yeah a crush... just a crush. Then I pictured Kyo and my heart sped, I became dizzy and I could imagine him holding me close to him dancing... O.M.G why do I have to be in love with Kyo!? It's not a crush it could never be a crush because it's so much more... but I won't act on it... it's not worth it. I won't hide either. I will be strong; I will be able to be around him.

I walked down the stairs where Kyo, yuki and shigure sat down reading and watching TV. Yuki and kyo's heads turned when I looked in the room. Yuki smiled before turning back to the TV but Kyo grinned at me. Uh-oh darn my heart. "Nami, come sit down and watch TV with us." He gestured to the seat next to him and I slowly sat down. I was so close to him I could hear his heart slow and even not at all like mine that was beating at 1000000000mph. "So yeah this show is the TV series of your guardian angel." And he turned his head to face mine and for a slight second there was like an electric current bursting through me.

"I need to get a drink." I jumped up and almost ran into the kitchen. I gulped down one glass before getting another. I said I will be strong... but we were too close... yeah we were too close that's the problem. OK ill go out again but I'll sit further away. I walked out into the room and there he sat, yuki and shigure had left the room and there was nobody to dilute the emotion tied feeling I have.

"Nami?" Kyo asked facing me, he sounded unsure and cautious as he asked.

"I'm sorry Kyo but I need to go out." And I ran out the door before he could say anything.

I don't know where I'm running, I can breathe now but my head is still jumbled... I don't want my heart broken; I don't want to tell him. Because then I will have a reason to stay and I can't have Kyo being hurt because of my selfish desires. After a while of running through the thick trees I reached a familiar place. Great, right after wanting to stop thinking about him I've led myself to the clubhouse. I climbed up the rope ladder and walked into the small room. This room holds so much, so many happy times. Photo albums of us together, empty wrappers of sweets we stole from the house. Happy times when life wasn't confusing. I fell back onto the soft pink beanbag; I could feel the small beans shifting to the way I sat and the small rustling sound of them rubbing together. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Maybe I will be able to see him again, maybe I will be able to stop running... but I don't know_ how._ I mean all my life I have been running, but it was always out of fear, it was something I was used to and then I was able to stop running, I was able to feel happy in a place that felt like home, a sense of family. I was happy, REALLY happy. But after time I started to feel more, especially for Kyo. What I felt for him was more than family, its love. But it's not meant to be, I mean after I break the curse he will be able to fall in love, with whoever he wants. Hopefully they will be able to get married and have kids and be happy, insanely happy. No happier than anybody else in the world. It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me back; just if he lives the long happy life I won't have. And I will watch down from the stars and light up the sky that they will stare at and I will be happy. Without me around they will all be happy... and I'm fine with that. It's ok now. But maybe just a few more weeks of avoiding couldn't do me any harm...

"Nami?" Kyo pulled himself up into the clubhouse. My eyes flashed open and there he knelt looking at me with a curious expression. "Are you ok? Did I do anything wrong? Please stop avoiding me." His voice broke on the last sentence. I looked at him long and hard. I kept my heart under control and just looked at him; sure I looked at him differently but that wasn't the end of the world. He was still Kyo who was always there making me feel better, and I can deal with that. He was my Kyo up until the day I die I could be with him... it's not hard I can do it. It was then that I realised that I hadn't been running from love, it had still been fear. People can't run from love because it will still linger in your heart, and your heart will always ache. But running from fear...? That's easy; running from fear is so easy because we don't need any other reason for running. But there is nothing frightening about Kyo. I'm in love with him. Don't know how Kagura will deal with that though. "Nami answer me please."

"Kyo?" I asked hesitant. "We are friends right? Best friends?" He looked almost offended.

"Of course I am!" He spoke quickly and he went to continue. "Is this your way of telling me we can't be friends?" He gasped silently.

"No obviously not. I guess I was just having doubt's that's all. Sorry I'm such a worry guts, but we need to come to the clubhouse more often this place is going to have actual dust bunnies hopping around here." I smirked. I was wrong to think much had changed, I can be myself with Kyo, it's just who he is.

"Ok, ok but your gonna have to tell me when you want to come. I'm not a mind reader you know." He was smiling back just like usual. My heart still raced but it was like back ground music.

"Thank god for that if you could see in my head you would be totally messed up." I pulled him on the beanbag next to me.

"Well I suppose that's true." He laughed.

"Hey." I pushed his shoulder, his laughter increased and was infectious we both ended up leaning against each other's shoulders laughing. He was the sun, the light I needed to clear the fog in my heart. I guess I AM pretty selfish but I want him... no NEED him... but would it matter if he wanted me too?

Well nami won't be mentioning TOO much about her love for Kyo as her goal is to break the curse. But what will she do when Rin faints and has to go to hospital?


	36. Chapter 34

Once upon a lullaby chapter34

"Ok so for this year's cultural festival we have had 3 suggestions that we are fine with but we want you to vote." Yuki stood at the front making it look easy standing in front of a class full of fan girls. I waited for the options; I mean they can't be TOO bad. "First option is a play, second is a sports festival and third is a concert. Please place your vote into this box here." I took my piece of paper and scrawled play in neat writing. Sports equal sweat and sweating is something I hate... singing.... I don't sing. "Ok your votes will be counted tonight be safe going home," Yuki smiled and every girl's eyes went wide and they giggled slightly. All the seats made that hair raising squeal as they were pushed back and everybody got their bags.

"Nami," Yuki called grabbing my shoulder as I went to walk out the door. "Can I walk home with you? Kyo is going to shishous so..." I smiled as he pondered.

"Of course," I smiled and started to walk as he trailed behind me.

"So what did you vote for?" Yuki said lightly making conversation.

"Hey Mr. President these votes are supposed to be secret." I joked nudging him in the arm. "I put play." I smiled.

"Really? I put concert, nobody has done that before and to be honest I wondered what it would be like to hear you sing." I kept working but inside I froze.

"I..." I tried to find a way to say it without sounding rude. "I... don't... sing." I thought each word before saying it. It was the truth... I don't sing, I won't sing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuki frowned. I sighed, I don't want to disappoint them all because stuff like this is what usual normal people get excited about, the thing is though; I'm not normal. We walked home again making light conversation about flowers and gardening, what I was going to make for dinner and other Sohmas. It was easy being with yuki, I didn't have to force a smile I didn't have to fill up silences we could just be together and it was fine.

"Shigure are you home." I called into the empty house, slipping off my shoes.

"Oh nami I need to go the shops I will see you later, you're ok being here alone aren't you?" Yuki asked. I nodded.

"Sure, but do us a favour bring me home some Mikado's I'm addicted to the stuff lately." I smiled delving into my pocket for money.

"Ok but it's on me." He smiled and walked out the door. I closed the door behind him and picked up him dropped bag. I smiled to myself thinking about the box of Mikado's that were mine and jessus favourite sweet when I was interrupted by a vase dropping in the living room.

"Shigure?" I called but walking into the living room I saw her with her long black hair, panic stricken face and her short clothing; Rin. I looked at the floor; a purple vase was smashed into a million pieces on the floor. "Rin?" I asked stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry... I was trying to find the answer... he knows... about the curse... he knows how to break it... but he won't tell me...I'm...I'm scared." Rin paused between each section. It seemed she was breaking down. Then I saw him behind her... the demon of fear. He was causing her to feel this way; the demon of fear finds out ones fears and uses them to kill the victim.

"Rin duck," I commanded and sent a fire ball shooting out of my palm. My wrist felt very hot and tingly, and the anger was starting to wear off. The demon burst up into flames screaming as he became visible to everybody around us. Rins face twisted from panic to pure fear. After a few minutes of burning he was finally vanquished. I walked over to Rin and looked at the carpet.

"Who was that?" She asked me her voice weak.

"That was the demon of fear, nobody knows his name. He was the one who was making you scared like that." I explained on edge. Great now demons coming to the house...

"This... is too much." She whispered and fainted. RIN! I knelt down besides her and tried to heal her...It didn't work! It seems that most of this isn't physical illness it's more emotional, I can't heal emotional pain.

"Nami?" I heard yuki call from the doorway.

"YUKI!" I called and I heard as he came running. He gasped when he saw Rin on the floor. "Rin collapsed help me get her to my room and call hatori." I instructed as he ran over to help.

Hatori had been and was down stairs having tea, yuki was worried and Kyo couldn't really care less, however I haven't left Rins side all night. Sometimes she would stir and say 'Haru' I wonder if something has gone on with them. The Sohmas lives are so complicated it feels likes treading water. Suddenly Rins eyes started to flicker.

"Rin?" I asked quietly. "Before you were talking about shigure?" I had worked it out, Kyo and yuki would have already broken the curse if they knew how and Rin was in our house so it could only be shigure.

"It doesn't matter." She sat up. "It's too hard, there is no answer. I can't break the curse, there's no way. Nobody knows how! I'll never save him. I'll never save Haru... I can't it's not fair. There's no hope left! We are going to be trapped." Her voice broke on the last word, tears streamed down her pale face. She was wearing my pink kimono and was clutching her stomach like she was going to fall apart.

"Rin!" Hatori exclaimed from the doorway. What happened next was too fast. Rins head jerked up abruptly and without thinking she jumped out of the window. Hatori just sighed like it was nothing new... but I don't think that she has ever been this upset. Her inside pain... she wants the curse broken but not for her, not for anybody else except for Haru. I was right something isn't going on but I think she wants there to be. I brooded over this as I jumped out the window after her. Luckily my window isn't that far up so it's not like I was committing suicide.

I ran through the forest and fields for a while not bothering to call her name. If she heard me she might start running. That's when I found her by the bubbling river. I heard her choked sobs and I felt an overwhelming amount of pain flood threw me. I didn't say anything as I walked over slowly and sat down next to her. We didn't speak for about ten minutes, but instead she had just grabbed my sleeve and was still crying into her lap.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings from Haru you know; I don't think he would want that. And about the curse not all hope is lost I'm helping remember. Holding all this pain is what's making you ill; let it out once in a while. Nobody will hate you for letting down this strong persona for once. Hope isn't lost, hope is never lost. Never." I smiled at her. She had stopped crying and looked like she was unsure what she was supposed to say next.

"I'm in love with Haru, we had something once but I stopped it. Akito would have hurt him if he had found out, instead I took the punishment. Haru is always protecting me, and even though he is such an amazing person I keep bringing him lower. So I believed I could free him from the curse and he will be happy. It that so wrong? Am I deluded for thinking that because I don't know anymore?" She smiled slightly into the distance. No she isn't deluded at all, Akito seems to be the root of everybody's problems.

"RIN!" A familiar voice came from the trees. Haru ran towards up his white hair bouncing, he was smiling and concentrating at the same time. He grabbed Rins hand and pulled her up. Suddenly his lips were on hers and they kissed for several minutes. I had to look away because I am very sorry but I am afraid I would have puked. Finally he pulled away and it was safe to look. He grabbed her face to make sure she didn't try anything. "Don't ever do that again, I was so worried. I looked over the whole forest for you. And by the way..." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." As her cheeks flamed I couldn't help but smiling. A happy ever after, after all. "Oh by the way nami; Kyo and yuki are looking for you." He finally addressed me before turning away.

Rin was taken to the hospital to get checked up; it turns out she was fine in the end. Yuki and Kyo were relieved to see me and for some reason I can't help feeling that he is hiding something too. But I put this aside as I went up to bed. However on my bed there was a note and a little red charm and a note. _Well done for mastering your fire power, this charm will be very useful in the future... it might have something to do with breaking that zodiac curse. Collect all four and see. Xxx _

Ok I lied there wasn't any hospital but I lacked ideas well see you next time when the cultural event will be revealed. Nami kuroboshi is signing out. Xxx


	37. Chapter 35

Once upon a lullaby chapter35

"Ok the votes have been counted." Yuki smiled at the front of the classroom. "For the cultural event we will be doing a concert. He smiled apologetically at me, EURGH! My head fell into my hands. Well, as long as I don't have to sing... "Auditions will be held tonight so sign your name here." And he held up a piece of lined paper. "Thank you and good luck." His smile sent every girls heart racing... well except mine. The bell rang and the chatter started as girls and boys all pushed to the front to scrawl down their names. "Nami?" Yuki asked hesitantly walking towards me. "I was just wondering if you knew anybody who could write songs. The student council came up blank." His smile was TOO angelic.

"If you want me to write you some songs you just needed to ask, let me guess it was you who found my old songbook and put it in the totally wrong place?" I asked almost smirking. Yuki looked like a naughty little boy who had just been caught in the act of taking some sweets.

"I thought I had put it in the right place." He scowled. "I'm sorry nami, are you sure? Will you really write us some songs?" He smiled at me looking pleased.

"Yeah, of course." I sighed grabbing my bag. "I won't have to sing them so there is no problem at all."

"Hey nami are you coming for lunch?" Kyo asked grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, let's go." And we walked out together.

"NAMI!" Jessu ran towards me. "I GOT IT! IM THE LEAD SINGER FOR THE CONCERT!" she was yelling, luckily I had stayed behind to wait for yuki as he was judging.

"Well done." I ran towards her and we hugged. "I suppose it's you who will be singing my songs then. Well if it's you I won't be bothered." I smiled. Its true if its jessu who will be singing my lyrics then that makes me better.

"I'm so excited but I have one itsy bitsy favour to ask you." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I need to borrow your guitar."

"WHAT!" I gasped shocked.

"I know I'm sorry, but my guitar has been wrecked and the school ones are terrible so please... it's not like you use it." She was right... but the guitar was bought for me by my mother. She told me to keep it always... until my family told me to not sing.

"Ok." I sighed in defeat. I mean I don't use it, and it will need to be played or it won't work.

"Well done jessu you were truly amazing." Yuki walked out threw front building. After listening to them two talk about the concert we walked home... with my past still on my mind.

"Nami-chann x" My mother called skipping into my bedroom were my 13 teddies had a tea party. "I bought you a present." She had a huge grin on her face and was so excited I was surprised she hadn't already blown it.

"I'm still sure an acoustic one would have been better." My dad walked in with a huge grin on his face too. I remember wondering what was going on but my face lit up when they pulled a huge black guitar case through the door. It was bigger than me being as I was 7. I lifted the gorgeous purple star shaped guitar out its case and it felt right. I picked up the pick to match and I started to play; it came naturally, I was never taught I just knew. And then I sung, my mother told me it was the cutest thing she had ever heard, my family praised me as they listened to the constant songs played over and over again. I would write my own lyrics and I loved my guitar. It was my safe harbour, when I was sad I would sing. It was my friend; I would play when I was happy. It was the only gift from my parents that I ever kept.

But then I was 13 and it changed.

It was 5 months after the 'incident' and I was home alone. Id wrote lyric after lyric and I caged everybody out. Singing was all I had, so that's all I did. But haku came to visit me one time; I was in the middle of singing when the door opened. Seeing me playing my guitar he snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" he slapped me across the face. I had dropped my guitar on my bed and was scared stiffless. "Are you that arrogant, are you that full of yourself that you will play using a guitar that your mother; the one that YOU killed, even after she is dead?" He kept slapping me; I would have bruises in the morning. He grabbed the cuff of my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"You can't sing anymore, you're not allowed. The family has forbidden you, you don't deserve anything happy. You couldn't even sing anyway. You will be punished even if you are going to live, remember I have that 'skill' that scares you." I remember the fear flooding into my face. "Yes," He whispered. "My shadow power, if you don't watch out my power will engulf you and your stupid petty ways and you will die. So watch it." And he let go of my shirt and swiftly exited.

I fell to the floor and cried. I believed him, I pretty much believed anyone. So I know it's stupid that I won't sing now, even after so long... but I'm scared. I'm scared of upsetting people; I'm too scared that people will criticize my singing... I might not be any good at it anymore... so I won't sing, it's not worth it.

This chapter was short but only coz there wasn't much to put in. OMG CULTURAL FESTIVAL NEXT CHAPTER! And dun dun dunnnnnnnnn what's gonna go wrong this time


	38. Chapter 36

Once upon a lullaby chapter36

*Disclaimer* in this chapter this song isn't really written by nami and I don't own it either. Full credit for the song goes to the Corrs who are an amazing band so go look them up. Thank you.

Tomorrow is the cultural festival, for the past 3 weeks we have been working hard; we made sets, we practised, we had dances prepared, I went with jessu to help her sing, she was unsure if she could reach some of the lower and higher notes, we had to get permission at first to do the concert, then we had to buy materials and stuff... then HE came.

"Mes petite copains, Help is here, no need to worry. I will solve all the tiny problems of costumes lodged in your heart and make your desires some into reality. There is nothing I can't do." Ayame burst through the door carrying a sewing kit was Mine came following with bundles of clothes and fabrics that I had no idea existed.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" everybody but me and Kyo jumped as we had heard yuki yell before. But this time he was fuming. "You stupid excuse for a brother get out NOW!"

"Aahhh but yuki my dear brother this gives us valuable bonding time, so anyway what are your measurements? I will make you look like a prince." He swiftly pulled out a needle and thread.

"I'm not in it..." Yuki spoke weakly giving up already.

"WHAT?" It was funny enough watching them bicker, but the fact that all the girls were puzzled about yukis mystery brother was even funnier.

Well yes so that's how ayame managed to help, jessu was on a trip on that day so I had to be measured for her since we are about the same measurements. I actually never saw the dress but I bet it was very beautiful.

So I lay my head down on my pillow and drifted to sleep. After the concert it will all be over... right?

We all had got there early, minus jessu who was stuck in traffic but confirmed that she would be here in time. I helped sort out the lighting and give people the right costumes... I was roped into helping by Kyo. "_If I have to help the damn rat you have to help too." _ And of course I couldn't say no. Kyo was helping the prop guys set up the back drop, he had his sleeves rolled up and I just watched him set up the huge back drop of and aluminous pink butterfly in the corner of a huge black back drop.

It was around 5 when the parents and families filtered in, Yuki was helping people get to their seats and I gasped when Kisa, Hiro, momiji, Haru, Rin, Kagura, shigure, hatori and ayame came in all grabbing a front row seat. I watched as they smiled talking and chattering, I laughed as Kagura attacked Kyo with her insane love attacks. I was so fixated on them that I didn't hear my phone ring for the 3rd time.

"Nami, shouldn't you answer that?" Uo and hana walked towards me. Uo was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with a belt round her waist. Hana wore a long black skirt and a black, long sleeved, lacy top with a black pearl necklace. I glanced at my phone; jessu. Isn't she here yet?

"Jessu where are you?"

"I'm stuck in traffic. I won't make it." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"What? Jessu no! Isn't there a way?"

"No, I'm about 45 minutes away from the school. I'll never make it in time."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"You are going to have to go in my place."

"N-n-no jessu I can't." I protested.

"Nami you have too. The guitar is in my dressing room, you can do it... I have faith in you." And the call ended. I looked back round the curtain, all of my friends were smiling and laughing waiting for a show... I can't disappoint them... I ran down to jessus dressing room leaving uo and hana to look at me confused.

Yuki introduced the show and I was shaking with nerves. I was wearing jessus outfit but in blue, (it was the spare ayame had made.) A short ruffled skirt, black with electric blue edges, I wore a simple white top with gorgeous, stunning blue butterfly trailing across it. There were amazingly realistic looking flower patterns on it too. I wore my hair down as of lack of styling time, and the heels I wore were high-ish. "Ladies and gentlemen I bring you the amazing jessu maboroshi!" Yuki called and that was my cue. As he started to leave I walked on. My guitar was in one hand whilst the other hung down clenching and unclenching just to give me something to do. Yukis face twisted to shock when he saw me standing there, I nervously tapped on the microphone to check if it worked.

"Hi," I spoke my voice wavering. "I'm nami kuroboshi, jessu would be singing tonight but unfortunately she is stuck in traffic. She asked me to take her place so I hope you like it." And I pulled my guitar up. As I strummed to first few chords a strange sensation took over me, I was ok. None of the haku stuff mattered, it was MY guitar and I knew that whilst I sung nothing bad could happen...

The rest of the band started to play and it was my cue to sing, so I leaned forward and let the words flow out.

"Everyone's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret,  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm,

"Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?

"You tell me you have to go...

"In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know,

"Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning  
I keep comparing, you're always win-ning  
I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
Will you make me at home?

"Don't tell me you have to go...

"In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know"

And then came the instrumental, I was having too much fun to care anymore. I didn't care about hakus shadow, I didn't care about the threats, and I was in bliss. Singing was what I was meant to do, it's a sin that I have stopped myself from singing for so long. The songs I wrote... were MY feelings, so it would be best for ME to sing them, my guitar... my mother wouldn't have been angry. She isn't that type of woman, actually she would be more upset about the fact I have been denying it for 5 years.

"_Golden bird transformation,"_ The small voice in my head whispered. I looked down at my outfit. In its place was a golden dress, all floaty and free. I felt something heavy on my back, I didn't need to guess what they were; my wings. I looked at the audience; they didn't seem to notice anything... maybe only I can see it? I kept playing my guitar the music flowing from each string, from my lungs... from my heart.

I scanned the crowd, uo and hana were waving their arms showing support, ayame was clapping, hatori was smiling, shigure was grinning, Kagura was trying to get Kyo to dance... but Kyo was smiling... at me. I found an even bigger bliss in that, so I closed my eyes and imagined singing the song to him... the person who I wrote it for.

"To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed heaven  
Don't give it back  
Winter is coming and I need to stay warm,

"The heat.....

"In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody knows,

"In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know!"

And the song ended, I strummed the last chord and the applause was insane, the cheering and the yelling, the claps and the wolf whistles made me blush... was I really that good? They kept cheering for more and more and I felt as I should oblige, it wasn't until then that I realised that I was crying. Thank goodness that I hadn't put make up on, I would be a clown! I laughed at y side joke and nodded to the band. The drums echoed through the halls and my guitar followed... I sung the rest of the night away.

"You were amazing nami, I didn't know you could sing like that you are incredible."

"Well done, you are so in charge of the next concert."

"Wow nami you HAVE to join the choir."

"You saved the day nami thank you," I got my last hug and walked over to the ones I had most wanted to see.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Kisa ran up to me her arms out stretched. I lifted her up and swung her gracefully threw the air twice and placed her down. "I cried."

"Why did you cry?" I asked her puzzled.

"Your voice is beautiful, like an angel. Hiro loved it too." She grinned and I squeezed her tight.

"It was ok I guess." Hiro shuffled his feet around embarrassed, I laughed and Kisa joined in. Her laugh was like a cute little bell.

"OH nami your voice is quiet fantastic, you suit that dress too. It was a good idea to get your measurements, please I ask you to play when me and yuki go on our brotherly boat ride. You know to set the 'mood'" Ayame charged forward talking my hands and scarily enough he looked extremely serious about the boat ride.

"Ayame!" Yuki called walking towards us. "There will be no boat rides and why would there need to be a 'mood' unless you want me to question your sexuality with Mine I would shut up." Yuki threatened with an evil grin. He turned to face me and his face lit up with a REAL grin. "Nami you were stunning, I didn't know you sounded like that. But I thought you didn't..." He turned away warily.

"I got over my fear." I grinned. "To be honest it was worth it."

"Yeah it was." He smiled.

"Nami!" Kyo ran towards me. "Kagura had to leave so I'm free." He looked more please about that than anything else. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "You were so incredible, so beautiful, and so wonderful. You should have told us you could sing, you made up miss out for so long. And the song itself was beautiful, I can't believe you wrote it... I bet you have a secret crush you haven't told us about." He nudged me on the shoulder. Sadly he didn't know that he was right, and that it was HIM I was crushing on.

"Nope, I don't like anybody at the moment." I smiled at him.

When everybody went home (except for Kyo, shigure, hatori and yuki who were waiting by the door for me to get changed so we could go home (hatori is driving)) I went to the dressing room. I pulled my top from over my head and slipped on my comfortable school one. I looked at the mirror and fixed the slightly scruffy parts of my hair. Then I saw it, it was a white charm; wind... I was one step closer to breaking the curse!

Woo, I have been planning this chapter for ages and I have finally done it xx I am made up with myself signing out, until next time. xx


	39. Chapter 37

Once upon a lullaby chapter 37

"Golden bird transformation!" I yelled, as I blew up the two electricity balls flying towards my head. My golden dress floated to my knees swirling around me as I swayed. My golden crown pushed my hair away from my eyes and my weightless wings fluttered behind me. Even in heels I didn't trip, I was in the underworld. It was the home of demons, a dark dreary place that was barely lit. I'd been going demon hunting for 3 days already and no charms. I only need two more, but it's harder than it looks. The two demons I faced were ugly creatures; they wore long black gowns and their face was grey and warped to look disgustingly dinosaur like, their teeth were bared and their claws were incredibly sharp. I wasn't afraid; it would all be over too soon. "Water bowling blast!" I yelled and the water gushed towards them, the force blew them into the stony wall and they exploded; green goo showering the room. "Seriously," I muttered to myself. "Is there such thing as the cleanliness demon?" And I transformation ended. I found my magic was stronger when I was in phoenix mode; I pulled out my spare outfit and slipped it on. Why isn't it working...? I'm running out of time.

"Nami are you okay you seem tired?" Kyo asked, my cheeks flamed but I was used to it. A reflex action to whenever he came in the room, it faded within the first few seconds though. We were in the living room. Yuki had said the same thing before sending me home from the vegetable patch; whilst he wasn't looking I had tried using my powers there, but no results. I keep checking my room but nothing appears no notes, no charms... what am I expected to do?

"I'm great Kyo, just studying." I held up my text book and grinned. "Want to join me?"

"Yes!" He seemed really pleased. "I need help with half the stuff anyway," Just as he pulled out his text book the phone rang. "I'll get that." He jumped up and jogged to the phone. I listened to Kyo mumbling into the phone urgently and suddenly I got curious. "Ok ill tell her." He ended the call and when he turned round his face was panicked. "Nami we have to go, Jessu's sister has gone missing." SACHI!? The cute little girl who looks just like jessu? Where could she have gone...? WHY did she go? ... Jessu?

"Jessu!" I burst into jessus mint green room; she sat on her bed crying. There was a small brown book in front of her. "Are you ok? Is there any news?"

"Nami!" She looked up; her face had tears pouring down it. She really loved her scatterbrained sister, her sister always drew her pictures and looked up to her, 4 years younger and incredibly smart, jessu was always so proud of her. Why would she want to go? Jessu held up her arms and I walked over and hugged her. Downstairs yuki and Kyo were helping sort out the search parties, jessu didn't want a part in any of it, and she was to wait here in case Sachi came home.

"Jessu what's this?" I held up the book. She looked at it and turned away.

"It's her diary; I don't understand any of it. Go ahead and look," She gestured. "I'm going to the bathroom." And she left. Poor jessu, this is tearing her apart. I opened to the last 5 entries.

'_Dear diary, I heard this voice. I don't understand what it means, she is telling me that I'm needed for the collection, that I'm needed to help people. In the distance I can hear the waves, I can hear the sea thrashing against the rocks... but we don't live near a sea. I can't talk to jessu she will say I'm being stupid or worry too much. Maybe it will stop? Sachi x'_

'_Dear Diary, she came back again. We had a conversation... I spoke in my mind but she seemed to hear. She wants to change the world, use special people to help her. She used the word 'magic' she said that I will be able to be rich and open my own art gallery... I want to buy jessu a music contract too. She says to meet her is the waves of tears, the sun of the moon and the prison of freedom... I don't really understand. Sachi'_

'_Dear diary, The Sea... All I hear is the sea... Sachi'_

'_Dear Diary, I like to swim... I prefer it to walking... things are changing... I'm scared, but happy at the same time... Sachi.'_

Then the last one was the one that shocked me most of all, there was a picture drawn; a green mermaid tail with a dagger stabbing it. Behind it was a crescent moon sewn into the sky... Umi-kijo, the sea demon. It's her symbol, she steals mermaid's hearts but lately mermaids have found ways to protect themselves... so she must have realised that newborns wouldn't know anything, but newborns are hard to create... unless you're powerful. She is a high level demon, she has the ability to create them is she wants them... but you can't create them from thin air... you need human souls. When your ears hear the song of the sea your heart can't resist, you end up taking yourself to the water... so that's what the entries meant. According to Kyo she was found missing 3 hours ago... I don't have much time.

"Nami?" Jessu sniffed in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry jessu I need to go, I will be helping with the search... wait here." I pulled on my bag and fled. I didn't turn to see if Kyo and yuki had seen my running out the front door, I was preoccupied. I ran through the streets, the waves of tears mean the sea because of the salt waiter, the moon coast if where she will have left, its constantly sunny and Umi-kijos cave is where Sachi will be headed. I ran pushing past people until I got to the crescent shape coast. Then I was stumped.

I could fly but that would attract too much attention, I wondered for about a millisecond then decided; the only way to her would be to swim. I dived head first into the freezing water, the moon lit the water above me and I swum deeper, the water felt homely. I found myself going deeper and deeper, watching the fish and staring at coral when my legs went numb.

However I wasn't having cramp, a blue dust swirled round my legs then my torso, my tied up hair fell out, as the magical swirling slowly came to a stop I stared down. In the place of my legs was a tail, a blue bikini top had replaced my favourite white shirt and I felt the bumpy pearl headband in my hair. A tiny blue sash hung from my tail and I heard the whisper; _'water witch transformation!'_ Water... Witch? No time for questions I thought, as I started to swim... but I started to move quicker than light speed, bubbles burst out from behind me not keeping up. The freedom was sensational, but I had one goal; to destroy the demon who stole my best friend's sister.

I swam for about 2 to 3 minutes before I found the cave, the entrance was dark and damp and smelt of rotting fish. I swam further in when I heard the laughter, I peeked round the wall and there sat the demon. She was huge; her dirty blonde hair was tangled and twisted in odd angles down her back, her nose was crooked and her skin terrifyingly pale, her eyes were slits and she wore a bright red garment with thousands of pearls hanging off. In the corner on seaweed bed was Sachi; her hair was curly and down to her back, she had already gone through the transformation and had a beautiful pink tail. She looked tiny compared to the ugly demon beside her.

"It's only a matter of time child, you will be long gone... and your pretty sister will follow you." Her voice was like nails screeching against a chalk board. Jessu! With a second glance Sachi looked so weak, and then I saw the conch shell. The putrid shade of purple shell looked like it was sucking the life out of her... she looked so weak I doubted she had much time left. Angry I flicked my arm forward expecting flames... instead a huge whirlpool whammed into the wicked woman. "WHO IS THERE!" she screeched, the sound was so horrible I had to cover my ears.

I swam from behind the wall, smaller, slower bubbles trailing behind me. Her mouth opened into an 'o' shape before moving into a grin. "I sense power from you, wow I ask for dinner and I get a free dessert.' Her grin was revolting.

"Give me the girl." I demanded; I stood strong as that's what I felt. She didn't say anything and her grin wavered slightly. "No? Well, then taste this for dessert." And I sent a huge current flying at her. She sent one back and both of them clashing together exploded. As the dust swirled around us I realised neither of us were harmed... but Sachi was getting weaker by the second. I sent wave after wave flying at her, whirlpool after whirlpool but she stopped my attacks. I was on the verge of giving up when Sachi groaned. Time was running out, she was going to die... and I was not going to let that happen. I concentrated hard; suddenly a small blue wand appeared in my hand... And I smiled. She would not survive this attack.

"Crystal Water Wand Strike!" I yelled as it was the first thing that came into my head and a tunnel of water came gushing out the wand, a magical blue dust swirled round the water tunnel and striked right into the demons heart. As she exploded golden dust came swirling out into the water, It swirled round and round going into the air; the souls of the dead mermaids. One golden swirl was bigger than the others; I followed it as it swam at an incredible speed straight into Sachis heart. I swam over and grabbed her before she gained consciousness.

"Jessu." She whispered quietly as her tail turned back into legs and she fell asleep in my arms.

I carried the cute sleeping girl through the front door where everybody was waiting. I was still wet as that's what my clothes had been like before I had transformed, and the little girl was shivering. Everybody looked up as I entered, the atmosphere seemed very moody and depressed but automatically changed as they saw Sachi in my arms. Her eyes flickered open at the light and everybody jumped up and crowded her. Jessu was first in line. "SACHI?!" Her voice was lined with obvious happiness and joy and she saw her little sister again. I set her down on the couch and jessu hugged me. "You're wet?" She asked curiously.

"Well I looked round for a bit and decided to check out moon coast and I saw her trip and fall in the water, I dived in to get her. She doesn't remember much. Are YOU ok?" I asked. Jessu nodded, Jessu was always such a bubbly person but she will worry about the people close to her.

"Thank you." She hugged me again and turned back to her sister. "What were you thinking?" She asked her as Sachi was sitting up eyes wide open.

"I don't know, I remember black then there was this blue angel that came and saved me from this woman... I didn't understand much." She admitted her voice tired but still cute. She looked at me. "Did you see her?" I smiled.

"No but I don't think anybody would have, personally I believe in guardian angels... maybe this was yours." I knelt next to jessu and spoke to Sachi. She contemplated the fact then shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm sorry everybody." She looked down embarrassed and upset.

"Don't worry about it, ms maboroshi. It was worth it." Yuki stepped forward smiling his perfect smile which lit the room. I looked at Sachi; her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"P-prince?" She stuttered. And me and jessu burst out laughing.

"Yes sis, yuki is the school prince. Do you see why now?" Jessu laughed. I couldn't stop mine at all. Sachi nodded still staring at yuki and me and jessu burst out laughing again... where would we be without friends like these?

Aww I loved writing that chapter, I wish I could have did a bigger description of Sachi. Ah well until next time. Xxx.


	40. Chapter 38

Once upon a lullaby chapter38

The blue water charm, had sat on my bed the night I came home from Jessu's house. I was thrilled, maybe the charms were unlocked when I transformed into that elements full character. But I got the fire one and I didn't do anything to gain that except kill a couple of demons... before I could think about it after my long day I fell asleep.

The calendar said the 31st of December; I groaned and rested my head on my arm. The Sohmas would be leaving tonight and I would be alone for three days. Kyo and yuki had insisted on staying with me but I had told them to go. WHY?! Why did I do that?! I crossed of the day and pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple jumper with a waist coat. I curled my hair and clipped in a purple butterfly, whenever I fell down I always dress like I'm going out, because somehow dressing up makes me feel better. I'm such a girl. I trotted downstairs while trying to pull on my ankle boots and walked into the living room. The dropped jaws from yuki and Kyo made me feel even better.

"Wow nami," Was all that Kyo could say and I blushed. I sat down next to him and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Oh yes Nami you got an invitation from Akito, he wants you to attend the banquet." Shigure spoke, not looking up from his morning paper. Me, Kyo and yuki all answered simultaneously.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, he said that he feels that since she is staying with us she should be treated like a member of this family." He still didn't look up, despite the outburst. I saw kyo's fists clench, he IS a member of the family and yet he can't go to the banquet. That isn't right.

"That's ok," I smiled. "I was planning on spending new years with my family anyway. Besides you wouldn't want me there I would somehow end up destroying everything." I picked up the empty toast tray and stood up. "So have fun and don't worry about me."

I never went to my family's house; I wouldn't have WANTED to go even if I could. It would be cramped and the snide comments would be annoying, and haku would find a way to cause me some pain. I decided to walk through the streets most of the night and I would come home when it was late. I was sick of demon hunting, so I didn't have much to do. Shigure had given me some money to spend for a new year's gift, and yuki and given me a bouquet of home-grown flowers which explained the sudden ban from the vegetable field. I walked around not bothering with a coat, it snowed but the cold didn't bother me. The trees glistened covered with the wet, frosty slush. There weren't many people out, it was actually very lonely. The sky was starry behind the thin wisps of clouds. I sat down on a damp brown bench when...

"NAMI!" My head twisted round to see Kyo jogging towards me.

"Kyo!" I exclaimed as he came to a halt in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wasn't really part of the banquet and none of my important family was there." He poked me on the forehead. "Anyway, what are YOU doing here?"

"Yeah...well..." I mumbled looking down embarrassed.

"Tut tut nami you lied to us." Kyo winked. "Come on lets go home." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back the way I came. The sad part was that I liked my hand joined with his; but to him this was just a friendly gesture. However I can live with that, he doesn't know it but when he smiles I feel like crying, when he is happy I am happy. And I can deal with that.

We walked down the twisting roads and pulled me down the path to our home. None of the lights were on, so I didn't expect what happened next.

"Surprise!" all the Sohmas yelled each hiding behind a piece of furniture. Kisa, Kagura, Rin, Haru, yuki and the rest were there, all with huge grins on their faces. Wow a surprise party... but what about the banquet?

"We all left the banquet since a vital member of the family never came." Yuki smiled pulling me forward along with me towing Kyo along. The party went with a hitch, there was cake and lots and lots of food, music played and people danced. The zodiac year animals were the first to dance and we all cheered them on. Vivid colours and dazzling lights filled the living room, the table had been moved to the wall along with all the other furniture; it was the best party ever. Everybody brought presents, Haru and Rin had given me this amazing black handmade choker with an ironic little dove on it. I grinned at Rin and she winked; I knew our bond was still strong and she hadn't told anybody. Ayame had made me a vintage baby pink dress with pearls hanging down from the chest with a beautiful pink silk flower. Hatori and momiji had bought me silver heels to match, the diamonds on the created rainbows to flit round the room when they moved. Kagura had made me teddies of the entire zodiac which were stored in the corner due to the amount of space they took. Kisa and Hiro had bought me a set of guitar picks and flower scent music sheets. It was amazing, I felt guilty that they had all got me presents and I hadn't thought to get any. I had noticed that there were two people missing; one of which I didn't know very well, the other caused alot of fear and reverence in the zodiacs lives... I wonder what had really happened at the banquet.

"Nami, I was sure you would be here." Kyo's face popped up from the hole in the club house floor. He clambered up next to me. He took out one of my earphones and listened to the song. "I should have guessed; your obsessed with paramore lately. Isn't this born for this?" He shifted himself so we could both fit on the bean bag. The party had ended and most of the guests had either gone home with hatori or were staying in the guest rooms. I had snuck out and had been here for about an hour listening to music, I sung most of them.

"Seriously Kyo how do you know where I am all the time. O-M-G! You're a stalker!" I fake gasped and Kyo chuckled.

"Shut up, your just too predictable." He grinned. "You know it'll be midnight in a minute?"

"Yeah," I looked out the window at the white crystal moon... this year has gone so fast... too fast to be honest. "So Kyo what will you wish for?" I turned back to him.

"Ha, that would be telling. Tell me your first." He grinned teasing me.

"I wish for this to be the best year of my life, now go on Kyo." I winked, and he thought I wouldn't tell.

"Ok," He laughed. "Well I wish that this year is good too... actually no I wish you have a better taste in music."

"Hey!" I punched him in the waist. "This is coming from you of all people."

"Ok, ok just stop hitting me. Don't worry out of all of us you do have the best taste in music." He laughed. We listened as the tiny grandfather clock Kyo had stolen from the house chimed. "Happy new year." Kyo whispered in my ear as we both stared at the fireworks firing off into the starry sky.

"Kureno?" Akitos steely voice called out from the darkness of his room. "Why didn't they come?" Kureno stepped through the doorway and laid a tea set next to him.

"They went to a party—with nami-san." His voice was polite but he felt worry for the zodiac members that had skipped out; they would have to face akitos wrath sooner or later.

"That stupid bitch, thinking she can take away my bond. She is a cocky, suffocating idiot... and idiots should be punished. She will regret this; she will regret trying to take my family away even though I warned her. She WILL be punished." Akito snarled. No wait; Kureno thought. It's nami-san I worry or most.

Full credit goes to jessu my wonderful friend who came up with the whole party idea. Thank you for the reviews and ideas are much appreciated signing out


	41. Chapter 39

Once upon a lullaby Chapter39

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I understand if I annoy you, I'm sorry if you hate me, I should never have sided with yuki. But I promise I will leave you alone. I'm not afraid of you no matter what you might think." I smiled holding back the tears. "I just want you to know that I don't regret being your friend no matter what you might think." And I walked away my floaty pink dress billowing out behind me. Then I let the tears start, but I still smiled. It was all I could do, if I let the pain wash over I would end up curling up into a ball shaking; I would never let Kyo see that. Then unexpectedly I felt a strong tug at my arm. I stopped but I didn't turn around. I felt kyo's forehead rest against mine, his firm grip now holding both of my arms.

"Nami," He whispered. "Nami, nami, nami. What are we going to do? I don't want to be friends with you at all." I felt myself stiffen, I'm sure he did too but he carried on. "I want to be so much more," This time I turned around. "I am not saying you have to choose me, yuki would be so much better for you than I would, but..." Then he was cut off by my lips. His grip was looser so I held onto his face with my hands, within a millisecond he was kissing me too. Kyo seemed as into it as I was, his hands rested on my waist and in the moonlit park it was extremely romantic. The kiss never seemed to end, not that I would want it too. But after awhile a terrible law of nature crept up on us; the need to breathe. "Nami?" Kyo asked warily. You could hear the triumph in his voice but he was still unsure.

"I like you too." I whispered still not letting go of his face. The next kiss Kyo was in charge, he pulled me close enough but leaving space so there would be no transformation. I loved him and he loved me too, so when he pulled out the wedding ring I accepted but then...

"NAMI!" Shigure called up the stairs; I jerked up too quickly and became dizzy. "I know its Sunday but I'm hungry." It... Was... a... dream...? EURGHH! I thumped my head into my hands. It was so, so, so, so, so, so real; I wanted it to be real. Depressed I clambered out of bed and pulled out kyo's favourite of my dresses... the orange one with the bow... OMG I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT KYO!

I sat on the floor and pulled on my shoes. I would get distracted, I need a distraction. It's NEVER going to happen between Kyo and me so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"See," Her desires are going to drive her mad, Derek snickered. His dark black eyes didn't match the alluring demeanour that his magic had made him. He looked over the huge cauldron which showed him the life of nami; the guardian which no demon had enough power to destroy; but Derek had an idea. The only power that would be able to compete with hers is her own... and he had the power to make that so.

I had gone shopping with jessu, god bless shopping. The only distraction that is perfect enough. I had bought a cute pink mini dress, three pairs of ankle boots, head bands, t-shirts, a stunning pair of jeans with diamante butterflies climbing from the bottom to the top, a blue check top, a pair of red wedges and a black skirt with a matching dress. Jessu had bought pretty much the same but in different colours. We had sat in a brand new cafe which looked extremely cute and homely. We had ice tea in brilliant pink mugs and some cookies. Jessu talked about how well her sister was doing and how she kept writing stories about the 'angel' who had rescued her. I had shifted around nervously; thank god she didn't know it was me; that would have been alot to explain. Shopping with jessu is great, until clothes stop being the topic of conversation; she was too perceptive for her own good.

"Nami," She asked curiously holding her mug with two hands. "What's bugging you? Is it a lad? Omg it's a lad!" She guessed her own question. How on earth did she do that? I sighed, what was I supposed to say?

"Not in the same sense your thinking, I'm upset because we will be graduating soon and I won't see any of the Sohmas anymore." It was a feeble excuse but it worked. She grabbed my hand and looked at me with huge, earnest eyes.

"Don't worry; do you think the Sohmas would lose touch with you? They consider you like family." She grinned my favourite grin. For some reason even though this wasn't the reason why I was depressed I felt better. "Now let's go to that really cute jewellery store." So we picked up our bags and walked to the shops changing the subject incredibly quickly.

"Hello misses." A mysteriously friendly shop keeper smiled, he looked about two years older than me, and was extremely attractive and had an alluring smile. But his eyes looked too cunning and made me cautious. He looked like an average worker so why is my heart telling me to run? It's probably nothing; just the conversation before getting to me. "Can I show you our special collection?" He grinned and jessu giggled.

"Sure," And I watched as he pulled out a tray full of gorgeous jewellery, the prices where WAY too high though. "Sorry," I looked at him with a disappointed glance. "I don't have enough money to buy ANY of these." I frowned, I heard jessu sigh and I nudged her side.

"Oh," His face fell. "But," It rose again. "I'll pay, I have 50% off discounts so you can have it, I'll just pay for the other half."

"No," Seriously, why does he want me to have the necklace so much? "I could never let you do that."

"Doesn't matter, are you going to be cruel and turn down a gift?" He questioned me, the way he said it made me feel guilty. I shook my head and jessu started to laugh, she stopped though by the daggers I sent her way. "Here," He placed down the tray and pulled up a gorgeous aborigine's style necklace, there were tiny metal feathers and it had a dream catcher like air to it. He walked behind me and placed it round my neck; it felt warm against my skin.

"What do I owe you?" I asked, instead of taking me seriously he laughed.

"You don't owe me anything, we are closing up now so tell your friend to choose something from over there and she can have that." He pointed to racks and racks of jewellery; jessu picked a dazzling heart locket. And waving to the shop keeper we went home.

I was exhausted; I didn't speak to anybody else as I threw off my shoes and trudged upstairs. I was so tired I collapsed on my bed leaving all my clothes and bags just left on the floor. I don't know why I am so tired, I wasn't before. But before I could stop myself I fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly I was in a field, golden dust sparkled around me and I was abruptly thrown into a different setting. I bashed my head against a wall and I clutched onto the back of my skull the pain searing through me. The pain distracted me from the sound of footsteps travelling towards me. The pain started to subside and I looked up; standing there looking stunning was Kyo. His hair windswept and his smile were striking. His eyes sparkled and he extended his perfect hand towards me, he didn't say a word whilst he helped me up but when I was fully standing up he didn't hesitate to place his lips on mine. "Kyo," I murmured softly as he pulled away. "What are you doing?"But I wished I had never said that as those 4 words looked like they had offended him more than they would for any normal person.

"Nami, are you ok? Don't you remember?" He asked still not letting go of my arms.

"Remember what?"

"That I asked you out last summer, and we have been going out since?" He looked startled. So I quickly amended.

"Oh yeah," I grinned. "Bumped my head pretty hard And I kissed him again, I felt his lips curve into a smile and he pulled me close, his arms around me protectively and by mistake I hugged him. But nothing happened. There was no transformation, no cat, and no monster... just Kyo. And it felt right. But somehow I felt that this was wrong; I remember falling asleep but I don't remember anything afterwards. I would say it was a dream but it feels too real... what's going on. Even though I knew that I needed to figure that out I couldn't bring myself to stop. However one fact brought me to my senses. "Kyo, what about the zodiac? What about the cat or the phoenix?"

"Did we have a report on that? Ah miss graham is funny. Nobody cares about the stupid zodiac," He pulled me in and kissed me. WHAT?! Does that mean there is no curse? There is nothing for me to worry about... but I was never like any of the other animals... so what about me?

"Kyo I have to go." I barely managed to pull myself away; it was ten times harder to say those words. But he didn't seem to mind; instead it looked like he was remembering something.

"Oh yeah you do, don't you. Ok I will be picking come to your room later." And he led me to my room. He kissed me softly one more time on the lips and walked away. I had to stop myself from pulling him pack and kissing him again. So I walked into my room blushing.

"Golden bird transformation." I said waiting for the gold dust to swirl around me transforming me into the beautiful guardian, but nothing happened. I tried again and again but nothing happened. So that means... no more magic... no more demons... I get to...live? I couldn't help but smile; maybe there isn't anything wrong with this world after all. I pulled on an elegant black mini with deep purple butterflies sown on, I found some translucent matt black tights and I wore black ankle boots. I curled my hair and stuck in a beautiful purple butterfly in my hair, I thought it looked good until I looked in the mirror. I felt too desperate, too slutty. I was about to change when I heard the rapping on my door. I pulled it open slightly ready to turn whoever it was away but Kyo burst through the door, I fell back but he caught me and without pausing he was kissing me, I suddenly forgot why I didn't want him in here, and my hands started to have a mind of their own as they travelled through his soft, velvety hair. Finally he pulled back and smiled.

"It must be illegal for you to look this good." He kissed me again and lifted me up. "How do you manage to look so elegant but alluring at the same time?" I felt my cheeks flame. "Did it hurt?" He asked his voice was the only thing I could hear.

"Huh?" I breathed. My voice had suddenly stopped working.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He smiled slightly. His face was so close to mine I could taste his breath. My heart began beating incredibly fast. He kissed me again his hands tracing patterns down my back, I shivered but it was a good warm shiver. He laughed but kept the kiss going, he was totally in control. He was passionate and alive and we were one, I wouldn't have been able to stop this time. I wanted him and nothing else; I didn't care about anything else. I held his face to mine but he had other ideas. He pulled back his hands pulling mine away from his face but never letting them go. "We will miss our dinner reservations." And he pulled me through the door. Somehow Kyo had learned to drive and was so good he only had to use one hand. The car was fast and beautiful but the whole time I could only stare at Kyo; his smile, his wonderful lips... I was happy.

The restaurant Kyo had splashed out on too, it was dark but stunning, and the smell of different flowers made the place even more alluring, the candles in the corners lit up the room. It was a perfect date. Kyo acted like a total gentleman and I was entranced. He told me he would pay for anything and I was not to hold back just because I felt guilty. Being the fussy me I just ended up ordering chips and a chicken burger which even though looked fancier than the queen tasted pretty good. Kyo remembered my favourite ice cream and ordered two vanillas. I felt spoiled, and he kept looking at me like he had won a huge competition. I felt so lucky, I had Kyo and yet I was still getting more.

But then my luck was reversed; suddenly the door swung open and two men barged through the door wearing scarfs over their noses and mouths. "GIVE US THE MONEY OR WE WILL SHOOT!" they yelled at top volume and pulled out a gun. The cashier froze as the gun pointed to his forehead. "The money NOW!" he hissed.

"Listen dude calm down, no need to be hasty." Kyo stood up, directly speaking to the men. Then what came next was so fast. A gun shot when off from the other man who was quieter than the other, and the bullet plummeted through the air hitting Kyo. He fell back and I jumped down to help him. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Kyo," I whispered. He smiled slightly.

"Nami," He murmured. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. More and more tears flooded out, no, I can't lose him now, not when I just got him. "I'll miss you so much, please don't be sad. Just live your life as if you were the happiest person on earth." And his hand fell down. When it hit the floor it echoed like a thousand boulders falling off a cliff.

I saw a gun pointed to my head. I looked up and saw the robber grinning, anger and hatred flew up inside me. "Prepare to die bitch." But before he could even reach for the trigger id stood up and grabbed the gun kicking him in the face. Still had the lightening speed then. I snapped the gun in two and glared at the other guy, he went running out the door. I went to follow him but then I saw him. He was standing by the door with an enraged look plastered on his pale face. The guy from the jewellery store. Then I realised he did this to me, he did this to Kyo. Then I remembered the book, inside was a picture of a demon with the same necklace I had been wearing next to it. The demon of dreams, he would kill his victims by putting a necklace around them which put them in a deep sleep, the dream did the rest, but once you died in the dream you were really dead. He stepped forward and from his hand he produced a lightening ball. He threw it at me and without thinking I grabbed a shard of mirror that had shattered. I held it up and the lightening ball reflected from the shiny screen and bounced back at the demon. His scream shattered my eardrums as he burst into a thousand flames. Then everything slowly started to slip away into dust; and soon I became dust too and everything went black, but I could still feel fire. Constant burning, suffocating me, it felt so close but yet so far in a different place, and then...

I jerked up from my dream with sweat streaking down my pale face. I looked down at the source of heat; the necklace the dream demon had put on me was burning with him. I pulled it from around my neck and wiped the sheen of sweat away from my forehead and sighed. I picked up the book of whispers and found the match of the demon and the necklace; _the demon of dreams put his victims to sleep and killing them with their deepest desires. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty and will steal his victim's powers using the necklace he seals around his neck. Approach with caution as like the sand man he carries potions and dust which will make you either blind of just fall asleep. Despite this he is pretty easy to kill._

I had almost died... because of my desire... wait... does that mean Kyo is dead? I got up and was about to go run and look for Kyo when ironically he burst through the door. "Here you are." He grinned but it faded as he saw the look I gave him. "Nami what's up?" He rushed over.

"Nothing," I sighed forcing a smile, but it didn't take long for the smile to be genuine. "I'm fine honestly just had a bad dream." I looked up into his amber eyes and had to keep my knees from melting. "Hey help me with my hair please, it's a mess." He chuckled and sat me down.

"Nami, falling from heaven doesn't hurt does it?" Kyo spoke quietly as he brushed out the tangles from my long hair, I liked the gentle way he touched it; too cautious to brush it in one go in case he hurt me.

"Huh?" I asked curious. Where have I heard this before?

"Well you obviously must have fell from heaven but your still beautiful. We are all just waiting you to realise it." He was still quiet but I could hear the slight smile in his warm voice. And I ended up crying; I finally remembered. In the dream he said the same thing but with a different meaning. They weren't sad tears, I was 100% happy. "Nami?" Kyo said cautiously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I laughed. "Just thinking about irony and besides god would take one look at me and go running for the hills." I laughed. Kyo paused for a second and started to laugh with me. I didn't need to get depressed over silly desires... This is my now, and I will live every moment.

Sorry for the wait... and no I am not going to kill Akito. Other than killing any hated members any ideas I'm running out. Ideas will be appreciated alot, get well soon jessu. Lots of love nami xxxx


	42. Chapter 40

Once upon a lullaby chapter40

"Nami your visitor is back again." Kyo called impatiently. OH MY GOD!!! I ran down the stairs wearing a black dress over a purple turtleneck, and knee length boots given to me by uo. I trotted to the door daggers flying from my eyes. There stood in the doorway, so casual even though he knew the hell that was coming straight at hi was Damien. He was one of those care free people who liked to either be in charge or making a mess of things, sometimes both at the same time. He had short black hair with a longish fringe which he was pushing out of his eyes, just to be 'cool'. He wore the same blue shirt and black skinny jeans, and smart black shoes that never, and I mean never got the slightest bit of dirt on them. Kyo had gone into the living room ready to pounce if Damien and me started to argue again.

"Nami, my wonderful friend," Damien grinned holding out his arms. "Give me a hug."

"Get out." I hissed.

"Nami," Damien sighed. "We have been through this."

"I told you if you want something done go do it yourself, I don't need you or your help." And I swung the door closed whilst turning around on my heels. I could hear Kyo snickering in the background. Damien annoyed him, ever since he saw him knock on the door. He had said; 'he acts and looks like such a good guy, nobody can be that good.' And Kyo was right; Damien IS good, VERY good; that's why he annoys me so much. I slammed the door behind me, sighed, sat on my bed and waited for the hissed argument that was to come.

Then he came, a thousand light blue orbs span around and around until Damien emerged from them. "Nami, there is no need to be so rude to me. I am only trying to help you."

"If you didn't gather it before, I don't need your help." I hissed. Damien is my kanshisha, (angel) he doesn't have any major attack powers but he can heal his charges (people like me) and get them any information that is needed. The elders had sent Damien down to my kanshisha, but to their prevail I hadn't excepted. All I needed was for Damien to come orbing in every five minutes with demons for me to kill.

"Please nami, we need your help, the elders need you." He leaned forward putting extra implication on the word elders.

"What?" I sighed but I still glared at him.

"Its, medusa." He spoke as if it was the greatest problem on earth.

"Medusa... as in the Greek legend?" I asked. He nodded, his sincerity scared me. "Get out." I hissed.

"Nami?!"

"Get the hell out of my house, Medusa was sealed away by the gods 1500 years ago... now... get... out!" He stared at me with his sad amber eyes for a minute then sighed. The orbs came swirling back and then he was gone. See! Medusa isn't even a demon, and besides in the book of shadows she was locked away in a cage of impenetrable ice. She will never get out; EVER! I picked up my bag and left the house to go watch a movie.

"OMG!" Jessu cried tears strolling their way down her face. We had just watched the saddest romantic film EVER! It was called 'a kiss from a wilted rose.' In it, Maggie was a young artist who hadn't had a date in ten years, her best friend had tried setting her up with this guy but he was a disgusting creep. However at the restaurant this amazing guy called James worked as a waiter and served them. Once Maggie saw James she had to keep coming back, and every time he would sit with her so she wouldn't be alone. And after two weeks this amazing love blossomed, but Maggie found out how James was beaten as a child and to retaliate he joined this gang and did loads of bad things. But despite that Maggie accepted him, so at sunset on her birthday he proposed. The wedding was supposed to be beautiful but things kept going wrong, and they had to keep putting it off. So in the end Maggie told James that she didn't need a big wedding so she got her best friends boyfriend to do the ceremony and the wedding was held in her back garden. But then James got sick, really sick and Maggie wasn't told until his dying day where he died in her arms. And at the very end you saw a fading spirit kiss her bouncy ginger hair and whisper 'I love you.' It was so romantic. I was crying too.

"I know; the love they shared was so real and so pure." I cried too. Hana and uo laughed beside us.

"Honestly, if any lad used half of the cheesy chat up lines he used I would have punched him." Uo snickered.

"Arisa I believe you would actually like to hear somebody say those things to you." Hana grinned mischievously. "Personally so would I; however I would have to check his full intentions before I would pursue the matter, and if reading his waves didn't work maybe some torture would."

"HANA!" me and jessu yelled in unison. She just laughed waving us off.

"Don't fret, I would never do that... to somebody I liked." Hana smiled, she may seem scary to others but we love her anyway. "I have to go to catch the train, bye everybody." And she hugged us each. Before slowly walking in the direction of the train station.

"Same," Uo smiled sadly. "I have to get to work. See you later guys." And uo ran off in the other direction.

"I would stay but I'm trying to stay with Sachi for a while," Jessu smiled apologetically. "But I could stay..." She began to think.

"No," I protested. "The boys will be hungry anyway, I better go to. Bye jessu chan." And we both exited the street.

Walking home something felt... different. Like trouble was coming, I could smell smoke, but it wasn't normal bonfire style smoke... it felt weird. Suddenly it started to rain washing the smell away. I ran not bothering to cover my already drenched hair to the house. Kyo was using the kotatsu, and was watching the news. "Hey nami." He waved as I shook off my wet boots and sat beside him.

"Cities are flooding, fires all around the world are happening out of nowhere, due to this freak weather people are getting lost and all homeless shelters are filling up, lightening which looked alot like burning bolts of flames have hit 5 people leaving them seriously injured, and scarily there have been reports of stone statues of people scattered around the city... Is this medusas rage?" The announcer spoke from behind his desk... didn't Damien say medusa? I ignored kyo's questions and ran up the stairs to my room.

The book of whispers sat on its stand, I opened it to the very middle and started to flick through the pages... I flicked through demons, faeries, goblins and trolls... but no medusa. Then it hit me, I'm magic so I can use a spell for this... right? I put my hands about the book and said 'medusa' loud and clearly letting it ring through the room. Abruptly the pages flipped amazingly fast, flicking through all the pages I had taken so long to go through. Until it landed on medusas page, a picture of a woman with was displayed on the page but her hair was actual twisted snakes. The book said; _Medusa was not always an ugly creature; she was one of the three sisters called the gorgons, out the three she was the only mortal and born with incredible beauty and lived far in the north were the sun didn't visit. Being very curious, she wanted to see the sun, and asked the Goddess Athena for permission to visit the south. Athena refused to allow her to visit. The medusa got angry and dared to say that Athena hadn't given her permission because she was jealous of her beauty. That was it! Athena was angered and punished her by turning her hair into snakes and cursing her by making her so ugly that whoever looks at her eyes would turn into stone._ _Frozen 1521 years ago by the gods, medusa swore that she would escape her prison and avenge her soul. _O.M.G! DAMIEN WAS RIGHT!!! I flicked through to look for a spell or something to vanquish her but there was nothing... just then the orbs came sparkling down.

"Nami," Damien gasped clutching his side. He cringed in pain as he spoke, and his usual bold, arrogant voice was hoarse.

"Damien." I bent down to his hip and stuck out my hands, within seconds the huge cut that ran from the bottom of his hip to his chest was healed. "What happened?" I looked at him, replaced by the pain was panic.

"Medusa is after the elders." He informed me. Oh god, I could have tried to stop this...

"Why?"

"Well the elders are the closest things to god's medusa can find she is picking them off one by one." His voice was stern and his grip was a little too tight when he grabbed my arm. "We have to go." And before I could protest I was part of the swirling orbs that circled flitted up into the dark sky.

Everywhere was ruined, the usual white was stained with red and the golden robed bodies lay across the floor. Some stirred but the others looked... dead. That's when my phoenix instinct kicked in. "Damien, where is medusa?" I called to him; he was checking all the elders' pulses.

"She is at the battle field, she wants a challenger." He didn't look up.

"She's got one then." I muttered but he heard me.

"Nami you can't." He looked up at me his eyes wide in worry.

"Damien, I need to end this, heal all the elders that you can. So just orb me there." I instructed. He sighed in defeat and flicked his hand making the orbs swirl around me. Orbing wasn't a long process, only a couple of seconds later I was standing in the dusty battlefield the elders had made for Kanshisha practise. The woman's face was twisted with a disgusting happiness. Her green clothes where tattered and her snake hair hissed in delight. Her face was disgusting; it would have scared young children at a party. Her devilish red eyes lit as she saw me; her challenger stood in the defence position.

"My, my what do we have here? A lickle girl," She cooed in a high and reedy voice, tapping her long fingernails together. "Are you my challenger?" She snickered when I nodded. "You would have thought they would send somebody... bigger." She taunted. I clenched my teeth and yelled.

"Golden bird transformation!" And the golden dust swirled around me revealing the golden dress, tiara, dusty shoes and wings. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' but if I had blinked I would have missed it as it turned into a smile fairly quickly.

"See this may be fun." She sneered. "You know you might feel differently if you were locked up in a huge ice cage for 1500 years." She flicked her hand and fire came shooting out like a volcano. "I may be mortal but when Athena turned me ugly she forgot that some of her magic was left with the snakes. They absorbed my fury for 1500 years and turned it into this stunning fire power." She said the word stunning with so much pride it swirled in the air around her. She lifted up her arm ready to attack and the fire flew so quickly at me I had no time to defend. I was sent flying backwards bashing my back on the cold, hard, rocky floor. I bounced back up quickly though, as she raised her arm again I was ready, but my attempt to sway her proved to have no effect at all; the fire spun at me and as a retaliate I through a gallon of water flying at her, but surprisingly the fire wasn't extinguished. Instead it just burnt through hitting me again. "Aw, this is actually no fun at all. If you haven't realised by the throbbing pain that should be going through your head water doesn't work on inextinguishable fire, seriously is water all you can do? That must mean you're pretty weak."

And she yelled taunt and taunt and I felt anger swirl up inside me, I clenched my fist and breathed deeply, I shouldn't let her get to me. But then she said something that bugged me no end; "With weaknesses like that nobody will ever fall in love with you, especially since you're so ugly." And then I snapped. I felt the flames cursing through my veins but I wasn't strong enough to use her own weapon against her. That's when she started to laugh, her laugh was like somebody scratching a chalkboard with their fingernails, and she seemed so full of herself that even though I didn't know it could happen I got even angrier. That's when flames started to swirl around my body heating my cold body up and changing the gold to a deep red, I knew what was happening so with a smug smile I yelled the first few things that came to my head.

"BLAZING ANGEL TRANSFORMATION!" And it was complete; my outfit was a short strapless mini dress in a deep red, black fire patterns flickered up the sides. Two long golden sashes hung down from two golden rings held firmly in place around my elbows. I wore two knee high red high heel boots that I found it was easy to stand in. I felt the fire power cursing through my body at ten times more power than before. This time medusas mouth stayed in an 'o' shape as I transformed. "You know that they say that you should never fight fire with fire?" I asked. She barely moved her head as her snakes hissed in rage. "Well let's see how much good it does for us." And putting my hands forward fire shot out of my hand like a million fireworks, however she was quick too. She flicked her hand and sent it flying towards mine. They met in the middle and sparks flew, I pushed harder as so did she. The flames flew sideways hitting rocks and sand causing fires to start in the distance. We were both the sae strength as both our power was triggered by the fury built up inside of us. We both had to pull away at the same time as if we continued we would both get weaker. Then a very obvious fact hit me, she got her fire power from her fury which she absorbed from her snakes... so take out the snakes and she is powerless. She noticed too quickly as I sent the flames to her head, she didn't know my aim so she sent her power flying at me. Both set of flames hit us at the same time, hers sent me flying again and it seemed like ages before I hit my back on the rocky ground. I keeled over in pain as it shot up my back; luckily I got a glimpse of medusa through my squinted eyes. Her hair had burst into flames, her little 'darlings' were screaming in tiny squeaky voices as they burnt, And as her powers were removed the fire spread, scorching her body until it reached her stone heart. And she exploded screaming, and as she vanished her scream still echoed into the emptiness.

My back was still throbbing as the orbs swirled round and round and Damien appeared. When he saw me lying on the floor he rushed over. "Broken back," He muttered and felt the heat emit off him as he healed it, little by little the pain faded into nothing. I was able to sit up soon and the relief was shown across his face. "You know you look cute in that outfit." He grinned teasing me as usual.

"Shut up," I joked punching his shoulder. "The elders..."

"I managed to get to half of them, the others are... gone." He looked down. I wonder what will happen now... "I'm being promoted." He gave a small smile. "They are making me into an elder." He was sheepish but also full of pride.

"Well done," I hugged him. "But now I'm sad."

"Why?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Well who am I going to bully from now on?" I laughed with him, it was warm and happy and it was comforting.

"Ah come on you won't miss me at all, and besides just to annoy you I will visit." And we laughed on the red dusty battlefield about who is the most annoying. I suppose Damien is kind of like an older brother, protecting and loving but also as annoying as hell... well I'll take it.

Woo around 10 chapters left; it's not fully decided yet. And akitos plot WILL be mentioned soon but not yet. Thank you jessu for the blazing angel cry, Nami loves it. Again ideas are appreciated love you all. Xxxx


	43. Chapter 41

Once upon a lullaby chapter41

My fire emblem sparkled... that was it... No help towards breaking the curse, of course not; I mean why make it easier for me? No because that would mean she would be happy... rage moment there. To continue; haku became an elder along with 7 other kanshishas which had shown talent. It was a big ceremony with lots of food and I have officially become sick of the colour white. Everybody has been getting on fine for now...

Since life has become alot quieter, I got a job. Ok I heard the gasps in the audience over there; it's not that big a deal, I'm just teaching kids to play the guitar and sing and shiz like that. All the kids are dead cute too. Jessu recommended me, and she teaches the class before mine. There is one girl though who stands out; her name is Momo. She has cute, short, blonde hair, and when she smiles it's so cute. She reminds me of someone... I just can't put my finger on whom...

"Nami-san!" I heard my silver haired buddy call from behind me. I turned round with a grin, my hair whipping at my back as the wind blew slightly more aggressively. Yuki trotted to my side wearing a blue shirt and jeans, one hand in his pocket, the other clutching a bag that filled the silence as he joined me. "Just been the shop and bought some flower seeds, some pink orchids." He added his grin stretching slightly wider.

"OMG! How did you know they were my favourite flower?" I gasped. Yuki laughed.

"I saw you looking at a bunch in the flower shop the other day, so I thought that maybe... anyway I was right?" He smiled, seriously you can just imagine that there should be music playing when he smiles and like glitter and all that stuff.

"Thank you yuki," I smiled and grabbed one of his hands in both of mine. For some reason his cheeks went a pinkish colour and he turned away.

"W-well lets go home," He stuttered, I chuckled inside and pulled him along the street not letting go of his hands. The walk home wasn't quiet and even when it was it wasn't awkward. With yuki being yourself was fine, silences were welcome... we just enjoyed each other's company I guess.

Kyo and shigure were home, they had both set the table and stared at me impatiently as I walked through the door. "What's for dinner?" Shigure grinned impishly, his black hair bouncing as he jumped up and down like an excited little kid.

"Sorry shigure, I'll go whip something up now." I smiled, placing down my guitar and pulling off my shoes. Yuki had let go of my hand ages ago and was probably heading towards the garden... The kitchen was warm, I basked in the heat for a few seconds before pulling out my favourite cooking pan. I was turning the dial to turn on the cooker when I felt slight touch on my shoulder. "WHOSE THERE?!" I turned fists ready, but knocked Kyo back by accident. "Omg, I'm so sorry Kyo." I held out my hand. His fingers entwined with mine and I felt a small flush of happiness. When he was up I turned back to the pan and started to peel some potatoes. Suddenly I felt an electric spark fly up my back, kyo's hands rested on mine and his head rested on mine. We weren't hugging; but it was as good as.

"Nami..." Kyo paused, talking quietly.

"Y-yeah?" I tried to speak without stumbling... I failed.

"Do... you... 'Like'..." He started to speak... is he about to say what I think he is going to say? I felt my cheeks flame... how... would... I... answer... OH GREAT! Kyo got me doing the pause thing too. "Do you like... yuki?" Kyo finally asked, his forehead that had been resting on the back of my head lifted as my whole body froze... y-yuki?! And then I burst out laughing.

"Yuki is one of my best friends, but no I don't like him like that, we are just good buds." I turned round to face Kyo, his face filled with concern changed within seconds to his usual, happy grin.

"I just thought, 'coz you came home hand in hand with him." Kyo smiled.

"Well YOU come pick me up next time, god Kyo your too funny. Now come help me make dinner." I smiled and grabbed another potato as Kyo grabbed another peeler and helped.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I walked into the room full of children. I loved how their bored faces lit up and how they grabbed for their guitar. "Now who did their homework and found a song they would like to learn to play?" I sat down on my stool, I laughed as each and every hand went up. These guys are just too cute. "Ok Momo." I smiled at the shy girl in front, she pulled down her hand and blushed.

"I want to play chemical react." She blushed even brighter.

"Great, I love that song, I know the words off by heart." I grinned and she looked up, she was smiling brightly and fighting the urge not to hug her was very, VERY hard. "Now everybody start off from chord..." and after that the lesson went smoothly, until 3 o clock when it was time to go.

I walked down the street, the breeze not affecting my tied up hair. Kyo nor yuki had came to pick me up, and I was pretty sure this wasn't the right road... then I saw her. Sitting on a brick wall swaying her legs was Momo. "Momo-Chan?!" I called out waving. Frantically she jumped down from the wall and wiped the dust off her little pink dress.

"Nami-san?!" She asked, but I wasn't focused on her; I was focused on the beautiful music playing in the distance. "N-nami-san...?"

"Whose playing that music?" I asked and surprisingly she blushed, she shuffled her feet like someone I know... OMG "Do you know momiji-Chan?!"

"You know onii-chan?" She gasped. ONII-CHAN?! I KNEW IT!!! So Momo is momijis little sister? "Come with me." And she climbed up the wall. When I just stood there stupidly she turned round and said. "Come on."

"We nearly there?" I gasped after running away from yet another scary looking maid. She nodded silently and crawled through the bushes. My knees had scrapes on them, and my hands were dirty... where is she taking me? Then I saw him, the cause of the beautiful music; momiji. In his hands was a violin and he stood there in his usual cute attire playing beautiful song after beautiful song. "Momo?" I asked the leaves rustled more.

"I can't see him... I'll... get into trouble, but please tell him, that one day I want to play music with him." She smiled. "Just because my mom doesn't remember him doesn't mean I don't." And she trotted off back into the bushes leaving me feeling like I was about to cry.

I knocked on the glass door and momiji turned around. I waved and momijis grin instantly filled me with warmth. "NAMII-CHAN!" He yelled happily. "Come in." And he pulled me inside. "How did you get here?"

"Your sister led me here." Then momiji froze.

"You met my sister?" He asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I teach her in my guitar class."

"Guitar class?"

"Yeah, she is pretty talented, just like somebody I know." I grinned. "By the way do you know how to play chemicals react on the violin?"

"Yeah, why?" and then I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop, it was just too cute on so many levels.

"You two are so similar its cute." And momijis laughter joined mine. When we finally calmed down I pulled out my guitar from my back and strummed a couple of chords. "Maybe you should try playing songs from the heart instead of trying to play songs that other people's emotions linger in them." I pulled out my iPod and pulled out the headphones letting the background music of my newly written song play, I strummed the notes on my guitar and then finally I started to sing.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

After I finished the chorus the tender, soulful music made my momijis violin filled the air. I smiled to myself and kept playing. It was one of my favourite songs, and playing it with momiji felt so much better.

"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
the only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down."

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

And the music slowed down, I sung the next lines slowly and momijis violin accompanied me, if only... if only momijis mother hadn't forgotten about momiji... but, then what type of person would momiji be now? Would he still be the same... a part of me doesn't think so. Our experiences mould and change the person that we are, sometimes for better other times for worse, but even in the tough times, there will always be a small flicker of hope, always.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found"

And the guitar started again.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

And the song was over. "Nami?" Momiji asked from his bed were his violin and himself now sat.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said simply before hopping off his bed and sitting next to me. I sat down next to him, slightly worn out but happy and kissed his head.

"Thank you too." I grinned and we both laughed, I pulled my pink guitar to me again and started to play, and with momiji harmonising quietly in the background with his violin we played the night away.

Sorry, the Momo thing was cute in fruits basket so I HAD to use it. XD also I'm dedicating the next chapter to jessu and yuki because they are complaining of lack of spotlight, so I'm very sorry for all those yuki and jessu lovers who have missed them. Also I'm very sorry for the delay but GCSE's are very hard I will have you know especially when you take them two years early *goes to sob in the corner* Also the song used in this chapter is not owned by me and all awesomeness goes to superchick who is amazing might I add. Thanks for reading and I better go before I add something else. Bubi xxxx


	44. namis corner part 3

Namis corner episode 3

N.K.: Well hello people I want to just say that over the past few chapters you have been doing brilliantly. I congratulate you all and hope you will accept these cookies. *hands out cookies*

Kyo: What no lecture?

Yuki: No yelling?

Nami: No Cells?

N.K.: I am hurt... HURT! I can't believe that you would even consider that I am that type of character; I am sweet and lovable and I always try my best to accept people's mistakes... no matter how much people's problems affect me.

Yuki: OMG! THAT IS SO THE OPPOSITE OF YOU! YOU ARE NOISY AND YOU ALWAYS YELL, YOU LOCK PEOPLE UP IN CELLS FOR NO REASON AND WE ALWAYS GET LECTURES FROM YOU!

N.K.: *sigh* Yuki, I can see where you have been mistaken. You obviously try to hide your own anger issues by pushing them onto others but if you keep doing that you will never recover. Don't worry I will pay for the covers of your anger management lessons. *super cute smile*

Kyo: Yuki just got told. *snickers*

Yuki: Shut up you damn cat!

N.K.: Now, now yuki. Don't let anger control your life.

Yuki: I give up. *yuki trudges out depressed*

Shigure: Writer-chann how have you been?

N.K.: Well hello shigure you seem calm today.

Shigure: You seem weird... you haven't kicked me out yet.

Kagura: KYO MY LOVE GET BACK HERE!

Kyo: Oh Crap... *Kyo and Kagura run around knocking plates over*

Shigure: We got rocks and trees and trees and rocks, and rocks and trees and trees and rocks... (8)

*N.K.: starts to twitch*

Momiji: LETS ALL HAVE PIGGY BACK RIDES!!!

Nami: YAYYYYYY!

Yuki: I saw the anger management counsellor, he cost £1,000,000 every half hour; N.K. are you still going to pay for me?

*N.K. clenches fists*

Shigure: IN CANADA, CANADA, CANADA, CANADA, CANADA, CANADA, CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (8)

*N.K.'s treasured glass phoenix statue shatters*

Kagura: oopsey ^^

Kyo: CRAP!

Shigure: CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (8)

N.K.: EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Yuki: kuroboshi-san?

N.K.: YUKI PAY FOR YOUR OWN ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES, KYO AND KAGURA YOU BETTER BUY ME ANOTHER ONE OF THEM IF YOU WANT TO WAKE UP WITH HAIR TOMORROW, NAMI GET OFF UO'S BACK AND SIT DOWN.

Kyo: she's back...

Yuki: *sob* I'm depressed...

N.K.: and shigure...

Shigure: yes my beloved writer-san, with your perfect cookies, what can I do for you? 3

N.K.: ...get........out.........now......

Shigure: *puppy dog eyes*

N.K.: OUT!!!

Nami: hey you haven't yelled at momiji yet D:

N.K.: you can't yell at momiji he is too cute. ^^ Momiji-chann d'ya wanna get some cookies?

Momiji: YAY COOKIES!!! *nami and momiji walk out*

Kyo: D'ya think we can leave...?

Nami: I wouldn't...

Yuki: me neither...

Kyo: cowards... *gets up*

N.K.: KYO YOU LEAVE AND YOU WILL DIE YOUR HAIR PURPLE!!!

Kyo: eep! *sits down*

Kagura: at least I get to stay with my beloved kyo-chan 3

Kyo: I'LL RISK THE PURPLE HAIR!!! *Kyo runs out.*

Well that's it for this episode of Namis corner please tune in next time 3


	45. Chapter 42

Once upon a lullaby chapter42

--This chapter is written in Jessu's POV--

"Ok class I am going to split you up into pairs," Our English teacher declared at the front pushing up his glasses for the 5th time this minute. Me and nami grinned at each other; this project was going to be fun, we would do a Shakespeare parody and it would be absolutely hilarious. That's if... we were paired together. Every teacher knows that whoever nami pairs up with ends up having the best projects, so everybody wants to be with her. So far I haven't been with nami in English but there was only 3 other people in the class who hadn't, the odds were in my favour. "Ok, jessu maboroshi you will be paired up with... hmm... let's see," I waited as he tapped his pen on the table, me and nami both leaned forward waiting for him to say her name. "Yuki sohma." WHAT!? I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THE PRINCE!? "And nami kuroboshi will be paired up with Kyo sohma. Now have fun with your projects." And he sat back down.

My head thumped on the desk... great, just great... "Jessu..." I looked up, he stood there smiling slightly, his remarkable silver hair glistening in the morning sun; yuki sohma. "Um, I might not be your ideal partner but let's work together okay?" He grinned. O...M...G... now working with yuki doesn't seem so bad; although the fact that I have a major crush on him.

"S-sure." I nodded, Nami was laughing with Kyo, she was trying to get him to be Juliet, and instead they had started hitting each other with their scripts. "Are they always like this?" I asked yuki, who was grinning at the fighting pair.

"Yes, they are like brother and sister but they get along so much better than a brother and sister. I admit sometimes I get jealous" He sighed laughing. His laugh was so carefree, his smile was so happy yet so sad... why is it that I am the only one so aware of him?

"Ok so what would you like to do?" Yuki asked me. I had been very, VERY silent. I was, in, prince, yukis, house...

"Umm, w-well, I was thinking we could each do a monologue or something, like make a poster whilst reading I-it." I stuttered, blushing. His gaze was too piercing; like it was searching into every thought that I had, like not a single part of my heart had gone unnoticed.

"That's great, do you want to start?" He looked very enthusiastic about my idea, even though in my head it had sounded stupid, the way he smiled about it made it shine in a new light.

"O-ok..." I pulled out my laptop and got up the monologue off Romeo and Juliet. "T-t-thou knowest t-the m-m-mask of n-night is on m-my face..." I stuttered. Great, my chance to impress the prince and I stutter.

"I think you should read it like this;

Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night.

Fain would I dwell on form -- fain, fain deny

What I have spoke; but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay';

And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,

They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.

Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,

I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.

In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my havior light;

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,

My true-love passion. Therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered"

As he spoke he gazed into my eyes, and my soul exploded. The way he leant forward, the way he breathed after each sentence... OMG NO, IM TURNING INTO A YUKI FANGIRL! "T-thanks." I stammered again.

"Maybe we should make the posters for now jessu." He smiled. I grinned back at him, still trying to pull away from the pull emitting from his eyes; but I was obviously failing. For the rest of the night we made posters, yuki's was neat, and carefully illustrated, no smudges no line marks, every section coloured in perfectly, to make a very fancy poster; where as mine was bold, bright and very me. It had kind of shown the average girls idea of romance, hearts, chocolate, flowers, and more hearts. When Nami and Kyo came home, it was very late. "Thank you for coming over jessu." Yuki waved to me at the door. Nami was walking me home; somehow she managed to change within minutes into a lime green dress, with a choker to match.

"So you should ask yuki out." Nami grinned out of the blue as we walked down the warm street.

"W-what, me ask out yuki? What would make you think that I even liked him?!" I stammered.

"It's obvious that you like him, and why would he say no?" She challenged the sparkles in her eyes; I'd known nami long enough that when her eyes sparkled like that there was no way of winning an argument.

"Fine, I like him; but there is no way he can like me like that." I sighed. "And he may accept going out with me but that's only because he is so nice." My head was hanging when I felt nami wrap her arm round my shoulder.

"Don't worry, yuki isn't like that; he wouldn't lead a girl on. Come on tell me what you can lose."

"My pride and my friendship with yuki."

"You worry too much you know that." Nami grinned as she pulled me down the street.

This was only a short chapter but I hoped all you jessu fans and yuki fan girls loved it 3 Thank you for reading and I will update soon 3


	46. Chapter 43

Once upon a lullaby chapter43

Jessu won't let me play matchmaker. It's sad ain't it *sob*. I have been bored stiffless, I'm almost begging demons to come and tear up the house. Every time I see jessu and yuki together I get a pang of loneliness and a desire to meddle. Also everybody seems to be moving forward without me, everybody is speaking about the future... Why do I feel so alone?

Finally I managed to muster up enough will power to push myself out of my warm bed; it was about 11 o clock, Saturday morning. I have this routine were I get up and tick off the date on my calendar then get dressed, then do hair and teeth... Do NOT ask I am just weird like that. However today, I stopped at looking at the calendar. In one month it would be... my 18th birthday... Suddenly I felt faint.

I sat on my bed and took deep breathes... it's coming... too soon. I blinked continuously to keep back the threatening tears. I should never have agreed to the deal with haku; but how was I supposed to know that leaving would hurt so much? That's why I feel so alone; everybody has a future, but I'm suffering along... no, not suffering... I chose this for myself, so ill face it.

I got ready and went downstairs, they were all out... maybe I should be grateful; I'm not in the mood for talking anyway. That's when I noticed the package... 'Miss Nami kuroboshi' was scrawled on in fancy almost unreadable writing. I sliced through the package and out fell a sapphire amulet... I should have known then... don't touch the amulets, but I did... and that's when it started.

As I dropped the amulet everything seemed to move slower, I could hear it crashing to the ground; like an earth quake... then it just... stopped. So when it sped up as fast as lightening I felt dizzy. Out of nowhere bats swarmed, coiling around my body, changing every last part of my appearance. My chalky white skin became more tanned, and soft, looking as silky as an ancient Egyptian goddess, my purple jumper dress transformed into a tight black corset dress with lined with lace at the rim, my white slippers changed into knee length black stiletto boots, my bobble snapped and my hair fell loose at my hips and bat wings sprung out my back. It was only when I felt the surge of evil rise threw me that I knew... I had turned into a demon.

Me being a demon however, didn't bother me. In fact I grinned as teleported down to me new home... The demon world.

The cave I entered had a musty, rotten smell; and surprisingly... it didn't bother me at all. As my lips curved upwards I heard the echo of footsteps come from behind me, more... demons. "HEY YOU!" One shouted as he walked towards me, he wore dirty tattered clothes... He was no better than a slime demon, and they have little worth. "Out of my cav..." He barely had time to finish his snarl before I blew him up into tiny pieces. For some reason though I found it funny, and I burst out giggling. I knew this wasn't right... but at the same time... it was fun. Then I had an idea...

"I knew that the demon world would be the first place you would look, well how could I not do; I'm the all seeing demon." A girly happy voice echoed from behind me. Turning round defensively made her giggle even more. "Don't worry, don't worry... I'm good... and so are you." She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she wore a long black skirt and a black boob tube, the necklace around her neck was a visible crescent moon. As she walked towards me, bare foot... I didn't feel threatened. Is she even a demon?

"I'm not good, I'm a demon." I murmured, it felt... rude... to be nasty to her.

"If you were evil like the average demon you would have gone to the human world to hunt not the demon one, because of who you are, you can never truly be evil. Now anyway... did you like my present?" She grinned.

"You sent me the amulet... Why?" To tell the truth I was more in awe of the woman than angry.

"I needed to, for truly selfish purposes I must admit... but in getting my wish I can offer you help."

"What can 'you' and demon help, 'me' a guardian with?"

"It's not you the guardian I want to help; it's you the human that I'm offering my assistance. Before I came you were thinking of an idea... what was it?" She sounded like she already knew.

"I... was going to go and kill haku." I muttered shamefaced. Now speaking it out loud, it sounded totally evil and stupid.

"Wasn't it because of the fact that in a month's time Haku was going to be the reason why you were going to have to leave everybody you love behind?" She questioned me, it wasn't harsh or judgemental... just quizzical and curious. I nodded.

"One question... Why did you turn me into a demon with the amulet?"

"I didn't, you did; the amulet is the amulet of truth, reveals the side in you that you are too afraid to reveal... you were sick of being the good one, always having to play by the rules right." Embarrassed that she had seen past my facade I nodded not looking her in the face. "Well I think I might be able to help you... well to help you realise what's most important that is."

"You mentioned a price?" I spoke in monotone, what would it be? My magic? To have immunity from me? Did she want what all demons wanted...? I actually didn't strike her as the figure to do something like that... That's why what she said next surprised me.

"I want to be human." She said bluntly.

"What?" Human? Why would she want to be human?

"I want to be able to love like you humans love, I want to be able to breathe fresh air and feel the warmth on my skin, I want to cry, I want to be angry, I want to be able to grow old with somebody and be happy." She smiled gently looking into space... It's kind of cute to tell you the truth.

"Sure... umm..." I muttered my arms crossed against my chest so I wouldn't hug her... but she ended up doing it for me.

"Yay, thank you so much, and my name is Melanie." Her arms wrapped around me. "Now come on," She grabbed my hand and glitter surrounded us taking us away to Melanie's cave.

Her cave had that kind of musty floral scent, it was had a faint warmth due to the many candles she had burning. In the middle of the room was a huge pot with a silver liquid swirling around. Suddenly she flicked her hands and the walls on the left and right sides of me opened up revealing two rooms. In one room was me... hanging above a bunch of knives sticking out the floor. On the other side was a familiar girl with long purple hair, wearing a black top and blue jeans and her favourite converse, hanging over lots of burning coal... O.M.G!

"TSUKIKO!" I yelled. "I thought you said you were good!" I snapped at Melanie.

"I am; this just depends on you to make the right choice." She smiled peacefully, eyes closed. "You can either choose to save yourself and your future, which will let you have everything you have always desired, or you can choose to save your friend, the person whose fate was never set, and had plans too. It's entirely your choice." She sighed happily, she sounded as if she was meditating.

"This... isn't fair."

"It isn't supposed to be fair; if it was easy you would never make the right choice." She sighed. My head started to hurt; am I supposed to throw away everything I want, everything I need... but I can't give up my best friend of all time, the person who snuck out to see me even when I was banned from seeing people, Tsuki always made me feel better... what am I supposed to do?

So I made an impulse decision, I jumped through the air and just as I was about to dive the bats flew away from my body, stripping me of my demon self, and I was left with nami the phoenix. Flapping my wings as I noticed with rope was about to snap, I realised tears were brimming. My course didn't change though. I grabbed the falling girl and carried her to the floor. By then the tears were falling like waterfalls. I hugged Tsukiko in my arms as I watched the self I would never be fall and disappear. I could never do it; I could never give up an innocent person's life for my own desires... it would just be wrong.

"See, you could never be evil. You know what you have to do now don't you." Melanie spoke over my choked sob. I nodded. "Now, not to be rude but..." I heard her shuffling her feet. I laughed as I wiped my eyes. I quickly thought up a spell and pointed my hands out towards her and spoke it in my mind over and over until I felt the warm glow arrive and leave my hands.

"There," I murmured. I picked up Tsukiko in my arms and started to walk out the cave.

"How will I know if it's worked?" Melanie called. I sighed and walked over to her pinching her on the arm. "OW!" She jumped back, I grinned as tears brimmed in her eyes, it took her a few seconds to realise it though. "OMG, OMG! REAL TEARS! Thank you so much!" She hugged me.

"Come on." I grinned. And within seconds we were out of the cave.

Melanie got settled, I organised for her to have a job and let her borrow some of my old clothes, she got a new apartment, and she was amazed at the concept of eating; she was too cute. As for I, I took Tsuki back to the Sohmas house and let her rest on my bed. When she woke up she smiled.

"Wow, loving how I have to be kidnapped to get to see you." She laughed. I laughed. We laughed some more when Kyo and yuki came back confused; it was just like old times, and it's how it's going to stay, until the very last moment.

Sorry peoples for the delay but I have been suffering from writers block; now don't sigh and go 'the usual excuse' because one day you will suffer from it too and when I tut and say that you will be very annoyed. XD Until next time xx


	47. Chapter 44

Once upon a lullaby chapter44

Tsukiko sohma; my bestest friend in the entire world, Tsukiko being related to my lovable friends had magic in her, also she was a mystic. In the world there are 13 mystics, kind of like goddesses but not exactly sit on thrones in togas and stuff like that. The mystics' job was to take care of powerful witches, Tsuki made it her job to make sure I was happy; but she said it wasn't because she had to; it was because she wanted to. Tsukiko was the happiest, kindest person I knew... maybe that's why she tried to wake me up at 7 in the morning.

"Tsukiko, it's early..." I groaned hitting her with my pillow.

"It's 7, come on you need to perk up." She bounced on her blow up bed. "Please..." She did her cute puppy dog face when I looked, and I had to groan. Defeated I pulled myself out of bed and hit her again with the pillow. "Aw, come on. Let's make cookies." She grinned. I glared at her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.

For three hours we made cookies, cake, we meditated (Tsukiko does that anyway), we did each other's nails and make up, we stuck random stickers on my guitar strap, and wrote spoofs for different celebrities. I was actually having fun; however I was pretty shocked when Tsuki pulled out the costumes.

"Tada!" She sang. In her hands were two costumes; a black cat costume, and a blue bunny suite. I could only imagine whose was who. "Aren't they cute?" She grinned.

"Do you expect me to wear that?" I pointed at the costumes from my bed. She nodded as if I was stupid.

"Your magic isn't reaching its full potential because you're too uptight and stressed."

"And wearing the costume will help how?"

"Wearing the costume will let you in to your inner stupid side, come on what do you have to lose?" She pleaded, she was winning and she knew it—but I wasn't giving up just yet.

"The last part of my dignity, and anyway; I won't be here in a month so what will it matter if my magic hasn't reached 'full potential'?"

"Come on Nami, you already know the reasons. Pwetty pwease?" And within minutes she had me wearing the black kitty costume with black boots.

"Aww, Nami you look so cute." She giggled pulling me up from my bed, I had been sulking. I couldn't help but blush. "That's it, now come on, let's play some music and annoy everybody." Laughing I turned on the stereo.

"They are gonna kill you." I said despite the fact I had already joined her.

"OMG!" Tsuki yelled as Boys like girls came on. "Turn it up right now!"

"You like this song too?" I gasped, the great escape was one of the greatest songs ever… see what I did there… I grinned as she nodded and I flicked the switch to almost its fullest volume. The great escape blasted through the speakers and we laughed throwing each other a hair brush!

"Paper bags and plastic hearts," Tsukiko sang.

"All our belongings in shopping carts," I joined in grinning.

"It's goodbye…" We both sang in unison. As the song went on, we both took turns singing lines. And when it got to the chorus we jumped up and down on my bed doing air guitar. By the time the second verse came around we were laughing so hard we had to pause for a while.

"Isn't this fun?" Tsuki smiled. Still giggling I nodded. "And why were you upset?" Tsuki grinned even wider. Finally my giggles stopped and I took one of those meaningful pauses…

"I…don't know…" And we both laughed. She was right, the costumes were very funny and had made me relax… or maybe it was just the music. We sat for a couple of seconds until our energy was back to normal and we jumped up and got into the last verse!

"All of the wasted time  
the hours that were left behind  
the answers that we'll never find  
they don't mean a thing tonight" And I grabbed my guitar and did the guitar solo while Tsuki sang the slow version of the chorus.

"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway," Tsuki had an angelic style voice, and sounded amazing with just a piano accompaniment (Yes Tsukiko has a piano…) and as the guitar started up again we both started singing again.

"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight!"

And the song was over, giggling insanely we fell back on my bed. "That was actually fun!" I laughed.

"Of course," Tsuki winked hitting me with her pillow. Within seconds we were having a pillow fight, Tsukis hair was spread across her face and mine just covered my eyes. I had missed Tsuki, my bestest friend ever, the only person who had truly understood me—what would I do without her? "Now nami, try to use magic now." She instructed. I sat up and held out my hands, suddenly without warning water came out of thin air. It coiled and it twisted round itself over and over, the water flowing with such a soft sound. I was mesmerised. Was I even doing this, just to check I willed to water display to get taller and wider, and to look like two dancers, dancing the same dance but with a different song, completely in unison; completely one. "Wow…" Tsuki murmured as if she hadn't expected this. Maybe she would have expected some fireworks or something…?

"I… can't believe I did that…" I spoke quietly, completely in awe of myself. I closed my eyes and the water turned into silver dust which disappeared in the air. We were silent for a moment and then Tsuki hugged me.

"Well done," I smiled and enjoyed the moment when… there was a knock on my door.

"Nami, it's me Kyo. Can I come in?" Kyo called from behind the door. Shocked me and Tsuki jumped up and used ourselves to barricade the door.

"N-no, Kyo You cannot come in." I stammered pushing against the door. Tsukiko was holding up the handle. It started to wobble in her hands as Kyo started trying to open the door.

"Nami why can't I come in?" Kyo protested sounding worried.

"You just can't." Tsukiko claimed struggling to keep the door closed, but she ended up having to let go, when she shown me her hands, they were pretty red… so it was up to me.

"Nami and/ or Tsukiko let me in ok."

"No!" I cried out pushing the door closed, but then I made the mistake of trying to stand up. I tripped backwards letting the door swing open, and slam into the wall. The walls actually shook!

"Oh—My—God…" Kyo stood at the door staring at me. "Shigure… would love this." I was frozen completely frozen, and I was pretty sure that I had discovered a new shade of red…

"K-Kyo, its n-not w-what it looks l-like…" I started to trail off, but he was looking away… was he disgusted?

"You look… cute…" He mumbled. I blushed, so, so red. Tsukiko jumped up from her spot on the bed and ushered him out. "B-but, shigure wanted to know if you wanted us to order take-out." Still unable to talk and barely move I jerked my head up and down a couple of times. "Ok." He said before letting Tsukiko push him out.

"Oh—My—God!" Tsuki squealed as the door shut.

"Huh?" I asked pulling myself up.

"You have it bad~" She sang tickling me.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb." She winked. "You are so head over heels in love with Kyo." Ok, first time somebody has actually noticed… "You should so ask him out." Then I regained my composure.

"Sure, 'Hey Kyo, D'ya wanna go out, but oh yes only for a month because then I will be dead!' Yeah, that would really set the mood wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically, but I was still smiling.

"Ok, ok…" Tsuki grinned pulling me into a hug. "I guess this means we have to change now…" She moped.

"Yeah, they were very cute. Now come on." And I pulled her off the bed.

"Bye Tsuki," I hugged her for the seventh time. We were at the train station, and Tsukis train was just about to enter and take her away from me.

"Oh nami, I will come visit promise." She hugged me back.

"Promise?" I asked, and she laughed as she nodded.

"Take care, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," She called as she boarded the train. I waved back at her, the tears prickling in my eyes. I watched as my best friend left; would I ever see her again? I don't know. As the train left the station I turned away as the tears left my eyes full flow.

I walked home alone, crying. I ignored the stares and whispers and trudged on. I thought of the short times me and Tsuki had shared and smiled to myself. I wish she was my sister, I would have been so much better off. I walked home without knowing where I was going, and then before I knew it, I was in the forest. The places my feet were taking me weren't the way home, but it was definitely somewhere familiar…

Then I saw my tree, well mine and kyo's tree to be more exact. The ladder was already down so I climbed up, poking my head up through the floor.

"Hey and I almost fell from the ladder. "W-watch out!" He grabbed my hand helping me up before I could fall.

"K-Kyo, what are you doing here?" I stuttered as I stumbled falling on the purple bean bag chair next to him, I expected a simple reply; what I didn't expect was for him to start laughing.

"Omg, you really are very predictable, very, very predictable in fact." He spoke between laughs.

"Huh?" I tilted my head and looked at him.

"I know you to well; I've been waiting here for you to come…Why are you crying?" Kyo asked me leaning forward touching my cheek, even my flaming cheeks couldn't stop the tears. "Is this because Tsuki had to leave?" I nodded and shook my head. "Ok then… can you tell me why you're crying?" He asked leaning closer letting me lean my head against his shoulder. I shook my head once again. "Oh..." He sounded distant, not wanting him to hate me or feel offended I tried to regain my speech.

"I… *hic*… feel that… *hic*… everybody is leaving me behind… *Hic* I mean... I've got no future…" I shut up then; knowing that I may have said too much. I felt his breath on my head and blushing I shivered a little. He felt me shiver but took it the wrong way and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Tell me," He murmured "What do you mean by 'I don't have a future'?" I gulped, what was I supposed to say? I hated myself for lying to him, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

"When I graduate, I have to leave to live with my family and become a housewife, sure I won't have to work, and life will be easy… but I don't want it to be like that." My breathing became deeper as I awaited his reply.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will realise that when you blow up the kitchen that you would make a very bad housewife." He chuckled.

"HEY!" I snapped out of my depressed state. "I can cook you know, just simple things, and stuff you have taught me."

"Sure, but when they want a huge feast prepared, French toast will be the best solution."

"SHUT UP!" I laughed hitting him with a kitty pillow Kagura had made. Jumping to his defence he grabbed one too and we had a huge pillow fight.

"Well, if you wear the cat outfit, they won't be too focused on the food so you will be alright." He laughed, as I pounded him some more. Oh Kyo… Kyo, Kyo, Kyo… Where would I be without you? I love you so much, so much it hurts. Kyo, you're the one I don't want to leave… with your cute quirky comments, and your anger management issues… why can't I just take you with me? We fell back on the chairs gasping for breath. "Hey, don't worry. You will be fine." He smiled gently at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Hey, you will be, you're a good person." And he squeezed my hand. We sat there just staring at the ceiling and I realised, this will be enough. This will always be enough… 3

So, so, so, so sorry for delay ^^ I've had exams and stuff… and I got addicted to role play. Don't worry; I will upload some more chapters soon. Bye~


	48. Chapter 45

Once upon a lullaby chapter45

"Night Nami," Shigure called as I trotted up the stairs.

"Night," I grinned. Ever since Tsuki had been here I had felt so much happier, and I had been sleeping better as well. Kyo and Yuki had been confined in their bedrooms for breaking yet another door which me and shigure had stayed up to fix. Sighing happily I pulled on my purple night gown and untied my hair, I brushed out all the tangles humming a little tune. Finally I was ready for bed. I pulled back my brand new, soft, pink duvet and rested my head on my pillow, with lace trims that tickled me in the morning. I had just closed my eyes when…

"Hey!" Without my realising Damien had appeared in my bedroom. Slowly I sat up still not opening my eyes. "Nami… wake up… you have a job to do…" My eyes jerked open and my good mood was suddenly washed away.

"What…" I spoke coldly.. Ok.. I get lots of sleep= good mood, I am not allowed my sleep/ don't get enough sleep= bad mood…

"W-well, a witch was killed, and she left a note before she was killed. Tomorrow night at the Swallow Ball, her sister will be the next target…"

"So you want me to be her bodyguard?" I asked.

"Please, we don't know how powerful this demon is, and we need to send the best out there…" He pleaded.

"Fine… now out." I mumbled sliding back into my bed.

"Night," I heard the bells and I knew he had gone, then I was finally able to go to sleep.

It was 8 and I had arrived by flying to the swallow's ball; the theme was masks so across my eyes was a simple black mask with a few tiny silver sequins dotted on the ends. I wore a simple skinny black dress, it reached my knees and it was backless, I wore my pendant, necklace; only the green stone was missing. I wore Simple black ankle strap stilettos; nobody at home knew I was here, I had told them that Tsuki had invited me to hers for a little while.

I entered the huge hall where woman and men stood around… It reminded me so much of house parties at my family's house. I sighed and walked deeper into the bustle of posh people, they were all gossiping. All the women wore silver or red dresses, all not showing anymore of their ankles; I'm sure they would have had them longer but they probably wanted to show off their designer shoes. The men weren't that fussed with attire, they mainly wore black suits and simple black masks like mine; nothing like the ladies who wore fancy feathers and glitter. Sort of like what I used to make in little school…

The music was unsettling, it was too classic; ok that sounds weird because it's a ball, but it was too posh, it was mainly woodwind instruments and the sounds of violins and cellos filled the hall with music. The hall itself was huge, there was so much space, and everywhere was draped in gold. There were columns about 5 feet away from each other spread against the walls and in between almost every column was a huge window, draped in soft golden curtain. So much gold that if I had came in as the phoenix I could have camouflaged. That's when I saw the woman, Maya Fey; A spirit Medium, not as powerful as her sister, but can still bring back the dead. The thing is… I can't sense any evil in the room… none at all. I mean usually I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen… but at the moment there's… nothing…

I stuck around Maya, keeping safe distance so she couldn't class me as a stalker, but close enough so that I could keep a close eye on her. It was probably because I was so busy keeping watch on her that I didn't notice the woman wearing a scarlet dress enter. Her brown her was tied up into a messy bun and she wore a tight, red, backless dress that reached knees and some red heels. She smirked as she entered ignoring all the whistles and the glares off the women and walked across the room to the buffet table; but it wasn't her beauty or the whistles that made me turn round… It was because when she entered the wind changed in the room and it smelt like death…

I focused on her instead of Maya… if she is the threat… how am I supposed to vanquish her without attracting attention. What she did next decided that I was going to have to do something quick; a young man in his twenties walked over to the stunning woman, he was about average himself, and he started to speak to her. I watched the conversation for about 30 seconds, because the woman suddenly leant in like she was going to kiss the man, her lips slightly parted she started to suck out the man's soul. I watched in shock as the man fell to the ground, and then crumbled to dust.

Omg… Ok Calm down… What am I supposed to do in a situation like this…? There is around a hundred innocent people here… Then an Idea hit me, maybe; if I figure out how to freeze only the humans and leaving any demons in the room… then I can get rid of the soul sucker.

I waited until everybody had finally got hungry and had located themselves near the food table; luckily there were no other victims. I took a deep breath and concentrated, I felt the power surge around me and I clapped my hands together letting a wave of ice fill the room freezing everything, even time itself except the woman in the red dress. I heard her snarl as the people around her stopped moving, and she instantly turned round to face be staring at her with no expression showing on my face. Her graceful and beautiful persona had been dropped and she was revealing the evil inside her by the second.

I summoned the phoenix in my head, getting better at the not having to speak thing. I stared down at my black dress which hadn't changed at all… I called out the phoenix out loud this time… Nothing happened. I saw Soul Suckers mouth curl up in a grin as she watched me struggle—why isn't this working?

"_Your magic isn't reaching its full potential because you're too uptight and stressed." _I heard Tsukikos' voice echo through my head… I saw a spare guitar on the stage and blasting some vases to distract her (I can use not –as- powerful spells in Human Form). I Ran and jumped on the stage landing gracefully on my feet, and picked up the electric guitar plugging it in.

"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that,"

I felt the peace souring through my body, and as the soul sucker stood dumbfounded, she froze. I almost did too but I was too into the music. What had happened is deep green vines had coursed their way up her legs tying her to that spot…

"Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled!"

The chorus ended and I watched as green gems swirled around my body, and instead of my golden dress there was a green one, bright and lined with sequins for the top, and a leafy skirt and green netting, I had spider web like light green wings, kind of like a dragonfly, and A green Tiara placed itself on my head. The Black guitar had changed too, it was now in the shape of a large leaf, and was also green. Still I continued to play.

"Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she,"

"Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled!"

The music was my magic, every note I played felt better than creating and casting spells. I opened my eyes and watched vines and other plant like items attack the demon, never letting up whilst my guitar was playing. The demon was getting weaker; I could just feel it in a way. The Vines had wrapped round her hands now, enabling her to fight back.

"Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie,"

"I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore,"

"It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled,"

"It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool!"

And the song was over, the vines stood still waiting for their next order but this time instead of playing my guitar I held out my hand and watched as vines flew out of it along with petals and leaves directing straight at the demon in the red dress. She and the vines exploded sending light around the whole room. Quickly I changed back to normal, dusting off my black dress and jumping off the stage. I unfroze time and watched as the bustling crowds' regained speed and the chatter filled the room again. I grinned to myself and walked outside, not wanting to be here much longer, and walked outside where the starry sky welcomed me.

That night I got home without anybody hearing me, my wings had shown themselves again and I had soared through my open window. I changed back and pulled on my nightdress, when I noticed it; the green stone, resting on my pillowcase. I held it in my hand and it glowed slightly before fading. Oh. My. God! I've done it; I've collected all 4 stones… I can break the curse.

Practically jumping at the book of whispers I turned the pages, until I got to the curse breaking section. There wasn't anything about breaking the zodiac curse, but it mentioned the general way to break a curse, as long as I have the four stones and a great power its possible. I started to read the spell holding all four stones in my hand, I chanted it a couple of times before I stopped… why does it feel like nothing's happened? That's when some writing in very small scruffy handwriting that I had overlooked caught my eye. _When breaking a curse, you must place all four stones in the table of truth, at sunrise. _I sighed; of course it wasn't going to be as simple as I had wanted… I mean it's me… right?

Ok 45th chapter finished ^^ only 5 more chapters to go before its finished ^^ which is kind of sad but I've been writing this for long enough don't you agree? Thank you for the reviews x they mean a lot ^^ Bye~


	49. Chapter 46

Once upon a lullaby chapter46

Two weeks later after last chapter

I don't know why but lately Ive felt so tired, like its ending now instead of two weeks… That's right, not long now, you must be very bored of me going on about it all the time, and I would be too if I was you. Well I won't this time, to tell the truth nothing's really happened in the past two weeks. Kagura came to visit, she kept glaring at me. Rin came yesterday, something happened with Akito-san. I haven't questioned her, she just sat on my bed and I started to even up her hair. ( I'm gathering you know what happens so I'm not really going to go into much detail.) Yuki and Jessu have been hanging out more recently and Shigure has been winding up his editor more and more. Me and Kyo you ask, well we have been hanging out too, we went shopping yesterday saw this gorgeous purple dress but I didn't have enough, so me and Kyo sat on the bench outside and started to pretend to be all the snooty uptight people that came past.

It's been two weeks since you have last heard from me, and it's been two weeks since I got the green stone, and during these two weeks I haven't made any progress with the stone of truth. I walked up the stairs, it was a late Monday night and I was tired. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a familiar place, a place that made me grin, I had no idea whether I was dreaming or whether this was real but the scent and the warmth felt homely. I looked up into my paradise and into the light purple that was the sky. Then –they- flew over.

"TULULA! JASMINA! CLAIRIA! AQUA!" I called out sitting up. They flew all as small as my hand hugging me, I had to be extra careful not to squish them. "Might I ask why I am here?" I was unable to stop grinning, they flew back so I could see their gentle faces and smiled.

"You brought yourself here, we think it was because you were bored!" Jasmina giggled. She swayed slightly and landed on my knee. "We've been watching you." She winked. I laughed.

"When you say it like that It sounds so pervert like," She laughed her little voice twinkling like a bell.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe, you have been doing well." Aqua said calmly smiling slightly. "You don't know how much Clairia wanted to go down there to you." Cliaria's cheeks turned pink as she looked down slightly shame faced and embarrassed. I nodded and stood up, well let's do something fun then. They grinned and fluttered up to my height, I closed my eyes spreading out my wings and flying up into the purple sky.

I spent for hours like that, flying and chanting spells. They were right this is a perfect world… but I couldn't stay in it forever. I was chanting a bubble spell when something unexpected happened. A crack in my perfect purple sky appeared, it wasn't that far but anyone with brains could tell that a huge crash in the sky wasn't good.

"Oh no…" Aqua murmured, and Jasmina screamed. Cliaria's hands suddenly caught flames and she spun round looking for the culprit. There was no culprit, I watched as rocks flew from the sky, large dark black ones destroying the glossy green field. Suddenly one rock, one smaller than the rest landed in my hands… it was an egg.

The rock started to shudder, and the sky started to close up slowly but grey clouds circled in the sky covering over the purple. As the sky closed up a crack in the rock appeared until it completely broke in two. And humming a little tune a little fairy popped out, She was dressed completely in black, she wore a small black flared dress lined with blood red silk. Her long black hair was tied in two ponies and she had bat wings.

"Greetings," She winked, her voice was cute and alluring, actually all of her was cute in a dark way. "Nice to meetcha I'm Marissa. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She curtseyed to me and giggled. Aqua had instantly flinched back and her voice wavered.

"Don't trust her Nami… she is a demon fairy."

"Aww that's not very nice," Marissa grinned. "You all know that we are Nami's creations, all of her feelings made into living forms, you wouldn't exist if Namii didn't, neither would I for that matter, but well it seems you haven't done her much good." She grinned evilly. "However, I created from Namii's darkest desires am here to change that." She held out her hand to me. "Take my hand… What could happen right?" Out of sheer curiosity I touched her hand with one finger. Black orbs surrounded me, it was like something had erupted inside of me. All my pain and sadness bubbling to the top… but it was that, that made me strong.

I looked exactly like Marissa, ponies, black dress, high heels and the wings. "Come on," She giggled flying into the trees. "Unless you wanna stay here forever…" I may have not wanted to but at the same time my body longed for me to go. So I flew into the depths of the forest, leaving a trail of black dust behind me.

Whilst I had flying I had came across a dark green field. "Well done," Marissa had congratulated me. "You're getting the hang of creation… anything you want, you can get." So I had closed my eyes and the field had expanded producing a large black castle from the ground. Vines crept their way up the sides of the turrets. I had walked inside into the cold rooms, but I felt neither the cold nor the warmth anymore. It was decorated just like the castle I had wanted as a kid, and if I could have shed a tear I would have.

My castle was perfectly designed, there was something to do in every room, and I could create anything I wished. Having Marissa as company was calming and safe, I could be as dark as I wanted around her, I didn't have to be nice, I didn't have to pretend, I could be me.

"Your amazing Namii-chan," Marissa admired. "You have created such a masterpiece, I envy you." I was half asleep as I listened to her praise, but from a distance I heard the swift movement of an arrow being fired. I stood up and within a matter of seconds and arrow with fresh flames burning at the end hit the post behind me. "Oh wow!" Marissa grinned. "It's a war signal, Namii-chan, did you create this?" She giggled happily, the thing is about Marissa, is that she ain't evil, she is good but her… well my desires get in the way. She isn't a demon like Aqua said, she is just dark.

"No," I shook my head jumping out the top window and landing on my feet. "They did." I pointed in front of me as Marissa joined my side. There on the huge field I had just recently created stood Aqua, Jasmina, Clairia and Tulula; behind each of them stood an army of 4 different types of soldiers; water, fire, earth and air. I stood in defence.

"Namii, we don't wish to hurt you, however we are you guardian faeries, and we shall -not- allow you to turn evil." Aqua called out from the other half of the field. My desire to fight took over from that moment on. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms to the side raising them slightly. From the ground came around 100 stone soldiers, and as I opened my eyes their shells began to break revealing a group of black soldiers. Marissa giggled and the other faeries sighed, then the war began.

The faeries didn't fight, fight, they controlled the soldiers as Marissa did for mine. I joined in the fight, attacking and defending myself from some of the best soldiers turning them to dust. We fought for what seemed like days but was probably only hours, at the end nearly all my soldiers were gone, as well as the element soldiers. By this time I was clutching my side from where a fire soldier had scorched; I couldn't feel the heat but I could still feel pain.

Not knowing what to do next I stood there, watching the other four turn to each other murmuring stuff whilst Marissa destroyed our last useless soldiers (Please make note that these soldiers aren't real people and just rock so people don't think I'm some sort of murderous psycho.) They all joined hands and from nowhere came a huge giant soldier which contained the powers of each of them.

I pulled out my sword and the second round began, I curved around the soldier slicing at him, sending exploding rocks firing at him, but it was only minimal damage. I was being defeated, His sword cut through my skin and I bled, but I was determined to not give up, I could never give up. I fought bravely, ignoring my wounds and stuck my sword right through his body. Light burst out from his wound, engulfing me completely, it was so bright I couldn't see. It was so powerful that I wasn't even in that world anymore.

_I fell into the deep pit which was bottomless, my long, sleek, shiny hair brushed across my face. The tears slid across my face each one filled with pure self-hatred. My golden wings were too damaged for me to fly. The place around me was completely black. All I have to do is wait for death, the thing I have feared for most of my life. More than spiders, more than the ghosts that haunt my past, death to me is terrifying, but now I can't run any more all I have to do is wait..._

Remembering the nightmare etched into my soul so long ago I screamed, it was a blood curdling scream that pierced my heart. Everywhere was so dark… then came light.

I awoke in my field, it was back to normal, and back to before the meteors had hit it. I sat up and the overwhelming feeling of dizziness swung round my head. "Namii!" Tulula cried out holding onto my hand, keeping me up. A pang of guilt hit me, I had turned dark for god knows how long. I had left my friends to follow my desires… but Tulula didn't look mad. "I was so worried, when you collapsed we took you back here… you scared me when you screamed." I looked down at my body; I was human again.

Jasmina entered, followed by Clairia and Aqua. They sighed happily when they saw I was awake and came and hugged me. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I laughed happily. "I'm sorry guys," I murmured, they just nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is Marissa?" I asked as we parted.

"There." Aqua pointed to the rock on the grass, it had vines wrapped round it. I crawled over and unwrapped it. Marissa popped out sighing.

"Was there any need in tying me up?" She asked the other faeries. Laughing gently I patted her small black head.

"Hey be nice, now listen all of you. To me your just as important as each other, you are all doing an amazing job as faeries and as friends. So please no more fighting." I smiled and they shuffled their feet nodding. Jasmina was the first to speak.

"But Namii… Marissa was right, we haven't been doing a very good job, and we aren't even there when you need us. So…" She trailed off, Clairia picked up.

"Your necklace with the stones, we can stay in there, so we will always be with you wherever you are."

"And you can take my rock with you too, and I can come out whenever you need moi." Marissa chipped in giggling her cute little laugh.

"I… Would like that." I smiled grinning. One by one they kissed my cheek gently and flew into the stone on the necklace that matched them. First Tulula; who cried slightly, then Clairia; who grinned and waved, then Jasmina; who gave me a flower. Last was Aqua, she held my hand and looked into my purple eyes.

"Remember we are here with you, you don't have to do everything alone you know." She kissed my cheek and dived into the blue stone. I shuffled Marissa into her stone, and closed my eyes smiling to myself. When I opened them I was kneeling on my bed; I put Marissa and her stone on my bedside table and patted my necklace.

"Night night, my little angels."

There oh wow ^^ did that in an hour ^^ you see this is what happens when my internet connection is cut off ^^'' Until next time folks ; D


	50. Chapter 47

Once upon a lullaby chapter47

"Namii what are you doing?" Kyo stood warily from the doorway staring down at me. It was a rainy Thursday evening, 3 days left until I'm 18 years old. I was lying on the grass outside the house letting the rain fall against my face. Kyo not liking the rain was making sure not to get wet, and even though he was practically indoors he had an umbrella.

"Enjoying the rain," I smiled my eyes still closed.

"Well come inside, you will catch pneumonia." Kyo warned still staying by the door.

"Sure I'll come inside." I said partly sarcastic, Kyo chuckled slightly under his breath and walked inside closing the door over behind him. The rain felt nice against my face, Aqua was enjoying it too. I could hear them at the back of my head, but when I wanted to be alone in my thoughts it was easy to mute them, but the rain was so peaceful I allowed myself to hear their conversations. Sometimes they would argue, other times they would just be at peace, sometimes their feelings were so strong I started to feel them.

I sighed happily, just lying on the grass, there was a lot of rustling in the trees but that's normal it is kind of windy. The rustling suddenly stopped and my eyes jerked open. 'Danger' whispered in my mind. I went to sit up, but something held me down; I couldn't see, everywhere was black. I can't remember screaming for help… I don't think I could. Something slid down my throat… pills I think; suddenly I felt drowsy and slid into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I was in a room, dry and wearing a kimono. I sat up, my head hurt a lot. My hair was tangled and it was still intact. The scent was strangely familiar, but not me Namii the human, Namii the phoenix… It smelt like poison. I didn't try to stand up; I just sat there in the darkness, when the door swung open. A little light flickered on and standing there was Akito. He was wearing black jeans and a black turtle neck jumped and he strode in with a twisted smile planted on his pale face.

"Why hello Ms. Namii, what a pleasure it is to see you again." He grinned pushing up his sleeves… one of his arms were as pale as his face whilst the other… was a blackish purple, it had travelled up his arm up to his elbow! The glakacobe curse…!

"Akito… your arm!" was all I could say. He grinned snarling a little and took another slow step forward.

"Yes, my arm. As I recall, this started the last time I saw you, it grew at an amazing pace, Hatori had to inject some blood into me just to stop it expanding, but it doesn't stop." He frowned, glaring at me with his thin now snake like eyes. "He said, you had, had the exact same thing… but yours had disappeared." He sighed slightly for a dramatic effect and started to pace. "You see this is what I despise about you, you think your all 'it' you think you can bring my family onto your side and leave me alone, and then you decided that it would be better to get me out the way once and for all, right?"

I shook my head. "I am afraid you are incorrect, you caught the curse because you are god, and I didn't perform some sort of spell to make you have it."

"Because… I… am God!" He turned around shocked. "What would me being god have anything to do with this curse?"

"Remember when you visited the school, you shook my hand… that was when the curse hit me, I nearly died because of it. Then my immune system made sure I wouldn't get it again, and because of that you got it instead." I stood up; we were both the same height.

"There is something I am a little confused about, how come you know all about this?" His none trusting gaze befell me again. I sighed, time for the moment of truth. I closed my eyes and my golden wings spread out behind me, taking up a lot of the space in the room. Akito mumbled something what seemed like 'n-no' and I opened my eyes.

"We got this curse because of a legend long ago… do you remember it? God…" The venom in my voice highlighted every word. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I felt like I was being pulled out of this time plane… my body wasn't in that world anymore… then came black.

I re opened my eyes to find myself in the same room, but Akito wasn't there. I put away my wings and walked out the open door, I walked down the hall to hear a woman's screaming. I hurried down going as fast as I could bare foot until I reached a chamber. I walked in and there lay a woman, she had long black hair probably longer than mine and looked a lot like Akito… She was giving birth! One of the maids stood up holding a baby… it was a little girl.

I walked over to her without thinking and smiled at the little baby… but nobody reacted… I waved my hand in front of the maids face… I was invisible. I watched as the mother and father held their baby and cried happily, I felt tiny tears prick at the edges of my eyes as I felt the slight longing and sadness that I usually feel when I see new families.

With a twist and a turn the setting changed; I was now in a different chamber where the mother stood again wearing a long white dress, in front of her stood the father holding the baby in his arms, the baby looked like a toddler at most.

"We need to raise to baby as a boy," She said, she seemed angry but her voice was calm.

"Wh-what? Why?" The father asked defensively. The feelings that emitted from the woman were loneliness and jealousy… huh?

"Nobody will take a female heir seriously; we need to pretend that the baby is a boy, so she isn't made a mockery of." She stated, the father not wanting an argument with his wife gave in and nodded. "She should be called Akito." The mother said; the way she said it showed that the point wasn't up for negotiation. The father nodded again and walked off.

Again the scene changed, we were in the Childs play area; the father and the mother were talking as the kid sat and played with its blocks. "Why won't you hold her Ren?" The father asked.

"Why won't you listen Akira, I don't want to hold it, it's not my child. I shall never accept it to be my own." She hissed. I saw tiny tears brimming in the Childs eyes but she held the back.

"Akito is your daughter, she is going to be a leader and she is going to be powerful why can't you be happy for her?" Akira demanded.

"Akito this, Akito that, you are all stuck glued to that 'child' you never pay any attention to me Akira… please…" Her tough façade crumbled into pieces. "Pay attention to me Akira… notice me… please…" She started to cry. Akira sighed and picked up Akito taking her out of the room leaving the mother to cry. 'Come back!' I wanted to yell… 'you can't leave her like this, it's not fair!' I felt sorry for both the child and the mother… they both were in pain…

I was taken back to reality then, I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor. Akito was lying down too. "Akito?" I asked as she stirred sitting up. "You're a woman aren't you?"

"W-what!" She jerked up her eyes in panic.

"You're a woman, and you don't trust anybody because of your mother Ren…" I looked down sadly, suddenly I felt a jerk of pain come from my head; Akito had grabbed my hair and was pulling me up with it.

"Who are 'you' to tell me why I don't trust people, Why do 'you' think you know everything… you know what… I'll have your memories erased, all of them, so you won't know anything anymore." She grinned laughing sort of manically.

"That… might be a good thing…" I spoke breathing though the pain. She was silent for a moment before she pulled my hair again.

"What…?" She asked still menacingly.

"Well…" I started. "I don't have many good memories, my father was shot because of me; right in front of me as well, my mother stabbed herself in front of me too, all my family hate me and want to kill me, I've never had any real family… so erase my memories Akito, because I won't forget the pain, you can get back memories and if I get mine back I shall visit you again…"

"I-is that a threat?" She stuttered, I laughed slightly.

"No no," I said smiling. "It would be to say thank you." I looked up smiling happily my eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you for everything." A few minutes later my hair was released and I could feel my head again. Akito curled up in a ball on the floor and I could hear her muffled cry. Without saying a word I crawled over to her arm and held out my hands, feeling the warm glow around my hands the curse was gone, her arm back to normal. She lifted up her head in shock, looked at her arm then at me. "Hey!" I grinned. "I may be annoying and only eat orange gummy bears but I'm not all bad you know." I winked at her and she started to laugh.

"You only eat orange gummy bears?" She asked whilst laughing. I nodded grinning.

"Yup, I am truly one of a kind." I laughed and sat down next to her.

The door swung open, I was sitting at the table sipping tea. Kyo and Yuki barged in looking tired.

"Where the hell have you bee-Akito?" Kyo demanded. Oh yes, did I mention that Akito was there sipping tea on the other side of the table?

"Why hello Kyo," She smiled. "You too Yuki." Both of them just stood there dumbfounded, speechless. We both sighed shaking our heads grinning only slightly. "If you're just going to stand there you could go get us some more tea, Shigure is making it now." Akito smiled evilly and pointed to the kitchen.

"Coming my dear Akito-chan." Shigure sang skipping out of the kitchen carrying the tea… he was wearing shoes (for the first time ever) and… a maid suit.

"Why thank you shigure," I smiled trying not to laugh as yuki and Kyo bashed their heads against the wall… well what can you say, it was a once in a lifetime experience.

Do –not- ask about the ending ^^'' I was just in a weird mood… again… OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Only three chapters left D: Bye~


	51. Chapter 48

Once upon a lullaby chapter48

DUN DUN ! Sorry, needed the huge dramatic effect there… anyway… I sat up and looked out my window groaning… you can only guess what day it is… I'm officially 18 today… -sigh- I climbed out of bed and trotted down the stairs in a green dress the Akito had given me as a sorry present. I opened the door to go into the living room and streamers and balloons fell from the sky.

"SURPRISE!" Kyo, Yuki and shigure yelled. The room was all decorated and there was a huge cake in the middle surrounded by presents. What made me smile though were their costumes, all three of them wore the ears and the tails that matched their zodiac animal.

"Wow, this is… great!" I grinned forgetting all the reasons why I had been depressed just moments ago. Kyo grabbed my hands and pulled me down to the table were the presents lay. I shelled the first one, mainly because it was huge and I like opening big stuff, inside was a stereo, the label said it was from shigure.

"Your sound system is pretty weak and makes me want to cry." He grinned. My CD player was small yeah, but it was still pretty good.

"Hey, don't diss the sound system." I grinning winking, picking up another present. Un-wrapping the silver wrapping paper I gasped slightly, it was from yuki and he got me these stunning silver shoes. "Omg… Yuki?" He turned away slightly going a little pink.

"Jessu helped me pick them." Was all he said, I grinned and pulled out another present. It took me about half an hour to open all my presents; I got three pairs of shoes, 2 dresses, a lot of teddies, some chocolate, money, Cds, a cook book (Shishou XD) and picks for my guitar. I finally got round to my last present. It was medium size and in a square box. The label read Kyo and I looked up at him for any clues. He shook his head grinning.

"Just open it." He demanded. I scowled slightly chuckling to myself and removed the orange paper. (XD) I ended up almost falling off my seat.

"OMG KYO!" My voice almost reached shouting level. Inside the box was a purple dress and a purple gem necklace to match… It was the same one from that snooty dress store. "When?" I demanded an answer.

"When you left to go get drinks, I got them to deliver it." He laughed at my wide eyes. He ruffled my hair slightly and came to my level. "Do you like it?" I fixed my hair and nodded.

"Thank you, thank you all so much." I smiled almost crying. Yuki came and kissed my cheek and Kyo carried all my stuff to my room. Only me and shigure were left.

"You ok?" He asked as I just sat there, letting a few happy tears escape.

"Yeah," I nodded wiping them away. "Thanks for the stereo again." I smiled.

"You deserve it, I mean you have changed them… no not just them all of us. You're like family to us now, we couldn't live without you." Shigure smiled patting my head. Then the waterworks came, there were so many reasons why I was crying, both happy and sad.

"Hey, what have you done to her now?" Jessu walked in along with uo and hana. I jumped up and hugged all three of them laughing. "Happy Birthday!" They cheered and we grinned at each other.

"Your 18 now, so you know what that means don't you Namii?" Hana grinned.

"YAY!" I jumped up and down clapping.

"What? What does it mean?" Shigure sat left out, tilting his head in curiosity.

"We are taking Namii to do something on her to do list." Uo hugged me from behind and I laughed. "And no matter how dangerous it is, nobody can stop us!" We all laughed and they dragged me outside to go jet skiing!

I returned 10 hours later at 8 o' clock. We had loads of fun, going jet skiing, we all fell off like 8 times. We had also spent the day having a good ol' heart to heart, and Jessu confessed to us how well things are going with Yuki, and Hana was telling us about how her mother is worried about her future yet again. I had so much fun that it felt like nothing bad could happen.

"See you tomorrow." Jessu hugged me, the last stop on my way home. "Share my love to Yuki too." She winked and ran inside. I walked home humming a little tune, and when I opened the door they were all waiting for me… with cake!

"Hey," Kyo said turning round. "Did you have fun?" He asked gesturing me to sit down next to him. I was kind of scared by Shigures and Yuki's grave look. I nodded to Kyo and took some of my birthday cake.

"We would like to ask you if you put yourself through Danger –every- year," Shigure asked putting a lot of emphasis on the 'every'. Suddenly getting it I burst out laughing, I nearly sprayed cake everywhere.

"Seriously, uo was kidding. We just do random stuff, like eating lots of cookies and jet skiing." I grinned eating cake, they all visibly relaxed.

"Good." Yuki laughed starting to tuck into his cake. "Although Kyo was most worried, he was planning on stalking you just to make sure you were safe." Yuki winked at me and Kyo instantly went straight into defence mode.

"I did not!" He yelled at yuki then repeated to me more sincerely. "I was just worried, I mean knowing Namii's luck something was bound to go wrong." I smiled to myself not bothered. I like this, the feeling of warmth and happiness… little did I know the knock on the door was about to shatter all of that.

The person at the door knocked 3 times before I jumped up to get it. The door swung open and I took a step back; eyes wide and my whole body tensed up. There stood Haku, wearing a white t-shirt, a black blazer and black jeans, his hair bright blue to match his eyes, and his evil smile… I couldn't move for fear.

"Whose at the door?" Kyo asked walking into the hall. "Oh hi…?" He said slightly unsure when he saw me and Haku at the door. He noticed that I probably wouldn't move anytime soon so he took over. "Excuse me, why are you here?" He said very bluntly both hands in his pockets.

"I came… to collect my package." Haku grinned at me, and I gulped. Oh. My. God.

We had all moved into the living room, were Kyo had sat back down at the table and I leaned against the wall, Haku decided taking up the whole stage would be necessary. He was grinning the whole time, clearly enjoying this. "Haku just say what you are going to say and then let's go." I said darkly unable to look at any of the other three in the eyes.

"Oh Namii, you always were impatient weren't you," He laughed. "Ok, ok, I am Namiis cousin Haku, and my family would like Namii to come back and live with us back in my family's mansion." He said is so innocently I wanted to throw something at him.

"Why now?" Kyo had sensed the disgust I had directed towards Haku and had immediately made him into the bad guy in his eyes.

"You see," Haku smiled at Kyo. "Namii needs to be trained properly before things get out of control." He grinned at me, Aqua, Tulula, Jasmina and Clairia were yelling abuse at him in my head.

"Out of control?" Yuki butted in this time. "What do you mean out of control?"

"Well you know, Namii's unique abilities are going to be treasured all over the world, we have to give her the proper training. It was decided that on Namii's 18th birthday Namii was going to come with us travelling around the world, I am sorry but you will probably never see her again." Haku was too cheery, faking all the right emotions and actions, he was a natural.

"Hold on." Kyo said his voice rising with anger. "You keep telling us Namii is going to have to go, and you're not telling us the full story, what are Namii's unique abilities that you keep going on about?" No… I wanted to scream, he can't know. Just hurry up and let me leave… please…

"Oh wow, you mean you never told them!" Haku exclaimed with mock surprise in his voice. All heads turned to me, my head was hanging and my hands were shaking. I shook my head. "Tut, tut, Namii, you know you should never keep secrets from the people who willingly took you in. Go on tell them… or maybe you can show them." His mouth curled from friendly to evil. I sighed and stepped forward and murmured.

"Please don't hate me." And I closed my eyes. Despite the yells in my head I unfolded my wings, revealing the gold feathers I had kept a secret for so long.

"N-Namii?" Shigure finally spoke in shock.

"I'm the phoenix, the forgotten one in the legend, the one that led everybody else to misfortune." I sighed unhappily, I looked at each one of them, Shigure was smiling slightly as if he were amazed, Yuki wasn't happy, he seemed shocked and sad maybe… but Kyo, the rage was blatant on his face.

"Why… didn't you tell us?" Kyo demanded. I remained silent. "Why didn't you say anything for so long, I mean we trusted you, come on, we told you everything, we shared stuff with you, emotions we hadn't shared with anybody else. We cared about you, and you threw it back in our faces." I still didn't speak; he was right. "I mean you're the phoenix, were you looking down at us the whole time? Were you thinking, 'hah I don't have to transform even though I'm a member of the zodiac' well?" He demanded his voice getting louder each time. He had stood up by now, yelling never letting up. "Why didn't you tell us and why won't you answer!" He finally shouted and I looked up at him my anger and sadness building up and forming words.

"NO!" I yelled finally taking a stand in this battle. "I never thought them things once, I have never looked down on you all." I spoke normally this time looking down again.

"Ok then… what were you trying to do by keeping secrets, were you trying to hurt us?" He shouted again.

"No… I would never hurt any of you…" I started to say.

"Then Why, I mean you could have at least told me…" Kyo tried to interrupt but I'd had enough.

"I didn't tell you Kyo sohma because I am in love with you." I started to cry. "Always have and always will, I couldn't have you hurting as well… It so hard to stand here right now like this, I never wanted you to know because you were the one person I couldn't have hate me… the one person. Kyo Sohma I'm in love with you, but since you are so mad about this I'll go, and you will never see me again." And I pushed past him and ran out the door.

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Haku spoke into a phone and turned back to the Sohmas. "Well this has been fun." He grinned. "Do not fret, I shall send you the amount of money it has taken to keep Namii here, I would like to thank you for doing an amazing job. Cheerio." He winked and walked outside leaving a baffled Kyo, and angry Yuki and a for once serious shigure.

"Did you get her?" Haku spoke to his two bodyguards. They both shook their heads.

"We couldn't find her sir." The first one said.

"Never mind," Haku shook his head. "She can't have gone far, let's go." He said climbing into the back seat of his Mercedes McLaren when he stopped, inside, on the right hand side of the car sat I, still crying slightly and arms crossed.

"Come on and let's get this over with." I sighed, speaking in monotone, I gave no attention to the yells in my head or Haku's grin and waited as we drove to the end.

Meanwhile

Kyo's fist bashed the wall and he frowned heading for the door when Yuki grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing you stupid rat!" He growled at him.

"The question is what are you not doing?" Yuki was calm but angry. "Your letting her get away."

"Huh?" Kyo asked suddenly shocked.

"Tell me now, do you love Namii Kuroboshi?" He looked at Kyo with his questioning eyes. In reply Kyo's mouth opened slightly. "Tell me." It was Yuki's turn to growl.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about…"

"Ok Idiot," Yuki pushed him back onto the chair. "Tell me now that when Namii confessed to you, you weren't secretly jumping for joy."

"I can't…" Kyo looked down.

"See…"

"That doesn't change anything, even if I do love her she still kept the fact she was the phoenix from us, and besides, she is going off to travel the world, she will soon forget about me." For a moment there was silent, but soon after Kyo had flew across the room due to the force of Yuki's punch.

"OMG! You really are an idiot. Didn't you head Namii she said having you hurting as well, you also saw her cousin, do you honestly believe they are going to take Namii on a trip around the world, if that were the case would she have been staying with us for the past few years?" Yuki started to yell as Kyo sat up his lip bleeding. "Also, do you really care if Namii is the phoenix? I mean you weren't planning on telling her about the real you were you?" Kyo shook his head, clearly defeated. "Well then go, go tell the woman that you love that you need her, and go and fight for her." Yuki pointed to the door. Kyo clambered up and ran outside leaving the doors open behind him. When he had gone Yuki fell down into the chair his hands over his face.

"Are you ok?" Shigure asked coming over to Yuki, placing a hand on his shoulder, Yuki revealed one of his grey eyes to look at him.

"Yeah… I just hope he is not too late."

Kyo had ran outside yelling my name, but the car had already started to drive off. "NAMII!" Kyo yelled again. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs but the car went out of seeing distance. "No…" Kyo fell on his knees. "She's gone…"

Not exactly the happiest chapter ^^'' I can't believe I have only two chapters left. If the next chapter hasn't already been uploaded I shall post it up soon. Bye~


	52. Chapter 49

Once upon a lullaby chapter49

"Ok people, we are planning the infiltration of the kuroboshi household, and kidnap Namii from the evil clutches of her cousin." Kyo stood at the front of the room with his huge whiteboard and pointer stick, on the board was a clearly drawn diagram of the kuroboshi mansion. Sitting on small school chairs were Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Hatori. "Hatori Shall be driving," Kyo pointed at Hatori, he was determined not to lose, he was going to win this fight if it was the last thing he did. "Yuki, Haru and momiji you need to distract the guards, and I will go rescue Namii." The rest of them just nodded, they were silent and worried about the battle ahead and the way they would find their damsel in distress. "Ok let's head out." Kyo ordered and they all head out to Hatoris car.

It had been… I don't know how many days or years… I can still feel the pain course through my body; I can still feel the blood trickling down my cheeks, arms and thighs… I can still hear the yells and protests in my head, but I ignored them, my body may still be here… but my soul is dead… and will never be coming back.

"Namii, Namii, Namii, you pretend you don't feel the pain but I know you do, you may pretend to not exist but you do, and I shall make you feel as much pain as I can within the next few days before you become completely worthless to me." Haku had sneered as he had whipped me, as he had cut my flesh with his cruel words. He was the devil in the making, but then… if he was that bad… what would I be, I had cruelly used people for my own selfish desires. I deserve everything I get.

It was Silent as the Sohmas entered the mansion, the wind blew thrashing against the walls, and Hatori was staying close by the entrance and was ready in case anybody was hurt. Yuki, Haru and momiji had set off into the house, Kyo was trying to find his way to the dungeon; the bottom of the house, and then if she wasn't there he was planning on working his way up.

"Who are you?" One of the bulky guards in black yelled at Haru, "Rotten Kids sneaking their way into our house are you planning on stealing stuff? Well Idiot you didn't count on us now did you."

"Idiot?" Haru yelled, turning round his eyes completely black, "It's you who doesn't know what he has gotten himself into." He grinned evilly showing all of his pearly white teeth. "Take this Bastard!" He screamed and flung himself at the guard, he rammed into his stomach and the guard went flying, but the guard landed on his feet. The snarl that ruptured from his lips would have terrified a normal person; but this was black Haru, dark, quick and cunning, always ready for a fight. He was right the guard had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Momiji was sitting on the wall when two guards came past. "OI!" One yelled. "What are you doing here kid?" Said the other, their eyes were covered but they weren't angry, momiji just looked like a lost little kid.

"I-I've lost my mother…" Momiji started to cry. His blue dungarees and checked shirt with the bunny design made him look even cuter. Not to mention the bunny ears he had on his head, the guards softened and walked over to him.

"Don't worry Kid; we can help what's your name?" That was their mistake; Momiji looked up with his dark eyes and grinned.

"Suckers." He murmured and twirled in the air, doing a double somersault before landing on both the guards knocking them out cold. Still sitting on the momiji giggled. "That was too easy," And he trotted off to wait in the gardens.

Kyo took 3 stairs at a time, his ginger hair bouncing against head, "Namii…" He murmured, as he got lower it got colder, there were no windows but just cold stone, when he got there the coldwas stifling. "Namii?" He called my name but there was no reply, I could barely speak, I was in a cell 3 rows away, lying on the floor, my golden wings covering me, my body covered in cuts, bruises and blood. My hair was a mess, my whole appearance was a mess, I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake, however… when Kyo entered the room, my whole body stood on edge, when he called me name my heart started to pound… and suddenly my thoughts were awakened.

I heard the footsteps pound against the cold floor and I raised my head, I turned away from the wall and looked outside the gate for the first time, and my eyes sparkled with tears. There stood my knight in shining armour, wearing the red top that he knew I liked, the jeans that went with them, his amber eyes glistened, and his mouth curved into a smile… before I knew it I was crying.

"Namii what's wrong?" Kyo asked uncertainly from behind the concrete bars.

"What are you doing here?" I sobbed. "I thought you hated me…" Despite the overwhelming pain screaming from every last bone in my body I stood up and looked at him completely, I was happy; he was still my Kyo.

"I could never hate you…" He murmured his voice quiet, his voice was like a melody that I could place on replay and never get tired. He was my everything, but now… it's just going to make it harder. His jaw stiffened as he looked me up and down. "They did this to you didn't they…" His voice was coated in venom. "I swear once I get you out of here I will make them pay for this" He said this more to himself than to me, but I still heard him…

"Get out of here…? Kyo I can't… this is my destiny, my fate…" I said sadly and looked at him with earnest eyes. He looked at me again and my argument melted.

"There is always a way out… always… isn't there a way you can change this around?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"_The table…" _ I heard Aqua's voice fill my head _"Remember the table… it's here… cant you sense it?" _And I could, I could feel it tingling in my bones… but still…

"There is one way…" I said. "But it would mean giving up the curse, all of us." I stared at him with my blank expression and he stared back.

"And you won't do it because?"

"I won't make you all give up the curse because I have hurt you all enough," I said bluntly, even staring into his eyes couldn't make me back down.

"You think… that staying with us… telling me you love me… was burdening us?" He asked. I nodded, my eyes glassy, I could sense the anger lingering in him… I just had no idea why.

"Yes, I forced my feelings on you, even though you didn't feel the same way, it was wrong of me and I shall suffer the consequences." Then to my dismay, Kyo started to laugh.

"You Idiot." He chuckled. "You say I don't feel the same way… and here was I thinking you were the smart one."

"Huh?" I gasped startled… was he saying what I think he was saying…?

"Namii Kuroboshi, it doesn't matter to me what you are; the truth is I am madly and utterly, from head to toe, in love with you." He grinned, and I started to cry some more, I couldn't believe it. It was everything I dreamed of, everything I had always wanted, it was happening. "Namii," Kyo murmured. "Let's go, we can do this together, because I can't live without you." I nodded still sobbing and flicked my hand and the bars melted to mush. I ran to him.

"Oh Kyo…" I cried but smiled as I looked at him, to finally be so close to him… He held my hand and rubbed his thumb against it as he bended down resting his forehead on mine.

"Come on… let's go." And I let him pull me along. It was like when he touched my skin it had a healing effect, I couldn't feel the pain even though I knew it was there. We head up the stairs, it was shocking how there were no guards; I led the way using my instinct, when certain images flashed across my mind.

Yuki had been fighting, Haku had walked in, Yuki, Haru and Momiji had been taking out the guards… and Haku was Furious, Haku's eyes closed and I knew what would happen next, swirling around him was a black cloud. The black cloud was Haku's power; it latched onto someone and suffocated them… Yuki was closest… and he was caught, he toppled to the floor along with everyone else… the thing is two out of three could make it.

"NO!" I screamed falling to my knees clutching my chest… no… Yuki, he was like a brother to me, and he had risked himself trying to save me… it's my fault. Kyo had fallen with me and was trying to keep me sane. "Yuki's…. hurt…" I struggled to say, I expected him to be happy but he reacted the opposite way. He sighed sadly and grabbed my head forcing me to look at him. "Haku's killing him… with magic…"

"Listen to me, I know it must be bad because of the way you reacted… but we can still save him, your cousin is a part of this too right?" I nodded, listening. "Well then if we manage to get to this table thing, and break the curse, both his powers and this magic he has will be gone." He was right, I leapt up. "Let's go." And we set off again.

We struggled for a while, we got lost once or twice but I could see it, it was on top of the hill right next to the mansion with a complete over view of it. There were trees and flowers, and at the top stood the ancient table, it was pretty old and made out of a light grey stone, a vine with yellow flowers curled up the base, the top was circle with 4 little dents in it. I took the stones out my necklace and placed the four different coloured stones in the slots. I followed Aqua's instructions.

I placed my hand in the middle of the table, and closed my eyes. I blushed knowing Kyo's eyes were on me, but I still chanted.

"When one is lost, and can't be found, sometimes a curse is bound, I call on the heavens the power above, to break the curse on the ones I love." I chanted 5 times and opened one eye… I don't feel different… and I still have my wings. I looked at Kyo and he shrugged. So I closed my eyes trying again, I repeated the spell another 5 times and opened both my eyes… why isn't anything happening?

"Namii what's wrong?" Kyo asked walking over to me clutching my elbow.

"It's not working…" I said panicking, "We are all gonna die because I can't do a stupid spell." I expected Kyo to be upset or disappointed but he looked in the sky like he was thinking hard about something, when he looked at me again his eyes were bright.

"Well… if we are going to die then there is only one thing left for me to do…" He said smiling gently, his face moved closer to mine slightly and soon I could only mouth the word 'what?' "This." He murmured and he was kissing me, his lips were so soft and warm, I didn't want to ever stop, His hands roamed my hair, ignoring the tangles in it, I could taste him, I was part of him… I couldn't keep myself standing so I rested my hand on the table in front of me, ironically in the middle. As we kissed I felt light explode around me, we both parted and watch a wave of golden light cover everywhere around us, right down into the mansion. Tears suddenly came from Kyo's eyes.

"K-Kyo-kun?" I asked wiping away a tear, he didn't reply just pulled me close to him; I was hugging him… and there was no transformation… the curse was broken. I felt my back; I still had wings… how is this possible?

"Namii, I love you." Kyo whispered.

"I love you too… but do you think since my curse hasn't been broken Haku's will still be intact?" I asked which was the main factor that was on my mind.

"Well…" He pulled away so he could see my face, and he started to deliberate. "I think that you were right, this is your destiny, but not dying, your destiny is to be the phoenix and help people like you have helped me." He grinned removing a strand of hair from my eyes. I smiled and giggled, and being brave for the first time, I leant up and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go," I almost sang, pulling Kyo along with me.

"Damn!" Haku yelled, tears falling involuntary down his pale face. "That little bitch, I'm gonna kill her…" Haku had started his rant, due to his new powerless state. When the people around him had got up only coughing slightly he had ran.

"No you won't." A stern voice came from behind him, it was his grandmother, but for the first time there was a kind look on her face. "I think… I was wrong, I've made so many mistakes in my life, and only now due to the girl I hated so much, have I realised what a fool I've been. She has created such a wonderful happy thing, she created love, and she shouldn't be punished for that."

"Grandmother…" Haku was shocked; the woman who had taught him and led him his whole life was turning her back on everything she had said, everything he had followed.

"Haku, you should take a break, and have some fun, like normal teenagers do…" And ending on that note, his grandmother left. The second the door closed Haku fell on his knees.

"What… am I gonna do… I'm nothing; I've got nothing left…"

"You have me…" a slight whisper came from behind him. There stood the beautiful Tsukiko, her long purple hair hung down with a tiny plait at the front; she wore a purple dress and converse. Haku turned round and gasped. She walked over and sat by him. "You know I've always been watching you, for a long time, I've always wanted to be near you like we used to…"

"Tsuki-chan…" Haku shook his head. "What could you want with a powerless guy like me?"

"You silly idiot," She giggled. "I never loved you because you had powers; I loved you because of the person you are underneath the shirts and suits, underneath the studying and sternness… Haku kuroboshi, I've loved you for a long time." Haku was startled but at the same time elated. He pecked her on the cheek and enclosed her hand in his.

"I love you too…" He murmured. Laughing Tsukiko stood up.

"Good," She grinned. "Well then let's go."

"Where?" Haku asked getting up.

"Have you forgotten already? You still owe me a cookie." And both laughing, they walked off together.

When I got home I was welcomed by everyone, everybody knew about me, and all of their curses were gone… they were free people, I was bandaged up and looked after, and I felt loved. The strange thing about family is that there are times when you can't stand them, times when they annoy you… but with family you know, no matter how hard it gets, they will always be there for you, because that's what family is… I guess I am one of the lucky ones who has realised that.

Omg… only one chapter left, and I feel all sad Anyway, for the final Namiis corner I need some questions so submit as many as you can ^^ Love you guys xx


	53. Chapter 50 the end xx

Once upon a lullaby chapter50

I stepped down the pebbled path lined with lilies in my satin white dress, my long black hair sat on my shoulders, the curls flowing down caressing my back, I carried the bouquet and my cheeks were flushed due to my embarrassment. Tsukiko had spent ages fussing over today, doing my makeup and hair until I didn't recognise who I was. I was petrified… what if I tripped? Or stumbled in my words? What if I forgot what I was going to say?

All my fears suddenly stopped the moment I saw him. I couldn't see or hear anything else, his mouth curled up in a smile and his amber eyes lit up. Everything about him was perfect, the air around him was so pure and happy, and I couldn't help but love all of him. I walked forward stepping up onto the small platform where he stood and grinned. Kyo took my hand in his as we both faced each other, eyes not leaving for a second, electricity flowed through me and made my heart flutter and I sighed a tiny silent breathe of relief.

Tsukiko and the others sat on the front row, Haku sat there too. We made a truce and we were putting up with each other, I wasn't speaking to any other member of my family… and I wonder, is it better this way? I don't believe we were ever made to get along… but I don't hate them I forgive them for everything because it led me here; to this day…

"Namii…" It was time for the vows; Kyo's voice was so gentle it sent shivers down my spine… good shivers by the way. I listened carefully to every word, as if it was a gift from heaven. "I never knew that I could love someone this much, you are so special and I feel so lucky; I can't wait for the future, I want to live in a house with you, I want to raise a family together, and I want to be the one who you grow old with. These are all such selfish desires but its true, Namii Kuroboshi it's already been proven I can't live without you, so I promise to love you forever, and to never let you go again."

Slight tears appeared in my eyes, as he slipped the ring onto my finger. It was then my turn…

"Kyo Sohma," My voice was surprisingly clear… "I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love, I always promised myself that. Finding love seemed impossible to me anyway, but then I met you. You, with your kindness, sensitivity, anger management and the fact you're never afraid to be you. I don't know when I fell in love with you… but I know that I will never want anybody else, I'm complete now… with you there is no more pain, no more sadness… Kyo Sohma you are my everything." I finished, even Kyo was crying now, despite the smile on his face. "I love you." I whispered as I slid the ring onto his finger. He wouldn't let go of my hand as I tried to pull away, but I didn't care.

"Do you Kyo Sohma; take Namii Kuroboshi to be your wife?" Hatori had been ordained over the internet, and Yuki had given me away, we had jessu, Uo and Hana as the bridesmaid and Shishou was Kyo's best man, all my family were here.

"Yes, I do." He grinned, I could hear the triumphant screaming audience in my head, clapping loudly they made me giggle.

"Now do you Namii Kuroboshi, Take Kyo Sohma to be your husband?" Hatori asked; there was only one answer for this question.

"Of course I do." I grinned and everybody in the chairs clapped as we kissed him and me together… forever.

"Hello Mrs Sohma," Kyo's voice came from behind me, I jumped and twirled round to face Kyo.

"Hey," was all I could say, he took one of my hands despite my obviously red cheeks and pulled me close to him.

"May I have this dance?" I nodded grinning as he twirled me round on the dance floor… my prince.

Once upon a lullaby there was a girl, despite being the long awaited princess she was kicked out of her family. Due to this she met a group of princes, cute, handsome and kind princes surrounded her and gave her the comfort and kindness she had never received… but there was one prince, the most dazzling prince of all, and the one that was left out.

The princess instantly became friends with this young prince, and before she knew it… she had fallen in love. Suddenly her family wanted her back, to get rid of her for good. A family of dark magic, they didn't care for her at all, but the family were stupid; you will never be able to stop someone in love. The prince came and broke the spell rescuing the princess and taking her back to his castle.

Fairy tales sure are something aren't they? One thing is for sure though… I've finally found my happily ever after.

T-T *SOB* It's the end—I shall try to write some mini saga's soon, but for the final Namii's corner we need some questions submitted in to ask the rest of the crew. Love you all xx


End file.
